


Dancing With The Doctor

by I_msorrymylove



Series: The Kayla Hark series [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 153,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_msorrymylove/pseuds/I_msorrymylove
Summary: After losing her father on the Game Station but getting the Doctor, Kayla Hark feels...different. Unneeded adrenalin has started to course through her and her heart has started to speed up. How much more can she take before she snaps? Second in the Kayla Hark series.





	1. Christmas Invasion Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy of the same book on my fanfiction net account under the name I'msorrymylove.

Jackie Tyler picked up a red bauble and hung it on her white Christmas tree which stood in the corner of her living room. Without turning around, she picked up two presents to put under her tree when she paused, one of the labels catching her eye. Suddenly weary, she sat down slowly, rereading the label she had written.

_To Rose. Merry Christmas. Lots of love, Mum x._

 Jackie sighed deeply. It had been almost a month since she last saw Rose. Each day made her more worried, and even angrier at that Doctor for taking her girl away. Where was she?

* * *

Mickey was working in the shop, his fellow work-mates had the radio blaring the usual “Marry Christmas” song, and then he heard the sound he had made his ears listen for.

“Hey, turn that down. Hey, Stevo, turn that off! Turn it off!” He commanded, wanting to make sure. Obediently, Stevo turned the radio off, letting the TARDIS engines play around the room. Mickey stood still in shock before he regain movement and ran out of the shop.

* * *

Jackie had gathered some energy and was hanging up some Christmas cards on a length of string that was attached on the wall. She _defiantly_ wasn’t thinking about how Rose had made all of them, and she _wasn’t_ thinking about that Doctor…even though she could hear the engines, but that must have been her mind acting up.

She froze when she realized that the sound was very real. “Rose!”

Jackie had never run faster in her life. She exited the block flats when Mickey joined her. They had made a plan to meet when they heard the TARDIS, but the plan had gone out the window due to Jackie’s joy.

“Mickey!” She shouted out as she ran towards him.

“Jackie, it's the TARDIS!” Mickey yelled, still in shock.

They had realized that the Doctor probably wouldn’t come back if Rose was dead-he’d have no reason to-but when three weeks had passed, Mickey had started to worry that there worse fear had happened, Rose was dead.

“I know! I know, I heard it! She's alive, Mickey! I said so, didn't I? She's alive!” Jackie cried out. As Rose’s mother, she had never given up hope that her daughter was alive.

Mickey would have rolled his eyes but instead he barked out, “Shush! Shut up a minute!” Causing Jackie to look around frantically for the police box.

“Well, where is it then?” She finally asked, growing frustrated. As if to answer her, the TARDIS appeared 20 feet above their heads, and then started to crash into buildings as it plummeted. Jackie screamed at the sight and grabbed onto Mickey as they watched the TARDIS skid to a halt aided by a post van, and some dustbins. The doors were thrown open by a man in a leather jacket, burgundy jumper, and black pants. His mouth was open wide and he had brown slightly spikey hair and sideburns.

“Here we are, then! London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!” He exclaimed, stumbling out of the TARDIS. Looking around, he suddenly noticed Mickey and Jackie staring at him. “Jackie! Mickey! Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on.” He stumbled backwards a few steps, almost tripping over the knocked over dustbins. “Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, hold on, hold on...” He lurched towards the two, placing one hand on each of their shoulders, thinking hard. “Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush... OH!”

At the sudden volume of his voice, Jackie and Mickey jumped, trading glances as they did so.

“I know!” the man cheered, looking at the two, beaming despite his heavy panting, “Merry Christmas!” The man grinned one more time and the collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Kayla had been trying to keep an eye on the Doctor, but when she hadn’t been watching him, he stumbled out of the TARDIS like a drunk man. Rose had backed herself against the wall, taking slow breaths.

“Rose?” Kayla called to her after a few minutes with the Doctor being gone.

“Wh-what?” the blond asked.

“The Doctor just collapsed.” Kayla told her before she dashed off and stepped outside.

* * *

Mickey and Jackie were staring at the man when Kayla stepped out.

“What happened? Is he all right?” Kayla asked quickly, kneeling beside him.

“I don't know, he just keeled over! But who is he? Where's the Doctor?” Mickey answered, staring down at the man and Kayla.

“He’s the Doctor…just with a face change.” Kayla rubbed the Doctor’s back as she spoke.

“What d'you mean? Doctor who?” Jackie question.

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and stared down at the Doctor, who was lying on the ground looking like he was dead.

* * *

Moving the Doctor had been hard, but the worst part was changing him into “jimjams” because Jackie had thought he would be comfortable and Rose was too quick to agree. So instead of the old Doctor’s cloths, the Doctor was now wearing blue and white striped jimjams. Kayla sat on the edge of the Doctor’s bed, her hand holding his while Rose sat in a chair she had drawn to his bed. The door opened and Jackie walked in with a stethoscope.

“Here we go. Tina the Cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. And she was fast asleep, so I just took it.” Jackie hand the stethoscope to Kayla as she spoke.

“Thanks.” Kayla muttered as she put it in her ears.

“Though, I still say we should take him to hospital.” Jackie pressed.

“We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race.” Rose answered back.

“That’s great, now both of you shush or leave the room.” Kayla commanded as she leaned over to listen to the Doctor’s hearts. “Good, they’re both working.” She muttered after a few seconds?

“What d'you mean 'both?’” Jackie asked, glancing in between her daughter and the ex-Time Agent.

“He has too hearts Jackie.” Kayla said softly, standing up as she spoke.

Jackie blinked, “Oh.” Getting up she turned to look at her daughter and asked, “Anything else he's got two of?”

“Leave him alone.” Rose sighed, standing up and following her mother and Kayla out of the room.

* * *

The room was empty, that the Doctor knew. Despite being in a coma like state, he could hear the whole flat and the people in it. With a gusty sigh, a wisp of golden Time Vortex left him and out of an open into. It flew into the sky, a whispering voice repeating, “You will pay for your chances. These are ours.”

* * *

In the kitchen, Rose opened the fridge and pulled out two pork pies, handing one to Kayla.

“How can he go changing his face?” Jackie asked, earning no answer from Rose, who shut the fridge door, or Kayla, who had started to eat the pie. “Is that a different face or is he a different person?” she continued.

“Both.” Kayla muttered, still eating. Glancing up at the pause in conversation, she noticed the stares she was receiving from both blonds. “What?” She asked.

“Who is he?” Rose asked simply, gesturing towards the Doctor’s closed door.

“Rose, I’m not an expert, but what I do know about regeneration is basically the same information the Doctor told you. He still has the same memories, but he’s a different person physically and slightly mentally.” At the end of Kayla’s explanation, Rose and Jackie were both staring at her in wonder, causing her to sigh in frustration. “I’m gonna go for walk.”

* * *

Kayla walked through the crowded streets of London when she paused, hearing a  familiar name voiced on a telly in a shop window.

“Harriet Jones -- what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?” A man asked a woman with brown hair.

“Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind. The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars.” The video changed to a man smiling broadly at the camera as he spoke.

“This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing, and the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away. Our very own miracle.”

The video changed to the newsreader who stared at the camera. “The unmanned probe Guinevere One is about to make its final descent. Photographs of the Martian Landscape should be received by midnight tonight.”

* * *

The probe stopped in front of what appeared to be a very large rock. A door opened on the ship, and the probe was sucked in.

* * *

Kayla had returned back to the flat and had taken up a silent vigil next to the Doctor, staring at him as he slept.

* * *

Rose and Mickey walked the streets of London at night, trying to make their way through the mass of late Christmas shoppers.

“So, er, what d'you need? Twenty quid?” Mickey held out the said bill in his hand.

“Do you mind? I'll pay you back.” Rose questioned as she took the bill.

“Call it a Christmas present.” Mickey joked, laughing by himself.

“God, I'm all out of synch. You just forget about Christmas and things in the TARDIS. They don't exist. You get sort of...timeless.” Rose said, cutting off Mickey’s laughter.

“Oh, yeah, that's fascinating, 'cos I love hearing stories about the TARDIS. Oh, go on Rose, tell us another one 'cos I -- wow, I could listen to it all day. TARDIS this, TARDIS that...”

Rose smiled at Mickey. “Shut up!” She joked along.

“Oh! One time, in a biiiig yellow garden, full of balloons.”  Mickey continued.

“I'm not like that!” Rose protested, smiling as she did.

“Oh, you so are.” Mickey smiled fondly at the banter between the two of them. He had missed Rose, missed her smile and the way they bantered before that Doctor came. Sure, he knew that they would never be the same, but that didn’t stop him from trying or wanting that.

“Hmm, must drive you mad. I'm surprised you don't give up on me.” Rose said suddenly, all banter gone.

“Oh, that's the thing, isn't it? You can rely on me. I don't go changing my face.”  Mickey said, trying to bring their previous banter back.

“Yeah. What if he's dying?” Mickey stopped suddenly at Rose’s words.

“Okay—“ He started.

“Sorry!” She apologized quickly.

Mickey sighed mentally and took Rose’s heads. “Just let it be Christmas! Could you do that? Just for a bit. You and me, and Christmas. No...no Doctor -- no...no bog-monsters...no life or death.”

“Okay.” Rose agreed, offering Mickey a soft smile.

“Promise?” Mickey pressed, also starting to smile.

“Yes!” Rose said, both of them smiling at each other.

“Right! What're you gonna get for your mum?” Mickey asked suddenly as they started to walk again, but the attention they had been giving each other was gone and Rose kept glancing behind them. “I'm round there all the time now, you know. She does my dinner on a Sunday...talks about you all afternoon, yap yap yap yap yap...”

Rose wasn’t listening to Mickey but instead she kept looking at the brass band of masked Santas playing ‘Good Tidings of Comfort and Joy.’ They felt…wrong, and she was right, because only a few seconds later did they stop playing and pointed their trumpets like guns at the shoppers, revealing them to be flame throwers…which shot at the crowd. Horrified, the shoppers screamed and ran about, some getting hit and some not. Either way, Mickey reacted well and pushed Rose to a stall, throwing both of their bodies behind it.

“It's us! They're after us!” Rose yelled over the screams. As if they heard Rose, a Santa blasted the stall Mickey and Rose were hiding behind, forcing them to flee with the Santas coming after them. As they blasted behind them, a Santa got hit by a giant Christmas tree, sending it’s mask flying.

“What's going on? What've we done? Why are they after us?” Mickey cried out frantically.

Rose opened her mouth to reply when a taxi pulled up to the curb. “Taxi!” She called to him, making them clamber in.

* * *

Kayla stared at the Doctor intently, worried about him.

“I miss you Doctor.” She whispered softly, rubbing his hand with hers.

* * *

“They're after the Doctor.” Rose stated once they were in the taxi.

“I can't even go shopping with you. We get attacked by a brass band.” Mickey complained as the taxi drove off.

Rose didn’t listen to his complaint, instead she took out her mobile and started to tap in a number.

“Who're you phoning?” Mickey asked.

“My mum.” Rose said sourly as she put the phone to her ear.

* * *

“She turns up - no warning. I've got nothing in. I said, "’Rose - if you want a Christmas dinner of meat paste, then so be it’” Jackie talked as she walked around the flat, the phone to her ear. While listening to the reply, she picked up a cup of tea.

* * *

“Mum, get off the phone!” Rose hissed in the taxi. Police sirens had started to wail behind them.

“Who were... those Santa things?” Mickey asked softly.

“I dunno. But think about it - they were after us. What's important about us? Well, nothing. Except the one thing we've got tucked up in bed. The Doctor.”

* * *

Jackie wandered into the Doctor’s room, holding a cup of tea for Kayla which she handed to the brunet, talking into the phone as she did. “Oh, no. Don't come round, darling. No, flat's all topsy turvy. Yeah, she just barges in and litters the place. Yeah, no -- I'll come round and see you on boxing day.”

When Jackie left the room, Kayla sighed and placed the mug of tea on a bedside table and leaned against a pillow next to the Doctor, curling up against him. “Get well soon Doctor.” She whispered in his ear before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

The Doctor had felt Kayla curl up against him, had heard her plea of wellness in his ear, and had felt her fall asleep next to him. Besides her, there was no one in the room, it was time again. He sighed softly, careful not to wake the woman beside him. Vortex energy seeped from his mouth, once again escaping from out of the window. He settled back down, only for Kayla to throw one arm over him, drawing her sleeping form closer to his. Without meaning to, he pulled her slightly closer.

* * *

The taxi pulled up at the Powell Estate, causing Mickey and Rose to get out and run to the flat.

* * *

“So, save us a chipolata...” Jackie was saying when Rose and Mickey dashed in.

“Get off the phone!” Rose screeched.

“It's only Bev! She says hello.” Jackie protested, not understanding why her daughter would come in such a manner.

Rose snatched the phone away from her mother and talked into it quickly, “Bev? Yeah-- look, it'll have to wait.” With that, she hung up on Bev and stared at Mickey and her mother.

“Right, it's not safe, we've gotta get out -- where can we go?”  Rose asked them quickly.

“My mate Stan, he'll put us up.” Mickey offered.

“That's only two streets away.” Rose down voted and then turned to her mother. “What about Mo? Where's she living now?” She questioned, speaking about their cousin who often moved.

“I dunno! Peak District!” Jackie guessed, flinging out the last home she had heard about.

“It's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?” Jackie protested, completely clueless.

“Mum…” Rose started to explain when she saw a large green Christmas tree in the corner, replacing the white one. “Where'd you get that tree?” Jackie glanced over at it. “That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?” Rose pressed, growing worried.

“Well, I thought it was you!” Jackie answered, very confused now. First Mickey and Rose banging in, talking about leaving, and now getting upset over a tree that, up until now, Jackie had thought was sent from Rose…she really needed to help her daughter.

“How can it be me?” Rose asked suddenly.

“Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was!” Jackie explained, giving a perfectly good reason.

Rose shook her head while she answered, “No, that wasn't me.”

“Then who was it...?” Jackie wondered, voicing the question that they all had in their head. As if she sensed something wrong, Rose pulled her mother behind her.

Nearby, the door to the Doctor’s room opened and a slightly sleepy Kayla stepped out just to see the Christmas tree light up.

“That isn’t good.” She muttered just as Rose stepped back some.

“Oh, you've gotta be kidding me.” The younger blond complained.

But the faith wasn’t, and instead the tree started to spin, picking up speed each turn. Jackie let out an earsplitting scream as the tree started to move, reducing the wooden coffee table to splinters within seconds.

“In here now!” Kayla yelled, opening up the Doctor’s room. Instantly, Jackie raced in with Rose hot on her tail. “Where’s Mickey?” She asked the younger blond, who pointed near the tree where the man in question was holding a chair, pointing its legs towards the tree.

“Mickey, what are you doing?” Kayla barked out to him.

“Go, go, go! Get out!” Mickey yelled back to her, standing his ground.

“Mickey! Get out of there!” Jackie cried, leaving the safety of the room to join Kayla in getting Mickey to safety.  With the tree seconds to killing the chair, he gave up and ran into the room with Kayla, Jackie glaring at the two.

“Just leave him!” Jackie whined, her gaze switching from the room to the tree – which was growing closer and closer to a large pane of glass.

“Get in here!” Kayla yelled, causing Jackie to snap her mouth shut and race into the Doctor’s room, slamming the door to the sound of the glass pane getting killed.

Once they were all in, Mickey and Jackie started to move a wardrobe onto the door and then leaned on it, watching as Kayla whirled around the room, taking the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctor’s leather pocket and placing it in his lifeless hand, ignoring the shaking wardrobe and Rose’s glare as she joined her mother and Mickey, but it was too little too late and the door was shredded, throwing the three back and into a corner.

“I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!” Jackie squeaked out in terror, watching the spinning death machine.

Growing desperate, Kayla leaned onto the bed, holding the Doctor’s hand and breathed into his ear, “Help me.” A second passed, and nothing happened, making Kayla draw back slightly…and then the Doctor sat straight up and pointed his screwdriver at the tree, causing it to explode. Pleased, the Doctor lowered his sonic, a small smirk on his face.

“Remote control. But who's controlling it?” He wondered, starting to get up as she spoke.

* * *

The Doctor walked out onto the balcony, securing his dressing gown around him. Kayla walked next to him leaving Rose, Mickey, and Jackie to follow. Outside, staring up at the balcony, stood three of the Santas.

“That's them. What are they?” Mickey  stated, glancing at Rose who gave him a sharp shush, pointing towards the Doctor.

”Doctor, hand me your sonic.” Kayla commanded, causing the Time Lord to shrug and hand her the object which she pointed threateningly at the Santas. At the glowering Time Lord and the sonic screwdriver pointed threateningly at them , the Santas did the smart thing and walked backwards and stood closer to each other before teleporting away.

“They've just gone! What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver and a glare’s gonna scare them off.” Mickey pointed out.

“Pilot Fish.” The Doctor muttered, staring at the spot where the Santas had disappeared.

“What” Rose asked, causing them all to stare at the Doctor.

“They were just Pilot Fish, noting special.” Kayla elaborated. Before anyone could comment, the Doctor coughed and threw himself backwards into the wall, clearly in pain. They all knelt beside him, Kayla grabbing one of his hands with Rose clinging to the other.

“What's wrong?!” Rose asked quickly.

“We woke him up to soon.” Kayla breathed, earning a weak nod from the Doctor.

“I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy.” The vortex flew out of his mouth.

“You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defence -- that's you lot -- and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year—“ He lurched forwards, groaning pain.

“Doctor, stop talking.” Kayla ordered.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Jackie cried out.

“My head!” the Doctor gritted his teeth together as he spoke. Jackie and Kayla glanced at each other and both held the Doctor up, supporting his weight as he groaned weekly in pain.

“I'm having a neuron implosion. I need—“ the Doctor started, speaking quickly.

“What do you need?” Jackie asked frantically.

“I need—“ the Doctor tried again.

“Say it, tell me, tell me—“

“I need—“

“Painkillers?”

“I need—“

“Do you need aspirin?” 

“Well he doesn’t need that.” Kayla muttered, holding back a laugh at Jackie’s rapid questions.

“I—“

“Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno-- Pepto-Bismol?”

“I need—“

“Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?”

“I need—“

“Is it food? Something simple? Uh-- a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?” Jackie’s voice rose hysterically as she spoke, making the three watching bite their lips to hold back their laughter.

“I need you to shut up.” The Doctor finally managed to end a full sentence, causing Jackie to stare at the three.

“Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?” Kayla chuckled slightly, only to stop when the Doctor lurched forwards again, his panting and groans overriding Jackie’s ‘oo’ of sympathy.

“We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish, then—“ He moved one of his hands from his pocket and stared at an apple. “Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?”

“Oh, that's Howard, sorry.” Jackie answered promptly.

“He keeps apples in his dressing gown?” the Doctor wondered, staring at her.

“He gets hungry.” Kayla turned to look at her.

“He gets hungry in his sleep, really?

“Sometimes.”  The Doctor stared at the apple curiously for a second only to stop and shout in pain, sinking to the floor with a grimace.

“Brain-- collapsing—“ the Doctor stuttered out, grabbing Kayla’s arms tightly before he spoke. “P-- the Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean... that something-- something—“ the Doctor paused, managing some deep breaths. “Something's coming.” He breathed out, and then he collapsed into Kayla’s lap, his breathing labored.

* * *

Kayla knelt down next to the now restless and sweaty Doctor that was tucked into bed, his head being mopped to try and bring down his fever. Rose watched for a second and then left, it was just too painful to watch.

* * *

Mickey sat down and turned on his laptop. “Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?”

Jackie glanced over at him. “Yeah. Keep a count of it.” She walked over and put one of the two cups of tea she held in front of him.

“It’s midnight, Christmas day.” Rose muttered, sitting on a chair arm.

“Any change?” Jackie wondered, handing her daughter the other cup of tea before going back to the kitchen to get one for Kayla.

“He's worse. Just one heart beating.” Jackie nodded and left the room for a brief second and then sat down on a chair while Rose turned on the TV.

“Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes.” A reported announced.

“Yes, we are. We're -- we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success.” Llewellyn rushed to say.

“But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?” A reported at the live press conference asked.

“Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it -- it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She's fine now, absolutely fine. We -- we're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks.”  Llewellyn hurriedly got up and left the conference, not at all the same state of joy he was in earlier.

“Here we go, Pilot Fish.” Mickey muttered, staring at his laptop. Rose got up and looked at his screen. “Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless - they're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish.” He started to explain, a video of small fish appearing on his screen.

“Do you mean like sharks?” Rose cut in.

“Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them.... now we get that.” A large shark snapped its jaws viciously.

“Something is coming...” the TV went slightly static, going unnoticed by Mickey and Rose. “How close?” She wondered.

“There's no way of telling, but the Pilot Fish don't swim far from their daddy.” Mickey answered back, both not seeing the distorted image on the TV screen.

“So, it's close?” Rose pointed out, getting a tense nod from Mickey.

“Funny sort of rocks.” Jackie said suddenly, watching the TV screen which was getting more and more static.

At the sound of Jackie speaking, Rose also looked at the TV, “That's not rocks...” She stated, starting to edge closer with Mickey trailing behind, the image on the screen getting clearer and clearer.

“... coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning.” A reporter said on the TV just as the image appeared perfectly as an alien that roared viciously at Jackie, Mickey, and Rose, causing them to gasp and jump back.

* * *

Kayla sighed, sipping on some of Jackie’s tea as she watched the Doctor shiver in his sleep. Biting back a yawn, Kayla crawled onto the bed and curled up next to her Doctor, almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

“The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1.” A BBC News Reader stated.

“On the 25th of December, the human race has been shown absolute proof that alien life exists.” An American Reader reported.

“These remarkable images have been relayed right across the world.” A News Reader said.

* * *

Three cars drove through the gates of the famed Tower of London, drawing up outside of it. One of the drivers got out and opened the door for Llewellyn as Major Blake came out of the doors of the tower to greet him.

“This way, sir.” He said, indicating for him to step through the doors, leaving Llewellyn with no choice but to do as the Major said.

* * *

The door that led into UNIT Base opened for Llyewellyn and the two  flanking him. Ignoring the chaos inside, Major Blake just pointed to the current Prime Minister. “Mr Llewellyn.” With a slightly heavy heart, Llewellyn headed towards _the_ Harriet Jones.

“Mr Llewellyn, ma'am.” He said upon arrival.

“Harriet Jones. Prime Minister.” Harriet said, holding up her idea card.

“Oh, well, yes. I know who you are. I suppose I've ruined your Christmas.” Llewellyn sighed.

“Never off duty. Now, we've put out a cover story. Alex has been handling it.” A young man with a Bluetooth in his ear stepped forwards.

“We've said it was a hoax. Some sort of mask or prosthetics.” Llewellyn nodded. “Students hi-jacking the signal, that sort of thing.” Alex continued.

“Alex is my right-hand man. I'm not used to having a right-hand man. I quite like it, though.” Harriet said.

“Quite like it myself.” Alex grinned at the Prime Minister fondly, his grin echoed on her face.

“I -- I don't suppose there's any chance it was a hoax?” Llewellyn asked, instantly feeling sory that he had interrupted the moment between the two.

“That would be nice. Then we could all go home. I don't suppose anyone's offered you a coffee...?” Harriet trailed off, waiting for the man’s answer.

“No.” He answered.

Harriet went over to a coffee maker and started to pour some, speaking as she did so, “But, no - the transmission was genuine. And this seems to be a new species of alien.” She handed him his coffee, “At least, not one we've encountered before.”

“You seem to be talking about aliens as a matter of fact.” Llewellyn pointed out, still shocked that the transmission wasn’t, in fact, a hoax.

“There's an act of parliament banning my autobiography.” Harriet stated, answering Llewellyn’s question.

“Prime Minister?” Blake asked, joining the three.

“I'm with you.” Harriet said, following the Major deeper into the busy room.

“Miss Jacobs can explain.” A blond woman at her computer stood up quickly at her name.

“I don't think we've been introduced. Harriet Jones, Prime Minister.” Jacobs blinked at the introduction.

“Yes, I - I know who you are. The transmission didn't come from the surface of Mars. Guinevere One was broadcasting from a point 5 thousand miles above the planet.” She explained.

“In other words, they've got a ship and the probe is on board.” Blake elaborated.

“But if they're not from the surface, then... they might not be from Mars itself. Maybe they're not actual Martians.” Llewellyn said hopefully.

“Of course not, Martians look completely different.” Major Blake dismissed and then turned his attention away from Llewellyn, leaving the man speechless. “We think the ship was in flight when they just came across the probe.” Blake continued, his back to the gaping Llewellyn.

“And they're moving. The ship's still in flight now. We've got it on the Hubble array.” Jacobs added in, turning back to her computer to pull a live image of the spaceship moving towards them at a rapid speed.

“Moving in which direction?” Harriet asked, watching the screen.

“Towards us.” She replied.

“How fast?”  Harriet stepped forwards as she spoke, still staring at the screen.

Jacobs watched the screen along with the Prime Minister as she answered, “Very fast.”

The large screen on the wall continued to show the spaceship getting closer and closer to them.

“What was your name, again?” Harriet Jones asked, her intense gaze not leaving the screen as she spoke.

“Sally.” Sally Jacobs, growing nervous by the weariness that hid underneath the Prime Minister tone.

Inwardly, Harriet was panicking, yet when she spoke she covered that panic with the fatigue she had been feeling lately. “Thank you, Sally.”

Sally nodded, a motion not seen by the previous speaker who was too busy watching the screen.

* * *

Rose sat on the couch, trying to ignore the sleeping Kayla next to her, which was proving to be a more than a challenge than she wanted at the moment. Every five minutes she would shift, her legs going onto the blond’s lap or her feet would just graze Rose’s legs, or she would curl up into a ball.

“Rose.” Mickey said suddenly, causing the blond to get up quickly from the couch and perch on the edge of his chair, looking at his screen. “Take a look, I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way.” Rose did what he asked and saw, without her knowledge, the same live image that was being shown at UNIT.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but that looks pretty bad.” Kayla said, suddenly standing next to the two. At her voice, Mickey flinched and Rose let out a small shout.

“I thought you were asleep.” Rose said accusingly.

Kayla shrugged before answering, “I was, and then I woke up.”

Rose sighed softly and then turned her attention back to the computer screen. “Coming for what, though? The Doctor?” She asked.

“I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us.” As if his words were a cue, four aliens appeared on screen, speaking in language that could only be described as alien.

“Have you seen them before?” At his question, Kayla and Rose both shook their heads.

“I don’t even understand their language.” Kayla muttered, her brow ceasing as she stared at the screen.

“But we should.” Rose pressed, making Kayla shrug, utterly at lost for what’s going on.

* * *

At UNIT, the same video was playing.

“Translation software.” Major Blake commanded.

“Yes, sir.” Alex said, leaving as the aliens speak more passionately as they were before.

* * *

“The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am.” Rose explained to Mickey while Kayla made tea in the kitchen.

“So, why isn't it doing it now?” Mickey asked.

“I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's...he's broken.” The blond theorized, her voice sounding lost and upset.

“The TARDIS is bonded to the Doctor, and now the Doctor is deathly ill, so the TARDIS is too.” Kayla agreed, merely elaborating what Rose had said. As she passed out the tea, she continued. “The Doctor needs something, but what?” Kayla took a sip of her tea once she was done speaking.

* * *

The Doctor breathed heavily in his sleep, hearing Kayla speaking about him in the other room.

* * *

Harriet Jones went up to Major Blake, knowing that he was just as worried as she was despite his seemingly calm composer. “I'm getting demands from Washington, ma'am. The President's insisting that he take control of the situation.”

“You can tell the President - and please use these exact words - he's not my boss, and he's certainly not turning this into a war.” Harriet replied stonily.

The Prime Minister had already met the President when an alien ship appeared in the sky over Britain and America. While Harriet had wanted to kill the aliens, the President just wanted them gone. In the end, Torchwood had taken care of the threat, but since then, the Prime Minister had been wary to let that man near any alien threat.

Seeing that Alex was waiting for her, Harriet walked over to him. “What've we got?”

“Nothing yet. Translating an alien language is going to take time.” Alex answered, hiding his worry.

“How far off is the ship?” Blake asked, announcing his sudden arrival.

“About 5 hours.” The boy answered promptly, but no reply came. For the two others were now staring at the screen, wondering what the faith of the world would be in five hours. Oh, what a happy Christmas.

* * *

“Despite claims of an alien hoax, it's been reported that NATO forces are on red alert.” An American News Reader reported to Jackie Tyler, who was sitting in the Doctor’s bedroom, holding his head.

“Oh, come on, sweetheart. What do you need? What is it you need, tell me...” Unusually for Jackie, her voice was soft and gentle.

“Speaking strictly off the record, government sources are calling this our longest night.” The newsreader continued.

* * *

Major Blake sat in a chair, deep in thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harriet Jones come up to him. He stood up wearily, automatically clasping his hands behind his back as he waited for the Prime Minister to speak.

“I don't suppose we've had a Code 9? No sign of the Doctor?”

“Nothing yet.” Blake told her, watching as her eyes closed in disappointment. “You've met him, haven't you?” Harriet nodded softly. “More like the stuff of legend.”

The Doctor was a legend in UNIT, a story passed down from the older officers that had been there for years, some claiming to work with the recently retired Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. He was old, and powerful. An alien that could kill the whole Earth if he wanted to, and Major Blake never forgot that.

“He is that. Failing him...” Harriet sighed and dreaded the next words out of her mouth. “What about Torchwood?”

Major Blake stared at the Prime Minister, shocked. “I—“ He started, unsure of what to say.

“I know I'm not supposed to know about it, I realize that. Not even the United Nations knows. But if ever there was a need for Torchwood, it's now.” Harriet rushed.

“I can't take responsibility.” He tried.

“I can. See to it. Get them ready.” At the sudden commanding tone in her voice, Major Blake nodded and left, ready to contact an organization that the Doctor would hate, that Major Blake hated.

“Prime Minister...” Alex said softly, announcing his approach.

“Has it worked?” Harriet asked, motioning to the laptop he carried.

“Just about.” Alex reported, placing the laptop onto a desk to show her. Llewellyn and Jacobs joined them. “’People...’ that could be cattle...’you belong to us. To the Sycorax’-- they seem to be called Sycorax, not Martians. ‘We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock’- as in the modern sense, they rock.”  

“’They will die?’ Not ‘you will die,’ ‘they will die?’ Who's they?” Llewellyn asked, staring at the words on screen.

“I don't know, but it is the right personal pronoun, it's they.” Alex told him, checking to make sure as he spoke.

Harriet listened to the two and then sighed before she commanded what she dreaded. “Send them our reply. Tell them...‘this is a day of peace on planet Earth.’ Tell them...’we extend that peace to the Sycorax.’” She started her voice slightly weak as Alex took notes. “And then tell them...’this planet is armed and we do not surrender.’” Jacobs nodded her approval at the statement, and then three left the Prime Minister.

“Come on.” She whispered to Llewellyn, who seemed stunned when he realized just how close the aliens were.

* * *

Kayla had joined Jackie in sitting next to the Doctor, and that had somehow ended up with Kayla curled up next to him on his bed and Jackie’s head resting on a pillow she had put next to him. All three were sleeping and also being watched by Rose and Mickey in the doorway.

“The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor. The proper Doctor. He'd wake up. He'd save us.” Rose said to Mickey softly, her voice shaking with suppressed tears.

“You really love him, don't you?” Mickey sighed.

At this, Rose paused for a second. “I-I thought I did,” She glanced at Kayla, who was curled into the Doctor, “but he loves someone else.” As she felt her heart break over the Doctor, Rose wrapped her arms around Mickey, holding back her tears for another time.

* * *

As the sun rose, UNIT was still hard at work.

“They got the message. Here comes the response.” Jacobs reported, causing them all to look up at the screen to see the same group of Sycorax as before. The leader held out his hand, and around it a blue light appeared.

“What was that? Was that a reply?” Harriet asked quickly, staring at the screen.

“I don't know. Looked like some sort of energy, or...static?”  Alex guessed.

“Almost like someone casting a spell.” At Llewellyn’s words, the blue light surrounded Jacobs and a few others head, but no one noticed. “Maybe it's a different form of language, some sort of ideogram or pictogram.” At this, the members of UNIT effected by the blue light all turned on their heels and began to march from the room stiffly.

“What the hell? It's the light! It's the same light! Sally? What're you doing? Sally?” Llewellyn cried out when he saw the blond walked away. He tried to grab her, but she paid him no heed, continuing in her stiff walk.

“Oh, leave her! You'll hurt her!” Harriet commanded, as the security guards raised their guns, prepared to fire at the people.

“Let them pass!” Major Blake commanded sternly, making the guards drop their guns.

“Where are they going?” Llewellyn asked, voicing the question that was on everyone’s mind.

* * *

Rose and Mickey were sitting silently as they thought about their Christmas so far, when a familiar female voice reached their ears.

“What is wrong with you? Jason? Jason?” Rose jumped up with Mickey behind her.

“Sandra?” Rose called once the door was open, stepping out to face the short brunette.

“He won't listen! He's just walking, he won't stop walking!” Sandra cried to Rose, her voice slightly hysteric. “There's this sort of... light, thing. Jason? Stop it!” Rose started to follow Sandra and after some hesitation, Mickey followed the other two. “Right now!” Sandra added.

On a whim, Rose and Mickey leaned over the edge only to see dozens of people just like Jason, all walking stiffly.

* * *

Harriet Jones and the others at UNIT walk with the hypnotized people, watching them as they did so.

“They're all heading in the same direction.” Harriet noted.

“It's only certain people. Why isn't it affecting us?” Llewellyn pointed out worriedly.

“Prime Minister? It's happening all over the country.” Alex called over to her.

* * *

Crowds of people headed down a normal English street.

“Anna, come on, now stop this. It's not funny anymore. Come on, Anna. Come back inside the house. Katherine...Katherine, now listen to me -- you come back inside now.”  A woman cried, trying to stop her two daughters, but they just kept on walking. “And you, Jonathan - you come back in with mummy. Jonathan, come on back in with mummy! You're scaring me now! Come on!”  the woman cried out, trying to stop her son. Close to tears, she turned to her husband. “Alan, help me out here! Please!”

All around the family, others that were affected by the lights walked stiffly with the unaffected people just as hysteric as the woman was.

“As far as I can tell, they're heading for any sort of high-rise building. Anything with stairs... anything with steps...” A policeman reported into his walkie-talkie, watching as the hypnotized people walked up the stairs on the side of a building.

* * *

Llewellyn spoke urgently to Blake after several minutes of walking up stairs. “They've gone all the way up. They've gone into the roof.” Blake nodded, deep in thought as they stood to the sides of the stairwell.

* * *

The crowd of hypnotized people continued their stiff way up the flight of stairs.

“Just making my way to the front of the building now. There's hundreds of them.” The policeman raised his head to look up and gasped at the sight. “Oh, God. They've gone right to the edge. They're gonna jump. They're all gonna jump!”

* * *

After hearing the report from the slightly hysteric policeman, Llewellyn raced up the stairs, his heart beating wildly in protest as only one thought ran through his mind, he had to save her, he had to save Sally Jacobs. “Sally, stop it.” Llewellyn called to her, finally catching up and then walking backwards in front of her despite being on a rooftop. “It's Danny Llewellyn. Daniel Llewellyn. Sally, just concentrate. Listen to me - you're being controlled. We need you!” Sally continued on, unable to hear or respond to her. “Stop it, Sally!” Llewellyn cried out.

* * *

At the Powell Estate, Sandra was still trying to stop Jason as they stood on the rooftop. “Jason, I'm talking to you! Just stop!” She cried out as she saw him walk until he stood right on the edge. Around them, others who were hypnotized stood on the edge of the roof while their loved ones pleaded with them, terrified to pull them too much and have them fall. Instead, they could only watch in horror as they just stood there, not moving.

* * *

“It's not just the whole country. It's the whole world.” Alex stated, horrified.

* * *

People stood on the edge of high-rise buildings all over the world, not twitching or blinking, just standing right on the edge.

* * *

“They've stopped. They've all stopped. They're just...standing there. Right on the edge.” The slightly hysterical policeman said into his walkie-talkie.

* * *

“According to reports, it's like a third. One third of the world's population. That's two billion people ready to jump.” Alex told Harriet Jones as they both sat at his laptop.

* * *

“’Surrender or they will die...’” Llewellyn said to Major Blake, his eyes growing wide as he repeated the sentence.

* * *

“What do we do?”  Mickey asked Rose, staring around at the frantic and stiff people on the roof.

Rose answered in a dead voice. “Nothing. There's no-one to save us. Not anymore.”


	2. Christmas Invasion Pt. 2

Llewellyn and Blake came back into the UNIT base in time to hear Alex start to speak to the Prime Minister, both looking at his laptop. “Wait a minute -- there is a pattern. All these people tend to be father and son, mother and daughter. Brothers and sisters -- family groups, but not husbands and wives.” Llewellyn, having heard everything that Alex said, froze, staring at his computer.

“Oh, my God.” At this, the three looked over at him. “It's Guinevere One. Have you got medical records on file for all your staff?”

“Course we have, yes.” Alex nearly scoffed, biting his tongue as the group shuffled.

“What about Torchwood?” Harriet asked softly to Major Blake when they had been shuffled to the same side.

“Still working on it. Bear in mind, they have just lost a third of their staff.” Blake answered just as softly.

“But do they have what we need?” She pressed, her voice growing a little bit more firm.

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Well, tell them to hurry up.” Blake nodded at this, and then put his attention to Llewellyn. After a few seconds, Harriet did the same.

“Here it is. Sally Jacobs...blood group A Positive. Who else walked out?” Llewellyn asked, his eyes taking in the medical information that he had pulled up.

“Luke Parsons.” Alex said after thinking.

The medical information changed on the screen to a male’s with Luke’s name on it. “Luke Parsons...A Positive.”

“Jeffery Baxter.”

“Baxter...A Positive. That's it. They're all A Positive.” Llewellyn stated once the page had switched again.

“How many people in the world are A Positive?” Major Blake wondered, staring at the screen intently.

“No idea. But I bet it's one third.”

“What's so special about that blood group?” Blake asked, ignoring the urge to rub his forehead.

“Nothing, but...it's my fault. Guinevere One...it's got one of those plaques identifying the human race. Er...a message to the stars. I mean, you don't expect anything to come of it, but...I put on maps and music and samples. There's wheat seeds, and water, and...and blood. A Positive. The Sycorax have got a vial of A Positive. And well, I don't know how, but...through that...” Llewellyn stuttered out, sounding more and more confused as he tried to explain what had happened.

“They control the blood.” Harriet summed up.

“Oh, my God.” Llewellyn mumbled, feeling shame course through him.

“There's only one more thing I can try. Major, with me.” Harriet stated, walking proudly out of the room with Major Blake behind her, the latter wondering what she meant.

* * *

“Jack? Jack!” Suzie cried through the Hub, walking through it to look for her new boss.

“Have you found him yet?” Owen yelled.

“No!” Suzie called back.

“Well keep looking!” Owen retorted, standing next to Tosh at a workstation.

“Looking for what?” A distinct American male voice asked. Tosh screamed, and Owen started, knocking coffee onto the ground. From deep in the Hub, Suzie started to run towards the others. “Really? Did we lose something again?” At this, the man chuckled.

“Where the _hell_ have you been?” Suzie snapped, stomping down the stairs. “There are people lining the roofs of the world, all about to jump, and you’ve disappeared.”  Captain Jack Harkness lost the amusement that was ghosted in his face from his pervious chuckle.

“I was out.” He answered shortly, a dark look starting to grow on his face.

Oh yes, he had seen the people, but not those in Cardiff. Instead, he had driven to London, looking for a blue police box, the TARDIS, and more importantly, his daughter. But once again, he hadn’t seen any sign of her.

“What do we do, Jack?” Tosh asked softly, her voice alone pulling him out of his thoughts.

“We do what the rest of the world does, watch telly.” Jack smiled at the team, the old mask settling in to hide his true emotions. Automatically expecting them to follow, Jack headed off to the board room to watch telly.

* * *

Harriet Jones sat at her desk, starting an emergency broadcasted speech.

“Ladies and gentlemen...if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been cancelled.” She turned her head to address someone slightly off camera. “Did we ask about the royal family?” After a brief pause, a slight flicker of emotion flashed across her face. “Oh. They're on the roof. But - Ladies and gentlemen - this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse.”

* * *

Jackie, Rose, Mickey, and the slightly sleepy Kayla stood watching the TV.

“I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Doctor. If you're out there...we need you.” At this, Rose felt tears slide down her face and Kayla made an odd whimpering noise. “I don't know what to do. But if you can hear me, Doctor...” Rose turned away from the screen.

* * *

Jack was sitting forwards in his chair, his attention never wavering from the Prime Minister.

“If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him...the situation has never been more desperate.”

* * *

Rose walked to the Doctor’s room, silent tears running down her cheeks.

“Help us.”

* * *

Kayla whimpered softly, a few tears starting to fall.

“Please, Doctor.”

* * *

Jack continued to watch the screen, a tear falling down his cheek.

“Help us.”

* * *

Rose leaned against the doorframe, composing herself as she watched the sleeping Doctor, when the noise of someone sobbing reached her ears, shocking her.

“He's dead, and hurt and it’s all my fault.” Rose walked back down the hall to see Kayla heading for the door…and then diving for cover as the window smashed, spraying the floor with glass. The ground shook violently, not helping matters.

* * *

Jack, Tosh, Owen, and Suzie all were running to their station.

“Sonic wave!” Tosh called from her computer.

* * *

“It's the spaceship - it's hit the atmosphere!” Llewellyn yelled from over an alarm going off in the UNIT base.

* * *

Kayla was the first to go outside with Mickey, Rose, and Jackie not far behind to see a massive spaceship starting to obscure the sun. It only took a few second for Kayla and Rose to break away and take charge and run to the Doctor’s bedroom.

“Kayla, we're gonna carry him.” Rose called to the brunette when they were all in the Doctor’s room. “Mum - get your stuff, and get some food. We're going.”

“Well, where to?” Mickey asked quickly.

“TARDIS, it’s the only place where we can protect the Doctor.” Kayla answered.

“What're we gonna do in there?!” Jackie cried out.

“Hide, protect, and run.” Kayla muttered.

“There's a great, big, alien invasion and we need to the Doctor to help us Mum.” Rose pointed out. Jackie sighed in frustration and left the room, causing the two girls to hoist the Doctor up, Kayla with the upper body and Rose with the legs. Mickey awkwardly followed behind, not sure what he was doing.

“Mickey, get the door.” Kayla called.

* * *

Harriet hurried forwards to Llewellyn. “They're transmitting. Onscreen.”  He told her nervously as the Sycorax started to speak in their language.

“’Will the leader of this world stand forward.’" Alex translated, the words making Harriet step forwards, proud and strong.

“I'm proud to represent this planet.” She announced, raising her head as she spoke.

“’Come aboard...’" Alex said, staring at his phone.

“Well, how do I do that?” She asked, confused.

As if her words were a trigger, a blue light surrounded her, Major Blake, Alex, and Llewellyn. Within a matter of minutes, leaving Llewellyn’s panicked cry of, “Wh-- what's happening?” and Harriet’s calm, a bit bewildered at most, reply of, “I would imagine it's called a teleport.” hanging in the air.

* * *

The four people stood in the Sycorax ship, facing thousands of Sycoraxs, but only one stepped forwards, making the others do the same.  The Syocrax that had stepped forwards, the leader to be exact, raised his hands to his head to take a helmet off.

“It's a helmet. They might be like us!” Llewellyn pointed out, hope starting to replace his fear. Oh how wrong he was, instead, once the helmet was off, the Sycorax’s face was covered in what appeared to be muscle and bone, like someone had ripped his skin off, making a disgusting alien creature. “... or not.” Llewellyn squeaked out, the fear back in full force.

As if the Sycorax agreed, he started to speak in his language.

* * *

Rose and Kayla carried the Doctor out of the front door, Mickey in front to open the TARDIS and Jackie in the back, struggling with several shopping bags. Accidently, she dropped one, and since they really weren’t in _that_ much danger, she took her time to pick up the bag, causing Rose to yell, “Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?”

“It's food! You said we need f—“ She started to protest, causing Kayla and Rose to give off identical sighs.

“We’ll have food in the TARDIS Jackie, please will you help us though?” Kayla tried.

* * *

The Syocrax leader was still talking to the humans, Alex translating throughout the whole time.

“’You will surrender, or I will release the final curse. And your people will jump.’" Llewellyn’s eyes widened and he pushed his way through the others.

“If I can speak.” He called out, still struggling to get to the front.

Major Blake grabbed his arm, pulling the terrified man back. “Mr, Llewellyn, you're a civilian!” He protested.

“No! I sent out the probe. I started it. I made contact with these people - this whole thing's my responsibility.” Llewellyn pulled his arm out of Blake’s grasp and stepped forwards to address the Sycroax Leader who was coming slowly down the stairs to meet them.

“With respect...sir. The human race is taking its first step towards the stars, but...we are like children compared to you.” The Leader looked unimpressed, like the speech the man was giving them bored his mind. “Children who need help. Children who need compassion. I beg of you now...show that compassion.”

The Sycorax leader stared at Llewellyn for a few seconds, his hands reaching for his whip, which lashed out, curling around Llewellyn’s neck. With a cry of pain and then a flash of blue that covered his whole body…Llewellyn’s skeleton fell to the ground, nothing more than a ghost of a brave man.

Major Blake stepped forwards, his whole body shaking in his fury, “That man was your prisoner! Even your species must have articles of war, forbidding—“ Once again, the whip lashed out, wrapping around Blake’s neck and turning him into a skeleton, his bone pile resting next to Llewellyn’s.

Alex started to step forwards, but Harriet Jones pulled him back and stepped forwards, pulling out her ID.

“Harriet Jones. Prime Minister.”

The Syocrax made a curt noise as reply that Alex translated to, “’Yes. We know who you are. Surrender or they will die.’" Once Alex had finished, the Sycorax leader turned his back to the two, taking an position next to a large red button.

“If I do surrender...how would that be better?” Harriet asked.

“’Half is sold into slavery or one third dies.’”  Alex read, then his brow furrowed as the Sycorax made more noises. “’Your choice.’" He finished.

Harriet Jones closed her eyes, and then opened them again, more alone than ever. Sensing her emotions, the Sycorax Leader hissed at her.

* * *

Mickey stepped into the TARDIS, Rose and Kayla carrying the Doctor behind him. Jackie followed after several minutes, still struggling with her bags, dropping one right outside the doorway, but no one cared. Instead, the two girls were panting  the weight of the Doctor, heading straight through the open doors due to Mickey. Jackie hurriedly followed, pausing just for a small moment, staring around before coming into the TARDIS.

“No chance you could fly this thing?” Mickey asked thoughtfully, staring at the complex controls on the console.

“Not anymore, no.” Rose replied, still helping Kayla move the Doctor.

“Well, you did it before...” Mickey pointed out.

“I know, but it's sort of been...wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden.” Rose answered, leaning down to put the Doctor onto the floor.

“The beginning was wiped from mine, but not the end.” Kayla added in, panting ever so slightly.

“Try that again and I think the universe rips in half.” Rose added in, sighing with relief as she leaned against the console. Next to her, Kayla rubbed her head, yawning.

“I have never been so tired.” She struggled to say, yawning as she spoke.

Mickey raised an eyebrow at Kayla, slightly concerned, slightly shocked. What had happened to the energetic, snappish girl she had been when they last met? “So, what do we do? Just sit here?” He asked, shaking his head slightly to get rid of the thoughts. She was probably fine, and Rose didn’t seem that worried, far from it actually. Instead she just grumbled out,

“That's as good as it gets.” Not even sparing a glance to the others.

“Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea.” Jackie gasped out, walking in with a thermal, all the other bags waiting outside.

“Thanks Jackie.” Kayla muttered.

“Hmm, the solution to everything...” Rose mumbled.

“Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food.” Jackie ordered, already leaving the TARDIS for the rest of the bags. Once the door closed, Rose leaned against the console with a sigh of relief and Kayla went over to the two seats and collapsed onto them.

“Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British.” Mickey joked, trying to get a smile or laugh from the weary girls. Giving up on joking, he turned to the monitor close by, hoping that Rose would take the chance to show-off.  “How does this thing work? It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered.” He tapped around on a few buttons, only getting a groan from Kayla. Rose, on the other hand, turned to look at the monitor, starting to get Mickey’s hopes up and then…

“I dunno, it sort of tunes itself.” She snapped, pressing a few buttons while she spoke.

* * *

The Leader of the Sycorax on their ship turned, hearing the loud and angry blips of the TARDIS computer. After a short pause, he started to hiss out harsh, furious noises that Alex did his best to translate.

“The noise - the bleeping - they say it's machinery. Foreign machinery. They're accusing us of hiding it. Conspiring. Bring it on board.”

* * *

Jackie carried two more shopping bags as she headed to the TARDIS, only for it to get teleported away right in front of her. “Rose?” She called out, a note of injury in her voice. “Rose!” Despite her calling, the TARDIS didn’t come back. And with a dark feeling, Jackie looked up at the spaceship hovering above London. The feeling only getting stronger. 

* * *

Jack rubbed his head, getting a headache from angry beeping noises echoing around the Hub. “Tosh, can you shut that off?” He yelled, the woman in question shaking her head, her face screwed up in discomfort.

“What is it?” Owen yelled over, also in obvious discomfort.

“I don’t know!” Jack called back, shaking his head to get rid of the idea of the noise being familiar. Didn’t the TARDIS do that sometimes?

* * *

Mickey and Rose stared at the TARDIS monitor, listening to its beeping noises. Kayla groaned on her seat, glaring at the console.

“Maybe it's a distress signal.” Mickey tried hopefully.

“No, she’s pissed.” Kayla muttered.

“Fat lot of good that's gonna do. A pissed off TARDIS.” Rose grumbled.

“Are you gonna be a misery all the time?” Mickey asked.

“Yes.” She answered.

“More of tired.” Kayla grunted out. Mickey shot her a small look that basically conveyed, ‘don’t talk.’

“You should look at it from my point of view - stuck in here with your mum's cooking.” He then joked, still glancing over at Kayla from time to time.

At the mention of her mother, Rose glanced around the TARDIS, suddenly realizing that she wasn’t in the TARDIS. “Where is she?” She asked, straightening up at the shrug she got from Mickey. “I'd better go and give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there.” Rose joked, heading to the doors.

“Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine.” Mickey called after her.

“Why don't you tell her yourself?” Rose asked, starting to head to the door.

“I'm not that brave.” Mickey answered quickly.

Rose paused at the TARDIS door, her hand resting on the handle. “Oh, I don't know...” She smiled at Mickey, who instantly smiled back. She turned the handle and stepped outside, the door barely cracked behind her.

* * *

The first thing Rose realized was that she definitely wasn’t in London, the second, slightly more important one, was that she had been grabbed. With a scream, she was dragged away by alien hands.

* * *

Mickey looked around the TARDIS, Kayla looking more alert. Both had heard a very familiar voice scream. “Rose?” Mickey called out.

“Mickey, I don’t think we should go out there…” Kayla stated, but Mickey either didn’t hear or didn’t pay attention. Instead, he headed after the blond, dropping the thermal flask in his haste. “Mickey!” Kayla called after him, getting up and staring to follow, until she tripped over the thermal and hit her head hard on the floor, knocking her out and sending the thermal flask to sit right next to the Doctor’s head, starting to leak out.

* * *

“Get off! Get off me!” Rose called, still trapped in the Sycorax’s grip. Mickey ran out, his eyes widening at his surroundings. “The door! Close the door!” Rose screamed at him, the TARDIS doors opened and waiting for someone to come in. Mickey dashed to the door and slammed it shut, getting a brief glimpse of Kayla on the floor before he too was grabbed by a Sycorax.

* * *

The Doctor and Kayla were left alone in the TARDIS, the former very still and lifeless and the latter slowly getting there. Nearer to the Doctor than Kayla, tea drips from the flask and through the grilling, dripping onto the machinery below the console. Very slowly, steam started to curl up through the holes.

* * *

The Leader yelled with the glee, causing the onlookers to cheer. Harriet Jones stumbled towards Rose as the cheering continued. “Rose.” She gasped out, embracing her, both terrified.  “Rose! I've got you. My Lord. My precious thing. The Doctor...is he with you?”

Rose took a shaky breath, staring at the older woman in front of her. “No. We're all on our own.” She said, her voice quivering with each word.

Sure, the Doctor _was_ there, but would he be any help, no, so why make Harriet think any different? Why give her hope?

* * *

The smoke from the dripping tea rose from beneath the grilling and surrounded the Doctor’s head, curling itself into his airways. He took a deep, long breath in his sleep, his body showing signs of life. The Doctor opened his mouth again, letting more of the vortex fly off.

* * *

The Sycorax Leader pointed at Rose, speaking in his harsh language angrily.

"’The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet.’" Alex translated.

“But she can't.” Harriet protested, glancing at Rose, who bristled and raised her head definetly.

“Yeah, I can.” She disagreed, her eyes not moving off of the Leader.

“Don't you dare.” Mickey argued, seeing Rose growing angry. If there was one thing that got Rose very angry, it was being told she couldn’t do something.

Rose was seething, sure she could do this. “Someone's gotta be the Doctor.” She explained to Harriet, stepping forwards slightly, only to have Harriet grab her.

“They'll kill you.”

Rose just shook loose of the frail grip. “Never stopped him.”  With her head held high in slightly pretended courage, she took several steps towards the Sycorax Leader, failing to ignore the other Sycorax chatting among themselves excitedly.

“I, um...I address the Sycorax according to.. article fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and um...the Gelth Confederacy...” The Leader began to stride towards her. “A--as uh...sanctioned...by the Mighty Jagrafess...and...Oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace...”  A stunned silence fell upon the group for a few seconds, and then all Sycoraxs started to laugh while the Sycorax Leader  began to speak again.

"’You are very, very funny.’" Alex translated while the Leader’s noises became more harsh sounding. "’And now you're going to die.’"

Harriet lurched forwards along with Mickey. “Leave her alone!” She cried out.

“Don't touch her!” Mickey added in.

“Leave her alone.” Harriet repeated as she and Mickey were restrained by the Sycorax. Only able to watch the Leader circle Rose, still speaking.

"’Did you think you were clever with your stolen words?’" Alex translated as the Sycorax Leader raised his arms into the air, speaking passionately. "’We are the Sycorax. We astride the darkness.’" The Leader hissed at Rose, causing her to whimper in fear. "’Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion...’"

“Then your world will be gutted...”  The Sycorax Leader said in perfect English.

"’... then your world will be gutted...’" Alex continued, not picking up on the change. Rose, meanwhile, was staring at the Sycorax in shock.

“... and your people enslaved.” The Leader continued.

"’... and your people enslaved.’" Alex looked up, his eyes wide. “Hold on, that's English.”

“You're talking English.” Harriet agreed.

“I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!” The Syocrax Leader yelled out, looking disgusted at the mere thought of that.

“That's English.” Rose said, pointing at the Leader. She whirled around and looked at the others. “Can you hear English?” She questioned. At this, they nodded.

“Yeah, that's English.” Mickey answered promptly.

“Definitely English.” Alex put in.

“I speak only Sycoraxic!” The Leader roared, cutting in.

Rose started to speak softly to herself, fidgeting as if she wanted to pace but didn’t want to make the Sycorax Leader angrier. “If I can hear English,” she started, speaking softly to herself, “then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means...”

Rose turned around slowly to look at the TARDIS, Harriet and Mickey following her lead. The doors opened to reveal Kayla Hark looking well rested and happy, her hand connected with the Doctor’s, who was standing right next to her in his stripy pajamas and the dressing gown thrown over them. “Did you miss us?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Rose smiled in delight when she saw the Doctor, perfectly fine, just standing there, his eyebrow cocked. Then her eyes travelled down to his hand which was connected to a certain brunet’s. It was probably for the best that the Sycorax Leader chose that time to roar angrily behind her and lash his whip out at the Doctor, because Rose was having a hard time to keeping her face from showing the anger she was feeling.

The Doctor, however, grabbed the whip with his free hand and pulled it out from the Leader’s hand and then removed his hand from Kayla’s to throw it away. “You could have someone's eye out with that!” He chastised as if the Leader was a naughty child.

“He’s right you know.” Kayla added in, a small smile on her face, which only made the Leader grow angrier, and attack them both with his staff, roaring angrily. Kayla, however, snatched it off the of him and snapped it over her knee, chucking the pieces onto the floor. “You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. We’re busy.” She ordered the Leader, who stared at the two incredulously, but the Doctor pointed at him warningly for a brief second and then went over to Mickey, Kayla following behind him.

“Mickey! Hello!” The Doctor started, very different from his 9th self. He then turned to Harriet Jones, who look shocked at the arrival of the Doctor and Kayla, more so at the former since he wasn’t supposed to be there. “And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life!’” Kayla gave the stunned woman a small smile as the Doctor turned his attention to Rose. “Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses...” His voice lowered and turned very serious, completely different from his joyfulness. “Now, Kayla already told me how I looked but I want your opinion, and be honest. How do I look?”

Rose blinked at the Doctor, almost as if she was testing to be sure he was serious. “Um…different.” She stated, deciding to play along with the obviously mental Doctor.

“Good different or bad different?” He asked with a slight frown.

“Just...different.” She repeated.

And it was true, she hadn’t decided yet. The Doctor was supposed to be northern, with a shaved head, and big ears, not some brown haired and sideburns freak in stripy pajamas.

The Doctor watched Rose’s face carefully, unlike Kayla, who had been laughing to death with each question and how serious he had been, Rose’s face was blank. Which was why he felt very comfortable to ask her, “Am I...ginger?”  Something he hadn’t gotten to because Kayla couldn’t speak due to her laughter.

Rose glanced up at the Doctor’s very brown and slightly spikey hair, and then back down to his face. “No, you're just sort of brown.”

The Doctor pouted deeply, turning away from the blond to face Kayla, who was giggling uncontrollably. “Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger.” He suddenly turned back to face Rose, pointing at her violently. “And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were - you gave up on me-- oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude.” His face turned to one of thoughtfulness and confusion at the same time, “Rude and not ginger.”

“I'm sorry - who are you two?” Harriet finally cut in, staring at the three like they were insane.

“I’m Kayla Hark and this,” Kayla gestured to the Doctor, smiling at him, “is the Doctor.”

“I'm the Doctor.” The Doctor supplied after her.

Harriet blinked, that couldn’t be the Doctor. The Doctor was nearly bald, and older, and northern. “But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?”

The Doctor started to walk towards her. “I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face - well, new everything.” He shrugged lightly as if that all made sense, but by the way her brow was furrowing, Harriet Jones obviously didn’t think the same.

“But you can't be.” She protested.

“Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens...wasn't the war...it was the thought of your mother being on her own.”

Harriet gasped, her eyes widen as she stared at the Doctor. “Oh, my God.”

The Doctor walked a bit closer and bent down to speak directly to Harriet. “Did you win the election?” He asked kindly, a small smile forming.

At the question, Harriet smiled, extremely pleased. “Landslide majority.”

“If I might interrupt!” The Sycorax Leader interjected suddenly, angered by the… _cattle_ ignoring him, their Leader!

Guiltily, having forgotten that the Sycorax Leader was there, the group spun around to stare at him.

“Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!” the Doctor said, speaking quickly.

“Who exactly are you?” The Leader asked, looking at the Doctor.

The Time Lord in question fixed a smile onto his face. “Well. That's the question.”

“I demand to know who you are!” The Leader roared, his voice deep and raw.

With a perfect imitation of the Leader’s voice, the Doctor roared back, “I DON'T KNOW!” In an almost split second he relaxed back into his new normal voice. “See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I-- I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested.” He started to pace, stretching his legs, which were different from his pervious body. “Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?” He glanced over at Kayla, who was watching him walk around, “Sexy?” He winked cheekily at Kayla, who just shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips. “Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob.” The Doctor’s eyes widened considerably at the sight of the large giant button that pulsed with an alien light. “And how am I gonna react when I see this?” An insane smile was already forming as he pointed at the button. Quirking his eyebrows, he continued, “A great big threatening button.” Laughing loudly, he ran up the stairs towards it. “A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?”

Kayla slowly walked over behind him, her eyebrows raising as the Doctor pulled open a small door on the base it was sitting on to access the control. A small vile of red liquid sat in it, seemingly harmless. “That isn’t…” Kayla held a hand over her mouth, swallowing hard.

“And what've we got here? Blood?” The Doctored dipped his finger into the red liquid and ignoring the protested from Kayla, he put said finger into his mouth. “Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With just a dash of iron.” He wiggled his tongue at the blood and got to his feet. “Ahh. But that means...blood control—“ Another grin was quickly growing as he spoke, “Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives!”

Completely delighted at the prospect of blood control, the Sycorax Leader faltered while the Doctor continued to grin. “Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem,” the Doctor started, still beaming. “'Cos... I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed...then I just wanna do this.”  He turned and whacked at the button.

Behind him, Rose and Harriet’s voice mingled together in one loud protest. “No!”

* * *

Down on Earth, all the A Positives took a step forwards as if they meant to walk off their respective surfaces when, as one, they were released from their hypnotization.  “What the hell am I doing up here?”  A male voice, Jason, called out from the crowd of the people who used to be hypnotized.

“Get away from the edge!” Sandra ordered, her eyes starting to fill with tears as her husband returned to his normal state.

Jason and all the others quickly stepped back from the edge, their eyes wide and sleepy. A shout started from one side of the roof, making everyone raise their eyes to the spaceship above.

* * *

One said spaceship, everyone but Kayla and the Doctor were stunned. Beside the yelled ‘no’ from Rose and Harriet, no one had spoken. Finally, Alex called out, “You killed them!”

Instead of answering Alex’s call, the Doctor merely smirked at the Sycorax Leader. “What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?”

After an uncomfortable and tense silence, the Sycorax Leader snapped back. “We allow them to live.”

Kayla scoffed but didn’t comment. “Allow?” The Doctor questioned, “You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis -- you can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong.”

“Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force.” The Leader insisted, trying to make the indifferent Doctor fear.

The Doctor, however, shrugged. “Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that - of course you could. But why? Look at these people.” He gestured to the humans behind him, keeping his eyes on the Leader as he spoke. “These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than-- no, hold on...the Doctor paused completely, his brow furring. “Sorry, that's 'The Lion King'. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!”

“Or what?” The Leader challenged.

“Or…” As the Doctor started for a sword, Kayla grabbed one from the Sycorax that was hardly guarding her.  With a sharp inhale, he watched the action unfold beneath him. To him, Kayla had never looked more beautiful. An action with her hand made him focus and grab the sword she had hurtled to him.

“He challenges you.” Kayla called out for him, waiting as the Doctor quickly ran down the steps to the clearing in front of the TARDIS that she was standing in.

“I challenge you.” He gasped out.

The Sycorax Leader, who had been watching the action silently, stared at the Doctor and Kayla. A second passed, then two, and then the Leader burst into laughter, a few others joining in.

Kayla smirked at the Leader, “We are right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply in this challenge, so why are you laughing?”

The Leader walked down the steps and took out his sword. “You stand as this world's champion.” He stated.

The Doctor merely shrugged off his borrowed dressing gown. “Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up.” With a cheeky grin, he tossed the dressing gown to Kayla, who caught it. “So -- you accept my challenge? Or are you just a _cranak pel casacree salvak_?” At the words, the Sycorax knelt with a hiss of anger, causing the Doctor to do the same, just without the hiss.

“For the planet?” The Leader hissed.

“For the planet.” The Doctor agreed.

Kayla stepped backwards quickly and then watched as the less powerful Doctor struggled to find a rhythm in the match. A groan escaped her when the Doctor was thrown aside by the Sycorax Leader, who just laughed. Instead of giving any outward sign of injury, the Doctor straightened himself and they started to fight again. Almost immediately, the Leader swung his sword at the Doctor.

“Look out!” Rose screamed out.

The Doctor and the Sycorax Leader both paused to stare at the blond, who blushed furiously. “Oh, yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks.” The Leader swung at the Doctor right after he finished his sentence, officially unpausing the match. Only this time, the Doctor was fighting better, and moved with a sort of clunky grace.

“Bit of fresh air?” He suggested, having successfully moved them to a button which he jabbed, causing a door to open. The sun’s light poured into the room, and a strong whistling wind was heard outside of the door.

* * *

Fighting each other the whole way, the Sycorax Leader and the Doctor carried on their fight. Not once did their eyes travel to Harriet Jones, Rose, Mickey, Alex, Kayla, or a few of the Sycorax who followed them.

With a lucky jab, the Sycorax Leader managed to catch the Doctor slightly on the nose. He grunted slightly, feeling a small trickle of blood start from the cut. Having seen the event, Rose started forwards to help but Kayla placed a warning hand on the blond’s shoulder. “Stay back.” She whispered, “Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet.” With a soft sigh, Rose stepped backwards.

Not noticing or ignoring Rose’s start toward him, the Doctor wiped at his noise and then the Leader and he charged, clashing their swords in a mighty strike. Grimacing with the effort, the Doctor was knocked backwards and onto the rough ground, nearly falling off the spaceship itself. Taking advantage of this, the Sycorax Leader raised his sword above the man and slashed the Doctor’s arm, taking away the entire part from the elbow down, not only taking away his hand, but also his sword. With a small gasp, the Doctor watched his hand fall down to the Earth, helpless to do anything about it. Once it was out of sight, he turned his head to stare at the Leader, surprise and annoyance mingling on his face.

“You cut my hand off.” He stated softly.

The Leader, however, cheered loudly for himself. “YAH! Sycorax!”

Having none of that, the Doctor got to his feet. “And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance...I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy...to do this.” Holding out the stump of his arm, the Doctor watched in satisfaction as the arm grew back for all to see.

“Witchcraft.” The Leader breathed, horrified.

“Time Lord.” The Doctor responded.

Rose reached at the waist of the Sycorax closest to her and grabbed its sword. “Doctor!” She yelled.

The man in question turned in time to see her throw the sword. He caught it quickly by the handle of his new hand and spun it around, watching the blade. “Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?” He teased at the blond.

Rose smiled, putting her tongue between her teeth. “No arguments from me!”

With a delighted grin, the Doctor turned back to the Leader. “Wanna know the best bit? This new hand...” He took on a Southern, almost Texan accent, “It's a fightin' hand!”

With his cry lingering in the air, the Doctor ran at the Leader, resuming the fight. Only this time, the Doctor defiantly had the upper hand. Jabbing and slashing at the alien, he fought brilliantly. Finally, he jabbed his sword in the Leader’s stomach, making his onlookers groan in sympathetic pain and the Leader to grunt out. Doing it twice more, the Doctor watched in satisfaction as the Leader fell to the ground. Automatically, the Doctor put his sword at his sword.

“I win.” The Doctor panted out.

His breathing labored, the Leader struggled to see the sword that was pointed at his throat. “Then kill me.” He gasped out.

With a slight shake of his head, the Doctor responded.  “I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?”

Without a pause to gather his thought the Sycorax answered with a firm, “Yes.”

Not pleased with the quickness of the answer, the Doctor gritted his teeth and jabbed his sword into the Leader’s neck, his face hardening with anger. “Swear on the blood of your species.”

Barely able to draw a breath in, the Leader choked out, “I swear.”

Like he had flipped a coin, all hardness and anger left the Doctor’s face. His voice became light and easy as he spoke. “There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!” Pulling back, he stabbed the sword roughly into the ground.

Behind him, his audience slowly started up again. “Bravo!” Harriet called, clapping. Next to her, Kayla and Rose both smiled and went over to the Doctor.

“That says it all. Bravo!” Rose told him.

“Good job sweetie.” Kayla smiled sweetly at him, and after a small second, she handed him his dressing gown.

“Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams!” With a large grin, he wrapped his arm around Kayla’s waist. “Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?” Removing his free hand from the pocket of his dressing gown, he stared in bewilderment of the satsuma that was now in his hand. Rose giggled softly, prompting one from Kayla. “A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers .” he indicated Rose,  “He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?”

The three walked towards the door they had exited from. With a grin, the Doctor threw the satusma up into the air and caught it with ease. “You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?”

While the Doctor spoke, the Sycorax Leader slowly got to his feet. With a painful reach, he picked up his sword and with a roar, he prepared to charge. Not even flinching or turning around, the Doctor merely lobbed the satsuma at a switch on the side of the door, causing the ground beneath the Sycorax Leader to vanish. With a horror filled yell, he fell to Earth, his cries changing the Doctor’s grin to a deep frown.

“No second chances. I'm that sort of a man.”

* * *

The Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS with Kayla and the others. With a steel note in his voice, the Doctor addressed the remaining Sycoraxs. “By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet...when you tell them of its riches - its people - its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It - is - defended.” As one, the TARDIS, the Doctor, Rose, Kayla, Harriet Jones, Mickey, and Alex were all teleported away.

* * *

The TARDIS and the six people were teleported onto a street. “Where are we?” Rose asked, staring at the unfamiliar road.

“We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!” With a shout of laughter, Mickey jumped up in down in glee, celebrating. Slightly annoyed, the Doctor held his hand out, stopping the excited boy. Above them, the spaceship’s engines started up loudly.

“Wait a minute…wait a minute...” The engines roared noisily as the ship flew off into space and out of sight.

“Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!” Mickey yelled at the spaceship.

Rose, gleefully, jumped onto his back, also yelling at the spaceship. “Yeah! Don't come back!”

“It is defended!” Mickey called.

Beside the now laughing…friends…Kayla and the Doctor awkwardly hugged, unsure of what they should do exactly. However, all good things had to end, and the Doctor ended their sweet and awkward embrace and walked over to Harriet Jones, one arm remained around Kayla’s waist, keeping her close.

“My Doctor.” The elderly woman smiled at the Doctor, a shadow of surprise flashing across her eyes as she saw just how close the Doctor and Kayla were. If anything, she had assumed that _Rose_ and the Doctor would be together.

Noticing the surprise but deciding not comment on it, the Doctor smiled equally as bright. “Prime Minister.” Removing his arm from around Kayla’s waist, the Doctor briefly hugged the Prime Minister only to put his arm straight back around Kayla’s waist.

“Absolutely the same man.” Harriet said fondly. With a shared grin, the three stood comfortably in silence for a brief moment before turning to look up at the sky. “Are there many more out there?” She wondered, her gaze not leaving the sky.

“Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals - this planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed...more and more.” With a gaze filled with many years of seeing others suffer, the Doctor turned to look at Harriet Jones. “You'd better get used to it.”

If Harriet wanted to answer the Time Lord, she never got a chance due to the clatter of feet and a hysterical cry of, “Rose!”

The cry was quickly answered by Rose herself. “Mum!”

With a grumble, the Doctor turned to see Jackie scrambling down the street, “Oh! Talking of trouble...!”

Rose, however much she didn’t want to, ran over to her mother and hugged her tightly. “Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!”  

Smiling despite himself, the Doctor watched on, not even noticing Alex’s communication device beep. Instead, he watched as Mickey went over to the mother and daughter.

“You did it too! It was the tea! Fixed his head!” Rose argued.

“That was all I needed - cup o' tea.” The Doctor agreed, walking over with Kayla.

“I said so!” Jackie claimed, grinning like a cat.

Rose smiled widely.  “Look at him!”

And Jackie did look. She looked at the Doctor, at how close he was to Kayla, and how happy they were. Rose must have seen it too, because her face fell a bit, and instead she indicated for Jackie to look over at...“Oh, my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!” She exclaimed.

“Come here, you.” The Doctor stated fondly, once again removing his arm from around Kayla’s waist to hug the blond. Jackie threw her arms around him with zester, and with a grin, Kayla joined in, prompting Rose and Mickey to come over and put their arms into the fray.

“Aww...! Are you better?”  Jackie asked.

“I am, yeah!” the Doctor answered.

As the five talked together, the Doctor sure to keep Kayla next to him, Alex walked over to Harriet Jones, obviously wanting to talk about the message he had received when they had arrived back on Earth. “It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready.” He muttered to her.

Harriet Jones closed her eyes briefly, and then opened them again. Her breathing faltered as she saw the happy group standing a short way away.

Not even noticing Alex and Harriet watching, the small group all smiled and talked to each other. Jackie, as always, being the loudest. “You left me!” She said to Rose.

“I'm sorry!” Rose quickly replied, scared of her mother when she was angry.

Jackie would not give up though. “I had all the food!” She pointed out. The Doctor, Mickey, and Kayla grinned as they watched, thankful that it wasn’t them. Growing bored, the Doctor turned to smile at Harriet, who smiled weakly back.

With a heavy heart, Harriet Jones, Prime Minister of England, turned to Alex and said the words that would ruin her life. “Tell them to fire.”

Giving a short nod, Alex turned to his communication device. “Fire at will.” He relayed.

Despite how long it felt for Harriet and Alex, it was only a few minutes until a green beam of light shot out loudly from the ground nearby, the noise alone making the Doctor, Rose, Kayla, Mickey and Jackie jump in alarm. In a few seconds, four other beams had shot out, creating one giant fifth one when they met. The beams paused in midair, as if they were holding their breath. And then they exhaled, and the energy shot up into space and hit the spaceship above, destroying it.

Rose was the first to move, let alone speak. With a loud gasp that seemed louder due to the silence of London she asked, “What is that? What's happening?” Jackie put one hand to her mouth in horror while the other went onto Rose’s arm, meaning to comfort her daughter.

The grin the Doctor had been wearing was nothing but a mere shadow now. He turned his face from the sky to Harriet Jones. Looking more dangerous than any alien Kayla and Rose had ever seen, he stalked towards the Prime Minister. “That was murder.” He spat at her.

“That was defense. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago.” Harriet quickly defended. Sure she felt guilty, but that wouldn’t change the reasoning behind it.

Displeased and angry, the Doctor continued on. “But they were leaving.”

“You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today – Mr. Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case - we have to defend ourselves.” Harriet Jones, Prime Minister, glared at the Doctor, blaming him for the two deaths she had seen just that day.

“Britain's Golden Age.” The Doctor hissed out disdainfully.

“It comes with a price.” Harriet told him, defending her honor.

The Doctor’s lips twisted into an evil, disgusting smirk. “I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run - as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race.”

Harriet shook her head, “Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf.”

“Then I should've stopped you.” The Doctor spat out, meaning every word.

“What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?” Harriet challenged.

The Doctor stepped towards the woman angrily. Behind him, Kayla also stepped forwards, prepared to restrain him if she had to. “Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. 'Cos I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word.”

Harriet just shook her head sadly. “You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're quite capable of that.”

“No, you're right. Not a single word.” He looked down at her silently, wanting her to apologize, to object again, but he was left with no choice but to continue. “Just six.”

“I don't think so.” Harriet objected quickly.

“Six words.” He repeated, cruelly taunting her.

“Stop it!” She cried out.

“Six.” There eyes met and a battle of the will started. Then the Doctor walked around her and towards Alex. In a swift motion, he took of the man’s earpiece and spoke to him quietly so that no one except for the two men could hear him speak.

“Don't you think she looks tired?” With the six words echoing in Alex’s ear, the Doctor walked off again, leaving the poor boy rather confused and Harriet Jones alarmed and terrified. Meeting up with Kayla first, he put his arm around the brunet’s waist and walked with her to Mickey, Rose, and Jackie. Wordlessly, the five walked down the street. Behind them, Harriet Jones rushed up to Alex.

“What did he say?” She asked him urgently.

“Oh, uh-- nothing, really—“ The poor boy stammered out, his mind turning at what the Time Lord had whispered to him.

“What did he say?!” Harriet repeated, her voice rising as she grew more terrified.

Alex shook his head stammering out, “I-- nothing! I don't know!” Honestly he didn’t understand _anything_ that had happened today, including what the Doctor had told him.

Losing hope, Harriet turned and screamed after the retreating figure of the Doctor. “Doctor! Doctor, what did you-- what was-- what did he say?! What did you say, Doctor? Doctor?!” With his arm still wrapped around Kayla’s waist, the Doctor and the others ignored the hysteric Prime Minister. “I'm sorry.” She whispered. Glancing over at Alex, she saw him walk away. And for once, Harriet Jones was completely alone.

* * *

In the TARDIS Wardrobe, the Doctor riffled through the clothes he had gathered through his many regenerations. His last self had hated drawing attention, but this one, this one enjoyed it. Growing tired of the silence, he had the TARDIS turn on music, and after only a few seconds, the Doctor was humming along happily to the song.

_When I woke up today and the world seemed a restless place, it could have been that way for me..._

* * *

Mickey, Rose, Jackie, and Kayla, the latter of which had been standing off to the side, watching, had finished preparing Christmas dinner. Like they had done every single year before, Mickey started to carve the turkey.

_Then I wandered around..._

* * *

Growing restless, the Doctor shuffled through the clothes.

_And I thought of your face..._

A brown suit seemed to stand out from all the rest. Hadn’t Kayla said something about liking the color brown?

_That Christmas looking back at me..._

The Doctor grabbed the brown jacket, smiling with delight that he had remembered that small fact. Making sure to have the suit, he dashed off.

_I wish today was just like every other day._

* * *

Rose happily served sprouts at the small table.

_'Cos today has been the best day..._

* * *

The Doctor walked slowly up to the mirror, hands stashed into the pockets of his new brown suit and jacket. He turned around, trying to see as much of his new body as possible.

_Everything I ever dreamed. Then I started to walk..._

He leaned towards the mirror, running a hand over his new face.

_Pretty soon I will run..._

The Doctor opened his mouth to reveal his white teeth which he quickly ran his tongue over. Turning his head different ways, he seemed to admire the effect of each angle.

_Then I'll be running back to you._

With a raise of his eyebrow, a sniff, and a nod, the Doctor was ready to see Kayla.

* * *

_'Cos I followed my star, and that's what you are..._

With a small hop in his step, the Doctor left the enormous wardrobe.

* * *

The Doctor entered Jackie’s flat, shutting the door behind him. Kayla and Rose looked up, but Rose was the one to drop her gaze, knowing that the Doctor wasn’t here for _her,_ he was there for Kayla.

_I've had a merry time with you._

Kayla laughed loudly as the Christmas cracker she pulled with the Doctor banged. Even though the Doctor won, he gave it to Kayla, having done the same with Rose when they had pulled at the Christmas crackers.

_I wish today was just like every other day._

“Oh, that's yours...” The Doctor said quickly. Kayla just shook her head and pulled out a lavender paper party hat out of the cracker.

“On second thought, I think I’ll keep it.” Kayla told the Doctor.

“Lavender! Lovely!” the Doctor called out, alerting everyone at the table. Kayla, who had been in process of putting it on, blushed furiously at the attention and ducked her head, giving Rose a view of the telly, which she quickly pointed out to everyone.

_'Cos today has been the best day, everything I ever dreamed..._

“Look, it's Harriet Jones!” She cried out.

Hearing her cry, they all turned to look at the television. The Doctor, whether to try them out or prove a point, took out a pair of black glasses from his pocket. “Prime Minister,” A man spoke on the telly, obviously interviewing her, “is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?”

“No. Now, can we talk about other things?” Harriet said briskly.

The Doctor, still watching the telly, stood up and put the black, thick rimmed, and horribly geeky glasses on. Kayla stood up behind him and placed a hand on his arm while he frowned at the news, making him look like a disappointed professor.

“Is it true you're unfit for office?” the man pressed.

“Look, there is nothing wrong with my health! I don't know where these stories are coming from! And a vote of no confidence... is completely unjustified.” Harriet Jones cried out, nearing hysteric level.

In the flat, Jackie winced at seeing the Prime Minister start to break down. Not wanting to see anymore, she turned away. Like a gift, the phone rang, prompting her to go get it.

“Are you going to resign?” The man continued.

Her face a mix of frustration and confusion, Harriet snapped, “On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine.”

“It's Beth. She says go and look outside.” Jackie called.

The Doctor, still not grinning, took his glasses off and turned back to the others.

“Why?” Rose asked.

“I dunno, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!” Under Jackie’s command, the five got up and headed for their coats.

* * *

The reason why Beth had called became apparent when they saw families playing in what appeared to be snow. Laughing with delight, they wondered outside, only for a shout of glee to come from nearby from a child, his finger pointed towards the sky. Following his lead, the five looked up to see meteors in the sky.

“They’re beautiful.” Kayla whispered, stepping closer to the Doctor.

“Oh, that's beautiful. What are they, meteors?”  Rose called, walking up to stand on the other side of the Doctor.

“It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash.” Mickey, who had been trying to catch the “snow” on his tongue, spat it out immediately.

“Oh…I take that back.” Kayla muttered.

“Not so beautiful.” Rose agreed.

The Doctor turned his head to look at Kayla and then at Rose. “This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now - everyone saw it. Everything's new.”

Staring at the ash covered ground, Rose asked, “And what about you? What are you gonna do next?”

“Well... back to the TARDIS with Kayla... same old life.” At the Doctor mentioning her name, Kayla blushed but smiled slightly.

Feeling a spark of jealousy, Rose drew her head up to look at the Doctor. “With---without me?” She questioned.

“Why, don't you wanna come?” Rose smiled brightly at the Doctor’s words.

“Well, yeah.” Rose finally answered, biting down on her tongue to make sure she didn’t freak out.

“Do you, though?” the Doctor checked, hoping that Rose would pick up that he and Kayla…well he and Kayla would exist.

“Yeah!”

“I just thought…’cos I changed…and Kayla and I…” the Doctor scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, watching the flash of jealously go across Rose’s face.

“Yeah, I... I thought, 'cos you changed...and you and Kayla…you might not want me anymore.” Rose replied back just as awkwardly.

“Oh, I'd love you to come!” the Doctor beamed at Rose, happy that she was staying.

“Okay!” Rose laughed, sharing a smile with the Doctor before he turned his head to smile at Kayla, a tenderness entering his eyes.

Having seen the whole thing, Mickey felt his heart shatter. “You're never gonna stay, are you?”

Hearing his voice, the three turned to look at him. “You can always come if you want to.” Kayla offered.

“Nah, I’m too much of a coward.”

“Well, I reckon you're mad. The three of you. It's like you go looking for trouble.” Jackie called.

Smiling, the Doctor ran over to her. “Trouble's just the bits in-between,” he started, putting an arm around the elder blond.  “It's all waiting out there, Jackie. It's brand new to me.” Kayla and Rose smiled two very different smiles. “All those planets...creatures and horizons...I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes...” he hurried back over to Kayla and Rose, drawing the brunet to him, “And it is gonna be...fantastic.”

Rose smiled brightly at the use of his old catchphrase and he grinned back. “So, where're we gonna go first?” She asked him.

Staring up at the sky, the Doctor struggled to remember where their destination was. “Um…that way.” He pointed at one spot before he shook his head, “No, hold on...that way.” His hand moved just an inch to the right of his first spot.

“Doctor, that’s actually right.” Kayla breathed out, causing Rose to laugh loudly and the Doctor to struggle with acting angry.

“I’ll have you know I’m always right.” The Doctor grinned despite his best efforts. Kayla grinned back and Rose chuckled softly. Perhaps the three could get use to this arrangement.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness leaned back in his chair, reading the note the Doctor had left him. So, so long ago. Despite his better judgment, just for that night, he let himself remember the times he had spent with the Doctor, and more importantly, with Kayla.

* * *

_The TARDIS felt the Thief and the Other Thief wandered in together. Their first battle was won, but now the two faced a bigger threat. Touchdown? No, that wasn’t it. Torch? No…something else. Oh, what was it? Maybe she would find out later. Instead though, the TARDIS just hummed as the Thief and the Other Thief leaned in for a…a…KISS!!!!_


	3. New Earth Minisode

Kayla sat in the TARDIS, relaxing in her favorite chair that sat in the library. Having been utterly exhausted from yesterday, she had passed out while Rose and the Doctor explored New Earth. Her dream of sleeping was short lived when she jerked awake, feeling panicked. More importantly, she felt an overwhelming sense of horror, anger, and… _love?_  Shaking her head in confusion, Kayla stood up and stretched, only to gasp out and fall to her knees, her whole body shaking. “What?” She stuttered out.

* * *

So far, the Doctor wasn’t enjoying the outing that had been forced on Rose and himself. Not only as he in a hospital that was way to advance, Rose had been taken over by a sheet of skin that was supposed to be dead. And, to make matters worse, the advanced hospital had an “Intensive Care” unit filled with people born sick with every single disease. All of these people were trapped in a small green room with tubes that put the sickly gas in, and now, the Doctor had joined them. He was, at that very moment, strapped to a chair starting to wake up. Standing at the door to insure the Doctor seeing her, was Rose/Cassandra.

“Let me out! Let me out!” the Doctor cried out, finally waking up from the forced sleep that Cassandra/Rose had put him into.

Cassandra/Rose smirked through the door, pleased to see the Doctor, the man who had killed her and ruined her plan, was helpless because of her. Oh how delicious victory was. “Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only.” Her smirk widened as the Doctor stared at her in horror. Of course she had seen the Tyler girl’s memories. She knew, without a doubt, that he wasn’t as upset about his approaching doom, no, he was upset about not being able to say goodbye to the feared Time Agent, Kayla Hark.

* * *

Kayla’s situation had gone from the bad she was at to worse. She couldn’t move without extreme pain, and even if she could stand the pain, her entire body was shaking so badly that she wouldn’t be able to move with or without the pain.

“T-TARDIS,” she gasped out, “what’s wrong with me?” As her answer, the TARDIS made a noise of sympathy. Around her, the library disappeared to a room made of soft carpet, prompting her to stay in her position. “T-Thanks.” She managed to say.

* * *

Of course Cassandra had to put the entire hospital under quarantine just to get money. Only an idiot would release the sick people, but at least the Doctor was free, and he knew that Cassandra wouldn’t let Rose’s body get touched, then she would be without a host. The only thing that completely ruined the Doctor’s barely thought out was that he and Cassandra/Rose were trapped.

“We're trapped! What're we going to do?” the Doctor suppressed a sigh at Rose’s whiney voice.

“Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body.” Rose glared at the Doctor as he spoke.

 How _different_ he was from the last time they had met, yet _he_ had mocked her for just a little…okay a lot of surgery. But she had changed, she wanted a body again. Okay, so she had taken the body of Rose to get back at the Doctor, but she had still changed, just not in a fully legal way, or one he would like, something that the Doctor pointed out as he waved his hand at the psychograft that she had used to change. “That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet! You're compressing Rose to death.”

Cassandra/Rose shook her head, not disagreeing with the Doctor, just not liking what he was telling her to do, “But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead.” She argued.

“Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out.” The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at her threateningly, completely prepared to do…something.  “Give her back to me.” He commanded.

Cassandra/Rose smirked, a delicious idea coming to her, “You asked for it.” Cassandra turned into a cloud of light and jumped into the Doctor’s body, returning Rose to her normal state.

“Blimey, my head...” Rose muttered, blinking around at the basement. Hadn’t she been in there before…? Yes, yes of course she had Cassandra had taken over her body and…“Where'd she go...?” Rose asked, voicing her sudden thoughts. Behind her, she heard the familiar but not familiar voice.

“Oh, my. This is...”

* * *

“…different.” Kayla finished, her heart beating unusually fast. Gone was the unneeded adrenaline rush, but now she felt…wrong. She felt like half of her was being compressed into a small box and the other half was being controlled by someone else. “Where is the money on here?” With a shake of her head, Kayla started to walk out of the carpeted room she was in when something caught her eye. “Oh dear lord this just won’t do.” She turned sharply to stare at her reflection, horrified.

* * *

Cassandra/the Doctor was running his hand down his body, completely mystified. “Ooh, he's slim. And a little bit foxy.”  He raised his eyebrows at Rose in an expression that the blond hoped she would never see on him again. “You've thought so too. I've been inside your head...” he teasingly stepped forwards as Rose blushed, “You've been looking...you like it.”

Suddenly, the zombie people came through the doors, making Rose and the Doctor jump violently.

“What do we do? What would he do?? The Doctor-- what the hell would he do?!” the Doctor asked frantically, looking more like a terrified cat than anything.

Rose, taking charge, spun around, looking for an escape route and seeing one in the form of a ladder. “Ladder...we've gotta get up.” At the suggestion the Doctor shoved Rose out of the way to get to the ladder first. “Out of the way, Blondie!” he cried out as the zombie people came closer and closer.

* * *

Kayla was in the wardrobe, running her hands over the soft materials the clothes were made out of. She still felt wrong, very wrong, but when she had been strutting around the TARDIS, the stupid machine put her in the bloody wardrobe, and it wouldn’t let her out! As always though, she, “made lemons out of lemonade” or however the stupid old earth saying went, and decided to look at _all_ the clothes. As if the machine was alive, it would make very loud noises whenever she started to slip a shirt or jacket off of its hanger. She wasn’t going to steal it, only take it…and not return it.

“Oh…what’s this?” She muttered, pausing in her rifling to examine a long, multi-colored scarf. “This…this is hideous.” She shook her head in agony at the fashion statement and in one swift movement, she took the scarf off its hanger and threw it deep into the wardrobe. Instantly, the TARDIS made large and loud angry noises, but Kayla ignored it. The TARDIS was just a machine, it couldn’t be angry at her…could it?

* * *

“All our good work! All that healing!” Matron Casp cried out, holding onto Rose’s ankle tightly.

The Doctor/Cassandra and Rose has been climbing the ladder to get away from the zombie people who were smart enough to follow after the two, forcing them to climb faster. Somehow, though, Matron Casp was leading the zombie people.

“The good name of the Sisterhood -- you have destroyed everything!” She continued.

“Go and play with a ball of string.” He said dismissively

“Everywhere -- disease! This is the Human World. Sickness!” Matron Casp continued, obviously not agreeing with the Doctor, but she had been still too long. A female zombie person grabbed her ankle, making the cat scream out in agony as her body was covered with boils. Due to her pain, it was no surprise that she fell off the ladder. The zombie people climbing watched her fall. Once she was out of sight, they continued their journey upwards.

“Move!” Rose cried out. In front of her, the Doctor made a very unmanly whimpering noise and started to climb even faster than before.

* * *

Kayla felt _very_ pleased with herself. Not only had she gotten out of the wardrobe room, but she had gotten some beautiful tops that the TARDIS made no noise against her taking. The machine also didn’t seem to mind Kayla burning her trench coat, which, of course, she had done. Everyone knew that trench coats were _so_ old Earth. Next was obviously her nonexistent makeup, once again, way too old Earth for her liking. With a haughty smile, she made for the wardrobe again, knowing that there was makeup there. She got as far as the door leading inside before a problem arose. That problem was the door being locked.

“What?” She muttered, trying the door just to be sure. It didn’t budge of course. “Oh come on! I just wanted some makeup.” She called out to no one.

“Why would you want some makeup now?” Startled, Kayla turned around to see, well, herself, only with the trench coat.

“Who are you?” She asked, taking in her twin.

Her twin smirked and raised her eyebrows, gloating about a secret that made Kayla’s blood boil. “I’m the TARDIS.” She hissed out, making sure to draw the ‘s’ out.

“No you’re not,” Kayla scoffed, “the TARDIS is a machine, not an exact twin of me.”

“And how would you know?” the woman questioned.

Kayla blinked and then swallowed, after a pause she answered, “I’m educated.”

Instead of getting a nod of acceptance at her answer, the woman laughed. “Educated?” She laughed harder. “That’s seriously you’re answer?” Not letting Kayla answer, she continued to laugh. “My dear,” she gasped out, “you, compared to me…” the thought was apparently too funny to the woman and she continued to laugh.

Kayla rolled her eyes when she felt something about the woman, and herself, change. Suddenly, she didn’t feel so wrong or like she was being compressed. “Ohhhh...that’s better.” She stated, closing her eyes.

The woman, however, stopped laughing and became very serious. “Someone’s tampering with my Thief.” She growled out.

“Let me guess, your ‘Thief’ is my Doctor.” Kayla suggested, looking at the woman who nodded.

“Oh Other Thief, it’s been terrible! You haven’t been yourself!” With a sad whimper, the woman disappeared, leaving Kayla alone.

* * *

The Doctor, no long with Cassandra hitching a ride with him or Rose, opened the doors to the lift directly in front of him and smiled at Rose. “Nice to have you back.” He told her kindly, holding out his hand to her.

“No you don't...” The zombie woman/Cassandra said. Before the Doctor could stop her, she leapt back into Rose just as the blond got into the lift with the Doctor.

“That was your last warning, Cassandra!” the Doctor growled at her, sealing the doors.

Rose didn’t react. Instead, she stared off into space and remained crouching on the floor. “Inside her head...they're so alone...they keep reaching out, just to hold us...all their lives and they've never been touched.” She said softly, not a hint of anger in her voice.

The Doctor sighed deeply. No one, including Cassandra, deserved never get touched in anyway. To feel that feeling…despite all she had done to the Doctor and Rose, the Time Lord felt sorry for her. Without saying a word, he offered Rose his hand and she took it. Together, they walked out of the door in the lift, heading straight for Ward 26.

* * *

Kayla was curled up in her bed, crying softly to herself. For some reason, she was sad, horribly sad. She felt alone, and unneeded, and more importantly, she just wanted, preferably the Doctor, to snuggle with her.

* * *

The Doctor, having just let Cassandra die on her own terms, which was, oddly enough, being cradled by her past self.

With a cheery, completely not forced, wave at Rose, who had decided to go take a nap, the Doctor went through the TARDIS to Kayla’s room. Excepting her to be asleep or doing something relaxing, the Doctor opened the door carefully. Instead he found Kayla sobbing horribly into the sheets that were curled up around her.

“Kayla!” the Doctor cried out, but she didn’t let up from her crying. Worried, he hurried to her and sat down next to her. “Kayla what’s wrong?” Once again, he got no answer.

Sitting there, the Doctor felt useless, and despite his gut and heart telling him to stay, the Doctor started to get up. “No…stay.” Kayla croaked, so the Doctor listened. He got back onto the bed and curled up next to her. Without really thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around Kayla and held her while she sobbed.

* * *

_The TARDIS was just as exhausted as her Thief and the Flower, but she had to keep going. She had to keep the Flower busy so that the Thief and the Other Thief weren’t interrupted. Yes, she knew what was wrong with the Other Thief, but she couldn’t tell him. He had to find out the hard way, which meant by himself. But that would take a while, and many tears were going to be shed, especially with what was going to happen at…whatever that place is called._


	4. Tooth and Claw Pt. 1

A large group, a procession really, of Monks walked into a yard of an old manor house. A group of slightly drunk men, one of them being the Steward of the house, noticed the Monks and knew that Father Angelo, the worse of them all, was leading them. Of course the fact that the Monk walking towards him had taken his hood off which revealed that he was indeed Father Angelo helped.

With a weary sigh, the Steward got up from his stool and went over to meet the man, “Come now, Father. You should know better. You're not welcome here, and especially not today. I've got no time to start old arguments.”

Father Angelo gave him a sharp look and repeated the words he had said many, many time before, “We want only one thing.”

The Steward suppressed a groan. Once again, the Father was taking up this annoying argument, “And what would that be?” he asked, playing along with Angelo.

“This house.”  Angelo turned his sharp gaze to said house.

Following Angelo’s gaze, the Steward looked at the house. Already the Father had changed up the argument. And now he was threating his house, which meant he was threatening his Master and his Wife! No, no this wouldn’t do. But he had to be sure, otherwise he could have misunderstood Angelo. “You want the house??”

Father Angelo gave a small shake of his head, which filled the Steward with hope, but then it was crushed when he elaborated, “We will take the house.”

The Steward, trying to appear more confident than he actually was, took on a sarcastic air, “Would you like my wife while you're at it?”

If Father Angelo was impressed by the Steward, he didn’t show it, “If you won't stand aside, then we'll take it by force.”

“By what power? The Hand of God?” the Steward asked skeptically.

Father Angelo turned his sharp, slightly unnatural gaze onto the Steward. And for the first time in the other man’s life, he felt pure terror. Whatever Father Angelo was, he knew for certain that it _wasn’t_ a follower of Christ…or any God that the Steward was aware of.

“No. The Fist of Man.”

The fist of man was a powerful thing indeed, and that was proven when the Steward felt the air get pushed out of him by the staff that was suddenly pushed into his stomach, which knocked him to the ground. With one well aimed kick, the Steward went flying to the other side of the yard, unable and probably unwilling to help.

While the Steward went flying, Father Angelo signaled at the other Monks, which prompted them to drop their cloaks down, revealing bright red clothes underneath. As one, the group swung their own staffs which baited all the men in the yard to come at them. Of course, the Monks won against the ill prepared, slightly drunk men. Which left the house, though it didn’t know it, defenseless against the men, so they stormed the house. The maids in the kitchen were quickly captured by the Monks, and soon, the house fell as Sir Robert, the owner, was knocked out.

* * *

The Steward was one of the last to come to in the dingy cellar. He moved his hands warily and found that he was chained to the others, who he assumed to be the household staff. As he got his bearings, he started to look around when the sound of a door being wrenched open made him grow still. But thanks to the light that was brought in by the open door, he could see a bit better. That led him to glance slowly over to see the Lady of the House.

“My Lady?” He exclaimed.

Like his words were a cue, several of the Monks dragged a cage covered in a tarp in. They left it at the opposite end of the cellar…barn really. “What's in there? What is it, what's under the canvas?” the Steward asked, not really expecting an answer but still wanting one.

Father Angelo, who had followed the Monks into the barn, took a few steps towards the cage, staring at it as if enchanted by it. “Father, answer me. What's in there?” the Steward begged from the wall.

For once, Father Angelo turned and looked at the Steward. A haunted, terrified look in his eyes, “May God forgive me.” In one swift movement, he and the Monks tore off the cover, revealing something so horrible that all the prisoners screamed in fear.

* * *

Spinning through the Time Vortex, inside the TARDIS everything was happy and perfect. The Doctor was busying himself with trying to find a CD while Rose and Kayla where getting ready for the 70’s. Though the Doctor had only wanted Kayla to come with him, he was forced to bring the blond along when she had stumbled upon the two in the console room.

“Doctor you really need to work on the TARDIS later, she kept giving Rose and I the wrong clothes.” Kayla called as she walked into the room, Rose behind her.

The Doctor, looking up, nearly choked on whatever spit was in his mouth. She looked…well…gorgeous, which wasn’t a change, but _still!_ She wore a pair of shorter than nessiary black shorts and a pale pink long sleeved shirt. The _large_ amount of leg that was shown was barely covered up by a pair of pale pink high-tops. Behind her, Rose wore….something. To the Time Lord, Kayla was the only one who mattered at that moment.

Kayla, well aware of the Doctor’s thoughts, blushed deeply and smiled at him. If the Doctor noticed it, he didn’t show it, instead he just stared at her from his spot.

“Uh Doctor?” Kayla tried, but it was only after a long pause that the Doctor showed any signs of life by swallowing roughly.

“Right. Well, uh…” turning his back to the girls, the Doctor fiddled with a CD, trying to not think about how Kayla looked, or the faint pink that had risen to her skin at his gaze.

Rose, who had been watching the two interact, felt a stir of unwanted jealousy. Did she still love the Doctor…probably, but could she ever get him? The blond knew that answer, and whether she liked it or not, that answer was going to stay the same.

The Doctor smiled and started to wonder around the controls, making sure not to even glance at Kayla, “Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979.” He stated, feeling more like a professor than just a casual speaker.

Kayla just gave a small grin as she watched her Doctor walk around giving a rather impromptu lesson on a band. A band that Rose apparently knew because she cried out with glee, “You're a Punk!”

“A what?” the brunet asked, but received no answer from Rose or the Doctor, the latter of the two starting a song.

“It's good to be a lunatic—“ the Doctor sang, and for an ancient alien, he was a fairly good singer.

Rose was obviously over the moon about the Doctor being a ‘punk,’ though what that exactly was, Kayla didn’t know. On a streak, the blond continued, “That's what you are. A big old Punk with a bit of Rockabillly thrown in.”

Now, Kayla was completely lost, “Who are you talking about?” she asked the blond, having given up on the Doctor acknowledging her glances. Honestly, it was like she was naked or something!

Still trying, and basically failing, to completely ignore Kayla, the Doctor steeled himself…and then glanced over at the brunet.

* * *

After giving Kayla a very brief history in 1970’s music, preferably 1979, the Doctor and Kayla skillfully flew the TARDIS to a David Bowie concert. Rose was perfectly fine with that, her mother had shoved every single 1970’s British singers down her throat, and only a few of them, David Bowie being one of them, she actually liked.

“1979. Hell of a year!” the Doctor said once he and Kayla had landed the TARDIS with just a few problems, one of those sending Kayla to the floor with laughter. Helping her up and grabbing his jacket, the Doctor continued to speak, “China invades Vietnam...The Muppet Movie! Love that film. Margaret Thatcher...urgh...Skylab falls to Earth...with a little help from me...nearly took off my thumb.”

Feeling a draft when he opened the door, the Doctor placed his arm around Kayla’s waist and walked out with her, Rose trailing behind them as the Doctor continued to speak, “I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to...”

The Doctor wisely stopped talked as he noticed the soldiers on all sides, their guns raised at the group. Kayla reacted first. With a pained grimace, she held her hands up in the universal sign of surrender, though it was obvious she didn’t enjoy the idea of being powerless. Rose and the Doctor, seeing  Kayla’s movement, followed suit, only they didn’t look like they minded it.

“... my thumb.” The Doctor finished his hanging sentence.

Those soldiers apparently had a thing against three people stepping out of a police box, whatever that was, two of the three people being females who were near nakedness, and the other one being a male that was talking about his thumb, because their guns all clicked ominously.

“1879. Same difference.”  The Doctor said once he realized when they were.

Kayla shook her head, “No it isn’t.” she scoffed, a half smile on her face.

The Captain of the soldiers was a wise man and for the whole time, he had kept silent and had made sure the men in his command didn’t shoot the lad and lassies. Seeing an opportunity, the Captain spoke up in his heavy Scottish accent, “You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of these girls.”

At the call out to their…less than appropriate outfits, Rose and Kayla glanced down at themselves and then back at the Captain.

The Doctor, however, said in an amazing fake accent, “Are we in Scotland?” Kayla just shook her head at the Doctor in amusement, though the situation was really against any humor, but the Doctor just shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile.

The Captain apparently felt the same, because he piped into the silent conversation that the Doctor and Kayla were having, “How can you be ignorant of that?”

Pulling himself from the silent conversation, the Doctor stuttered out, “Oh, I'm-- I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing these...these wee naked children over hill and over dale. In't that right, ya... timorous beastie?”

Not even bothering with a fake accent, Kayla turned her body to face the Doctor’s. A weary sigh escaped her lips, which were quirked up in a smile, and she shook her head, “Oh darling, don’t lie to the nice men.”

Flabbergasted, the Doctor just watched as Kayla gave the Captain and his soldiers a winning smile, “My husband and I were on an outing with my…sister, and I’m afraid you caught us changing.” She gave a light laugh that sounded unnatural from her.

“Is that so?” the Captain’s question was directed at the Doctor, who gave a feeble attempt of the nod, which somehow satisfied him because he asked another question, “Will you identify yourself, sir?”

Already having a name picked out, the Doctor delivered himself much better than before, “I'm Doctor James McCrimmon. From the…Township of Balamory. Eh...I have my credentials, if I may...” A nod was all the Doctor needed to put his hands down and take out his physic paper. Happily, Kayla and Rose did the same.

“As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself.” The Doctor told the men, showing them his paper as he did so.

From the carriage that the soldiers had been guarding, a female voice rang out. It was a voice filled with authority and power, and definitely was the one that called the orders. “Let them approach.”

If the Captain was surprised by the order then he didn’t show it, but he _did_ argue with it, “I don't think that's wise, ma'am.”

A slight pause followed the Captain’s reply, and then the same order was repeated, “Let them approach.”

The Doctor gestured to the carriage, and though he obviously didn’t like it, the Captain had no choice but to let them approach it, “You will approach the carriage. And show all due deference.” He called to them.

To show that he understood, the Doctor did some sort of salute that sent both girls into a fit of giggles. Though once one of the footmen opened the door to reveal Queen Victoria did they sober up.

“Kayla and Rose -- might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith.” The Doctor said, giving a half bow. When he came back up, he was grinning broadly.

Kayla gave a curtsey at the Queen and smiled as sweetly as she could, “Kayla Harkness, you’re highness. I am deeply sorry for being so naked. My sister and I…well, you must not care about that.” Kayla gave another smile at the Queen who looked slightly thoughtful.

Wanting to be more involved with her community, Queen Victoria often read the reports from the police about disturbances. One had involved a man named Jack Harkness…could he and this Kayla woman be related?

Rose, slightly miffed at being introduced second, and at how distance the Queen seemed now, stepped forwards and also curtseyed, only hers was slightly less graceful, “Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies...for being so naked.” She said with the same charm that Kayla had. But the Queen didn’t even seem to care about her.

With a small shake of her head, the Queen dismissed her troubling thoughts and turned her head and attention to the Doctor, “I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor... show me these credentials.” With her hand outstretched, the Doctor had no choice but to hand over his physic paper and hope she saw something good. The Queen studied the paper for a bit before speaking, “Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector.”

At that, the Doctor, Kayla, and Rose blinked in astonishment, but the Time Lord recovered first, having slightly expected that, “Does it? Yes, it does! Good! Good! Um…then let me ask -- why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?”

“A tree on the line.” The Queen gave her “protector” a tight lipped smile.

“An accident?” the Doctor asked, clearly already knowing his answer.

The Queen kept her smile, though it faltered just a bit, “I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned.”

The Doctor nodded, and then asked yet another question he knew the answer too, “An assassination attempt?”

Kayla made a face of disgust and shook her head, “People shouldn’t do that. You’re there ruler.”

“I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun.” The Queen added in, her gaze still solely on the Doctor.

During the exchange, the Captain had gotten onto his horse and kept his eyes on the three still horribly suspicious, “Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow.”

Nodding in a regal sort of manner, the Queen gestured towards the three, “This Doctor and his wife and their…timorous beastie will come with us.” At their new names, all three of them grimaced in disgust and Rose started to fume silently.

“Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving -- it's almost nightfall.” The Captain agreed, though it was obvious that he didn’t like the change in plan.

“Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!” She called ahead before closing the door to the carriage sharply.

The Doctor and Kayla grinned, and playing the part of a loving husband, the Doctor took her hand. Behind the two, Rose did her best to smile and look like a loving sister, but in reality, she just wanted to curl up in a ball, especially when she heard the Doctor and Kayla talking happily ahead of her, “It’s sort of funny though, because when you think of ‘assassination,’ Queen Victoria doesn’t come to mind…at all, really, no body from Earth comes to mind.”

“1879 -- she's had...oo...six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else: we just met Queen Victoria!” the Doctor clapped his hands excitedly, a large smile forming on his face.

“I just want her to say,” pausing to focus, Kayla put on a high-class British accent, “’we are not amused.’ Whenever Jack and I met someone famous, we used to get them say it.” She smiled sadly.

Rose, seeing an opportunity, hurried forwards and placed a hand on Kayla’s shoulder, trying her best to comfort her, “I bet you five quid I can make her say it.” Clearly, Rose’s cheering up sort of worked, because the brunet grinned just a bit more, but it was still obvious that she was still sad.

“Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveler in time.” the Doctor added in, a twinkle in his eyes.

Rose chewed her lip, and then smiled, tongue in between her teeth and all, “...Ten quid?”

“Done.” The Doctor said automatically, completely aware of Kayla’s mode turning brighter at the joy around radiating around her.

* * *

Sir Robert watched the carriage of Queen Victoria approach. His new, stony mask, was replaced by a look of unease and terror. He hated what the Monks wanted him to do, and once again, he made that very clear to Father Angelo, who he knew was in the room with him, “I can't do this. It's treason.”

Father Angelo stepped forwards to make sure that the other man felt his presence when he spoke, “Then your wife will suffer the consequences. And believe me, Sir Robert...she will be devoured.” Angelo took great pleasure when Sir Robert closed his eyes in helplessness.

* * *

Outside of the house, a footman opened the door of Victoria’s carriage and helped her down. The door opened and Sir Robert, mask firmly in place, walked towards the Queen with Father Angelo behind him.

“Your Majesty.” Robert bowed deeply.

“Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?” At the mention of his wife, all of the blood drained out of Robert’s face, but no one seemed to notice.

“She's…indisposed, I'm afraid -- she's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her -- the kitchens are barely stocked...I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on.” It was perfectly clear to everyone, especially the three time travelers, that the man didn’t want Queen Victoria at his house.

Though the Queen noticed Sir Robert’s odd behavior, she didn’t seem bother by it. Instead, she spoke in an oddly cheerful way, “Oh, not at all! I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is...charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?” Sir Robert, still obviously reluctant gave a grim smile and gestured stiffly towards the door, but no one, especially the Queen, noticed, “And please excuse the naked girl.”

Rose smiled sheepishly at the group, “Sorry.” She muttered.

Kayla, however, held her head high despite how she was viewed by the others, “You must excuse my sister and I, we were changing when we came upon the Queen’s carriage, and my husband was very eager to start his work protecting her.”

Rose, getting a flash of inspiration, added in, “He thought it was funny but I am so not amused.” She shot a pointed look at the Queen, “What do you think, Ma'am?”

Not picking up on the inside joke, the Queen just said, “It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?”  Appearing to agree, Sir Robert nodded and they began to make their way to the house.

“So close.” Rose hissed to the Doctor and Kayla, who both stifled their laughter.

* * *

While the guards secured the house and an odd, “property of the crown” box, Sir Robert showed the Torchwood Estate to the Queen. Finally, they made their way to the room that Sir Robert didn’t love, which was the Observatory. Queen Victoria, Rose, Kayla, and the Doctor followed him into the room. Behind them, Father Angelo and two other Monks, all disguised as household staff, slipped in, seemingly unnoticed.

“This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour.” Queen Victoria stated, turning her head slightly to take it all in.

Sir Robert nodded, “All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession -- he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself.” His voice took on a sour tone as he answered the Queen’s question, and it was clear to all that he didn’t like the topic they were on, but none of them changed it.

Really though, the Doctor was clueless. Somehow, despite the thick tension in the room, the Doctor smiled, “I wish I'd met him, I like him. That thing's beautiful -- can I um...?” He gestured towards the odd telescope that sat in the middle of the room.

“Help yourself.” At Sir Robert’s offer, the Doctor, Rose, and Kayla moved forwards to examine the telescope and the rather large wheel next to it.

“What did he model it on?” the Doctor asked, still clueless to the tension in the room.

With a shake of his head, Sir Robert replied to the clueless man, “I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little...shall we say, eccentric.” The Doctor gave him a dopey smile, “I wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listened to his stories.” Despite the bitter tone that had invaded Sir Robert’s voice when speaking about his father’s obsession with the telescope before, he seemed happier now that they were talking just about the late man in general. Though he did glance at the Queen with an odd look when he got thinking about the stories his father told.

“It's a bit rubbish.” Startled at how rude the man was, Sir Robert turned to see him looking through his father’s telescope. Behind him, his wife and her sister both failed at hiding their laughter, “How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top, that's stupid kind of a—“ Hearing himself, the Doctor turned to look at Kayla and whispered rather loudly to her, “Am I being rude again?”

Kayla grinned at him, “Yep.”

Backtracking horribly, the Doctor said quickly, “But it's pretty! It's very...pretty.” Kayla wrapped her arm around the Doctor’s waist fondly while Rose patted the Time Lord’s shoulder.

“And the imagination of it should be applauded.” The Queen added in, still just looking at the telescope.

Standing next to the Doctor and Kayla, Rose smiled at the Queen, “Mm! Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?” Queen Victoria just stared at the blond, “You could easily...not be amused, or something...? No?”

Shaking her head, the Queen gave Rose a curious look like she couldn’t imagine what the blond was getting at, “This device surveys the infinite work of God.”  The Doctor shook his head at Rose, a smile ghosting his face. The smile grew even brighter as Kayla buried her face into his shoulder, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

Completely confused by the three, Queen Victoria kept her gaze on Rose, “What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales.”

The Doctor smiled even more at the description of the man, which was very similar to himself, “Stars and magic. I like him more and more.” Leaving it at that, the Doctor and Kayla started to wander around the telescope to examine it some more.

“Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company.” She told the Doctor, and then directed her words to Rose, “Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg.”

At that moment, the Doctor and Kayla passed by Rose, which let the Time Lord whisper into Rose’s ear, “That's Bavaria.” And then the couple were gone and Rose was left in the uncomfortable conversation with the Queen.

Somehow feeling how comfortable Rose was, the Queen turned her back on the blond to speak to Sir Robert, “When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported.”

Though the conversation was clearly not meant for him, the Doctor invited himself, and technically Kayla, into it, “So, what's this wolf, then?”

“It's just a story.” Sir Robert said too quickly, which just made the Doctor and Kayla press for more information. Besides, they were about to hear a story!

“Then tell it.” Kayla stated, though it was more of a command than anything.

Very uncomfortable with where the already risky conversation had headed Sir Robert spoke hauntingly, his gaze no longer on the others but on Father Angelo, who gave no signs on how to end the conversation, “It's said that—“

“Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark.” The obvious command in the ‘servants’ voice went unnoticed by all except for the time travelers.

“Of course. Yes, of course.” Sir Robert replied quickly.

Queen Victoria, still happily oblivious to what was going on around her said, “And then supper. And...could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler and Ms. Harkness ? I'm tired of their nakedness.”

Rose gave the Queen a pointed look, “It's not amusing, is it?”

Queen Victoria glanced around the group until she found Rose, but decided to ignore her statement. Instead, she turned back to Sir Robert while behind her, the Doctor muttered something and Kayla poked him in the chest.

“Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven. And talk some more of this wolf. After all...there is a full moon tonight.” The Queen seemed happy about that fact, unlike Sir Robert who looked like death itself could not be worse.

“So there is, Ma’am.” Sir Robert managed to get out, and then gave an awkward bow while the Queen left the room followed by the others.

* * *

While the sun started to set over the house, Rose and Kayla were in a bedroom going through a wardrobe. Rose held up a brown dress she had found but immediately put it back due to Kayla’s fit of laughter.

* * *

In the kitchens of the Torchwood house, the Monks were carefully brewing some sort of drink that involved mistletoe.

* * *

Holding up a frilly blouse to herself, Kayla and Rose started to laugh at the mere thought of her wearing it, so she quickly put it back into the wardrobe.

* * *

Father Angelo, still playing the part as the helpful servant, gives out mugs to the soldiers standing guard.  

* * *

Rose held a very pretty blue dress up to her body and twirled around, now understanding what Kayla had meant when she said that she felt like a princess when the brunet had found a crème colored dress with a lining of flowers.

* * *

Outside, the guards sipped the mugs that the kind Father Angelo had given them, unaware of the brew inside of it.

* * *

Rose placed her dress beside Kayla’s on the bed and opened yet another wardrobe door. Kayla, who was sitting on a chair, jumped up at Rose’s high pitched scream and ran over to see a young maid crouched inside. Her heavy breathing just grew heavier when she saw the two.

* * *

Like dominoes, the guards fell over, the effects of the brew taking over. The Monks hurried over and took their guns.

* * *

Rose and the maid sat together on the bed. Kayla had drawn the chair over to the bed and was currently sitting in it, all amusement forgotten as they listened to the terrified maid speak, “They came through the house. The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my Lady.” Rose squeezed the maid’s hand consolingly while Kayla, who was horrible with comforting others, just reached over and patted the maid’s shoulder.

“Listen -- We've got a friend, he's called the Doctor -- he'll know what to do. You've gotta come with me.” Rose offered.

Despite the kind offer the maid seemed to get even worse, “Oh, but I can't, Miss.”

Kayla, trying her best to sound kind, gave the girl a smile, “Can you tell us your name.”

The maid gave the brunet a grateful look, somewhat appreciative of how orderly she was, “Flora.” She muttered.

“Well Flora, we’ll be safer downstairs, there are other people, soldiers and everything, and they can and will help us. Rose and I promise. Come on.” Expecting Rose to get Flora to follow her, Kayla got up and headed to the door where she paused to fiddle with a small pocket in her shorts, she hadn’t changed out of her 70’s outfit, and pulled out a pistol. “It’s bigger on the inside.” She said off handily to Rose, which just made Flora gasp and make a cross motion.

Like any good Time Agent, Kayla knew how to scout well, and once she was happy with the coast, she headed out into the hallway with Rose holding Flora’s hand behind her. They had rounded a corner when they saw the first sign of anything amiss. That sign was an unconscious guard.

“Oh, Miss. I did warn you!” Flora cried out, forgetting Kayla’s silent instruction to keep quiet.

Rolling her eyes, Kayla knelt down and checked he man’s pulse, “He’s not dead, though he’s definitely been drugged or something along the lines of that.” The brunet muttered, her eyes tracing the body for any clues.

Flora was grabbed from behind by Father Angelo. She tried to let out a scream, but his hand stifled her attempts. Kayla, having noticed the whole thing but didn’t react, jumped up and tried to fire her gun but one of the Monks grabbed her wrist and sent the gun clatter to the floor. Much like Flora, she and Rose were dragged away. Another of the Monks grabbed the guard’s body and carried it away while Father Angelo, pocketing Kayla’s gun, went through a door that led to the dining room.  

* * *

The Doctor, Queen Victoria, Sir Robert, and Captain Reynolds, the latter of the group had introduced himself upon arrival, where all gathered in the dining room when Father Angelo walked in… _without_ Kayla and Rose, “Your wife and her sister begs an apology, Doctor. Their clothing has somewhat delayed them.” He said stiffly.

The Doctor, still doing the Scottish accent, just smiled to hide his worry, “Oh, that's all right. Save her a wee bit of ham.”

The Queen made some quip about Kayla and Rose being able to eat the food raw by how feral they had appeared to her, but the Doctor was caught up in look at the badly concealed bulge that Father Angelo had. The more he studied it, the more he realized that it looked an awful lot like a pistol, and the only person who had a gun like that was… _Kayla._

Think it was nothing, the Doctor shook his head and drove himself into the ongoing conversation.

* * *

Rose, Kayla, and Flora all joined the chained up house staff and Lady Isobel.

“Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us.” Isobel whispered to Kayla and Rose, referring to the man sitting in a cage in the middle of the barn.

“But...he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us.” Rose argued.

Lady Isobel shook her head, pure terror filling her entire body, “He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal.”

The man in the cage raised his head slowly and opened his eyes, which were completely back. The household staff and Lady Isobel whimpered uncomfortably, but Kayla and Rose just stared, Kayla unimpressed but Rose was terrified.


	5. Tooth and Claw Pt. 2

Sir Robert sat down at the dining table and started to tell the sad story his father had been addicted to, to put it bluntly, “The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and…devoured.”

Captain Reynolds leaned back in his chair, the perfect picture of ease, “Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that.” Queen Victoria looked mildly irritated at the interruption.

“But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation. A boy will vanish from his homestead.” Sir Robert continued, a frown growing on his face.

The Doctor tried to pay attention to the story, but struggled as Kayla and Rose continued to not show up.

* * *

In the barn, Rose and Kayla, the latter somewhat reluctantly, stood up.

“Don't, child.” Lady Isobel pleaded, but they both ignored her.

Kayla and Rose made their way towards the man, trying their best not to let the chains rattle, but they did anyways. When the chains wouldn’t let them move any further, Rose and Kayla knelt in front of the cage.

“Who are you?” Rose asked softly, kindly.

Behind the girls, the Steward, having been quiet throughout the entire affair, called out in a whisper, “Don't enrage him.”

Kayla, all business as usual, spoke with less kindness than Rose in her voice, but it was equally as quiet, “What species are you? What plant of origin are you from?” At how cold she was, the Steward and the others quaked at the rage that was sure to happen, but it never did.

Instead, the man smirked at Kayla, “Ohhh...intelligence...” he hissed out, not even bothering to answer her question because he knew full well that she could do nothing but threaten, it was all bark but no bite with her.

“Where were you born?” Kayla barked out the question, it was hardly a whisper, but it was quiet enough that the Monks didn’t hear her. To the prisoners though, it sounded far too loud and they instantly turned their heads to look at the door, but it never opened.

“This body...ten miles away...a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren from my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart.” The man shook his head at Kayla in fake wonder.

“You didn’t answer the question.” Kayla hissed at the man. Forgetting the chains, she lunged forwards a bit but the rattling stopped her.

The man never blinked at the show before him, in fact, he had never blinked ever since he had opened his eyes, it was like he had forgotten how to close his eyes, so he just kept them open. And for once, he replied to Kayla’s question, “Oh but I did.”

* * *

Despite how worried he was, the Doctor had gotten into the story well enough, and as time passed, he started to forget about Kayla and Rose, they probably weren’t in trouble, “Are there descriptions of the creature?” the Doctor asked, his Scottish accent still strong.

Sir Robert, pleased that the other were listening, nodded, “Oh yes, Doctor. Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal.”

The Doctor leaned forwards, slightly excited, slightly not, “A werewolf?”

* * *

Kayla was still grilling the man, completely ignoring Rose’s and the others discomfort at the hard tone in her voice, “You’re body’s human but what are you really? What creature would be so heartless to hide inside a mere child?”

“So far from home.” The man, a host of some sort, whispered.

“What? Is hiding in children a tradition from your planet? Would you like to go home?” Kayla raised an eyebrow at the Host, who smirked at her.

“Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose.” The Host titled his head at her in a questioning manner.

Kayla sighed, she felt like she wasn’t getting anywhere with the thing, though he had answered her question, maybe he would answer her next one too, “In case you didn’t know, you’re not in charge…oh that’s clever.” The brunet stared evenly at the creature.

Rose, who was barely following the conversation, which was better than the household staff, who were all horribly confused and scared, “What?” Rose whispered to Kayla.

Kayla, smirking ever-so-slightly, turned to speak to the blond in a hushed tone, “He’s going to go after Queen Victoria.” A question rising in her mind, she turned back to the Host to hiss, “But how? How would you become in charge?”

“With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf! So many questions...” He lunged forwards suddenly, making the prisoners, Rose, and Kayla jump, but only the prisoners and Rose gasped. The Host raised one barely crooked finger and pointed it at Rose and Kayla, “Look! Inside your eyes! You've both seen it too!”

“Seen what?” Rose asked sharply.

The Host, getting more and more excited, seemed to rock back and forth in his cage, look like some alien creature, which he was, “The Wolf! There is something of the Wolf about you!”

Kayla, recognizing what the Host was talking about, shivered deeply at the mere memory of what Rose had looked like when she had looked into the TARDIS.

Feeling the shiver like she had done it herself, Rose glanced over at the brunet and was shocked to see that she looked terrified. She was pale, though that might have just been the moon light.

“Where?” Rose was even more shocked when she heard the tremor of fear in Kayla’s voice, “Where did you learn about that.”

Not bothering to answer the question, the Host continued to rock back and forth while the moon continued to climb steadily in the sky, “You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon.”

* * *

Sir Robert was still telling the story to the enamored Doctor, Captain Reynolds, and Queen Victoria, “My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast -- to have learned its purpose.” Not even bothering to listen to the story, Father Angelo looked out the window and watched the moon rise steadily, “I should've listened.” Sir Robert continued, sounding very regretful about his miss.

The Doctor, picking up on something being wrong, leaned forwards ever so slightly and listened to the hushed voice of Sir Robert, “His work was hindered -- he made enemies. There's a Monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations.”

Not picking up on the trouble, Queen Victoria said in her ever regal manner, “Perhaps they thought his work ungodly.”

Sir Robert shook his head, “That's what I thought. But now I wonder...what if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet?”

The Doctor was having a hard time paying attention to Sir Robert.  It wasn’t that whatever he was saying wasn’t interesting, it was far from that, it was just that Father Angelo was so interesting. First the pistol shaped bulge in his pocket, which was still there, but now he was staring at the moon and muttering in Latin! As the Doctor made his ears listening to the man, he could barely make out ‘Lupus…’ but the rest was a mystery to him.

“That's what I thought.” Sir Robert suddenly replied to Queen Victoria, is hushed voice getting more intense, “But now I wonder...what if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet?” The man glanced around the room and leaned in even more, “What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?”

It all fell into place in the Doctor’s mind, and he, barely wanting to believe the words coming out of his mouth, stated, “And what if they were with us right now?”

* * *

The doors of the barn were thrown open to allow the moonlight to flood in. Like a giant wave, it cascaded over everything, especially the Host’s cage. Like the thing had said before, he needed moonlight, he lived for it, and that was shown by the blissful smile that spread across his face. He pressed his face against the bars of the cage and closed his eyes, “Moonlight...” he hissed out.

At the disturbing display, the prisoners shifted around uncomfortably, definitely out of their comfort zone.

The Host was still in its trance. He stiffly shed his cloak, and despite the freezing wind that blew through the cellar, he didn’t shiver. Instead, he grasped the bars of the cage.

Kayla and Rose, though slightly scared, took charge of the situation. While Rose calmed the staff down, Kayla struggled to go through her pockets and cursed violently when she found nothing to pick a lock.

“Come on! With me! Pull!” Rose cried out, and Kayla, seeing no other option, joined her, but no one else did. Instead the staff and Lady Isobel stared at the cage in horror, terrified of the growling sounds that were emitting from it, “I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship! Now come on -- pull!”

Kayla blinked at Rose, “Uh Rose, you might want to tone it down.” She suggested softly, and then giggled when Rose stuck her tongue out at her.

Soon though, all the prisoners were pulling at the chain, trying the hardest to get it out of the wall.

* * *

Father Angelo, Kayla’s pistol no long in his possession but in a certain Time Lord’s, was still chanting while the room fell apart behind him.

“What is the meaning of this?” Queen Victoria cried out, her voice demanding attention in a way that only a queen’s could.

Captain Reynolds, taking the more practical approach, pointed his gun at Sir Robert’s head, “Explain yourself, Sir Robert!” he ordered.

“What's happening—“ Queen Victoria started, but Sir Robert cut her off,

“I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife.” At Sir Robert’s words, Reynolds lowered his gun, confused about who was a threat.

More than just merely concerned, the Doctor yelled at Father Angelo, his Scottish accent long forgotten, “Kayla! Where’s Kayla? Where is she?!” Despite how loud the Doctor was, the Father continued to speak, so the Time Lord, still holding Kayla’s pistol, turned with a crazed look in his eyes, “Sir Robert -- come on!” They both ran from the room, leaving Captain Reynolds to point his gun at Father Angelo.

* * *

Despite how loud a transformation to a werewolf was, it was slower than Kayla expected. By the time that they had anything to fear, the chain was a lot loser and nearing its removal. Pausing just for a small second, Kayla glanced over her shoulder to see the skin of the Host bulging horribly, giving him every right to scream as loud as he was. Turning away from the sickening sight, she called out to the others, “On three! One…two…three...PULL!”

As one, the prisoners tugged with all their might, the loud growls egging them on.

“Again! One…two…three…NOW!”

* * *

Captain Reynolds glared at Father Angelo, his gun pointed directly at the crazed Father’s head, “Tell me, sir. I demand to know your intention!”

“Lupus deus est. Lupus deus est. Lu—“ Father Angelo continued, not even bothered by the large gun pointed at him.

“What is it that you want?” Captain Reynolds called out.

Finally, Father Angelo stopped his chanting, making the room deathly quiet. He turned slowly to face Captain Reynolds and spoke two words that made Queen Victoria gasp, “The throne.”

With his growl hanging in the air, he attacked! In one movement, he wrenched Captain Reynolds’s gun aside and hit the man. Behind them, Queen Victoria’s eyes widened.

* * *

The Doctor and Sir Robert ran down a corridor, both heading to save their…lover, or whatever he and Kayla were.

* * *

The transformation finished way too quickly for the prisoner’s liking. While they were still struggling with the chain, the werewolf growled long and low and flexed his claws, every bit of a nightmare in action.

“One, two, three, PULL!” Kayla screamed out, and thankfully, terror from the beast behind them giving them strength, the chain pulled out…and the men arrived.

“Where the hell have you been??” Rose yelled at him.

Despite the situation they were in, the Doctor thought it was a great idea to stop and stare at the werewolf like it was an amazing thing, which it could be considered that if it wasn’t trying to kill everyone, “Oh, that's beautiful!” the Doctor muttered, watching as the werewolf grasped the bars firmly.

Realizing that the Doctor would be of no help, Sir Robert hissed to his terrified wife, “Get out!”

The household staffed plus Kayla and Rose clambered for the stairs just as the wolf broke the now bended bars and threw the cage off to a corner. The Doctor finally came to his senses and turned back to the frantic staff.

“Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!” the Doctor cried, waving his arms in a chicken like way as he ushered them away from the freed wolf.

Kayla groaned and pushed Rose up the stairs. When the blond turned back to argue, Kayla gave her a glare that made her scurry away. With a sigh, she turned back to the Doctor and kissed him deeply, nearly forgetting their horrible situation.

The Doctor was the one to pull back, though it wasn’t by choice. He could have spent the whole night in the cellar just kissing Kayla, but when the werewolf, who was already standing up, threw the top of his cage at the couple, the Time Lord figured it was best to move on. Making a run for it, they ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Kayla leaned against a wall, gasping for breath while the Doctor quickly locked the door and pulled her with him. Behind them, the wolf, tall and pale like the moon, raised his head and howled out one long, clear note.

* * *

Though the Queen could have run away, she decided to stay in the dining room with Father Angelo. No awkward seconds passed between the two. Instead they faced each other from across the table, “I take it, sir, that you halted my train to bring me here?” Queen Victoria asked.

Father Angelo titled his head and smirked at the Queen, “We have waited so long for one of your journeys to coincide with the moon.”

“Then you have waited in vain. After six attempts on my life...” With shaking hands, she drew out a small gun from her handbag and pointed it at the crazed Father, her hands still shaking despite her attempts to stop them, “... I am hardly unprepared.” She continued.

Like before, Angelo didn’t seemed upset by the gun pointed at his head. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He was smiling, the nerve, “Oh, I don't think so, woman.”

This time, it was the Queen who smirked, “The correct form of address is 'Your Majesty.’” Wanting that to be the last thing Father Angelo heard, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

The Steward handed out guns to all the men in household staff, “Arms...and your strife...ready everyone?” When the men gave him a nod, he turned to look at Lady Isobel, “Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen.”

Not doing what the Steward had ordered her just yet, Lady Isobel approached her husband, “I can't leave you. What will you do?” she asked him, an unhidden spark of worry in her gaze.

“I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me -- just go.” At her husband’s words, Lady Isobel nodded and then, much to the man’s surprised, she kissed him. But as soon as he realized just what was happening, she was gone, gathering her maids with a cry of,

“All of you at my side, come on!” She pulled them through the kitchens.

Kayla, having insisted that Rose be relieved of the handcuffs first, tried not to smack the Doctor for talking so quickly about things that Kayla just didn’t care about, “It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths -- did it say what it wanted?”

Rolling her eyes, the brunet answered, “What all crazy things want, power.” Nodding at the wisdom at that, the Doctor gingerly removed the handcuffs and sadly looked down at her red wrists.

Ending the sweet moment before it could start, a thumping noise sounded from the cellars and the couple looked around, confused. Being brave, or stupid, the Doctor crept around the corner to see that his worse fears had been answered. The wolf had managed to knock down the door and was standing over it. A symbolic moment happened as the Doctor and the Wolf stared at each other for a few minutes before the werewolf ended the pause by growling. Seeing the danger, the Doctor ran back into the room and grabbed Kayla’s hand and dragged her behind the line of men with guns where Rose stood, waiting.

“Fire!” the Steward ordered as the wolf rounded the corner. Despite all the bullets that hit the animal, it only stumbled a few steps back, “Fire!” Rose flinched at the noise as the men fired again.

* * *

Lady Isobel and her maids ran through the many doors to the kitchen. Still in charge, Isobel crossed the room and tried the door, but it didn’t open, “It won't open -- they've sealed us in.”

Flora, looking around the room cried out in horror, “Oh, my Lady -- look!” Following the hysteric maid’s gaze, Lady Isobel was met with the horrible sight of the Monks, having surrounded the house, pointed their guns at the defenseless building, “They'll never let us out. They mean for us to die!” Flora continued.

“Don't say that, Flora!” Lady Isobel ordered, trying not believe what the maid had said herself.

* * *

By the time that the room was filled with smoke from the firing squad, the wolf had disappeared, probably dead due to all the bullets that had been shot…at least, that’s what all the men except for the Doctor, Kayla, and Rose thought, “All right, you men, we should retreat upstairs, come with me.” The Doctor said decidedly, trying to take charge.

The Steward, however, shook his head, “I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault.”

Having seen enough death, Kayla glared at the man so hard that he squirmed and the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder, “You ARE coming upstairs right now or I swear I will drag you up stairs myself, and yes, that is me telling you to do something.”

“And I'm telling you, ma’am, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall.” Content with that, he strode across the room to look around the corner, checking to see if the wolf was still there. Behind him, the Doctor and Kayla watched him intently, a mixture of anger and confusion in their gaze, and despite how tough she had acted, Kayla slipped her hand into the Doctor’s.

Smirking even more than when he had left, the Steward stalked back to the others, saying, “Must've crawled away to die—“ A large paw swooped down and lifted the Steward clean through the ceiling. Soon, the sound of him being devoured reached the group’s ears.

“There's nothing we can do!” The Doctor cried out. Without waiting for anyone but Rose, he ran with Kayla away from the room, well aware of a lot of the firing squad standing frozen behind them, and even more aware of the wolf devouring them wholeheartedly.

* * *

Lady Isobel and the maids listened to the commotion with fear in their eyes.

“Did they kill it?” Flora finally whispered, but no one answered her question due to the fact that they truly did not know.

Hearing something that no one else heard, Lady Isobel drew back into the corner of the room, the others followed her. Soon, she had them all wrapped within her protective arms as they crouched down, their eyes on the doorway. Only a few seconds passed before the werewolf appeared in the doorway, but all he did was sniff and then walk on. Shocked, Isobel looked around the empty room, wondering what could have made the wolf move on.

* * *

In the study, Queen Victoria opened a safe and removed her precious wooden box. Quickly, she stashed it away in her handbag.

* * *

Sir Robert, Rose, the Doctor, and Kayla hurried into a room. Due to the Time Lord, the door was slammed shut and locked with his sonic.

“Your Majesty! Your Majesty!” Sir Robert cried, hopping that she was somewhere near.

Queen Victoria, hearing the cry, came down the stairs, her eyes wide with fear, “Sir Robert! What's happening?”

Drawing Kayla with him, the Doctor ran off, leaving Rose soured face at the ideas where her mind had gone to.

Unaware of the Doctor and Kayla leaving, Queen Victoria continued, “I heard such terrible noises.”

“Your Majesty -- we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?” worriedly, he glanced around at the room, as if he expected the man to jump out from behind a curtain.

Queen Victoria gave him a small smile, as if something about what had happened to the crazed Father amused her, “Captain Reynolds disposed of him.” She answered shortly.

Slightly breathless, the Doctor returned with Kayla, “The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty -- you'll have to leg it out of a window.” He gestured through a door, and the Queen obliged, her head held high the entire time. Sir Robert, Kayla, and the Doctor followed her and found themselves in a small room.

“Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress.” Sir Robert said formally, obviously laying it thick on the Queen.

“A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh.” Queen Victoria replied.

Sighing in annoyance, Kayla glanced over at the Doctor, who looked just as annoyed as Kayla, “Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?” He asked bluntly.

Doing what the Time Lord said, Sir Robert climbed out onto the window sill but had to immediately dodge out of the way from the bullets that the Monks shot at him. The Doctor, having not expected that, stared at the window in shock. But Kayla just sighed and scratched the back of her neck.

“Well, sorry to tell you this your Majesty, but they aren’t letting you leave.” Kayla stated calmly to the Queen once Sir Robert had gotten back into the room.

Outraged at the idea, the Queen lifted her head haughtily, “Do they know who I am??” She question, as if that would make them suddenly bow down to her.

“Yeah, that's why they want ya. The wolf's lined you up for a...a biting.” Rose called from the doorway, having decided to see why she had heard gunshots.

The Queen shook her head, not wanting to believe the blond, “Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth when a loud, long howl rang through the house. Spinning around, the group, including the frightened Queen, dashed to the stairs, Kayla and the Doctor leading the group. Turning down a hallway, they could clearly see the wolf battering on the door.

“What do we do?” Rose asked quickly. Despite their horrible predicament, she seemed much too excited and happy about their sure deaths, something which did not please Queen Victoria.

Kayla gave Rose a slightly breathless smile, “What we always do…run.”

For some reason, probably because there was a WOLF about to kill them, Rose did not like Kayla and the Doctor’s “plan.” Half shouting, Rose cried out, “Is that it?!”

Shrugging, Kayla asked simply, “Well do you have any silver bullets?”

“Not on me, no!” Rose shouted, making Kayla just raise her eyebrows.

The Doctor, having listened to the whole exchange, stepped into the discussion, “There we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog.” Just to make sure that she knew what to do, he jogged, or ran, in place, “Good for the health. Come on!”

Knowing that Kayla wouldn’t mind, he grabbed the Queen’s hand and led her from the room. The group ran up the stairs as quickly as they could, but they were apparently too slow because they heard the door breaking down and the wolf bounding up behind them.

“Come on! Come on!” the Doctor shouted to the other, trying to get them to run faster.

Having finally reached the top of the long staircase, they ran down a corridor, the sound of the wolf’s paws egging them on. Despite how quick they were, the wolf was about to pounce when Captain Reynolds, who had long since left the group, reappeared holding a gun. He shoot, causing the wolf to reel backwards down the corridor. Ducking behind the corner, the Captain glanced at the others, who were all panting and using the wall to support themselves.

“I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty -- I went to look for the property, it was taken. The chest was empty.” He gave the Queen a worried, secret filled look.

Knowing exactly what he was talking about, the Queen nodded, “I have it. It's safe.”

Releasing a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, the Captain ordered, “Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert -- you're a traitor to the crown.” Letting that sink into the tired group, he coked his gun.

Realizing what he was going to do at the same time, the Doctor and Kayla both stated softly, “Bullets can't stop it.”

“They'll buy you time. Now, run!” He gave the two a look that made it clear he knew what was going to happen to him.

While he positioned himself at the end of the corridor, Queen Victoria and Sir Robert both started to run, and finally, the Doctor and Rose did. But Kayla waited for only a few seconds, than she ran too. Pausing at the doorway to what appeared to be the library, Kayla turned back to see the final stand of Captain Reynolds. Wincing in pain, she hurried in and buried her face into the Doctor’s willing shoulder, having not seen Reynolds but a different Captain, one named Jack.

* * *

Despite claiming she was fine, Kayla Hark did not seem in the least bit to be fine, but when Sir Robert had needed more than Rose’s help to barricade the doors, she had all but pushed the Doctor over since it was obvious that Queen Victoria wouldn’t be helping.

Being a Time Lord, the Doctor heard the wolf first, “Wait a minute, shh, shh, wait a minute...” the wolf howled out, breaking the silence that had fallen, “It's stopped.” He quickly drew a chair over and stood on it, his ear pressed uncomfortably tight against the door, but he didn’t care. Instead, he focused on the sound of the wolf sniffing the door, and then growling. Waiting for it to start to break down the door, the Doctor was shocked to hear it pad softly away.

Still on the chair, the Doctor announced to the group, “It's gone.”

Right when he had said that, footsteps started up from around the outside of the room.

“Shh…” Kayla hissed out, no color at all in her face.

The Doctor, seeing that Kayla stilled needed him, quietly climbed down from the chair and went over to her. Like a child, she reached out to him, her arms outstretched. Sitting down next to her, Kayla wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s neck. The Time Lord was just getting comfortable when…“Is this the only door?” he asked suddenly, a horrible thought coming to him.

“Yes. No!” Sir Robert and Rose dashed to the other door and barricaded it shut.

Queen Victoria, shaking violently, sat down on a chair near the Doctor and Kayla’s sofa, and studied them openly, but if the couple didn’t like that, they didn’t show it.

The sounds that the werewolf made only continued, making the minutes that passed by tense and worried filled. And then, like a light dimming out, they stopped and the wolf padded away.

“What’s stopping it?” Kayla wondered aloud to the Time Lord comforting her.  

The Doctor shrugged weakly, “Something inside this room.” The Doctor told her, just as confused as she was.

Sitting down in one of the chairs barricading his door, Sir Robert placed his head in his hands.

The Doctor, still confused, asked to the room at large, “What is it? Why can't it get in?” Mimicking his shrug from earlier, Kayla and the Doctor stood up and grinned at the Time Lord.

“I don’t know, I'll tell you what, though...” She grinned even more when the Doctor asked,

“What?”

Understanding what Kayla was getting at, Rose grinned just as broadly as Kayla, “Werewolf...!” They cried out in unison.

Starting to smile just like the other two, the Doctor exclaimed, “I know!” Half laughing, the Doctor threw his arms around Kayla, and the brunet did the same with the Time Lord, “You all right?” he asked her kindly, and she nodded, “And you?” He asked Rose.

Rose nodded, a slightly forced smile replacing the one she was wearing earlier, “I'm okay, yeah!” Kayla winced at how…fake the blond sounded.

Queen Victoria, having watched the whole exchange, stared at the three, wide eyed. Before she could say anything about their horrible reaction to their situation, Sir Robert said meekly from behind them, “I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, I...thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?”

Though the question wasn’t meant for him, the Doctor still said, “Well, they were bald, athletic...your wife's away, I just thought you were happy.”

Sighing at how rude the Doctor was, Kayla punched his shoulder lightly as Rose said to the Queen, “I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now.”

Beyond angry, the Queen spat out, “Do you think this is funny?” Holding herself like the queen she is, Victoria stepped forwards, and despite being shorter than Rose, somehow she made Rose feel like she was looking up at her and now down.

Having not expected the Queen to react like that, Rose whispered out, “No, Ma'am, I'm sorry.”

Still enraged, Queen Victoria continued, “What, exactly, I pray someone please -- what exactly is that creature?”

Scratching his head awkwardly, the Doctor muttered, “You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform.”

Knowing that no one could understand that, Kayla supplied, “Werwolf.”

“And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?” Queen Victoria hissed out, completely ignoring Kayla’s statement.

The Doctor let out a groan when he realized his blunder. He had, due to all the chaos, dropped his Scottish accent completely, “Oh...right, sorry—“

Cutting him off before he could finish his sure to be awkward apology, Queen Victoria spat out,“I'll not have it. No, sir -- not you...not that thing...none of it. This is not my world.” In complete denial, the Queen turned away from the others and sat regally down onto a chair.

* * *

Lady Isobel stood in the kitchen, looking out at the moon, which was high in the sky, and the Monks. Despite that no of the people trapped in the house were trying to escape, they still had their guns poised to shoot and…this is what made Isobel wonder, garlands of mistletoe were looped around their necks in a sort of necklace.

Turning away from the window, Lady Isobel thought aloud, “Mistletoe...they're all garlanded in mistletoe and the wolf doesn't attack them. Who brought this into the kitchen?” She glanced around the room, speaking about the mistletoe that had arrived in the kitchen.

“It must've been the Brethren.” Flora supplied, also glancing around the room.

Starting to realize what the mistletoe would do, Lady Isobel ordered, “Gather it up. Quickly. Every last scrap!” Quickly, the maids gathered up the scraps on the floor, “Quick, now.” Just as fast as before, the maids threw their scraps onto the kitchen table, not knowing what Isobel had planned out, but none the less, they trust her.

* * *

Starting to come to the same conclusion as Lady Isobel, the Doctor and Kayla studied the woodwork of the library, especially the carving of mistletoe on the door, that, that they studied.

“Sir Robert, did your father put that there?” Kayla asked the shaken man.

Sir Robert, who had been sitting listlessly in a chair, glanced over at the brunet, “I don't know, I suppose...”

Thinking aloud, the Doctor studied the door even more, an idea forming in his hand, “On the other door, too...a carving wouldn't be enough…I wonder...” Before Kayla could stop him, the Doctor licked the wood, making the brunet grimace, “Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe -- it's been worked into the wood like a varnish! How clever was your dad?? I love him!”

To Rose and Kayla, the Doctor stated, “Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins.”

“So the wolfs allergic to it.” Kayla said.

The Doctor shook his head, “Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things.”

Starting to listen to the conversation Sir Robert said, “Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon.”

The Doctor nearly laughed at what Sir Robert had said, “Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?”

Kayla shook her head, “Doctor, don’t be so rude.” She muttered to the Time Lord.

“Good. I meant that one.” The Doctor told her, not even bothering to keep his voice low. Ignoring her protests, something about being guests, the Doctor strode across the room to the book shelves, “You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world.” Knowing that he looked very cool to the others, he snapped his glasses into place. Of course, one glass was all it took for Kayla to burst into laughter, and even Rose giggled just a bit.

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor continued, “This room's the greatest arsenal we could have.” Pulling some books off the shelf, and, slightly annoyed, he threw the books to Kayla and Rose just a bit more roughly than he had intended, “Arm yourself.” He ordered.

* * *

The maids had never been more shocked. Lady Isobel, who had always ordered and, on the rare occasion, helped out, was working as hard, maybe twice, as the others. Her knife went down quicker on the mistletoe than the others, and her back often turned to throw in her chopped goods into a pot filled with boiling water.

“No sound of the wolf, my Lady. Perhaps it's gone.” Flora said hopefully.

Lady Isobel, however nearly laughed at young, naïve, Flora, “Perhaps it's toying with us. But my husband's up there. And if there's any chance he's still alive, then by God, I'll assist him.” Seeing the wisdom in that statement, Flora nodded.

* * *

Though Rose and Kayla had laughed at the Doctor trying to appear cool, they flipped through the books just as frantically as Sir Robert and the Time Lord were. The only person not helping was Queen Victoria, who was still sitting in her chair. Since the Doctor was calling the shots, he was standing on a ladder, throwing books to those who were done. Seeing that Sir Robert was done with his book, the Doctor threw another one at him.

Rose muttered under her breath, “Biology, zoology...there might be something on wolves in here...” She stopped talking after that and continued her feverish flipping.

Seeing that Kayla was done with her book, the Doctor tossed her another one while he asked Sir Robert, “Hold on, what about this?”

Flipping through a book, Sir Robert answered, “... some form of explosive...” He muttered absent mindedly.

“Hmm, that's the sort of thing. Ooh...”the Doctor stated. An odd look on his face, the Time Lord jumped down from the ladder and placed a large book on the table, “Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth.” Starting to grin, he flipped it open.

The others crowed around the table and looked down at the open page. On it, there was an illustration of a rock falling to Earth from the sky.

“A spaceship?” Rose asked.

“No, it’s a shooting star.” Kayla argued, and then, just to prove her case, Kayla read, “’In the year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit.’”

Leaning down Sir Robert said, “That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the Monastery.” He pointed at a small building in the elaborate picture.

“But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?” Rose pointed out, making Kayla and the Doctor pause and think about that.

Finally, the Doctor answered, “Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations. It survived through the humans. Host after host after host.” Though the Queen wasn’t look at the picture like the others, the Doctor clearly saw her stiffen at that.

“But why does it want the throne?” Sir Robert questioned. To him, it made no sense. It was an animal, why did it want a throne? Did it need a better chair?

Kayla was the one that answered Robert’s question, “Right now, whoever sits in the throne has the most power. Imagine a creature with so much knowledge in control.” Kayla shook her head, as if she was denying the possibility of that even happening.

For some reason that Kayla and Rose didn’t know, the Doctor thought he should elaborate on what Kayla had said, “Imagine it...the Victorian Age accelerated...starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam…leaving history devastated in its wake...”

Having heard enough from the crazy Doctor, Queen Victoria stood up from her chair and called out, “Sir Robert!” Of course, the man went to her.

“If I am to die here...” Victoria started.

Knowing it was rude; Sir Robert cut her off, “Don't say that, Your Majesty.” He suggested rather than ordered.

Ignoring the interruption, Victoria continued, “I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself.” She opened her handbag.

Not knowing what the Queen was doing, the Doctor assumed that it had something to do with money and called over, “Hardly the time to worry about your valuables.”

“Thank you for your opinion. But there is nothing more valuable than this.” Queen Victoria drew from her bag the largest diamond that any of the people in the room had ever seen. Even Kayla, though it had long been outranked by others, knew what the stone was called.

“Is that the Koh-I-Noor?” Rose breathed out, completely amazed that the largest diamond in the world was just resting in the palm of the Queen’s hand.

The Doctor stared at the stone in wonder, “Oh, yes...the greatest diamond in the world.” The three shuffled in together for a closer look, in awe of the diamond.

Knowing the story well, Queen Victoria explained, “Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die.”

“Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I...?” He held his hand out towards the Queen, and, for some reason, Victoria gave it to him. He pushed his glasses down his nose so he could see it better. Kayla shuffled a bit over so that she was shoulder to shoulder with the Doctor while Rose prodded the stone.

“It’s beautiful.” Kayla said simply, as if two simple words could describe the stone, which it could, to her.

Not even bothering to correct the brunet, though she really wanted to, Rose asked the Doctor, “How much is that worth?”

Studying the flawless stone in his hand, the Doctor muttered out, “They say...the wages of the entire planet for a whole week.” He wrapped his free arm around Kayla’s waist, drawing her in just a bit more so he could point out how beautiful the stone was.

“Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing.” Kayla laughed softly at the idea of Jackie Tyler fighting against a werewolf Somehow, that situation seemed possible.

“She’d win.” The brunet told Rose and the Doctor, who both laughed.

Sir Robert, who had grown rather bored of the diamond, looked around the room, “Where is the wolf?” He turned and walked away from the rock, “I don't trust this silence.” He told the room. Briefly, he wondered if a book would jump down automatically, but then he shook his head at his own stupidity.

Still in awe of the diamond, the Doctor asked, “Why do you travel with it?”

“My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting.” Rose shook her head at that.

“Oh, but it's perfect.” She argued. Even Kayla agreed with her, which was shown by a nod of agreement.

Queen Victoria gave the three a small, tight smile, “My late husband never thought so.”

The Doctor removed his glasses, knowing exactly what the Queen was talking about, “Now, there's a fact -- Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting.”

Slightly shocked that the man knew about that, Queen Victoria continued the story, “He always said...the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished.”

“The shine was not quite right…OH!” Kayla shouted out, making Rose jump.

The Doctor, however, realizing what Kayla was talking about, tossed the diamond back to the Queen, who caught it. Working out, the Doctor started to speak impossibly fast, “There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research -- your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond -- hold on, hold on --  “ He ruffled his hair violently, his eagerness rising as he worked it out, “all these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected! Oh, my head, my head! What if -- this house, it's a trap for you -- is that right, Ma'am?”

“Duh.” Kayla answered before the Queen could.

“At least, that's what the wolf intended. But! What if there's a trap inside the trap?” the Doctor continued, taking Kayla’s answer.

Seeing the confused looks on Rose’s and Queen Victoria’s faces, Kayla shook her head and told the Doctor, “You might want to explain to everyone what you’re talking about.”

“What if his father,” the Doctor waved his hand at Sir Robert, who stiffened, “and Queen Vick’s husband,” the Queen made a face of obvious displeasure at the name, “weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true. And they planned against it. Laying the real trap not for you...but for the wolf.”

Sir Robert was right not to trust the silence, because, just after the Doctor was done, the glass dome above the group, which was very beautiful, suddenly wasn’t beautiful anymore because of the wolf walking across it, causing plaster to fall on the group. Due to that, they looked up to see the wolf growling, its gaze firmly on them.

“Oh, you mean that wolf right there?” Kayla asked, and the Doctor nodded weakly.

Despite how thin the host was, the werewolf apparently weighed a lot more, because the dome started to crack from its weight. Rose, Kayla, and the Doctor threw their books down and they ran, Queen Victoria following, to the door.

“Out! Out! Out!” the Doctor ordered.

Kayla, despite running, still had time to say, “Stop being so obvious!”

Behind them, the werewolf crashed through the glass, ruining the desk. While that was going on, the Doctor, Sir Robert, Rose, and Kayla quickly destroyed their barricade and ran out and into the corridor.

“Your Majesty!” Sir Robert called, and the Queen, who had been staring at the fast recovering wolf, ran out with the Doctor slamming the door after one last look.

* * *

The five ran down the corridor, the Doctor yelling as they went, “Gotta get to the observatory!” Careening around a corner, Rose turned back to look at the fast approaching wolf and paused, horrified by what she was seeing.

Kayla, seeing that Rose wasn’t moving, backtracked to the blond and tried to move her, but Rose just screamed, since the wolf was right on the girls. Still trying to get her to move, Kayla gasped at the sudden flying pan of steaming water. Rose, thinking that it was just water, screamed again, but there was no need, because the wolf was bounding away from them and down the corridor that it had run up.

“Nice one!” Kayla shouted to Lady Isobel, who grinned.

Isobel, who looked disheveled and tired, gave Kayla a small smile, “It was mistletoe!”

The Doctor grabbed Kayla’s arm, trying to control his emotions as he ran with her down the corridor and turned the corner, letting the others _think_ that they were just looking to see that the wolf was leaving, but in reality, the Doctor was hugging the brunet tightly, shaking just a tiny bit. He had almost lost Kayla, crying was a small reaction to the worry, the hopelessness he had just felt.

On the other side of the corridor, Lady Isobel and Sir Robert where having a similar touching reunion. A cry of, “Isobel!” came from Robert’s lips as he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her deeply. Behind the two, Queen Victoria and Rose dropped their gazes, but if Sir Robert and Lady Isobel cared about the awkward situation they were making, they made no sign of it. To them, there was no one else but each other at that very moment.

So when Robert told his wife gently, “Get back downstairs.” She nodded, wanting to always have that feeling.

“Keep yourself safe.” She told him in return, and with a small nod, they kissed again.

“You go.” Sir Robert whispered after another lengthy kiss.

Lady Isobel and the maids who had come with her, which was all of them, hurried past Sir Robert and to the kitchen. Pausing just a bit, Lady Isobel called to the maids, “Girls, come with me. Down the Back stairs, back to the kitchen. Quickly!” She turned to look back at her husband and despite knowing that his wife was going to be safe, Sir Robert couldn’t help but wonder if _he_ was going to ever see her again.

Having come back from around the corner, the Doctor called out, “Come on!” And they were off again.

“The observatory's this way!” Sir Robert called, getting to the front of the group to lead them up the central staircase and hurrying up it as fast they could. The werewolf, however, had already recovered and had already returned to the chase. Finally they arrived at the observatory, somehow the Doctor and Kayla in the lead.

Pausing just a tad bit to study the doors, the Doctor called out, “No mistletoe on these doors, your father wanted the wolf to get inside! Get inside I just need time! Is there any way of barricading this?!”

Knowing what had to be done, Sir Robert replied with, “Just do your work and I'll defend it.”

“What about rope? Do we have any rope to bind the doors together?” Kayla asked, trying her hardest to ignore what Sir Robert had said. It was obvious suicide to try and defend the door, and Sir Robert seemed to know that.

“I said I'd find you time, sir and ma’am.” Sir Robert said firmly, causing Rose and Queen Victoria to stare at him in horror, “Now get inside.”

Kayla and the Doctor both stared at the man, pride in Kayla’s gaze and she said simply, “Good man.” The Doctor nodded at that, having been about to say the same thing to the honor filled man.

Trying but failing to smile, Sir Robert closed the door. After a slight pause, the Doctor hurried over to the Queen, “Your Majesty, the diamond.” He requested.

Flabbergasted that the Doctor had recovered so quickly, the Queen barely managed to ask without a stutter, “For what purpose?”

“The purpose that it’s meant for.” Kayla told her, also walking over.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sir Robert locked the door carefully behind him with a heavy heart. Continuing to move, he armed himself with a sword from a display on the wall as he heard the werewolf howled as it bounded up the stairs.

* * *

Hearing the howls just as Sir Robert had, Queen Victoria hurriedly handed over the diamond in her bag. As soon as the Doctor had it, he and Kayla ran over to the mechanism for the telescope. With a quite a bit of difficulty that resulted with Rose coming over and helping the Time Lord and the brunet, the wheel turned enough for the cogs to shift and the telescope to rise.

Despite straining against the wheel, Rose bit out sarcastically, “Is this the right time for stargazing?”

“Yes, it is.” The Doctor answered.

* * *

Outside the observatory, the werewolf had found Sir Robert, and was not impressed by him guarding the door. As it approached slowly, Sir Robert glared at the wolf, “I committed treason for you. And now my wife will remember me with honor!” 

Despite how he violently he fought with his sword, Sir Robert only managed to get one slash into the wolf before he was devoured.

* * *

Rose, hearing the screams, looked terrified at the almost unearthly screams that Sir Robert was making. In front of her, Queen Victoria held up her crucifix with a shaking hand. Soon, the werewolf could be heard battering the door. The sound of the gears grinding nearly overrode it. However, the noise did override Queen Victoria’s hushed prayer.

“You said this thing doesn't work!” Rose grunted out.

Kayla managed to glance over at Rose and explain, “It’s a light chamber, so it doesn’t work as a telescope. Like a weapon, it magnifies the light rays, which is why we need to power it up.” The Doctor made a face at Kayla, he would have explained it with way more excitement.

“But there's no electricity!” Rose objective, but just got a grunt and a sigh from the Doctor and Kayla. Suddenly working it out, Rose cried out, “Moonlight! But it needs moonlight! It's made by moonlight!”

“You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on!” the Doctor called back.

Finally, the Light Chamber started to align with the moon. Egging it on, the Doctor chanted out, “Come on!”

At long, tense last, it’s properly aligned. Rose, the Doctor, and Kayla stepped away from the gears as the moonlight bounced off the prims. Just as the werewolf broke into the room, the light spewed forth from the end of the Light Chamber onto the floor far too far from the werewolf. Seeing it’s chance, the werewolf advanced on the Queen, but Kayla, acting quickly, grabbed the diamond from the Doctor and dived across the floor and shoved the Koh-I-Noor into the beam of light. Reacting to the diamond, a glorious prismatic-beam of light hit the werewolf. He lifted off the floor and hung there, suspended in the wash of moonlight. As they looked on, the werewolf took human form.

In control of himself, the Host pleaded softly, “Make it brighter. Let me go.”

Walking slowly, the Doctor went to the light chamber and flicked a switch. Closing his eyes at the howl of the Host, he felt Kayla slip her hand into his. Needing her strength, he squeezed her hand tightly as the creature disappeared and the light slowly turned off. Rose breathed a huge sigh of relief and the Doctor opened his eyes and glanced around the room. The Queen quickly caught his eye, not because he had been worried about her, but because she was staring at some wound intently on her wrist.

“Your Majesty? Did it bite you?” the Doctor asked sharply.

Queen Victoria quickly dropped her wrist and shook her head, “No, it's...it's a cut.” She stuttered out.

“If that thing bit you…” Kayla began, not actually sure where her sentence was going to end.

“It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart.” Queen Victoria dismissed.

Kayla shook her head, “Let us see, he’s,” she pointed at the Doctor, “is a Doctor.” They stepped forwards towards the Queen but she jerked back automatically, cradling her injured hand to herself.

“It is nothing.” She said sharply. Obviously not believing her, Kayla made a, ‘mhm’  noise and the Doctor just leveled the Queen with a gaze.

* * *

As the sun rose outside, everyone was gathered in Torchwood’s Hall.

The Doctor, Rose, and Kayla stepped forwards and knelt in front of Queen Victoria. Nearby, the dressed in black Lady Isobel and the maids watched as the Queen said, “By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Sir Doctor of TARDIS.” She tapped him lightly on each shoulder with her sword. Turning to Rose, she repeated the words from before, “By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the: Dame Rose of the Powell Estate.” Once again, she tapped each of the blond’s shoulders.

Finally, she got to Kayla, “By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the: Dame Kayla of the Time Agency.” Both of the brunet’s shoulders were tapped by the sword.

“You may stand.” Queen Victoria told them, finally ending the ceremony. At her word, the Doctor, Rose, and Kayla rose to their feet.

The Doctor, naturally, spoke first, a giant smile on his face, “Many thanks, Ma'am.”  He said formally.

Rose, grinning like the Doctor, said less formally, “Thanks! They're never going to believe this back home.” Flora smiled at Rose, proud of her friend.

Grinning just like the other two, Kayla said her thanks, “Thanks, if my father was here, he’d be proud.”

“Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond; I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now Ma'am, even from beyond the grave.” The Doctor told the Queen. He would have said that privately but there had never been any time, giving the Time Lord no choice but to tell the Queen something very personal very openly.

Queen Victoria gave the Doctor a tight glare, “Indeed. Then you may think on this, also: that I am not amused.”

The Doctor groaned, Kayla laughed, and Rose jubilantly shouted out, “Yes!”

Not understanding Queen Victoria glared at the three, “Not remotely amused.” Rose made an effort to wipe the smirk off her face, “And henceforth...I banish you.” _That_ sobered the three up.

“What?” Kayla asked, her mouth gaping open.

“I'm sorry..?” the Doctor also asked, not sure if he had heard the Queen right.

Sadly, he did. With a voice tight with anger Queen Victoria ranted out, “I rewarded you, Sir Doctor and Dame Kayla. And now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars -- and magic -- and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good. And how much longer you will survive this...terrible life.” She stepped away from the three furiously, “Now leave my world. And never return.” She commanded.

* * *

Dame Kayla, Dame Rose, and Sir Doctor did what all knighted people did when they had been banished, they hitched a ride on the back of a passing farmer’s cart, having been walking, and rode all the way to the TARDIS. Very formal, they were.

The farmer called out, “Woah!” as the cart jerked to a stop.

The three jumped off the cart and with a hearty cry of, “Cheers, Dougal!” from the Doctor, the farmer drove off.

Walking to the TARDIS, the Doctor started to speak, “You know, the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood! It's historical record haemophiliac. It used to be called the Royal Disease! But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it her dad didn't have it -- it came from nowhere!” Kayla started to laugh at the pure irony of that and the Doctor grinned just at the sound and not at what Kayla was laughing about.

Blinking in shock, Rose stuttered out, “What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?”

“It could be, or it could not be.” Kayla said coly.

Nodding at that, the Doctor elaborated a lot more for his answer to Rose, “Well, maybe Haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism.”

“For werewolf.” Kayla added in just as coly as before.

“Could be!” the Doctor cried out.

Not believing what the Doctor and Kayla had figured out, Rose stated, “Queen Victoria's a werewolf?”

The Doctor nodded, “Could be! And, her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip.”

Rose shook her head, “So, the Royal Family are werewolves?”

Kayla answered that one, having worked out the math in the cart, “Not yet. A single wolf cell would take a hundred years or so to mature. It would be ready by the early 21st century or so.” She finished, grinning at the gob smacked expression Rose was wearing.

“Nah! That's just ridiculous! Mind you…Princess Anne...!” Kayla started to laugh along with a few manly chuckles from the Doctor.

“I'll say no more.” He told her, grinning broadly.

Rose, barely able to hold back her giggles, spoke her jumbled thoughts aloud, “And if you think about it…they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They -- they could schedule themselves around the moon -- we'd never know!”

As they reached the TARDIS and bundled in, Rose continued her thoughts, “They like hunting! They love blood sports!”

Laughing just as loudly as Kayla was, which was very loudly, the TARDIS started to dematerialize as Rose cried out before bursting into gay laughter, “Oh my God, they're werewolves!”

* * *

Night had already fallen when Lady Isobel, still dressed in all black, and Queen Victoria, also wearing black, walked slowly from the house.

“What will you do? Will you stay here?” Queen Victoria asked conversationally.

Tears that Lady Isobel were not ashamed of where on her cheeks. With a small shake of her head, Lady Isobel whispered out her answer, “I don't think I could. I'd sell it. Or I'd pull this place down.”

Nodding at that, Queen Victoria glanced over at the sign on the wall announcing the name to all. With grim resolution coming into her eyes, the Queen looked back to Lady Isobel and told her the plan she had formed, “Although we may not speak of these events in public, they'll not be forgotten. I promise you that. Your husband's sacrifice...the ingenuity of his father...they will live on.”

Despite how determined the Queen look, Lady Isobel still had to ask, “But how?”

Having expected the question, Queen Victoria answered readily, “I saw last night, that Great Britain has enemies beyond imagination, and we must defend our borders on all sides. I propose an institute to investigate these strange happenings and to fight them. I would call it 'Torchwood.’ The Torchwood Institute. And if that Doctor and Kayla should return, they should beware -- because Torchwood will be waiting.”

* * *

Far away in present day time, Captain Jack Harkness was going through old files from the beginning of Torchwood, remembering something that the two women from the original Torchwood 3 had told him. Grinning widely when he found it, he grabbed the delicate document and looked through it. Slowly, his grin slid off as he read the purpose for all Torchwood. What the hell had the Doctor and Kayla done to piss off Queen Victoria?

* * *

_Oh why was the phone ringing? Didn’t that…that Idiot know that Flower was trying to sleep, and that the Thief and the Other Thief were…well…KISSING? Oh stupid Idiot interrupted them. Then again, they wouldn’t be able to do anything since the Thief had to explain Bonding…whatever that was. Oh that stupid Idiot, what had…no will…oh stupid tenses! That Idiot. If I had a head, it would be shaking at him._


	6. Interlude 1

Kayla ran down a long hallway. Behind her was a large, possibly poisonous, completely covered in scales…baby dragon, “Doctor!” She cried out, ducking the lime green flames that had been shoot at her.

Skidding around the corner, the brunet banged into a very crowded room and turned to look at the dragon.

“Oh damn the Doctor.” She muttered as the dragon approached her slowly. Taking a deep breath, she slipped her gun out of her pocket, “Now listen. I don’t want to shoot you but I will if you keep walking towards me.”

Of course, the dragon continued to walk towards her, so Kayla did exactly what she had threatened, she shoot it. Surprisingly, probably since it was a baby, it died.

“Oh your knees.” A man ordered. Glancing around, she saw the ruler pointing at her. Rolling her eyes, she did as he commanded, “Do you know what you have shot?” Before Kayla could answer, the man continued, “You shot the future ruler of the dragons. By our laws, you will be beheaded tomorrow at dawn.” Ignoring the brunet’s gasp of shock, he ordered the guards to take her away, which they did.

* * *

When the Doctor had finally arrived, Kayla had been in the cell for five hours. When she heard the rush of the TARDIS, the brunet had muttered out, “Finally,” And then had waited for the Time Lord to come over. Expecting him to be smiling with his spiked hair, she was shocked to see him looking, well, angry.

“Doctor?” She asked, as if the man was an imposter. Not even acknowledging her question, the man unlocked the door she was in with his sonic screwdriver and then left. Annoyed, Kayla ran after him.

* * *

Only when they had gotten to the TARDIS did the Time Lord speak. Rounding on the ex-Time Agent, he yelled out, “What the hell where you thinking?”

The surprise that flashed across Kayla’s face was quickly replaced by anger of her own. Not one to step down from a fight, she yelled back, “What the hell was I thinking? Really Doctor? Really? You told me to take care of it so I did!”

“I didn’t mean kill it! It was a baby Kayla. A _baby_.” The Doctor stared at the girl incredulously.

Why had she thought that killing something with so much life was okay? Of course he had done that before, but never had he felt like it was okay, something that Kayla seemed to think. Though he had told Kayla to take care of it, and he had gone back to the TARDIS only for it to, without him wanting it to of course, fly off to some moon. And if Kayla had woken it, as it she was caught killing it, then it might not have been to her choice.

Like the Doctor, Kayla was going through her own turmoil of emotions. Yes, she was angry because the Doctor just didn’t seem to understand why she had killed the dragon. But…could she have done something different? She could have kept running or she could have left with her Vortex Manipulator. Both were two things she didn’t do.

Looking down at the floor, Kayla muttered out, “I’m sorry.” The Doctor however, didn’t comment. Instead, he fiddled with the console for a bit.

“Kayla...” the Doctor ran a hand through his spiked hair, just making it even more spiked and rumpled. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, “Kayla, while you did something wrong and I’m still really angry…”

Before the Time Lord could finish, the brunet kissed him gently, “I know Doctor, I know.”

* * *

Despite the very sweet apology, the Doctor stayed away from Kayla and Rose. He locked himself in the library. The TARDIS assisted him as always. Whenever the two went looking for him, the hallways were moved and they grew hopelessly lost before ending up in the console room again. Due to this, Rose called Mickey, who had called earlier and reported some stupid thing, and told them they would arrive at some point but probably not soon.

* * *

The days turned into a week, then two, and finally, on the last day of the third week, the Doctor strolled out of the library looking the same as ever if a bit tired. He acted as if nothing had happened and when Kayla asked, he didn’t answer her.

Rose however, seemed to know exactly why the Doctor had been gone. When the ex-Time Agent had asked her, the blond had said something along the lines of, “He did it a few weeks before we met you.”

Though it was an answer, it was not the elaborate one that Kayla had wanted, so she had no choice but to wait.

* * *

She finally got an answer when she had spent the night with the Doctor.

Ever since the three weeks away from her, the Time Lord had barely done anything romantic with her. When he did, it was just holding her hand or a very light kiss that lasted barely a second. This had taken its toll on Kayla. Perhaps it was the last straw for her fragile stress, because the ex-Time Agent just stopped sleeping. Yes, she was tired, but she couldn’t get herself to sleep.

Finally, the ever caring Doctor found her in the TARDIS kitchen and with little resistance he was able to carry her in his arms to her bedroom. Got her under the covers and then, with a lot of awkwardness, he joined her.

“You can’t do this to yourself.” The Doctor chastised gently. Even if Kayla had been more alert, she would have had trouble paying attention due to the Doctor’s hand running through her hair, “I know things have been rough lately but that’s no excuse.”

Instead of nodding, Kayla asked softly, “Why did you hide for three weeks?” she turned her head to look at the Time Lord, who had closed his eyes.

Unlike the many times she had asked the same question before, the Doctor answered, “Years and years ago, the Last Great Time War started. Years and five days after it began, I ended it.” He looked down at the bed, and this time it was Kayla who comforted the grieving man.

* * *

If someone had gone into Kayla’s bedroom, they would have seen the Doctor with his arms wrapped around Kayla. The brunet herself was sleeping on a mix of his shoulder and a pillow. And, if that someone had been paying attention instead of gasping in horror and pain, then they would have noticed that the two were both fully clothed.

But that someone hadn’t. Instead that someone had quickly closed the door and hurried to her room where she had sobbed into a pillow. Around her, the TARDIS hummed softly, trying to comfort her, but it didn’t work.

* * *

When Kayla and the Doctor woke they both headed into the kitchen to see Rose making a pot of tea as she often did when she was upset. When she turned around and saw them, the two could clearly see that her eyes were rimmed with red.

“Rose, is everything okay?” the blond nodded quickly and hurried off, leaving her unfinished tea on the stove.

* * *

It was the Doctor who had sought out Rose. He would have liked Kayla to but the brunet had insisted that he do it, saying that, “Rose would get more comfort out of you than me,” and, “She likes you better.” After having a short paper rock scissors battle, Kayla had won, the Time Lord made his way to Rose’s room which was, of course, locked.

Sighing, he knocked shortly three times, “Rose I know you’re in there. Kayla and I are worried sick. We know there’s something wrong, so please come out, because we’re scared. It’s only the three of us, just us three, and we need you. Do you wanna come out now?” A long pause followed that made the Doctor start to walk away when the door opened and a very upset Rose peaked out.

“I saw you and Kayla and her bed…I know it’s stupid of me, but I just can’t help but be upset.” Moving to close the door, the Doctor rushed over and placed his foot firmly in between it and the door.

Scratching his neck awkwardly, he said, “I was forcing her to sleep. We didn’t do…well… _that.”_

* * *

After the Doctor assuring Rose that _that_ hadn’t gone on, and then Kayla had said the same thing, the blond finally left her room, cleaned up and looking more like the happy pink and yellow human she always was. Standing in the console room, she watched as the Doctor and Kayla skillfully flew the TARDIS to their next destination, which was, sadly, a very odd school.  


	7. School Reunion Pt. 1

Mr. Flinch, the headmaster of a very mysterious school, descended down a flight of stairs and rounded a corner. His destination was a very simple one for a very not simple man. That destination was the headmaster office, his office. At first, he walked right past the bench, but then he paused and look back, his gaze stopping on the delicious, if a bit thin, girl sitting on the bench.

“What do you want?” He asked her sharply. Really, he had every reason to be irritable. He had to put up with stupid children. He had to do everything.

The girl stared at the floor, puzzled about why she was sent to see Mr. Flinch, “The nurse sent me, sir. I was in English and I got a headache.” She muttered out. Though nobody else seemed to experience anything amiss, she always had. Today had been one of her worse, so her teacher had kindly suggested that she go to the nurse, and now her she was.

Mr. Flinch, seeing no point in the girl, snapped out, “Then don't bother me, go home.”

At the mention of ‘home,’ the girl made an odd face, “I can't.”

“Why? Is your mother at work?” Mr. Flinch was a smart man, which is why he had quickly figured out the better use for the girl, something that the nurse had also figured out.

The girl shook her head, “I live in Ambrose Hall. The children's home.” She admitted.

This time Mr. Flinch spoke kindly, “No parents. No one to miss you?” the girl shook her head, “I see why the nurse sent you. You poor child. Poor...thin, child. Come inside.” He turned to his office and the girl obediently stood up to follow him.

Opening the door, he said kindly, “It's nearly time for lunch.” The door shut firmly behind the two.

If anyone had happened to walk by, they would have heard screeching and flapping within and the sound of the thin girl from the bench screaming in agony.

* * *

At the sound of the bell ringing, the new teacher for Physics sent the kids who had been in his class out and waited for the new ones. Across the hall, the equally new teacher for History was doing much the same.

* * *

For the History teacher, a young girl, twin to the girl with the headache, sat down silently. Her eyes were rimmed in red from tears she had shed. Her sister, Nina, had not been seen for three days. Of course the people running Ambrose Hall didn’t care. Why should they? All she had been to them was another mouth to feed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Physics, a boy named Kenny headed into the lab and sat down at a bench. Having gone to check on the History teacher, the Physics teacher walked into the room. His white scuffed up converses gave the child a bad impression. That impression was only built up by his brown hair which was spiked up and the way he plonked his bag onto the desk.

“Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?” the Doctor grinned widely at the students.

* * *

“Alright class.” Kayla clapped her hands together.

Much like the Doctor’s bad impression on the Physics students, the new History teacher did not look like anything special. Her hair was rumpled, there were bruises under her eyes, and the clothes she was wearing was just a wrinkled sweatshirt, worn jeans, and well-worn shoes.

“Your last teacher left notes before she took off. You guys are far behind.” Despite how amazing they were in their more ‘practical classes’ in History and English they were barely scraping by, and the class that the ex-Time Agent was teaching just happened to be the worse.

* * *

The Doctor scrawled the word, ‘Physics’ in all caps on the whiteboard. With a flourish, he underlined the letters.

“So. Physics.” He replaced the cap of the marker carefully and then chucked it down on his desk, “Physics. Eh? Physics. Phyyyyyyyysics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics.” While the class looked bemused, the Doctor sniffed purposefully, “I hope one of you is getting all this down. Um, okay -- let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?”

From all he had researched, it did not surprise the Time Lord when a boy raised his hand to answer the very complex question.

“Yes -- uh, what's your name?” the Doctor asked.

The boy put his hand down before he answered, “Milo.”

Clapping his hands together at the name, the Doctor ordered, “Milo! Off you go.”

As if it was a simple as 2+2, Milo answered, “They'd repel each other because they have the same charge.”

“Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again.” The Doctor stated. Privately he was impressed, but he didn’t show it.

* * *

Kayla was thoroughly annoyed with the class. When she had asked if they knew who the Mexican Leader was during the Texas Revelation, a boy had snootily said, “Bob the Builder.” Despite not knowing who the hell Bob was or is, Kayla knew that that _wasn’t_ the answer.

* * *

The Doctor was growing worried. Milo had answered his next question, which was measuring the electricity flowing through a coil of wire that was in water. A few college students would have had trouble with that.

Hiding his worry well, the Doctor said, “Right then, Milo, tell me this; true or false -- the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings.”

“False.” Milo answered readily, no pause to think it over.

“What is a non-coding DNA?” the Doctor asked.

Once again, Milo never paused, “DNA that doesn't code for a protein.”

The thing about all the questions the Doctor had been asking was that they were all completely different from each other. So yet again, the Doctor asked a random question, which was, “Sixty-five-thousand-nine-hundred-and-eighty-three times five?”

No hesitation came from Milo as he stated, “Three-hundred-and-twenty-nine-thousand-nine-hundred-and-fifteen.”

The students gaped at Milo, who, until now, had never answered a question. Not once. Yet now this odd teacher had come in and was asking so many impossible questions. The smart kids seemed impressed at them, but everyone else was just disturbed.

The Doctor decided to ask one answer that Milo _wouldn’t_ know the answer to. That question was, “How do you travel faster than light?” He smirked just a tiny bit at the pause that followed.

But the pause didn’t go on for long, “By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring.” Though Milo had displayed no emotions through the questions, he seemed pleased when the Doctor’s mouth dropped up a bit.

* * *

Kayla, however, had a completely normal class. Not one of the students said something odd, instead they were just normal kids. Stupid and incredibly dull. Pleased at her discovery, Kayla dismissed the class when the bell rang and waited for the next class.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around, Kayla hurried over to the Doctor’s Physics class. Expecting the Doctor to be grinning widely, he seemed trouble, but despite Kayla’s best attempts to get it out of him, he stayed silent. Knowing that he would eventually tell her, she stopped when the Doctor had told her, snapped really, to, “Leave it.”

* * *

As the two made it through the lunch line with unpleasant look dinner ladies spooning food roughly onto the people’s plate, Kayla glanced down at her hand to study the new object on her finger. Needing a reason to be publicly affectionate, the Doctor had decided that the two were engaged. Kayla was perfectly fine with that, especially since she got to use the last Harkness while the Doctor went with John Smith.

Only when the Doctor nudged her with his foot did Kayla come out of her daydream, and oh how thankful she had. Because in the line of unpleasant ladies, on familiar one stood out. Her face scrunched up in annoyance at the two smirking broadly at her.

Rolling her eyes, she roughly spooned down some mashed potatoes.

* * *

At a table about ten minutes later, the Doctor and Kayla both speared a chip on their fork and nibbled it. While the Time Lord just looked at it disgustedly, Kayla gagged and threw the fork onto the table.

“These are worse than the ones at the Luna Academy!” She cried out.

The Doctor started to laugh at her reaction. Between said laughs, he asked, “There was bad food at the Academy?”

Kayla nodded, “For the first three months I was there at least. Then they got a Focaria.” The Doctor and Kayla both grinned at that and Rose, who was in hearing shot, hurried over.

Pretending to be cleaning, she asked, “A what?”

“Special kind of alien that’s an excellent cook, but never mind. Instead, could you just get that bit of gravy, it growled at me.” She pointed at it with her fork.

Rose rolled her eyes and wiped the general spot Kayla had pointed at, muttering, “I’ll show you a growl.”

The Doctor, clearly loving the show, cut in, “No, no -- just there.”

Rose quickly wiped the gravy away and growled out, “Two days, we've been here.”

“Blame the idiot, he’s the one that put us up to it. Though, I have to admit, he was right. A girl in my class, Macy, she and her twin live at Ambrose Hall.” Seeing Rose’s and the Doctor’s confused faces, she added in, “The local children’s home. Anyways, her twin hasn’t been seen in a few days. The last time anyone saw her was her English teacher who had sent her to the nurse.” 

Looking troubled, the Doctor put in, “Boy in class this morning -- got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth.”

Rose, who had been eyeing the chips, asked, “You eating those chips?” 

Kayla made a face and shook her head while the Doctor sighed, “Yeah, they're a bit...different.” At the look Kayla gave him, he paled and quickly passed his tray over.

Helping herself to one, Rose groaned in delight, “I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this.”

“I’m glad I didn’t.” Kayla remarked, eyeing the chips nervously. Rolling her eyes, Rose sat down.

The Doctor squinted around the place, “It's very well behaved, this place.” He noted and Kayla nodded.

Rose just moaned out, “Mm.”

“I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones.” The Doctor smiled at Kayla, who, despite still eyeing the chips that Rose was quickly eating, smiled back, “Yeah? Yeah? Oh, yeah! Don't tell me I don't fit in.”

While Rose ate her chips, and the Doctor and Kayla flirted, a dinner lady approached the table with a sour expression on her face, “You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting.” She told Rose sharply.

Getting to her feet quickly, Rose motioned to the two, “I was just talking to these teachers.”

The Doctor and Kayla smiled cheerily, “Hello!” the Doctor called, casually placing his arm around Kayla’s shoulder.

Lowering her voice, Rose winked at the two before telling the dinner lady, “They don’t like the chips.”

Somehow, the dinner lady’s face grew sourer, like the fact that Kayla and the Doctor didn’t like the chips was a personal crime, “The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work.” She nearly spat. Looking very pissed off, she stalked away.

Rose started to walk away from the table, “See? This is me.” She gestured down at her uniform, “The dinner lady.” She finished, sounding not too happy about her job.

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor grinned cheekily, “We'll have the crumble.” He ordered, and then winced when Kayla punched him in the arm.

Rose sighed, “I'm so gonna kill you.” She threatened lightly.

She returned to her station, all too aware of the Doctor and Kayla laughing loudly.

The laughter, however, didn’t keep up when a black teacher known as Mr. Wagner, approached a girl sitting a few tables away.

“Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me...so it's time we moved you up to the top class.” He told the girl, who, unlike most kids, looked very pleased at the news, “Kenny? Not eating the chips?”

Kenny looked horribly ashamed as all the other kids looked over at him, “I'm not allowed.” He mumbled into his home-made dinner.

Rolling his eyes, Mr. Wagner moved on, “Luke -- extra class. Now.” At his order, Luke and several children followed him out of the room.

Above, on a balcony that was in plain view, Mr. Finch watched the teacher walked away. His sharp gaze turned to the Doctor and Kayla who were watching Mr. Wagner and children leave.

* * *

In her head, Rose kept a running string of complaints as she washed the many trays. Behind her, a dinner lady hissed out, “Careful...keep it steady...don't spill a drop.” Blinking at the usual orders, Rose turned to see a few dinner ladies carefully wheel in a barrel of what appeared to be oil. For some odd reason, they had masks, goggles, and gloves on.

Bored out of her mind, Rose watched the group. The dinner lady continued to hiss out orders, “I said keep it steady. Careful...that's it...easy now...steady...” The blond nearly cursed when her mobile rang, but no one noticed, “Right, second barrel -- quickly now!” Seeing that the same thing was going to happen, Rose slowly took her phone out and answered it.

“What you got?” She whispered into it.

* * *

In an internet café, Mickey sat at a table using his laptop, “Confirmation. I just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. They logged over forty sightings -- lights in the sky, all of that. I can't get any photos, 'cause then it gets all classified and secret. Keeps locking me out.” On his screen, the same annoying ass message, **‘Torchwood  -- Access Denied’** flashed in bold red letters.

* * *

Continuing to keep her voice low, Rose nodded, “Tell you what, though -- three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced.” Once again, she watched them wheel another barrel of oil into the kitchen with what seemed like unnecessary caution, “And this lot are weird.” She remarked.

* * *

“See, there's definitely something going on. I was right to call you home.” Mickey said jubilantly, just suppressing the want to punch his fist in the air.

* * *

“I thought maybe you called me home just to...well, just to call me home.” Rose said coyly.

* * *

Mickey grinned, “Do you think I'd just invent an emergency?” He wondered.

* * *

Rose started to grin too, “Well, you could've done!”

* * *

“That's the last thing I'd do.”

* * *

“Watch it!” A dinner lady cried out suddenly.

* * *

“Because every time I see you, an emergency just gets in the way—“ Mickey continued without any answer from his sometime girlfriend.

* * *

The barrel of oil toppled over and onto one of the dinner ladies who started to scream in agony. Smoke started to come off her body.

Shocked Rose left Mickey with a hasty, “I've gotta go.” And snapped her phone shut.

“Get her up, get her up!” A dinner lady ordered and the others hoisted the literally smoking dinner lady.

* * *

Blinking, Mickey asked into the silent phone, “What is it?”

* * *

The dinner lady covered in oil was carried into the office, all the while wailing in pain. Curious, Rose tried to see through the partition but the blinds were swiftly drawn.

* * *

Hearing a click, Mickey sighed deeply and closed his phone.

* * *

Her hands slightly shaking, she fumbled with her phone as she dialed 999. The head dinner lady emerged from the office and pulled her goggle down around her neck, and leaned against the doorframe.

Eyeing Rose suspiciously, she asked sharply, “What're you doing?”

Not looking up, Rose answered, “Calling an ambulance.”

“No need. She's quite all right.” The dinner lady reassured.

Rose hung up her phone only to flinch at the sound of something bursting into flames from the office. That was then followed by the sound of something smashing and finally a billow of smoke was expelled from the room.

Despite all that, the dinner lady didn’t even flinch, “It's fine. She does that.” She stated comfortably.

She went back into the office leaving Rose completely confused. She moved closer to the barrel of oil for a closer look. What the hell happened?

* * *

In the computer lab, Mr. Wagner made his way to the front of the room. The children were already at their computer terminals when he faced the class, “I'd like you all to put your headphones on now, please.” He ordered, making it very clear that they didn’t have a choice, “Now, children...the things you will see...”

He pressed a key on his own keyboard. The children raised their hands to their keyboards and started to type at an unnaturally fast pace, eyes locked on their own screen. A green light from some sort of code that scrolled down their screen lit up their faces. Mr. Wagner watched the students and smiled ever so slightly.

* * *

Mr. Finch and a middle-aged woman with brown hair and brown eyes descended down a flight of stairs, talking.

“My improvements aren't confined to the classroom. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We've introduced a new policy. School dinners are absolutely free. But compulsory. Do try the chips.” He explained with an unnatural smile.

The woman nodded at what he was saying, “Oh, I'd love to -- thank you! And it's got to be said, the transformation you've brought about is amazing. I mean, maybe you're working the children a little bit too hard now and then—“

“Hmm?” Mr. Finch asked sharply, interrupting what the woman was saying.

The woman continued, “But I think good results -- they're more important than anything.” She smiled winningly.

“Exactly. You're a woman of vision, Miss Smith.” He complimented, and then smiled a thin, creepy smile.

Eyeing the building, Miss Smith nodded, “Oh, I can see everything, Mr. Finch. Quite clearly.”

* * *

Despite lunch being an hour before, the Doctor was nibbling on a biscuit in the Staff Room. Kayla sat next to him and drank from a cup of tea while a teacher paced up and down before them, speaking, “But yesterday, I had a twelve-year-old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy...in cubits.”

Kayla and the Doctor exchanged a look, “My students couldn’t care less.” The teacher waved his hand at Kayla.

“Just throw some math questions in there and they’ll become tiny robots.” The teacher dismissed.

The Doctor leaned forwards, “And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?” he questioned.

The teacher nodded, “Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot.” He nodded over at the group of smart looking teachers conversing together and avoiding the normal ones, “Except for the teachers you two replaced, and that was just plain weird, them winning the lottery like that.” The teacher told them.

Kayla winked at the Doctor, “Some people get lucky.” She told the teacher evenly.

“They never played! Said the ticket was posted through their doors at midnight.” The teacher exclaimed.

The Doctor popped another biscuit into his mouth and then handed one to Kayla, who nibbled on it, covering a secretive smile, “Hmm! The world is very strange.” The Doctor remarked.

Mr. Fitch entered the room with Miss Smith in tow, “Excuse me, colleagues -- a moment of your time.” the Doctor glanced over, and gasped. Eyes widening, he stood up and just stared at the woman. Equally as shocked, Kayla got to her feet and gaped at the woman.

“May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times.” After her introduction, Sarah Jane smiled at the teachers. Still in apparent shock, the corner of the Doctor’s mouth started to turn up to a smile. Kayla, on the other hand, continued to gape, “I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches,’ so to speak. Don't spare my blushes.” Turning stiffly, he walked away.

Sarah Jane caught the Doctor’s eyes, and, probably because he was smiling and Kayla was gaping at her, she approached him, “Hello!” She greeted.

The Doctor unfroze, “Oh, I should think so!” He stated. Also unfreezing, Kayla rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“Don’t scare her.” She whispered to him.

Sarah Jane laughed, “It’s quite alright. If you don’t mind me asking, who are you two?” she smiled at the two, just a tad bit unnerved by the spikey haired man not taking his eyes off of her.

His girlfriend, because the way they acted around each other left no other option except for marriage or engagement, and she didn’t see a ring, seemed perfectly okay with how the man was acting.

“Hm? Uh, Smith. John Smith.” The Doctor stuttered out, and then, as if he had only just remembered, wrapped his arm around Kayla’s waist, “And this is Kayla Harkness, my girlfriend.” Kayla smiled and placed her hand out. Seeing this, Sarah Jane shook it somewhat absentmindedly.

“John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name.” she remarked.

The Doctor smiled, “Well, it's a very common name!” He stated.

Sarah Jane started to smile wistfully, “He was a very uncommon man.” She reminisced. Smiling softly, she held out her hand, “Nice to meet you!”

The Doctor shook her hand quickly, “Nice to meet you! Yes! Very nice! More than nice -- brilliant!” he exclaimed.

Not wanting to leave the two, Sarah Jane asked rather awkwardly, “Um...so, um, have you worked here long?” She tilted her head, trying to appear as interested as possible.

 For some reason though, she actually was interested. She wanted to find out more about John Smith. Kayla Harkness…she had heard the name somewhere, but otherwise she was just another face. John Smith though, she was drawn to him.

The Doctor, still smiling stupidly, seemed unable to speak. Seeing this, Kayla supplied, “No, it’s only our second day.”

“Oh, you're new, then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill -- doesn't that strike you as odd?” Sarah Jane questioned.

The Doctor grinned, “You don't sound like someone just doing a profile.” He somehow managed to note.

Sarah Jane smiled back, “Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here.” She dismissed.

Kayla nodded since the Doctor had resulted back into the shocked state from before, “No, there’s definitely no harm with that. Well, good luck to you.” Sarah Jane smiled and walked away to meet some of the other teacher.

“Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith.” The Doctor whispered, so very proud of Sarah Jane Smith, _his_ Sarah Jane Smith.

Not a few minutes later, the bell rang.

* * *

The corridors crowded with students while the Doctor and Kayla made their way through the swarm, a vague smile and a faraway expression on the Time Lord’s face while Kayla led him.

* * *

Kenny watched a couple of his fellow students, people who he had once called his friends, now walked up the stairs, obviously eager for their next class. Once upon a time they had all complained about their teachers and the homework, but now _he_ was odd for doing it. Mr. Wagner and all the new teachers were so _cool_ and _smart._ Sighing, he started to follow them when he paused, hearing odd flapping noises coming from a nearby “new” and “improved” classroom. Seeing that that was much more interesting than their next class, he followed the sound cautiously.

* * *

In the computer lab, Kenny crouched to peer under one of the desks. His eyes widened when he realized that he was looking at a horrible bat-like creature. Terrified, he straightened up, the sound of its screech ringing in his air. Instead of seeing it about to leap over the desks and attack him, Mr. Wagner was straightening up. But something was not right…his neck clicked when he moved it and his eyes were…well they were _glowing._

“This isn't your classroom, Kenny. Now run along.” The way he said it was deadly soft, making Kenny turn on his heel and run. Behind him, Mr. Wagner watched him, his eyes starting to narrow.

* * *

The school day and then the official day fell to night and Sarah Jane shined her torch into a classroom. Seeing that the coast was clear, she hoisted herself inside.

* * *

Kayla pointed her sonic blaster at a fire door and smirked when it disappeared. Sighing, the Doctor followed her through it. His mouth gaping, Mickey had to pulled by Rose.

“How are you going to put it back?” the Doctor asked Kayla, who rolled her eyes.

“Like this.” Making a big show of it, she turned and pointed her gun at the spot where the door used to be. Like before, a line of green squares shot out of the tip and replaced the door.

Unlike Mickey, Rose was enamored by the dark corridor, “Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong.” She remarked. Mickey made a motion akin to a nod.

The four made their way down the corridor, Kayla in the lead, “When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school.” Rose continued.

“All right, team.” Kayla started.

The Doctor, who was pouting behind her, suddenly whined, “Oh, I hate people who say 'team.’ Say ‘gang…’ no, ‘comrades.’” Rose and Mickey both looked at the Doctor.

Rolling her eyes, Kayla continued, “Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of the oil. Be careful, we don’t know what it is. Mickey, the new teachers are Maths teachers, in fact, they’re _all_ Maths teachers, so go and check out that department. The Doctor and I are going to check Finch’s office. Remembering, be back here in ten minutes.” The Doctor and Kayla took off to the stairs.

Annoyed with the two taking off, Rose fiddled with her sleeve, “You gonna be all right?” She asked Mickey awkwardly.

“Me? Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this.” Mickey strode away with purpose, ignoring Rose standing there with a probable smirk on her face. Stopping, Mickey turned around and headed back to the blond, “Where's the Maths department?”

Rose pointed to the opposite direction, smirking, “Down there, turn left, through the fire doors, on the right.” She told him.

“Thank you.” Mickey sighed, and then walked to the Maths department.

* * *

Kayla led the Doctor down a dark corridor. Their brow’s where both furrowed at the odd screeching and flapping noises in the distance. Pausing for a moment, they both nodded to each other before heading to the noise.

* * *

Sarah Jane had wished a lot of things in her lifetime. She wished the Doctor had never left her behind, she wished she hadn’t aged, she wished she was less lonely, and above all, she wished she had never found out about Mr. Finch’s odd school. Of course he had to have creepy thin smiles and odd students and even odder staff.

Keeping silent, she started to pick the lock to Mr. Finch’s office. Suddenly, she heard a bang followed by a hellish screech. Her eyes widening, she spun around only to hear the sounds coming closer, therefore growing louder. She took a sharp intake of breath and backed down the corridor.

* * *

In the kitchens, Rose took the lid of the barrel of oil and spoons some of the green liquid into a small jar. A shadow passed over her which was followed by a screech. Growing scared, she looked up sharply.

* * *

Sarah Jane backed into a maintenance closet and slammed the door. She turned  slowly and…no…it couldn’t be.

But it was, for there, looming in front of her, was the TARDIS.

In shock, she backed out of the room, unable to believe it.

* * *

Staring at the closed door, somehow she wasn’t surprised to see John Smith, obviously the Doctor, and Kayla Harkness, his obvious companion, watching her, “Hello, Sarah Jane.” The Doctor greeted.

Sarah Jane looked at the two, “It's you. Oh...Doctor...” she whispered. A smile started to appear on her face as she edged towards the two, only having eyes for the Time Lord, “Oh, my God, it's you, it's...it's... you've regenerated.” She breathed out.

The Doctor nodded, and, without really thinking about, placed his arm firmly around Kayla’s waist, “Half a dozen times since we last met.”

Sarah Jane swallowed hard, seeing the arm, and knowing what it meant, “You look...incredible.” She whispered, already feeling guilt for how she felt for the man.

The companion, Kayla, smiled softly, seeming to realize what was going through the other’s mind, “You don’t look bad yourself.” She commented.

Sarah Jane shook her head, “I got old.” She stated simply. Still in quite a bit of shock, she edged around the Doctor, taking in his new, younger body, “What're you doing here?” She asked.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Well...UFO sightings, school gets record results -- I couldn't resist. What about you?”

“Same.” The three laughed, but Sarah Jane’s smile faltered and she sounded horribly close to tears when she spoke again, “I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must've died.”

Kayla stared down at the floor, feeling more awkward by the second. Nonetheless, she listened as the Doctor answered, “I lived. Everyone else died.”

Sarah Jane shook her head, unable to understand, “What do you mean?” she wondered.

The Doctor started to answer but stopped, suddenly unable to. It had been so long since he had explained the Time War, and the older he got, the harder it was to answer.

Due to standing next to him, Kayla heard the noise of pain from the Doctor, and very softly answered Sarah’s question, “The Time Lords, all of them, are gone because of a War.”  She felt the Doctor’s arm tighten around her, as if the devastated Time Lord couldn’t bear to hear what he happened, what he had done.

Sarah Jane shook her head, know understanding why the Doctor seemed so…sadden, “I can't believe it's you.” She muttered, only to tense along with the Doctor and Kayla when a high pitched wail sounded through the school.

 “Okay! Now I can!” Sarah Jane shouted.

The three all grinning like the children they were inside, they run from the room to find the source of the screaming.

* * *

They ran into Rose who was skidding around the corner and into the converging corridor, “Did you hear that?” Rose asked breathlessly. Looking at the Doctor and Kayla, she paused when she saw a middle-aged woman, who was obviously sizing her up, “Who's she?” She questioned sharply.

Kayla winced at the sure to be awkward situation, Sarah Jane had seemed to like her, but Rose…well Sarah Jane was good at sizing people up, “Rose, this is Sarah Jane Smith. Sarah Jane Smith, Rose Tyler.” She introduced.

Looking unpleasantly surprised, Rose shook Sarah Jane’s outstretched hand, “Hi. Nice to meet you.” Sarah Jane greeted with a fake smile plastered onto her face. Turning to the Doctor, she said, “You can tell you're getting older -- your assistants are getting younger.”

Rose gasped, “I'm not his assistant.” She stated outraged.

Kayla shrugged, “I’m his girlfriend.” Even though it was true, the Doctor uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck.

Sarah Jane, who had already figured out what Kayla had said, winked at the Doctor, “No? I get you, tiger.”

For some reason, maybe because of how she held herself, Sarah Jane Smith did not like Rose Tyler. The way she spoke, how she had looked down her nose at her, sent a shiver of distaste up her spine. Kayla Harkness was…okay. Sure, she would have liked the Doctor to not fall in love with anyone, but he had moved on, and, in a way, she was okay with that. Besides, the Doctor and Kayla fit together, that Sarah Jane could see. They stood close to each other because it felt natural. The fact that the Time Lord had found some he really loved made the old companion feel better.

Not sure what Sarah Jane was doing, the Doctor quickly grabbed Kayla’s hand and pulled her with him down the corridor. Rose and Sarah Jane followed the two.

* * *

The Doctor had a small guess about who had yelled, and wasn’t surprised to find out that, naturally, he was correct. It was, of course, Mickey Smith, the idiot, standing in one of the classrooms surrounded by…a loud of vacuum-packed rats? Well that the Time Lord had expected.

“Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I -- I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell out of them.” The idiot apologized, sounding terrified that someone was going to punish him.

Unsure whether he should find this very funny, the Doctor bent down and picked up a few of the rats and handed some to Kayla who examined them silently.

Rose however, just gasped, “Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats.” She breathed out in shock.

The Doctor turned to Mickey, “And you decided to scream.” He accused.

Mickey blushed, “It took me by surprise!” he argued.

Kayla raised an eyebrow, “You sounded like a little girl.” She pointed out.

“It was dark! I was covered in rats!” Mickey cried out indignantly.

“Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt.” The Doctor continued.

Rose sighed, “Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?” She asked a little louder than necessary.

Sarah Jane glanced over Kayla and the Doctor as if wondering if Rose was actually weird and not something out of a nightmare. Her face fell when Kayla nodded. Looking back to Rose, the old companion plastered a clearly fake smile onto her face, “Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?” She asked sharply.

The Doctor and Mickey looked worriedly between them. Feeling awkward, the Time Lord wrapped his arm around Kayla’s waist. Ever since he had spent the night with her, the Doctor felt more comfortable with his arm around her waist or shoulder, or just holding her hand.

The three winced almost comically when Rose spat back at Sarah Jane, “Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?”

Needing the horrible show that was playing out in front of him to stop, the Doctor interrupted quickly, “Anyway, moving on.” He removed his arm from Kayla’s waist and grabbed her hand instead.

Behind him, Rose and Sarah Jane gave each other the dirtiest looks they could manage.

“Everything started when Mr. Finch arrived,” the Doctor started, “We should go and check his office.” Kayla nodded at the suggestion.

Taking the rat from the Doctor, she chucked it to Mickey who immediately dropped it.

* * *

As the four edged down the corridor, the Doctor and Kayla leading, the cat fight started back up, “I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?” Rose asked, her tone making it clear that she meant to be rude.

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes, “Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor.” She introduced rather sarcastically.

Rose glanced ahead at the Doctor and Kayla, who seemed to be listening, shot back to Sarah Jane, “Oh! Well, he's never mentioned you.” A flash of pain flew across the old companions face, and, for a moment, Rose felt sorry, but then she felt triumph.

The Doctor stiffened, trying to think up a smart reply. Thankfully Kayla saved him, “Of course he hasn’t.” She scoffed, making the Doctor stumble, Sarah Jane to feel even more pain, Rose to feel some more triumph, and Mickey to wince for the Doctor, “He doesn’t like thinking about the past. Trust me Rose, one day, you’ll be the same.”

That got Rose to shut up, which gave Sarah Jane ample time to hurry ahead and talk to Kayla and the Doctor.

“So,” the old companion started, “who are you, Kayla?” she gave the brunet a quizzical look.

Kayla glanced over at her, “I was kidnapped as a baby. When I three, I was then kidnapped by the Time Agency. Then when I was ten, I officially started to work for them. My first mission was when I was thirteen, I blew up some factories. When I was 19, I went to the Luna Academy for a year. It was great, but then I was called back and, a few days later, my memory was wiped of everything except for the years I had spent at the Time Agency and most of the Luna Academy. The only way I remember now is due to a lot of advanced technology.” She explained.

Sarah Jane, unsure of how to respond, just nodded.

* * *

The Doctor had insisted that he used the sonic this time, mainly because he suspected that they would have to make a break for it, but also because he didn’t like guns. At all.

“I’ve been thinking…” Kayla started.

“Well that’s dangerous.” The Doctor interrupted, but then went back to his unlocking with a muttered, “Sorry.”

Kayla shook her head, “I’ve been thinking,” she repeated, “maybe those rats were food.”

Sarah Jane glanced over at the girl and nodded, “But what are they food for?” She pointed out only to get a shrug for answer.

The Doctor poked his head in first, and, after only waiting a few seconds, Kayla did the same.

To Rose, Mickey, and Sarah Jane, all they heard was incredibly strange noises, noises that echoed what they had heard when they had been exploring the school by themselves.

“Rose...” the Doctor whispered, “you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school...?” While it was pointless, the blond couldn’t t help the automatic nod that answered the Doctor’s question, “Well...they do.”

And, in an odd way, the Doctor was right. Because there, hanging upside down from the ceiling, was bat-like creatures who were also the new Maths teachers.

Opening the door a bit more, Rose, Mickey, and Sarah Jane gaped along with the Doctor and Kayla at the creatures.

As always, Mickey reacted first, “No way!” He shouted out before turning on his heel to run. Worried about her idiot boyfriend, Rose followed, and Sarah Jane did the same. Finally, the Doctor and Kayla left, the latter remembering to close the door.

Unknowing to them, at the sound of the door shutting, one of the bats woke up and screeched.


	8. School Reunion Pt. 2

The five ran out of the front doors of the school, Mickey the worse from the running, “I am not going back in there. No way.” He panted.

“Those were teachers!” Rose exclaimed.

“Thirteen big bat thingys.” Kayla told the Doctor, who winced at the count.

Grabbing her hand, the two started to walk into the school when Mickey, who noticed their movement, whined out, “Come on-- you've got to be kidding!” He protested.

The Time Lord rolled his eyes, “I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen.” He reminded them.

Sarah Jane grinned, “I might be able to help you, there. I've got something to show you!” Grabbing the Doctor’s arm, he tightened his grip on Kayla’s hand, and pulled them to the parking lot.

* * *

Opening the boot of her car, the Doctor, Kayla, Rose, and Mickey all stared at…a green faded blanket. Curiosity growing, the Doctor pulled the blanket off to reveal K9!

“K9! Kayla Hark, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith -- allow me to introduce K9-- well, K9 Mark III to be precise.” The Doctor introduced.

While Mickey and Rose gave each other a, ‘what the hell is that’ look, Kayla was starting to grin widely, “Oh my god!” She cried out, “I can’t believe I get to see it! K9, _the_ K9! He was River’s favorite!” Kayla squealed.

Rose rolled her eyes, “Why does he look so...disco?” She wondered.

Kayla and the Doctor made matching faces, “In the year five thousand this was cutting edge!” Kayla protested.

“What's happened to him?” The Doctor asked, noticing that despite his presence, K9 hadn’t woken up.

Sarah Jane made a face, “Oh, one day, he just...nothing!” She explained.

“Well, didn't you try and get him repaired??” the Doctor asked.

Mickey shook his head at Rose, causing the blond to stare at him, pleased that _someone_ understood how she felt, “Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro! Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!” Sarah Jane was protesting to the Doctor.

The Doctor ignored the protest and started to coo at K9, “Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?”

Mickey gaped at the Doctor as if he had lost his mind, which could be very true, Rose merely rolled her at the Doctor, trying her hardest to ignore the cooing noises that Kayla and the Doctor where making whilst they stroked the metal dog. Of course, she _didn’t_  miss the triumphant glanced from Sarah Jane, but that was what the brunet wanted.

* * *

Unknowingly to the group, they were being observed by the alien they had woken up, “Look, no offense but could you three just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy!” Rose cried out.

Starting to grin, the Doctor closed the boot of the car. Seeing that they were about to leave, the creature flew past the moon, screeching loudly for all to hear.

* * *

Despite the late hour, the group had found a small, comfy chip shop that was still open. The Doctor, Sarah Jane, and Kayla all sat by the window, the Doctor and Sarah Jane telling stories that would occasionally be interrupted by the Time Lord pausing to explain something to the ever curious Kayla, who was putting more attention to K9, which was sitting on the table in front of her, than the stories.

Not wanting to be anywhere near Sarah Jane Smith or the suddenly disloyal Doctor and Kayla, Rose had taken seat at the counter. Being ever loyal, Mickey had joined her.

“You see, what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said 'I told you so.’” Mickey said proudly.

Rose wrenched her eyes from the three, who looked _very, very_ happy, to roll her eyes at her “boyfriend.” Sure, the Doctor wasn’t _hers_ , but it still hurt a lot to see how _happy_ he was with Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Besides if she had to stand by while the Doctor dated and loved someone else, then at least she “liked” the person, though like was a bit stretching it.

Starting to glance back, she muttered, “I'm not listening to this.” Mickey smirked.

“Although, I have prepared a little 'I was right' dance that I can show you later.” He continued before snickering at what he had said.

The shopkeeper held out her hand to Rose, “Two quid, love.” She requested. Fumbling with the coins, Rose gave her the money and then took the chips but just tucked them away.

Not giving up on his sudden comedic career, Mickey carried on, “All this time you've been giving it, 'he's different!' -- when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke!” He cried out.

Rolling her eyes at him, Rose got up only to sit down a table closer to the Doctor, Sarah Jane, and Kayla, “You don't know what you're talking about.” She protested, sounding as if she was unsure of what she was saying.

Mickey shrugged lightly, “Maybe not.” He seemed to agree, “But if I were you...I'd go easy on the chips.” Rose paused in her shoveling of chips, a light blush starting to rise to her cheeks.

* * *

The alien, whatever it was, was still watching the group.

Mr. Finch stood on top of a building on the other side of the rode from the Chip shop, “Come to me...come to me...”He called out.

Like a well-trained bird, the bat-like creature swooped towards him before gently landing on the building beside him. Together they watched the Doctor and Kayla through the window of the chip shop.

* * *

“I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead -- I thought, 'Oh, yeah. Bet he's up there.’” Sarah Jane said in her soft voice.

Kayla and the Doctor grinned, mostly at the memory of what happened _after_ on that Christmas, “Right on top of it, yeah.” The Doctor answered with a nod.

The next time that Sarah Jane spoke, it was a lot more cautiously than before, “And Rose?” She asked.

Kayla made a noise and paused in her work, “Definitely there too.”

A loud pause of silence followed as Kayla fiddled with a wire and the Doctor helped her with it. Sarah Jane just watched them, still unsure of how to feel.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked suddenly, causing the Doctor pause in his help, “Because you never came back for me. You just...dumped me.” She continued, struggling for the words.

The Doctor glanced at Kayla, worried that she had reacted negativily to the…suggestive word choice that Sarah Jane had used, but the brunet was still working on K9. Having put off his answer for far too long, the Doctor sighed, “I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed.” He explained.

Sarah Jane just stared at him, “I waited for you. I missed you.” She protested.

The Doctor just brushed off her protest, trying to pretend that he hadn’t felt the same exact way, “Oh, you didn't need me! You were getting on with your life.”

Sarah Jane just shook her head, a small, sad smile on her lips, “You were my life.” She corrected. Shocked, the Doctor just looked at her, “You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, and with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?”

The Doctor’s brow furrowed, “All those things you saw -- do you want me to apologize for that?” He asked, completely and utterly clueless.

“No,” Sarah Jane quickly shook her head as she almost snapped out her answer, “but we get a taste of that splendor...and then we have to go back.”

Kayla started to smile, stopping her work, “Look at you! You found the school, you’re investigating. You don’t need the Doctor, because you’re living your life here.” Sarah Jane started to smile.

Still smiling as she thought over what Kayla had said, the Doctor started to sonic K9 when Sarah Jane suddenly stated, “It wasn't Croydon -- where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon!”

The Doctor blinked, “Where was it?” He asked.

Sarah Jane huffed, a hint of amusement in her eyes, “Aberdeen.” She answered.

Obviously not knowing where that was, the Doctor nodded, “Right.” He muttered, and then paused, “That's next to Croydon, isn't it?” He checked.

Sarah Jane laughed as if that was obvious, which it was, and then shook her head.

Literally saving the Doctor, K9 decided to spring to life, “Oh, hey! Now we're in business!” the Time Lord cheered as he grabbed Kayla’s hand. Springing to his feet, he pulled Kayla up and gave her a quick peck.

_“Master!”_ K9 said, or barked, in his very cute slightly high-pitched voice.

The Doctor nearly started to clap his hands together, so high was his joy, “He recognizes me!” He cheered to Kayla.

Despite being a robot, K9 seemed just as happy as the Doctor and, if Kayla was seeing correctly, wagging his metal tail, _“Affirmative.”_ He confirmed.

 Not even sparing a glance at the blond, the Doctor held out his free hand, the other was currently wrapped around Kayla’s waist, and ordered, “Rose, give us the oil.”

* * *

Mr. Finch was, well, _bored._ The Doctor, whatever he was, Kayla Harkness, his plucky girlfriend, Rose Tyler, the dinner lady, Sarah Jane Smith, a… _reporter,_ and a random black guy where doing nothing in the chip shop. Rolling his eyes, he proceeded to start a small mental game with the giant bat.

The game was stopped when the boring group suddenly did something! Tensing, since it seemed like they were all gathering around a table, Mr. Finch went into a crouch and the bat did the same.

Due to its very good eyesight, the giant bat was able to see something that looked suspiciously like a _metal dog_ on the table…yeah, Mr. Finch was just as confused.

* * *

Still not acknowledging her, which hurt Rose more than she cared to admit, the Doctor took off the lid of the jar and was just about to dip his finger carelessly inside when the blond stopped him, “I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scalged.” She warned quickly.

“I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that.” The Doctor just waved it off, like he did most probably dangerous things. Completely ignoring Rose’s warning, he dipped his finger into the oil and smeared the liquid onto the sensor that K9 had put out.

“Come on clever boy, come on.” Kayla whispered encouragingly, causing the Doctor to beam at her.

After a slight pause, K9 started to speak in his adorable voice, _“Oil. Ex-- ex-- ex-- extract ana- an-- analyzing...”_ He stuttered out as he processed the oil.

Mickey let out a hoot of laughter, “Listen to it, man! That's a voice!” He chortled, a wide grin on his face.

Sarah Jane sent him a fierce glare, “Careful! That's my dog!” Ashamed, he actually did like Sarah Jane, Mickey stared down at the floor sheepishly, a muttered apology coming from his lips.

_“Confirmation of analysis -- substance is Krillitane Oil._ ” At the words that K9 had…uttered, the Doctor and Kayla lost their happiness.

The Doctor felt his hearts skip a beat, “They're Krillitanes.” He breathed out.

Kayla, however, stayed silent. It wasn’t that she wasn’t worried, with the Doctor’s luck, he would get himself killed, but it was because of the _pain_ in her chest. It felt like heartburn…but somehow, it was incredibly worse. It had been happening off and on ever since New New Earth, but she had dismissed it. It was probably nothing, just like the trouble sleeping, or the cravings for bananas…

Dismissing it once again, Kayla threw herself into the conversation just in time to hear the Doctor say, “An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks.” He was explaining to the completely lost Mickey, slightly lost Rose, and the equally slightly lost Sarah Jane.

Still feeling bad, Kayla raised an eyebrow, “Long necks?” She asked, but the Doctor just shook his head.

“It's the children. They're doing something to the children.” The Time Lord said suddenly in horrible realization.

* * *

Being a Krillitane had its perks, amazing hearing and a mental bond just happened to be two of many. Mr. Finch and the Krillitane glanced at each other before the Krillitane let out a screech that could, and did make any bird jealous.

* * *

Perhaps it was just how connected the Doctor was to Kayla, because, despite her insisting that she was “fine,” the Time Lord had forced her to stay at the chip shop with himself and Rose while Mickey and Sarah Jane put K9 back into her car.

* * *

While there was no doubt a conversation that the other two were having, Rose was more interested in the Doctor and Kayla, the latter who had obviously taken a turn for the worse. Her skin was paler, but that could have been the light, she was shivering despite the warm temperature, and looked exhausted.

“You okay?” the Doctor whispered, which was, of course, a completely pointless question.

Kayla gave a slight nod, rubbing her chest, “Fine.” She muttered, but at the look that the Doctor gave her, she finally broke, “Chest pain,” the Doctor looked worried, “tiredness, which is bringing a headache,” the Time Lord seemed more troubled, “and freezing.” The Doctor looked more upset than Rose had ever seen him looked before.

Wrapping his arms around her in an effort to keep her warm, the Doctor tried to console his literally hot girlfriend, “I can’t get you back to the TARDIS but Sarah Jane will have stuff at her place.”

From above, Mr. Finch’s voice suddenly rang out, “Time Lord.” He stated simply.

Shocked, the Doctor, Kayla, and Rose looked up at the roof. Running back, Sarah Jane and Mickey also stared up at the principal. While they all gaped up, they were nearly attacked by the Krillitane that had swooped down, and if not for their quick ducking…luckily it jut flew away.

“Was that a Krillitane?” Sarah Jane asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. Duh, it was, “But it didn't even touch her, it just flew off! What did it do that for?” Rose pointed out, to her, a much better question.

* * *

Kayla shivered in the bed that sat in the guest bedroom of Sarah Jane Smith’s house. Despite the Doctor cuddling into her, and the heavy blankets, she was still cold. Somehow, even though she wasn’t comfortable, she had fallen asleep, mostly due to the Doctor using the mental link they had somehow formed.

While she slept, the Doctor watched over her, too worried to sleep. He _had_ to take care of her; he promised her father that he would. Of course, since he was awake, he could think about _why_ they had a mental link.

It could have been a number of reasons, he had decided at 2 AM, yet the one his mind kept circling to was that they were romantically involved. On Gallifrey, Time Lords and their Ladies had stronger mental bonds when they were romantically together than regular ones; due to how much time they spent mentally together.

Another reason for their bond, the Doctor had realized, was that they had kissed. Time Lords and Ladies didn’t just kiss because they were couples. There was little to no physical contact with couples, some old rule. Instead, they just _talked_ with each other via mind. Couple with how much time they had spent together, it was no wonder that they had a mental connection.

Kayla let out a little sound, causing the Doctor to break away from his pondering to look down at her. She looked so innocent, and perfect, and…he loved her. Sure, he had loved all his companions, Sarah Jane was a prime example of that, but in all honesty, he had never let himself get too attached. Time Lords were like gods when compared to humans. They withered and died, but Time Lords lived on. He could _never_ get too attached to any of his companions because they would leave him, one way or another.

As if she sensed his thoughts taking a darker turn, which did actually make sense, Kayla let out another noise. On reflex, he wrapped his arms around her tighter, wanting to reassure her.

What he knew he _had_ to tell her was that since they kissed, they had started something big. On Gallifrey, when Time Lords and their Ladies found someone they loved with both hearts. Someone they just couldn’t live without, then they got married and Bonded. But how could he tell her that they had started it? If he said it the wrong way, then all hell could break lose.

Despite not being tired he yawned. On an impulse, he snuggled into Kayla and closed his suddenly heavy eyes.  His last thoughts before he went to sleep: _Why was he so tired?_

* * *

The next morning would find Sarah Jane, Rose, Mickey, a sick Kayla, and a pouting Doctor striding towards the school. Sometime after the Doctor had fallen asleep, Kayla’s low grade fever broke, which made her insist on joining the others. The Doctor…hadn’t liked that. Actually, that was an understatement. They had a quiet talking match, the Doctor not wanting to yell at her, much to the amusement of the others.

“Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. We need to see that hardware inside.” Kayla told them, her voice showing just how sick she was, which made the Doctor pout even more.

Despite this, he moved to take out his sonic, “Here, you might need this.” After years of doing it, he handed it to Sarah Jane, unaware that Rose was holding her hand out.

Kayla rolled her eyes at the Doctor’s goof, “Mickey -- surveillance. I want you outside.” At the order, Mickey made a face.

“Just stand outside?” He whined more than asked. For London, it was rather hot.

Sarah Jane looked like she was about to laugh, “Here, take these -- you can keep K9 company.” She threw him her car keys which he barely caught.

Starting to leave him behind, the Doctor called over his shoulder, “Don't forget to leave the window open a crack.”

“But he's metal!” Mickey protested.

Kayla let out a sigh and took the Doctor’s hand, “He didn’t mean for you.” She muttered to herself, causing the Doctor to let out a chuckle before he remembered that he was supposed to be cross with her.

* * *

Mr. Finch, wearing his shiny black shoes, walked down a crowded corridor. The hair on the back of his neck rose as he felt someone’s eyes purposely on him. Taking his time, he glanced above him to see John Smith and a rather sick Kayla leaning on the stairway. Both were looking down at him and not making any attempt to hide it. Not knowing whether to be angry at them or smile at how stupid they were, he gave them a hard stare that most would run away from. Instead, they didn’t. Now knowing they were completely stupid, Mr. Finch started up the stairs and so did John Smith and Kayla.

* * *

The only completely abandon room was the swimming pool, something that Kayla and the Doctor knew, so they led Mr. Finch there. Only when Kayla glanced behind her did they see that he was gone. Worried, they ran the rest away to the room where Mr. Finch waited for them on one side of the pool. Automatically, they went to the other.

“Who are you?” Kayla asked, still sounding sick.

Mr. Finch studied them for a second, “My name is Brother Lassa. And you?” he waved one of his hands towards the Doctor and Kayla.

The Doctor glanced over at Kayla, wondering if she was going to answer, but she gave no sign of speaking, “The Doctor.” He finally answered, “And she’s Kayla. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?”

Mr. Finch gave a small smile, “It's been our form for nearly ten generations, now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day, just imagine.”

The Doctor and Kayla chose _not_ to imagine it, “So now you’re human.” Kayla stated, looking a tad bit paler.

Mr. Finch’s eyebrows rose up, “A personal favorite, that's all.” He dismissed.

“And the others?” the Doctor wondered.

Mr. Finch just smiled, “My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath.” Automatically the three began to walk towards the same side of the pool, “And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and...chaos. And of course -- they're all but extinct. Only you. The last.”

Kayla glanced over at the Doctor to see his jaw twitching with barely concealed anger, “This plan of yours -- what is it?” She asked quickly, giving the Time Lord time to calm down.

At the question, Mr. Finch seemed shocked, “You both don’t know.”

Kayla just rolled her eyes, “Why do you think I’m asking?”

The three were facing each other, rivals staring down at each other. The tension in the room was nearly unbearable, and it was rising. Mr. Finch didn’t seemed too bothered though, “Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out.” He commanded with a smirk.

The Doctor stare right back at Mr. Finch, “If I don't like it...then it will stop.” He stated.

Mr. Finch tilted his head, studying the Doctor and the Doctor only, “Fascinating.” He started, observing as the Doctor stood proud. Beside him, Kayla sneezed into her elbow. It really was fascinating, “Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new.” The Doctor flinched, “And you, Miss Kayla Harkness. You are most definitely your father’s daughter.” Kayla let out a gasp as if she had been slapped, “Would you declare war on us, Doctor, Kayla?”

The Doctor squeezed Kayla’s hand, his voice soft, “I'm so old, now. I used to have so much mercy.” He stared straight at Mr. Finch, “You get one warning. That was it.” Leaving it at that, the Doctor and Kayla and began to walk away.

“But we're not even enemies. Soon...you will embrace us.” Mr. Finch promised, a smile growing as the Doctor and Kayla glanced back, “The next time we meet, you will both join with me. I promise you.” This time, it was Mr. Finch who left the Doctor and Kayla, a knowing smile on his face.

* * *

Mickey winded the car window down. It had been harder than he rather admit. Wincing at himself, he folded his arms and pouted, “'Surveillance.’ If you ask me, it's just another way of saying ‘go sit at the back of the class with the safety scissors and glitter.’” He scoffed to himself. Sighing, he glanced over at K9. Though he was switched off, his little metal head poked through the gap between the front seats. He sighed, “That'd be me talking to a metal dog, then.”

* * *

Kayla waited outside the teacher’s lounge, sneezing into her elbow for what had to be the fiftieth time. It was hard to look very casual while tons of students looked at her curiously. Finally, the Doctor opened the door and came out, a cup of tea in his hands.

“Thanks.” Kayla muttered as she took it from him.

* * *

Sarah Jane Smith crouched beneath one of the many computer desks as she tried to switch the sonic screwdriver on. Annoyed, she came out and banged the keyboard. Glancing down, she looked at the screwdriver, trying to figure out what she had done wrong. She _had_ to get it right, or else Rose, who was sitting in a chair nearby with her legs crossed, would be unbearable.

“It's not working!” She cried out in frustration.

Rose dramatically rolled her eyes, a smirk plainly on her face, “Give it to me.” She held her hand out, her request more of an order.

Though she obviously didn’t want to, Sarah Jane held out her hand to Rose, allowing the blond to take the sonic screwdriver. With a roll of her eyes, she ducked underneath the desk, “Used to work first time in my day.” Sarah Jane muttered.

Under the desk, Rose rolled her eyes, “Well, things were a lot simpler back then.” She shot back as the screwdriver buzzed as she held it to the back of the computer.

“Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?” Sarah Jane said suddenly, making Rose once again roll her eyes.

Straightening up, Rose gave Sarah Jane a fierce glare, “I've got a feeling you're about to.” She hissed.

Sarah Jane flinched just a bit, “I know how intense it is when you have feelings for the Doctor-“ She started.

Rose let out something similar to a growl, “I do NOT,” she hissed out loudly, “Have _any_ feelings for the Doctor.”  She finished with a spat.

“Right.” Sarah Jane drew out the word sarcastically, just causing Rose’s jaw to twitch in anger, “Because from what I’ve seen, you’re interested with starting something with him.” Sarah Jane smirked when Rose flinched.

Rose’s jaw looked like it was doing some sort of dance, “Really? ‘Cause I think _you’re_ the one who wants to start something. With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?” This time, it was Rose who smirked while Sarah Jane flinched at her words.

Sarah Jane watched as the smirk grew on Rose’s face as she stuttered out her excuse, “I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth...”

Smirking broadly, Rose started to walk away a few paces, “The thing is...when you two met...they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for ya.” She pointed out harshly.

Sarah Jane, not thinking it over, took the bait and walked over to her, “I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe.” She protested.

Rose just smirked some more and raised an eyebrow, “Try me.” She suggested coldly, crossing her arms.

“Mummies.”  Sarah Jane spat.

“I've met ghosts.” Rose countered.

“Robots. Lots of robots.” Sarah Jane argued back.

“Slitheen. In Downing Street.” Rose shot straight back to her.

“Daleks!” Sarah Jane cried out.

Rose just snorted, “Met the Emperor.” She dismissed.

It was obvious that Sarah Jane was grasping for straws now, “Anti-Matter monsters.” She stated.

“Gas masked zombies.” Rose spat to her.

 “Real living dinosaurs!” Sarah Jane protested weakly.

“Real living werewolf!” Rose countered with ease.

“The Loch Ness Monster!” Sarah Jane cried out.

The smirk that had been present for the whole time slid off Rose’s face as her eyebrows furrowed together, “... Seriously?” She inquired.

Sarah Jane gave something of a nod as she put both hands over her mouth and shook her head. Rose started to smile and even laughed a bit, “Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and...we're arguing over the Doctor, when we don’t even have him.” She pointed out.

A slight bit of darkness fell over the two. Looking down, Sarah Jane leaned against the desk, aware of Rose studying her, “With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety-miles-per-hour, and you'd go, ‘what?’ and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?” She asked softly.

Sarah Jane smiled widely at the memories, “All the time!” She answered as they both started to laugh, “Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?”

Rose nodded, “Yeah! Yeah! He does! I'm like, ‘do you two wanna be alone?’ And then Kayla hits him the shoulder.” They started to laugh madly at the memories.

The Doctor and Kayla, hand in hand, wandered into the lab to see Sarah Jane and Rose laughing about something. Kayla started to smile, happy that her…friends, if that was the right word, were happy and being nice to each other. By the way they were acting around each other before, it was not stupid to think they were going to fight.

“How's it going?” The Doctor asked, but for some reason, the sight of the two just made Sarah Jane laugh harder. The Doctor tilted his head, “What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these.” Of course, the two took no notice to the demanding Doctor. Instead, they continued to laugh hysterically and Rose pointed the sonic screwdriver at him, “What? Stop it!” the Doctor protested, completely and utterly confused.

* * *

Mr. Finch entered his office where the rest of the staff, who were actually his brothers, sat around the table, “Brothers, we must initiate the final phase. Get the children inside and seal the school. Our time has come, my brothers. Today we shall become Gods.” He commanded.

* * *

Outside in the sunlight, the children were on the playground acting like normal kids. It was times like these that Kenny felt truly alone. As always, he sat on a bench and watched the other play football, laugh, and just generally have a good time.

Then, the loudspeaker that had, until then, never been used, crackled to life, “All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room.”

At once, the children began to head inside without any hesitation, except for Kenny. Instead, he watched as his old friends hurried past him. Melissa paused for a moment as she was passing, no longer the sad girl from before, “Breaktime's finished early. Isn't that fantastic?!” She exclaimed before leaving. Only when everyone else was either inside or nearly did Kenny head towards the doors himself.

* * *

The children clambered to get inside the computer lab that the Doctor, Kayla, and Sarah Jane were in, but Rose shouted out them, “No, no -- this classroom's out of bounds. You've all gotta go to the South Hall. Off you go, South Hall!” She ordered. Though she was an adult, only the fact that she hadn’t moved made the kids head off. Finally, Rose shut the door.

* * *

Mr. Finch and his brothers entered the staffroom. Mr. Parsons was the only one who stood up, the most annoyed, “What is it now, Mr. Finch?” He asked in a mocking tone.

Despite this, Mr. Finch didn’t even seem to be bothered, “Slight change in the timetable. We're having an early lunch.” He answered coldly.

Mr. Wagner closed the door, which was a very good thing since soon the screams of the teachers and the shrieks of the Krillitanes had started.

* * *

The Doctor was ripping handfuls of wires from out of the computer. Next to him, Kayla looked and was bored as she held the sonic screwdriver in one hand while the other had her tea. When the Doctor held out a hand, wires now around his neck, Kayla rolled her eyes and handed him the screwdriver so that he could run it along the back of the computer.

Sarah Jane, biting her lip, sat down next to Kayla and gave her a worried look. The look grew when the Doctor grumbled out, “I can't shift it.”

“It’s deadlocked.” Kayla muttered leaning in for a closer look. The Doctor just let out an annoyed sigh and nodded.

* * *

Despite not being anywhere near how smart his old friends were now, Kenny was smart enough to know that their eagerness was completely wrong. So it was not that bad when he was left outside because he had lagged behind so much.

* * *

After a wonderful meal, if a bit stringy, Mr. Finch went into his office and sat behind the desk, “Close the school.” He ordered. With a few delicate taps on the keyboard, the screen flashed with, **SECURITY OVERRIDE.** Smirking to himself, Mr. Finch sat back in his chair.

* * *

Meanwhile, every single exit to the school slammed shut.

* * *

Mr. Wagner feverishly brought up the code onto the computer screens. Already wearing their headphones, it didn’t take the students any time to snap forwards and start to type furiously as a green code scrolled down their screens.

* * *

Sarah Jane stared at the large screen in the front of the room, “You wanted the program -- there it is.” She told the Doctor and Kayla.

Confused, the two turned to face the screen, only to see a green code scrolling quickly down the screen, “It’s just a code.” Kayla stated, tilting her head.

* * *

Kenny ran down the corridors, looking into every room only to see all the children immersed in their computer screens, an odd green light bathing their faces.  Terrified, he ran to the front of the doors, only to find that the doors were sealed shut. He rattled them, only to see a black man get out of a car, looking confused.

* * *

The Doctor, now impersonating a fish, had his mouth wide open in what Kayla could see was horror, “No...no, they can't be...” He gasped at whatever idea he had come up with.

* * *

Though he knew that the man couldn’t hear him, Kenny mouthed the words to him, “They've taken them all!”

If anything, the man looked more confused than before, “What?” He seemed to have asked.

“They've taken all the children!” Kenny mouthed again.

* * *

All Mickey knew was that he had to get in the school. Running back to the car, he sat down and ripped the blanket off of K9 and pressed some random buttons, “Come on, I need some help!” He shouted. But apparently the metal dog had an attitude and didn’t want to move.

Annoyed, he whacked the dog on the head, but since nothing happened he looked away helplessly, _“System restarting. All primary drives functioning.”_ K9 suddenly squeaked out, sounding a tad bit harsher than he had with the Doctor.

Mickey smiled widely, “You're working! Okay, no time to explain, we need to get inside the school. Do you have like, I dunno, a lock picking device?” he suggested.

_“We are in a car.”_ K9 stated simply.

Mickey let out a groan, “...Maybe a drill attachment?” He muttered.

_“We are in_ a car.” It repeated.

Mickey glared at the dog, wondering if it was worth making the Doctor angry by throwing it through the window, “Fat lot of good, you are.” He grumbled to himself, not really meaning to speak out loud.

_“We are in a car.”_

Then, it hit him, “Wait a second...we're in a car.” Obviously the dog had picked up a lot from the Doctor, because it tilted his head at him as if to say, ‘really?’ But Mickey didn’t care. Overjoyed that he had _some_ sort of use, he ran back near to the doors, “Get back!” He shouted, but the boy just squinted.

* * *

The Doctor had literally dragged Rose into the room as he lectured the three on…whatever it was, and for once, Kayla was with Rose on the unknowing scale, “The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm.”

Kayla let out a little gasp, “But that’s a myth.” She protested.

“I’m a myth.” He pointed out.

Sarah Jane glanced at the two, waiting for someone to explain what they were talking about, “The Skasis what?” She asked, seeing no explanation, no elaboration, about to happen.

Kayla waved her hand in a dismissive way at the two, “But it can be real.” She argued, “It’s already been proven.”

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, starting to pace, “It’s the God-maker. Universal theory really.” He started.

“The theory is,” Kayla interrupted, “if it’s cracked, it can give the person total control of the universe.” Looking angry that she didn’t understand it, she turned to the Doctor, “But it doesn’t work. They should know that. Why don’t they?”

The Doctor shrugged, “They don’t believe it.” He suggested weakly.

“But what about the children!” Rose interrupted, “Are they like, giant computers or something?”

The Doctor barely glanced over at her, “Yes.” He stated simply, already starting to pace as his mind moved on from the question, “And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a-- as a...conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer.”

Kayla glanced over at Rose, who looked just as troubled as the brunet felt, “Rose, fifty-nine times thirty-five?” She questioned suddenly.

“Two thousand and sixty five.” Rose stated without hesitation, “Oh my God...” She breathed out in horror.

Having been silent the whole time, Sarah Jane cut in, “But why use children? Can't they use adults?” She pointed out.

Kayla raised her eyebrow, “That’s a good question…I actually don’t know. Doctor?”

Needing no other prompting, the Doctor took off, “No, it's gotta be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code...they're using their souls.” The Doctor breathed the last part out in horror. If there was one thing he could not stand, it was children in danger.

Kayla gave a sudden shout of surprise, her pistol already out and pointed at Mr. Finch, “At ease.” The Krillitane in disguise commanded. When she didn’t move, Mr. Finch shot a look at the Doctor, “I suggest you tell Miss Harkness to throw her gun onto the floor. Otherwise, the consequences could be disastrous.” Mr. Finch licked his lips, obviously liking those consequences.

Very slowly, the Doctor removed the gun from Kayla’s grip and threw it onto the floor. Pleased, Mr. Finch gave the group a cold smile, “Think of it Doctor,” he started, addressing the Time Lord only, “by what you just displayed, you are smart you must see that with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it.”

“Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr. Finch. Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are.” The Doctor retorted, giving Mr. Finch the hardest glare he could manage.

Mr. Finch rolled his eyes, “You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good.”

Kayla barked out a laugh, “What, by someone like you?” She asked in a harsh, mocking tone.

Mr. Finch gave her a look, “No... someone like you.” He smirked at Kayla as she blinked in shock, “The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do – Find your father and fix him. You could have your daughter again. You, Lucy, and the Doctor together. Standing tall. You could have another child, one that would survive and be yours and the Doctor’s.”

Throughout Mr. Finch’s whole speech, Kayla said nothing. And when he stopped, Kayla still didn’t say anything, “Kayla.” The Doctor said suddenly, “Don’t listen to him.” He tried.

Instantly, Mr. Finch turned to the Time Lord, “And what about you, Doctor? Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta...your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords...reborn.” The Doctor too was stunned into silence as the man finally turned to Sarah Jane and Rose, “And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young... fresh... never wither, never age... never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us.”

“I could have Jack, and Lucy…” Kayla whispered softly.

“I could save everyone...” The Doctor added in, just as tempted as Kayla.

“Yes.” Mr. Finch hissed.

“I could have a child…I could stop the war...” He whispered out.

“We could have a child.” Kayla agreed.

While Mr. Finch smiled, Sarah Jane cut in desperately, “No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss -- they define us as much as happiness or love.” Mr. Finch closed his eyes, “Whether it's a world, or a relationship...everything has its time. And everything ends.” Her voice trembling with emotions, Sarah Jane watched as the Doctor and Kayla seemed to listen to her words.

Letting out a shriek like an animal, Kayla slapped Mr. Finch roughly while the Doctor threw a chair and watched with satisfaction as it smashed the screen displaying the code, “Out!” He roared out the order, already grabbing Kayla’s arm and drawing her back for the now bruised Mr. Finch.

* * *

Mickey, who had started his car, drove it straight through the luckily glass doors, “Come on!” He called, motioning to Kenny, who’s mouth was gaping open in sock.

* * *

Mr. Finch stood on the stairs. Opening his mouth, he let out an unearthly scream which echoed throughout the school. After a few seconds, Mr. Wagner and two other disguised Krillitanes paused and then morphed into their true, bat forms.

* * *

By pure dumb luck Kenny and Mickey met up with the Doctor, Rose, Kayla, and Sarah Jane Smith at the bottom of the stairs, “What is going on?” Mickey asked.

As if to answer his question, the three Krillitanes that had responded to Mr. Finch’s cry half fly, half claw their way down the corridor. Seeing this, Kayla and the others turned on their and ran in the opposite direction. Of course, behind them, the Krillitanes separated at the end of the corridor, but only one chased them.

Kayla, the Doctor, Rose, Sarah Jane, Kenny, and Mickey ran into the dinner hall and tried the doors on the other side, but they were locked.  Before the Doctor could unlock it with his sonic screwdriver, Kayla used her sonic blaster to make the door disappear.

“In!” She ordered as behind them, the doors were flung open by the Krillitanes and Mr. Finch.

“Are they my teachers?” Kenny asked.

The Doctor made a face, “Yeah. Sorry.”

If Mr. Finch was insulted by Kenny’s comment, he gave no indication of it, “Leave the Doctor and Kayla alive. As for the others...you can feast.” He ordered to his brothers.

Instantly, the Krillitanes swooped down on the group. Thinking quickly, the Doctor grabbed a chair and started to try and beat them off with it. Kayla started to use her gun, but her hands were suddenly shaking.

Like before, she was starting to feel…well bad. Her hands suddenly shaking, she knew she was starting to pale, and if she concentrated, she could hear her heart beating _way_ too fast to be safe. What the hell was wrong with her?

Thankfully, K9 came to the rescue! Using his built in gun, he shot a Krillitane, sending it to the floor, dead. Mr. Finch roared in rage at the sight of his fallen brother.

“K9!” Sarah Jane called out with glee.

K9 looked up at her, _“Suggest you engage running mode, mistress.”_  He stated in his cute voice.

The Doctor grabbed Kayla’s still shaking hand, a flash of concern going across his face at how warm she was, yet she was becoming paler by the minute, “Come on!” He shouted to the others in agreement with K9. Holding Kayla’s hand, the Doctor got the others to run, leaving K9 behind, “K9, hold them back!” the Doctor called back to his dog.

K9 wagged his tail, _“Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode!”_ Sort of grinning, the Doctor ushered Kayla and then all the others in.

“Come on!” He called to them. Finally, once they were in, he slammed the door and locked it with his sonic screw driver, leaving K9 behind.

* * *

K9 was still shooting the Krillitanes, _“Power supply failing.”_ He barked out, seeming to expect his master to come out and save him too.

Mr. Finch glared down at the metal dog that had killed one of his brothers, “Forget the shooty dog thing.” He sighed out to his remaining brothers.

_“Power supply failing.”_ K9 repeated just before he reached the end of his power supply and switched off, very easy prey.

* * *

Somehow, the Doctor had gotten the group and Kayla into the physics lab where he was pacing, “It's the oil.” He said suddenly, “Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed the physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them.” He swiveled around so that he was facing Rose, “How much was there in the kitchens?” He asked her quickly.

Rose paused for a second, “Barrels of it.” She answered.

Only then did the Krillitanes started to pound on the doors, probably with their claws, which was right because said claws started to rip holes in the door like it was paper.

Running a hand through his spiked hair, the Doctor looked over at the door, “Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey—“

“What now, hold the coats?” He asked harshly with a roll of his eyes.

Kayla glared at him, “Unplug the students,” The Doctor glanced over at her sharply at her weak her voice was, “and get them out of the building. Keep. Them. Safe.” She finished with a growl.

The Doctor gave her a worried look, “Now then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?” He said, trying to sound upbeat.

Ignoring the Doctor, Kenny strode over to the fire alarm, and with one well-placed elbow, he set it off. Immediately, the Krillitanes winced and cried out with pain at the piercing sound. Beaming at the sound, the Doctor flung open the door, yet no Krillitanes attacked them due to their pain. Running quickly past, only a few of them noticed Mr. Finch gritting his teeth as he punched through the wall and drew out the wires for the alarm.

“Get after them.” He ordered. Not looking past to see if the others were following him, he stalked down the staircase. After a few seconds, the three others followed.

* * *

Kayla and the rest ran down the corridor, when, luckily, K9 emerged from a doorway, _“Master! Mistress Jane! Mistress Harkness!”_ His tail wagged with happiness about finding them.

“Come on, boy! Good boy.” The Doctor called, waving the metal dog along.

* * *

Mickey ran into the computer lab, “Okay, listen everyone -- we've gotta get out of here.” But no one noticed him at all. Shocked, he looked at the children and saw, much to his horror, that they were all wearing headphones connected to the computer.

Heading over to the closest child, Mickey waved his hand in front of her face, but she was too immersed in the green code to notice it.

* * *

The Doctor dragging Kayla, Sarah Jane, Rose, K9, and Kenny all ran into the kitchens. Immediately, the Doctor, not letting go of Kayla’s hand, headed over to the oil barrels and soniced it with his free hand.

“That’s not going to work.” Kayla warned just as the Doctor cried out in frustration, “They've been deadlock sealed.”

Rolling her eyes with a quiet, “Duh.” Kayla watched as the Doctor ran over to another barrel.

“Finch must've done that -- I can't open them.” He complained.

Kayla ran her hand over the barrel next to her, “I could open it…” She started.

The Doctor shook his head, “No. You’re sick, who knows what that will do to you.” He shot to her before she could finish.

Opening her mouth to protest, the Doctor gave her a very sharp look. It was only then that K9 trundled forwards, _“The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser. But my batteries are failing.”_ The metal dog reported.

The Doctor’s face fell, “Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me.” Obediently, Sarah Jane, Rose, and Kenny ran out the backdoor, but Kayla stayed. The Doctor glanced over at her, “I said everyone.” He pointed out.

“Yes, but I’m not leaving you.” The brunet promised. Giving him a weak smile, she grabbed his hand and held it as the Time Lord crouched in front of his K9.

* * *

Mickey thought he knew a lot about computers, and compared to most, he did. But when it came to something like this, he was all but lost. Suddenly, he was the tin dog again. He couldn’t figure out what to do. How was he supposed to unplug the children?

As he stared at the code on the head computer, it took him a few more minutes of panicking to actually notice the room around him, which led him to the protective, plastic coverings over the wires that were on the flowers. Carefully, he followed the winding wires, only to see that the wires led into one plug…one plug for all the computers.

Nearly letting out a laugh, Mickey didn’t even bother to think about the consequences. Instead, he _lived._ With one mighty pull, he ripped out the plug from the wall, sparks flying from it. At the same time the computers went dead.

“Everyone get out, now!” Blinking in a mixture of confusion and shock, the children listened to the only adult in the room and moved towards the door, “Come on, move! Let's go, let's go!” Mickey’s call followed them.

* * *

The Krillitanes flew down the stairs. In a few blinks of an eye, the group morphed back into Mr. Finch, Wagner, the dinner ladies, and a few other teachers hurried down the remaining stairs.

* * *

Sneezing into her elbow, Kayla watched as the Doctor carefully moved the oil barrel into easy shooting distance of K9, but the metal dog just looked at it, _“Capacity for only one shot, Master and Mistress Kayla. For maximum impact, I must be placed directly beside the vat.”_ He explained.

Kayla and the Doctor rushed towards him, “But you’ll be trapped!” Kayla cried out in protest. Kneeling down, she wrapped her arms around the metal dog.

K9 let his tail drop as he turned his head into Kayla’s hug, _“That is correct.”_ He agreed with her.

“No!” She retorted, tightening her arms around the dog.

_“No alternative possible, Mistress Kayla.”_ K9 said.

The screeching of the Krillitanes echoed as they grew closer, causing Kayla to tighten her arms and the Doctor to look worriedly behind him. They were running out of time. Moving towards the brunet, he carefully grabbed her arms and used those to drag her up. Though she protested, and kicked just a bit, maybe cried too, she eventually collapsed into a crying heap in the Time Lord’s arms.

“Goodbye, old friend.” The Doctor told K9 softly, his voice full of pain.

Kayla let out a small, quiet sob, “You were, and always will be, my favorite companion.” She promised.

K9 tail perked up just a bit at the promise, _“Goodbye Master and Mistress Kayla.”_

The Doctor hugged Kayla to him tighter, “You good dog.” He stated.

K9 nodded his head, _“Affirmative.”_ With a very cute waggle of his ears and tails, the Doctor gave his dog a small smile.

Kayla however, realizing what he was doing, starting to sob loudly and fight against the Doctor, “Doctor. Stop!” She nearly screamed, but the Doctor continued to carry her out the door. Keeping one hand on her arm, the Doctor locked the door with his sonic screwdriver.

* * *

Sarah Jane expected the Doctor to show up holding hands with Kayla, K9 at their heels. She didn’t expect for the Doctor to be holding a struggling, sobbing Kayla with no metal dog at all, “Where's K9?” She asked urgently.

The once grief filled look Kayla gave her was all she needed, yet the sobbing, sick brunet still answered, “I’m sorry.” Was all she said.

The Doctor moved his arms from around Kayla only to take her hand tightly, “We need to run.” He warned, more of ordered, to his former companion.

Sarah Jane stared at Kayla and the Doctor, “What've you done??” she asked. After a few seconds of Sarah Jane just standing there, still holding Kayla’s hand, the Doctor grabbed Sarah Jane with his other hand and got her to run, eventually letting it go.

* * *

Mr. Finch and his brothers entered the kitchen, “When you find him...eat him if you must, but bring me his brain.” He ordered to his siblings.

* * *

Checking behind to make sure Sarah Jane was still following them, the Doctor dragged Kayla behind him, she still crying.

* * *

K9 raised his head as the Krillitanes looked down at him, “The little dog with a nasty bite.” Mr. Finch mocked. Bending down, he whispered slightly, “Not so powerful now, are you?” He teased with a smirk.

K9 simply shoot his laser at one of the barrels of oil. Instantly, it exploded over the Krillitanes, who screamed in pain.

* * *

Due to his weakness, Mickey got caught up in the crowd of children who were running out of the school, “Come on, guys! Let's go, let's go!” He continued to repeat.

* * *

The Krillitanes, being effected by the oil, wailed and writhed in agony, “Burning!” a dinner lady screamed out.

“You bad dog.” Mr. Finch called to K9.

K9 wagged his tail, _“Affirmative.”_ He agreed.

* * *

The school exploded, but thankfully, the children were assembled outside. Staring at the fires of what used to be their school, they did what any self-respecting child would do, they broke into cheers and applause. Caught up in the joy, Rory and Amy joined in, hugging each other tightly and grinning manically.

“Yes!” Kenny cried out.

Melissa turned to him, “Did you have something to do with it?” She wondered.

Kenny smirked, “Yeah, I did.” He answered.

Melissa’s mouth dropped open in surprise, “Oh my God.” Cupping her hands around her lips, she yelled out to the others, “Kenny blew up the school! It was Kenny!” She reported.

The children started to cheer harder than ever, chanting Kenny’s name and a few even patted him on the back.

Yet the Doctor, Kayla, and Sarah Jane stood separate. Kayla was drying her tears, her face blotched up with red as she snuggled into the Doctor’s side, his arm around her.  Beside the couple, was a distraught Sarah Jane.

“I'm sorry.” The Doctor offered softly.

“I tried.” Kayla added in.

Sarah Jane waved her hand, her voice was unusually quick as she spoke, “It's all right. He was just a... daft metal dog. Fine, really.” And she broke into tears. Kayla moved away from the Doctor and hugged the former companion, her tears starting up as well. Letting out something akin to a groan, the Doctor hugged both of them.

* * *

The Doctor had found the TARDIS, it was perfectly fine, and had landed it in a pretty park. The day outside was beautiful, but it was all glamour. Despite following Kayla’s idea for K9, the brunet was still very emotional over the loss over the metal dog, and the Time Lord couldn’t blame her.

So the Doctor sat on the captain’s chair next to a red faced Kayla, one arm was slung around her shoulders as they watched Rose and Mickey….flirt, though it was mostly Mickey who doing the romantic stuff.

Getting up suddenly, the Doctor headed to the doors and left the TARDIS, making sure to close the doors behind him. With a roll of her eyes, Kayla coughed deeply.

* * *

Only three more quick coughs were all the ex-Time Agent was able to produce before the Doctor opened the doors for Sarah Jane, who entered the TARDIS and looked at the interior.

“You've redecorated!” She cried to the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded, “Do you like it?” He wondered.

Sarah Jane looked around a bit more before she responded, “Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh…yeah. It'll do!”

Behind her turned back, Rose struggled not to make a face, “I love it.” She stated, perhaps a little sharper than she had intended.

“Hey, you -- what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?” Sarah Jane asked, a slightly forced smile on her face.

Rose shrugged, “No idea. It's gone now -- the oil's faded.”

“But you're still clever. More than a match for him. Especially since he’s in love.” Kayla and the Doctor blushed at Sarah Jane’s implication.

Rose’s smile became more fixed, “You and me both.” She agreed, and Sarah Jane nodded.

The Doctor wrapped an arm around Kayla, “I’d offer for you to come with us,” He started off, “But Kayla told me not to. Something about Mickey wanting to come and you needing to stop waiting for me.”  The Time Lord explained, somewhat awkwardly.

If Mickey had a tail, it would have been wagging. Instead, he settled for nodding enthusiastically, “Can I come?” He apparently had to ask, “'Cause I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there.” From behind him, Rose mouthed a clear, ‘no,’ to the Doctor and Kayla.

Sarah Jane, however, beamed, “Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith -- a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!”

Kayla shrugged, “Why not.” She stated simply.

Rose rolled her eyes while Mickey laughed in delight, but he stopped when he saw Rose’s lack of enthusiasm, “Rose, is that okay?” He asked quickly.

“No, great. Why not?” The blond replied with obvious sarcasm.

An awkward silence fell upon the TARDIS until Sarah Jane cleared her throat, “Well, I'd better go.” She stated.

* * *

It only took a few minutes of goodbyes for Kayla to be able to send out the remake of K9 to Sarah Jane, who beamed with happiness, who laughed, and maybe, just maybe, cried.

Watching onscreen, the Doctor and Kayla grinned, arm in arm, as Sarah Jane and K9 trundled home. Mickey and Rose god knows where.

Smiling, the Doctor turned off the screen and kissed Kayla deeply, “There’s something we need to talk about.” He told her once he had pulled back.

* * *

_Oh good old Sarah Jane! I’ve missed her! She’s much better than the stupid Flower and the Idiot. But oh deer, Thief is going to tell Other Thief about their bond…about everything. SHUT UP FLOWER AND IDIOT! I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE LIBRARY!!!!_


	9. Interlude 2

Kayla smiled at the Doctor. She had no idea why he had insisted that they go to her room to talk, yet here they were, in her room, sitting on chairs facing each other.

“I have something to tell you.” He repeated softly, seeming awkward and unsure, something unlike him. Kayla nodded, giving him a sign to continue. Instead, though the brunet thought that she _had_ to be going crazy, she heard him say in her head, _‘We have a mental link.’_

Kayla blinked, “What?” She tapped her head, “Did you just…” the Doctor nodded, “In my head?” Once again, the Doctor nodded, “But that’s not possible!” the brunet protested.

This time, the Doctor shook his head, “Yes it is. Humans are largely mental, and that just strengths throughout the generations. Plus Time Lords are very telepathic. Due to our…romantic…relationship and how much physical contact we have together, we have a bond.”

“Don’t worry.” He rushed to add, “You have strong mental walls, mostly because your brain isn’t exactly made for a mental link, but I haven’t looked or anything.” The Doctor promised with a small smile, a careful look in his eyes as he studied her reaction.

Kayla…was in shock, and reasonably so. In a matter of minutes, she had found out that the Doctor and she had a mental link. In the 52nd Century, those were beyond rare, they were near impossible. Then again, so were Type 40 TARDISes and Time Lords. Sadly, the Doctor wasn’t done.

_‘And there’s-‘_ He started in her head, “Sorry,” he spoke out loud this time, “I just haven’t done it in so long, it feels so…good.” With a small shake of his head, the Time Lord continued, “On Gallifrey, Time Lord’s had three options once they graduated and received their title. They could have a Chosen marriage, where usually their families picked out someone for them. That was the most common. It was easy to make good connections with others families if you had a…less than high ranking.”

“Another one, which was done if the Time Lord or Lady did not like the person their families had chosen for them was simply not getting married. Your rankings fell but it was better than a loveless marriage, and since there was no such thing as divorce on Gallifrey…” The Doctor’s voice faded away as if he was thinking of something unpleasant, “The last, and rarest, was getting Bonded. It’s basically true love. You get Bonded and one of the steps is married.

Kayla titled her head, “Bonded?” She asked, rolling the word off her tongue like it was an interesting food.

The Doctor nodded, “Bonded.” He agreed, “And Kayla, that’s what we are.” The Time Lord watched and waited for Kayla to react, and she did not disappoint.

First, she became pale, horribly so. Next, she glared at the Doctor. And last, she whimpered out, “You’re saying that we’re going to get married, that we’re going to get Bonded, but I have no idea what the hell being Bonded means.” Kayla pointed out, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

“It’s a process.” The Doctor started, pausing to think before he finished, “You kissed.” Kayla glanced at his hands to see that he was counting down on them, “You get a mental connection.” He continued, “You get married. And you…well…do _it._ ” Kayla and the Doctor both blushed, knowing full well what _it_ was.

“So you think we’re bonded.” The ex-Time Agent stated.

The Doctor nodded, “Kayla, I have never loved anyone like I have loved you. You’re my life, and I promised your father I would protect you.” The Doctor moved towards her and pulled her up by her hands, and Kayla didn’t resist, “I love you, and I will always love you.” He wrapped his arms around her, “And I will never stop loving you.” With that promise hanging in the air, he kissed Kayla deeply.

* * *

If it hadn’t been for the traditions grilled into the Doctor’s head, than he would have married and done _it_ with Kayla right then and there, but he hadn’t. Instead, the Time Lord and ex-Time Agent spoke about the subject that the two had naturally avoided: Kayla’s father.

“Where is he?” Kayla asked. They were sitting in a small room the Doctor had said was his 9th’s self favorite place to hide. It was his office.

The Doctor, more interested in Kayla’s hand, which he was tracing patterns on, took a while before asking, “Who?”

Kayla gave him a sharp look, “You know who I’m talking about.” She pointed out with a glare.

The Doctor nearly pouted, “Jack.” He stated, and Kayla nodded, “Fine. I have no idea.”

“Really?” Kayla huffed, aiming a disbelieving glare at the Time Lord.

The Doctor raised one hand in mock surrender, “Honestly!” He protested, “He’s immortal but because the TARDIS couldn’t stand that, I left him on Satellite 5.”

Kayla lifted her hand from the Doctor’s tracing, the Time Lord gave her a pout, and punched him harshly in the shoulder, “You left my dad on Satellite 5 because he’s immortal?! HE’S IMMORTAL?! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!” She shouted, her face growing red.

“Oi! You’re still sick. No yelling or you’ll hurt your throat.” Despite his babying, when Kayla raised her fist, the Doctor flinched, “He’s a fixed point in time and space because _you_ brought him back. I have no idea when or where he is, but if we’re going to meet him, we will.” He answered softly.

Kayla let out something close to a sob, and soon, the Doctor hugging and rubbing her back as the ex-Time Agent sobbed into his shirt, letting out all the hurt over her father.

“I will find him.” She promised at one point, “I will search for him and find my father.”

* * *

It had taken much persuading on the Doctor’s part to convince Kayla to go to the med-bay and get checked out, but it was only then when the Time Lord found something…troubling. As it turned out, the mental connection between the two was having an effect on Kayla. Whether it was positive or negative, he couldn’t figure out. Kayla was sure that it was positive, but he wasn’t.

“I’m going to be a Time Lady.” Kayla stated randomly.

The Doctor nodded with a sigh, “Sadly, yes.” He agreed.

“But how?”

“The mental connection.” The Doctor answered.

Kayla shook her head, “How long until I’m fully Time…Lady?”

The Doctor just gestured to a screen where **40%** flashed clearly, “I’d say a year.” He finally answered.

Kayla let out a whimper, “I’m scared.”

“So am I.”

* * *

_Oh poor Thief and Other Thief. Of course I knew about it, but could I say anything? Of course not! Well, actually, yes…or no? Oh stupid tenses. But that doesn’t matter. At least Other Thief isn’t leaving Thief over the whole Bonded thing. I never liked those on Gallifrey…I miss home, and my sisters._


	10. Girl in the Fireplace Pt. 1

It was night time in France, and a party was, _had_ actually, been happening at the Palace of Versailles. The people who hadn’t been invited to the earlier party casted angry glares at the Palace. A few complaints came from their mouths, but otherwise, most of people had excepted the noise and the fact that they hadn’t been invited.

Inside the Palace, however, the higher-ups of France in the 18th Century, the aristocrats, were panicking. Oh now they didn’t care about their chipped nails, their messed up hairstyles that likely took hours to create, or the sequences on their masks. Instead, they were running and screaming, the women often tripping over their long gowns. They didn’t understand what they were running from, just knowing that anything with sharp objects like that couldn’t be good.

* * *

In a woman’s bedroom however, it was peaceful. Anyone inside could almost imagine that the screams they could hear were just from a practically lose party.

But the only person inside knew that wasn’t true, but despite that, this person was still focused only on a broken clock that sat on the mantelpiece. Behind her, a man’s voice rose up from the others as he headed over to the private room.

“We are under attack!” He cried upon entering the room, “There are creatures...I don't even think they're human. We can't stop them.” The man, King Louis XV actually, reported.

The woman whirled around. Though they were in a very bad moment, not one blond hair was out of place, “The clock is broken.” Was all she replied with, “She’s coming.”

King Louis moved closer to the woman, “Did you hear what I said?” He asked, rather worried for his mistress that she wasn’t moving. Had she not heard the screams?

The mistress to the king looked at him intensely, “Listen to me. There is a woman coming to Versailles. She has offered me advice whenever I have needed, and also has watched over and protected me. She will not desert me tonight.”

“What are you talking about? What woman?” Louis asked her.

The woman smiled, “The only woman that has been a mother to me.” She answered frankly, “Now go to your duties. I am your mistress. Go to your queen.” Turning around, she dismissed the king in a manner that would have had anyone else’s head chopped off. Instead, she knelt in front of the fire, looking into it with such urgency, it was alarming, “Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time. Kayla! Kayla Harkness!”

* * *

3000 years later, the TARDIS landed inside a stationary spaceship. The Doctor held hands with a much better looking and feeling Kayla. Together, the couple walked outside by themselves. Originally, Rose and Mickey were going to go with them, but Mickey had suggested secretly to the Time Lord that he would like a nice, quiet, not very alien, date with Rose. Loving the idea because he would get to be alone with Kayla, the Doctor had sent the couple to a small planet that was the closest to what the couple would both like.

“An abandoned spaceship.” Kayla stated, looking around the dusty room they had landed in, “Any idea what century?”

The Doctor merely took out his sonic and scanned the place, “Fifty-first century.” He answered.

Kayla smiled, “I was born the fifty-second, but Jack was fifty-first boy.” The smile slid off her face as she thought more about her missing, apparently immortal father.

Seeing this, the Doctor headed over to her and wrapped his arms around her, _‘It’s okay.’_ He said in her mind, feeling the brunet shiver in his arms at how odd it was.

To the Doctor, it wasn’t odd. He had grown up with people chattering in his mind and had done the same with the Deca, the group he had been a part of at the Academy, but Kayla? In her time, humans had barely realized that they could form mental links, and only a few actually had any links.

_‘W-Will it get…easier?’_ Kayla asked haltingly in his mind.

The Doctor squeezed her tighter, _‘With practice, yeah.’_ Kissing her deeply, the Doctor felt Kayla slowly relax. Of course, it the moment had to end, and as always, it was the Time Lord who ended it. Ignoring Kayla’s mock pout, he headed over to a control panel. With a few nudges from his sonic screwdriver, a diagram of the ship appeared on screen.

Kayla, who was standing next to him, furrowed her eyebrows and titled her head, “Why are the warp engines going?” She wondered.

“There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe…and we're not moving. So where's all that power going?” the Doctor added on, already twisting knobs, “And look at that, the crew are gone.” He noted softly.

Kayla smiled, “Mysterious spaceship, I like this date already.” She commented, shoving the Doctor lightly in a playful manner. The Doctor started to blush but then tensed when he heard Kayla sneeze, “Sorry,” she apologized quickly, “it smells like smoke, I’m allergic.” She explained.

“Well…what’s cooking then?” the Doctor asked, taking a deep breath himself. Pressing something, a door opened behind the two, causing them to whirl around. Smiling at each other, they walked through the sudden door only to see…18th century décor and a fireplace.

Kayla let out a laugh, “French eighteenth century?” She wondered.

The Doctor eyed the fireplace critically, “Nice mantel.” He commented, already heading towards it and leaving Kayla behind. Rolling her eyes, Kayla followed him, “Not even a reproduction, this actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double-sided, there's another room through there.” He reported.

Kayla, however, crouched down. Instead of seeing the inside of the fireplace, she saw the curious glare of a young blond girl in her nightgown staring back at her, “Doctor!” She called, causing the Time Lord to look down.

“I’m gonna grab something from the TARDIS.” He said. Before Kayla could protest, she wasn’t that good with kids, the Doctor had already exited the room.

Rolling her eyes, Kayla muttered, “Right.” Drawing out the word, she realized that the child was looking rather scared, “Guessing I should say hi.” She stated.

“You should.” The girl agreed.

Glancing behind her to see that the Doctor hadn’t returned, Kayla ran through average social encounters with people, “Name. Birth date. Height.” She rattled off before nearly cursing at the habit. The girl seemed a bit worried about the questions, “Or just name would be lovely.” She added on.

“Reinette.” The girl answered after reasonable hesitation.

Kayla nodded, “Where are you?” she wondered.

Reinette’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at the question, “In my bedroom.”

Once again, Kayla nodded, “But where is your bedroom? Where do you live?” Internally scoffing at the question, no child would be stupid enough to answer that.

Despite Kayla’s thinking, Reinette smiled brightly at the question, “Paris, of course!” She exclaimed.

_‘D-D-Doctor.’_ Kayla barely managed to get out, now completely ignoring the girl.

Titling her head, her eyes narrowing again, the girl asked without any prompting from Kayla, “What are you doing in my fireplace?”

Startling, Kayla glanced behind her but saw no Time Lord, “No clue.” She answered truthfully, “Odd question, but what year is it?”

“Of course I can! Seventeen hundred and twenty seven.” Reinette answered.

Kayla smiled a bit, “Nice year. August isn’t very good, stay indoors, oh and put out this fire before you go to bed.” Glancing behind once again, Kayla didn’t know whether or not to beam at the sight of the Time Lord, “Best be going!” she finished.

Reinette smiled, “Good night ma’am.”

Getting up, Kayla headed over to the Doctor and glared at him, “Whatever you were getting from the TARDIS better have been good.” She threatened.

The Doctor smiled and drew a jacket from his pocket, “It was chilly.” He explained. At the look Kayla was giving him, the Doctor shrugged, “They’re bigger on the inside.” He added on, motioning to his pockets.

“Of course.” Kayla stated, already zipping up the jacket, “No wonder there’s so much power.” She commented, “But still, France 1727?” She shook her head.

The Doctor walked over to the fireplace, “Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too.” He told her. Tilting her head, Kayla started to ask but thought better of it and instead knelt on a different side of the wall. Of course, the instant she was there, it started to rotate, sending the Doctor back but taking Kayla away from the Doctor.

“Kayla!” he shouted, concern coloring his voice.

* * *

Rose did not like the Doctor’s idea of a date she would like. Mickey however, from what the blond could tell, he was actually enjoying himself.

“Webbly's World of Wonders.” He read off the sign at the park.

Rose rolled her eyes, “It’s an amusement park.” She deadpanned with annoyance.

Mickey grinned, “We’ve got an amusement park as a date!” He exclaimed with cheerfulness that the blond found grating.

Rose nearly let out a sigh, “What do you wanna do first?” She wondered.

Mickey’s face fell, “You’re the alien expert,” he countered, “what do you want to do?”

“I’ve never been here.” She told him, “But since it’s an amusement park, I’m guessing it should have some roller coaster…yeah, let’s go there.” Not even waiting for her boyfriend, Rose headed off to the largest, busiest roller coaster she saw. Something like a pained grimace on his face, Mickey followed.

Any hope he had of a normal date were dashed at the thing that the couple were standing behind. It had, from what Mickey could see, ten long arms and then two legs. Of course, it was also yellow.

“Sunsisher.” Rose whispered to Mickey, rolling the name off her tongue. Apparently hearing this, the alien turned around and fixed one of its five eyes on the two. Once it had turned back around, Rose added on in a whisper, “They have very good hearing.”

* * *

Holding on for dear life as the fireplace finished turning, Kayla unclenched her white knuckles from the mantel and looked at the dark bedroom. From what she could tell, the person had to be a female child, and luckily, the child was asleep. Hopefully, it was Reinette, because then Kayla won’t have to deal with awkward explanations. Like, ‘Don’t panic, I’m just popping in via the magical door that doubles as your fireplace’ would ever work.

Musing to herself, she headed over to the window where she could see the dark skyline of Paris. Adding to its natural beauty was white powdery snow that was falling. It was peaceful...Kayla didn’t like that.

A horse neighed in the distance, and behind her, the child sat up, her bed creaking. Hearing this, Kayla turned around. A brief moment happened as the two girls stared at each other, but oddly enough, it was Kayla who was panicking more than the child, who was indeed Reinette, “Don’t scream! It’s me, the fireplace person! I can show you.” she cried out softly in alarm. Walking forwards, she sat down on Reinette’s bed, “We were talking in your fireplace recently.”

Reinette studied her face closely, “But that was weeks ago.” She told Kayla, “Madame that was months!”

At the correction, Kayla’s eyes widened in surprise, “Weak connection then.” She muttered to herself. Ignoring the curious look from the child, the brunet got up and ran her hand on the mantel, her eyes mainly on the clock.

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” Reinette called from her bed. Despite being so young, she sounded very demanding.

Kayla didn’t reply. Instead, she tapped the clock lightly, only now hearing a ticking noise, “That’s not good…” she stated loud enough that Reinette could hear from her bed.

Though she wasn’t looking at her, Kayla could imagine the blond tilting her head in confusion, “A broken clock isn’t good?” the girl wondered with skepticism that anyone could find rude.

“Well this one isn’t.” Kayla countered, “This is the only clock in the room and it’s broken,” turning around, she peered at Reinette, “Then what’s the ticking?”

The ticking, of course, grew louder, causing Reinette to glance around her room with a fearful eye, but Kayla kept on, “That isn’t a clock, the resonance is too big. This noise is six feet tall, a man basically.” She announced to the room.

Like any child, Reinette drew the sheets in a bunch under her chin, “What is it?” She asked with a shaking voice.

Drawing back the curtains but not finding anything, Kayla continued in her lazy traveling around the room, still talking to the room, “If I were a thing that ticked, I would break the anything else that ticks…like clocks. Otherwise you might start wondering if you’re alone.” Her face fell as a horrible thought came to her. She walked slowly over to Reinette’s bed, “Get to the middle of the bed and don’t put your hands or feet over the edge.” She commanded.

Crouching down, she took out her sonic blaster, prepared to shoot, when something smacked her backwards, a single beam of laser shooting off and creating a mouse sized hole in the wall. Scrambling to her feet, Kayla dashed back over to the bed and looked underneath, only to see the feet of something she couldn’t identify, wearing a typical aristocratic French dress. Her eyes widening, Kayla looked up at the blond child sitting in the middle of her bed, “Whatever you do, don’t look around.” She whispered the warning.

Straightening up, Kayla came face to face with the creepiest clown mask she had ever seen. It leered down at Reinette, and the poor child looked terrified. Not taking her eyes off the odd thing, the brunet addressed the child, “You stay exactly where you are.” She warned her. Taking in the figure, yet another horrible thought came to the brunet. Very carefully, Kayla looked down at the blond girl, “I need to check your brain.”

“Check my brain?” Reinette asked with a head tilt, but Kayla just waved her hand and put the tip of her gun to the girl’s head. Very carefully, she ran the tip around the head, her teeth grinding when she lifted the gun to see the readings.

Glaring over at the thing with the mask, she spat, “You've been scanning her brain!” She accused. Glancing into Reinette’s eyes for a small second, Kayla turned her sharp gaze back onto the creature, “You've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?”

Reinette tapped Kayla’s hand, causing the brunet to snap her head down, “I don't understand...it wants me?!” the child asked the brunet. Despite her earlier warning, Reinette looked over at the figure, but didn’t flinch, “You want me?” She wondered, addressing the thing.

The figure’s head twitched to one side, and when it spoke, it was in a mechanical voice, “Not yet. You are incomplete.”

“'Incomplete?’ What does that mean?” Kayla asked, but the machine didn’t answer. Rolling her eyes, the brunet pointed her gun at the machine, “Answer me, now.” She demanded, but the machine refused to answer. Instead, it started jerkily move around the bed. Right before it got to the side Kayla was on, the brunet grabbed Reinette and got her off the bed before pushing her towards the wall.

Keeping her back to said wall, Kayla glowered at the machine, so she was only slightly surprised when a menacing, sharp blade slid out rather close to her face. It was only her fast reflexes that saved her a nasty scratch, “Madame, be careful!” the blond child cried out from nearby the curtains.

“Don’t worry Reinette, I’m quick.” Kayla called almost lazily as she started to walk backwards to the fireplace, a smirk on her face, “I’ve been doing this all my life.” She continued, jumping to the side as the machine tried to slash at her again. The blade instantly got stuck in the mantel of the fireplace, “And it helps that monsters have nightmares about my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend? But Madam, you’re wearing a ring.” Reinette stated, causing the brunet to look down at her left hand and see the ring she had been wearing at the school.

Opening her mouth to reply, Kayla was suddenly out of time due to the machine’s almost escape from the fireplace. With a wave of her fingers, she made the fireplace turn around and left with it.

* * *

“Mickey!” Rose cried out with laughter. The blond was sitting on a bench while her boyfriend tried to buy some food for them with the credit card, or something that _looked_ like a credit card, that the Doctor had given them. Turning around, Mickey gave her a sour look as she chortled with glee while the alien behind the counter waved its four hands around as it talked.

Finally, he slumped over to Rose with a bag of…something, “The Doctor’s poor.” He announced, waving the useless card around, “Only two…whatevers the money is here.”

Rose smirked, “He’s the Doctor, what do you expect?” She asked, her smirk just growing at the glare Mickey sent her.

“I’d expect money. Isn’t he a lord or something? I mean, if _I_ were a lord, then I’d be rolling in money.” Mickey stated as he sat down, trying to open the bag of things.

Rose’s face hardened, “He’s a _Time_ Lord,” She corrected none too lightly, “and the last at that.” Not looking at Mickey, she took the other bag of food from him and opened it with ease. Mickey pouted at that and started to say something but soon thought better of it, the noise died in his throat.

* * *

“Kayla!” the Doctor shouted when he saw the fireplace turning. A grin started to form on his face, but it quickly fell when he saw the visitor that had come with her. Turning quickly, he grabbed a large, gun like object from the wall and sprayed what appeared to be ice on the machine. Convulsing in a last attempt to free itself it froze completely.

Worriedly, the Doctor ran over to Kayla who still hadn’t moved only to let out a little gasp at the rather nasty, still bleeding, long scratch on her cheek, “Oh Kayla.” He murmured.

“It’s just a scratch, but never mind that. A fire extinguisher? Really?” Smiling, she hugged the Time Lord tightly.

Hugging back, the Doctor squeezed just a bit tighter at the mere thought of how close to death she had just danced. Finally, the pulled away to head over to the machine, “Shame about the face.” The Doctor muttered.

Kayla nodded, “Is it…” not finishing her sentence, she pulled the mask and wig off the machine’s head, revealing the amazing clockwork inside, covered and protected with a clear, plastic-like material in shape of an egg, “Wow.” The brunet couldn’t help but gasp.

“Oh, you are beautiful!” the Doctor agreed, already dragging out his glasses to admire the creature, “No really, you are, you're gorgeous! Look at that! Space age clockwork, I love it! I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart - and, by the way, count those - it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you.”

Kayla smirked as the Doctor took a wistful look at the creature, one hand idly searching for his sonic screwdriver, “But luckily I’m a criminal.” Kayla said, waving the screwdriver about in one hand.

The Doctor looked over at her, “Oh you little thief!” He cried out, a fake look of outrage on his face.

“Thank you.”  Turning back to the machine, Kayla let out a small curse that made the Doctor’s ears turn red, “It’s gone!” She snapped in frustration.

And so it was. While the two had been mock fighting, the machine had likely teleported away, the only way they’d know, the Doctor had told Kayla smugly, is if he used the sonic screwdriver. So Kayla had given back her stolen object and grumbled to herself as the Time Lord scanned the entire room.

Finally he turned to her, “Short range teleport, can't have got far. Could still be on board…” His voice trailed off as an excited look started to grow on his face.

Kayla, however, just rolled her eyes and held out her hand, “Sonic screwdriver, I need to scan that girl’s brain properly.” She told him. Pouting, the Doctor relinquished his prized possession, “Now don’t go looking for him.” Kayla ordered.

“Fine.” He grumbled like a child.

Rolling her eyes again, Kayla turned the fireplace, leaving the Doctor all alone, “Well this is rubbish.” He announced to the room. Hoisting the fire extinguisher, the Time Lord headed off to kill the machine that had harmed his Kayla.

* * *

Rose was not likely the date the Doctor had sent herself and Mickey on. It was too much like Earth for her taste. The star that served as a sun boiled down on the massive crowds, and the food…well it was horrible. Sometimes the Doctor could be so stupid, and this idea, was one of those prime times.

Mickey, however, from what the blond could tell, he loved the amusement park. He was likely pretending that they were on Earth and not some alien planet.

Rolling her eyes, the blond looked on as Mickey bounced on a zoomer ride that looked like the moon, “You done?” She called, but Mickey didn’t hear her. Sighing, she glanced down at her watch and then rolled her eyes again.

“Webbly’s World of Wonder will be closing in an hour.” A speaker suddenly announced, “Please make sure that you are gone in an hour, as this planet will be swept and gassed.” Around her, the aliens all froze. Suddenly, there was silence. Even the children stopped laughing and looked up at their frighten parents. Much like a cartoon, a sudden mad dash for the exit happened and soon, Mickey and Rose were alone in the silent amusement park.

* * *

Kayla looked around at the bedroom. A makeover had now happened, replacing the pink and laces with rich red and gold, “Reinette…it’s me, the fireplace lady.” Kayla called out, stepping away from the mantel, “I’m just checking on you.” Walking around, Kayla noted a harp that she skimmed her hand along, producing a horrible sound from the beautiful object, causing Kayla to wince. The sound of heals on the floor caused Kayla to glance to the door, only to see a young, rather beautiful, blond woman. She paused, obviously recognizing her, “Uh…hi.” Kayla said, a look akin to someone that had been caught red handed on her face, “I was looking for Reinette…but I think the connection is a lot weaker than I originally thought. Is this still her room?”

Instead of the blond answering her, a woman’s voice called, “Reinette! We're ready to go!”

The blond woman’s face brightened at the voice, “Go to the carriage, ma’am, I will join you there.”  An relaxed grin started to spread across Kayla’s face as she looked at Reinette, “It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence.” The blond said in a teasing way.

“I’m just very stubborn. It’s bad about the link though, you’ve grown up.” Kayla stated, giving her a slightly longer than nessiary look.

Reinette smirked, stepping forwards, “And you do not appear to have aged a single day.” The blond glanced down at her left hand, “Nor have you taken your ring off. May I presume you have finally gotten engaged?”

Kayla also glanced down at her hand, “Uh, no. It’s been a shorter time for me than you, and I haven’t gotten to take the ring off…” The brunet shook her head, “But really, you best be off. A woman dressed like me in your bedroom?” She gestured down to her jeans and jacket, “I’m pretty sure that your…who were you talking to?”

Reinette’s smile became forced, “My mother.” Sh answered with hesitation.

“And you called her ma’am?” Kayla asked.

Reinette nodded, “We have a…tense relationship. She said you weren’t real, so I said that you were my real mother. Obviously, that did not go well.” The brunet nodded, but didn’t say anything. She also didn’t protest when the blond very carefully raised her hand and touched her hair, as if she was checking if it was real, “Well, you seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real.”

Kayla smiled, “Reason is often wrong. Best not listen to it.” She advised.

It was then that a servant, who sounded extremely cross, yelled down the corridor, “Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient.”

Reinette’s eyes flashed with annoyance, “A moment!” Sh called back. Turning back to Kayla, her eyes took a softer touch, “So many questions. So little time.” She mumbled.

And then, somehow, Kayla was being hugged by Reinette, and the blond soon excelled to peppering her face with little pecks. It was as if she was being reunited with a very close friend, a relative of which she had longed for. Due to shock, the brunet stumbled backwards a bit before planting her feet a little more firmly.

“Mademoiselle Poisson!” The servant yelled again, sounding much closer. Reinette broke away and ran out of the open door, grabbing a purse as she went. Kayla watched her as she left, slightly shocked. Since she was staring at the door, she did not miss the servant arriving, his mouth gaping open at the sight of her, “Who the hell are you?” He barked.

Kayla just smirked, already grabbing hold of the fireplace. Her hands were searching for the trigger as she looked back at the servant, “I’m Kayla Harkness. And I’m Reinette Poisson’s mother!” She answered.

Once the fireplace was in place, Kayla cried out, “Doctor!” But the Time Lord had disappeared. Sighing, she stepped off the mantel and started to walk out of the room, “Doctor!” She yelled again. Striding around a corner, she came face to face with a large white horse, “Right…”

* * *

Rose and Mickey were on the top of the farriers wheel when it stopped. The lights shut off on the ride, and soon, they were alone in pitch darkness.

“Oi! We’re still up here!” Mickey yelled down at the ground.

“Mickey shut up!” Rose snapped.

Her boyfriend look over at her with annoyance, “Well you’re not doing anything.” He pointed out.

The blond rolled her eyes, “Because it’s pointless. Didn’t you see what was running the machine? Some kind of droid. And they aren’t going to do anything for us. They must shut down or something.” She explained slowly, like she was talking to an idiot.

“It’s not my fault!” Mickey protested.

The blond rolled her eyes again, “Now, what do you think swept and gassed means?”

Mickey shrugged, “Something pretty bad.  And scary.”

“Oh yes. That cuts it down to everything I’ve seen Mickey.” Rose snapped sarcastically.

Of course, only then did they find out.

* * *

The Doctor walked slowly down the hallway, pausing to look at certain objects, like the camera with an eye. Following the odd sound of a heartbeat, he paused at a panel. Using his sonic, he unlocked it and pulled it open, only feeling a little discomfort at the heat that would scald most humans. What he _hadn’t_ expected to see was a human heart wired up to the ship itself.

“That’s a heart! A human heart!” He whispered in shock. And then…it made sense. With a cry of, “Kayla!” the Time Lord ran a hand through his already spikey hair, trying to think of what to do.

* * *

Kayla walked down the hallway, annoyed, “Doctor!” She yelled. Whirling around, she looked straight at the white horse that was, annoyingly, following her, “I am not your mother.” She spat out, “And I want you to stop.” She added.

The horse just nosed her, but Kayla brushed it off, already heading for the white, French double doors. Opening them, she smirked, “ _This_ is where you came from.” She muttered.

* * *

Kayla stepped onto a grassy courtyard with a blink, trying to adjust to the light. When she had, she smiled a bit at the familiar blond that was walking, arm in arm, with a lovely looking black woman. Starting over, she paused to listen to the two speak, “Oh, Catherine, you are too wicked!” Reinette cried out with laughter.

The blond suddenly turned, looking quizzically at Kayla, who just waved and smiled, but made no move to come over. Nodding, she turned back to Catherine, “Oh, speaking of wicked, I hear Madame de Chateneux is ill and close to death.” The woman said in a tone one uses when gossiping.

Reinette seemed to hide a smile, “Yes.” She agreed carefully, “I am devastated.” The serious air she had developed left as she started to laugh.

Catherine laughed along with her, “Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable.” Kayla smiled, glad that Reinette had _someone_ while she was gone, “The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?”

Reinette nodded, “He is the King. And I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him.”  While her friend laughed loudly, the blond turned around to stare at Kayla, tilting her head in an obvious question of why.

Seeing this, Catherine’s brow puckered with worry, “Is something wrong, my dear?” She asked.

“Not wrong, no.” Reinette said as she turned back to her friend. After a heavy pause, they linked arms again and walked on.

“Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions.” Catherine stated.

Reinette nodded lightly, “Every woman in Paris shares them.” She pointed out.

Catherine smiled, “You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?”

And soon, they were gone from Kayla’s hearing range and sight.

* * *

Somehow, Mickey and Rose had gotten down from the ferries wheel and had gotten into one of the industrial like buildings. And not a moment too soon, because they had found out why everyone had been so worried about. Looking out the small window, the blond could clearly see a thick, toxic green gas that was slowly covering the planet.

“So that’s gassed.” Mickey stated, a horrified expression on his face, “For what?”

Rose shrugged, “No clue.”

Turning away, the blond hugged Mickey tightly, only pulling apart when she heard a knock on the door.

“What was that?” Mickey whispered.

Rose’s eyes traveled to the door, “A knock.”

“But how?”

“I don’t know.”

Another knock sounded, causing the two to flinch, “You go get it.” Rose hissed to her boyfriend, shoving him towards the door.

Mickey glanced behind at his girlfriend before he carefully opened the door, starting to cough and splutter at the gas that slowly poured in, “What the hell?!” He gasped out upon seeing the person standing there. Tears were streaming down their face.

“She’s gone.” He whispered as he staggered into the building. Instantly the door closed behind him as he nearly collapsed on the floor while he started to cry out.

* * *

The Doctor looked at the camera that was following him. He really wished it would stop. And that he could find Kayla and help her. Pausing at a window, he looked into a very nice, 18th century room, “Oh, France.” He whispered out just as the room’s doors opened. Two servants and the King entered the room.

“Spying on the King of France, are you?” Kayla asked suddenly from behind him.

Not even flinching, the Doctor nodded, “What have you been doing?”

“Oh, just meeting Madame de Pompadour and becoming her mother/imaginary friend.” Kayla answered as the two gazed upon the King admiring himself in the mirror. The horse whined loudly, “And we got a pet.” She added in as the horse trotted over.

The Doctor smiled at the horse before turning back to the mirror, “See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history...” He place finger on the glass as Reinette walked in, “Hers. Time window... deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty-first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?” He asked Kayla.

Kayla shrugged, “Who knows. It took me forever to figure out her name. Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, but goes by Reinette to her friends…and me.”

“A regular mother hen.” The Doctor commented with a smile.

Kayla just shook her head, “Oh don’t you start.” She glanced towards the mirror to see the King leaving, “The night of the Yew Tree ball. She and her friend were talking about it.” She told the Doctor, who was looking at her rather than Reinette preening herself in the mirror.

Then, a louder than normal ticking sound started. Kayla’s mouth opened in shock and she looked over at a mantel where, sure enough, the clock was shattered.

* * *

Reinette turned at the sound of the ticking noise. It was one she recognized, and one she feared, “How long have you been standing there?” She called to the figure with its back turned. From what she could tell, it was staring out the window, “Show yourself!” Responding to her command, it turned suddenly, already starting to advance on the terrified Reinette.

* * *

The Doctor grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall and helped Kayla turn the heavy mirror so they could get to Pairs.

“Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?” Kayla greeted as she and the Doctor left the mirror.

Reinette gasped, “Mother! And you’ve brought a friend!”

Ducking down, Kayla watched as the Doctor sprayed the machine until it was frozen and didn’t let go of the gun, mostly because of the brunet’s voice warning him in his head. And she was right, because soon, the machine whirred and clicked loudly.

“It’s melting the ice.” Kayla added in for the benefit of the frightened Reinette, who just nodded.

As soon as she said that, the machine’s sharp knife-like object shot out at her, narrowly missing her throat, “Oi!” the Doctor sounded, “Who are you?” He asked it harshly.

But the machine didn’t answer, “Order it to answer me.” Kayla said to Reinette.

“Why should it listen to me?” the blond pointed out.

Kayla shrugged, “It did when you were a child.” She pointed out.

With a worried look at her ‘mother,’ Reinette turned to the machine, “Answer her question. Answer any and all questions put to you.” She ordered it.

The machine lowered it arm, “I am repair droid seven.”

“What happened to the ship?” Kayla asked.

“Ion storm, eighty two percent systems failure.” The droid answered.

The Doctor tilted his head, “That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?” he pointed out.

The droid pause for a second, “We did not have the parts.” He finally answered.

Kayla’s brow furrowed, “Then about the crew? Where are they?”

“We did not have the parts.” The droid repeated.

“Oh.” The Doctor mumbled, his eyes widening slightly. His horrible, hellish hunch had been correct, and that did not please him.

Kayla looked over at her the Doctor, “What oh? That was a bad oh.”

The Doctor, out of the habit, grabbed the brunet’s hand and squeezed it, “You used the crew, all fifty of them.” He said in a horrified whisper.

Reinette let out a little whimper, “But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows, that takes colossal energy. Why come here, you could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?” the Doctor asked.

“One more part is required.” The droid jerked its head to Reinette, who flinched back.

“Then take it. She’s right there.” Kayla pointed out, keeping her eyes, not on the droid, but on Reinette, who looked more than a little scared.

The droid tilted its head, and for a moment, Kayla fully expected it to take whatever part off of Reinette, but it didn’t. Instead, it spoke again, “She is incomplete.”

“So you’re just opening windows into her future until she’s complete?” the droid didn’t answer, “And furthermore, why her?”

“We are the same.” The droid answered.

Reinette shook her head, “We are not the same, we are in no sense the same!”

The droid turned its head to look at her, “We are the same.” It repeated.

Reinette’s eyes flashed with fury, “Get out of here! Get out of here this instance!” she yelled at it, advancing on the droid.

“Reinette don’t!” Kayla yelled just as the droid teleported away.

The Doctor looked longingly at the mirror, but when he gave Kayla pleading look, she shook her head. Pouting, he watched as the brunet headed over to Reinette, “I’ve been practicing some with mental stuff.” She started, “And I need to look inside your brain. It won’t hurt…probably.”

Despite the less than assuring speech, Reinette nodded and allowed Kayla to put her finger tips on her temple. A long pause followed until the blond gasped out, “Mother…you’re in my brain.” She whispered in shock, and it seemed to take a lot of effort for Kayla to nod.


	11. Girl in the Fireplace Pt. 2

Kayla’s hands were still on Reinette’s temple while the Doctor stayed tense, obviously worried that he would have to jump in and save his girlfriend from…stuff.

“You are in my memories. You walk among them.” Reinette whispered.

Kayla just nodded again, “B-block off any memories that you don’t want me to see.” She told Reinette, her voice strained.

“Have you done this before?” Reinette asked.

There was a pause before Kayla answered, her voice just as strained as before, “No.” She finally said, “What age are you?” She asked suddenly.

Reinette blinked at Kayla, “Twenty-three.”

A long pause followed that was finally broken by Reinette, “Oh, such a hard childhood, if you can even call it that…” the blond muttered.

Kayla very slowly opened her eyes, “Uh…right.” She said.

“Oh Kayla Harkness. So very scared. And alone. And angry.”

“I thought I was mother.” Kayla joked, but then her eyes popped open, “How did you find out my name?” She asked.

Reinette didn’t answer, “Such a broken girl. Broken then and smashed now.” Her eyes popped open, “How can you bear it?” she questioned with a tilt of her head.

Kayla stepped away. Behind her, the Doctor hurried over and pulled her into a hug, “How did you do that?” the Time Lord asked the worried looking Reinette harshly.

“Doctor don’t.” Kayla whispered.

Reinette shook her head, “A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction...” the Doctor and Kayla just stared at her, one’s gaze filled with anger while the others was terrified.

“Oh mother.” Reinette whispered. Very slowly, she walked over and joined the Doctor and Kayla in their hug, “My broken mother. Come and dance with us. Come and dance with your Lord.” She commanded softly.

The Doctor and Kayla exchanged looks. Both nodding, they followed Reinette out of the room.

* * *

The Doctor twirled Kayla skillfully, not allowing anyone to take away _his_ brunet away from him. Anyone who tried got a fierce glare from the Time Lord.

“Doctor!” Kayla laughed, smiling as the Doctor puller her oh-so-tighter to him.

The Doctor give her a cheeky look, “What?” He asked innocently.

Kayla gave him a look that was ruined by her mirth, “You haven’t let go of me all evening.” She pointed out, “Not that I mind but still, possessive much?” She waggled her eyebrows.

“I just want to keep you safe.” The Doctor said, “And I will. I always will. I will never stop protecting you Kayla Harkness.”

* * *

Rose and Mickey stared at the Doctor. The last of the Time Lords.

He was broken.

Hurt.

Alone.

“I failed.” He repeated for the seventh time, Rose had been counting.

“Failed what Doctor?” the blond asked softly.

The Doctor gave her a haunting look filled with so much pain that it made the blond’s heart ache for him, “I failed Kayla.” He whispered, “I promise to protect her, and I didn’t.”

* * *

Madam de Pompadour, known by Reinette to her friends and ‘mother,’ looked up at the sky. Kayla was up there, up there with her Doctor. Since they weren’t married, did that still make him her ‘father?’

Shaking her head at silliness, Reinette lightly touched one of the panes of glass on the windows, when she froze. Footsteps were approaching. They were fast, and angry.  

Whirling around, the blond checked the clock’s face, but it wasn’t smashed, which was good, because that let her clearly see a tall, lanky figure approaching.

“Madame de Pompadour—“ the figure started, only to get cut off by her gasp, “Don’t scream or do something like that. We don’t have any time.”

* * *

Once Reinette had gotten over the shock of her ‘father’ appearing, she had remembered her manners and offered-forced-him to sit down while she remained standing.

“They’ll be here in five years. No idea what date, but sometime after your thirty-seventh birthday.” He explained in a rush.

“But what about mother,” the Doctor shivered, “is she alright?”

The Time Lord nodded, “She’s getting everything ready. Don’t worry about her.”

Reinette gave him a look, “’Don’t worry about her.’” She repeated, “How can I not worry about my mother? Where is she?”

The Doctor swallowed as the blond took a seat across from him, “There’s a spaceship that’s stalking you by punching holes into the universe to look into your life.” He explained rather quickly.

The blond gave him a quizzical look, probably wondering if he was sane, “There is a vessel in your world... where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book so that she may step from one to the other without increase of age...while I, weary traveler...must always take the slower path?” she asked slowly.

“Well, if you want to morbid and dramatic…yeah.” the Doctor said finally.

Once again, Reinette gave him a look, “So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?”

“Keep them talking. Talking’s brilliant, I love talking…sorry.” The Doctor tugged his ear awkwardly, “Right, just keep them talking.” He finished rather lamely.

If Reinette was annoyed by the Time Lord’s rambling, she didn’t show it, “For how long?”

“Until Kayla and I can get there.” The Doctor answered simply.

“She’s coming…good. I need my mother.” Reinette whispered.

The Doctor shivered again, “Doctor!” At Kayla’s yell, the Time Lord tensed and started to run over to the tapestry just outside the door, “Doctor!” Kayla yelled again.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He called back, unaware of Reinette following him.

Kayla stood behind the tapestry, “I found the window.” She breathed out.

“And where is it mother?” At the question, the Doctor turned and stared at her while Kayla gave the Doctor’s turned back a hard look.

Turning her gaze onto her ‘daughter,’ she took a moment to reply, “Do you wanna see the ship?” She offered, ignoring the Doctor’s protests.

Eagerly, Reinette nodded.

* * *

The blond looked around her surroundings, her eyes widening in fear, “I am glad I was not raised as your daughter.” She finally said.

Kayla swallowed roughly, “Uh, you might want to go now.” She said softly, “I fixed the audio link…” her voice trailed off as the screams of Reinette’s future echoed around the corridor.

“Those screams...is that my future?” Reinette asked, but Kayla gave her a hard look and didn’t answer. Finally, the blond sighed, “Then I must take the slower path.”

Then, off in the distance, Reinette’s voice rose above all the screams, “Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time.”

Reinette looked at Kayla and the Doctor, highly disturbed, “That's my voice.” She whispered.

Kayla gave her a sad look and very gently helped her back into France, trying her best to ignore the future Reinette yelling, “Kayla! Kayla Harkness!”

* * *

The screaming, aristocrats of France ran from the droids, who were armed.

* * *

Reinette was stilled kneeling before the fireplace, “Kayla Harkness! Mother!” She called, her voice no more than a plea.

King Louis XV gave his mistress an odd look, “We must go. No one is coming to help us.” He told her urgently.

If Reinette had listened to the King’s advice, then perhaps they would have been safe. But she hadn’t. Instead, the blond gracefully got up from the floor and turned to face the clockwork droid standing in the doorway. Two more soon joined it, “You are complete. You will come.”

The blond, however, felt like her heart was breaking. Where was Kayla? Where was her mother?

* * *

In the ballroom, the droids advanced on the guests, pushing them against the wall. Instead of fighting back, they just cowered and screamed.

* * *

Kayla banged on the time window in annoyance as the Doctor scanned something with his sonic, “That won’t work.” He muttered.

Kayla sighed and sat down next to him to help, “I know, it just feels good.” She admitted.

* * *

One of the droids held Reinette roughly by the arm and dragged her down the corridor. Behind her, two droids held onto King Louis.

“Where are we going?” the blond nearly spat the question at the droid.

“The teleport has limited range. We must have proximity to the time portal.”

Reinette struggled for a few seconds, “Your words mean nothing. You are nothing.” She spat at the droid.

* * *

Kayla stared at the window, showing her the ballroom, with a longing, “Can I use my Vortex Manipulator?” she pleaded.

The Doctor gave her a sharp look, “You know the rules of time.” He reminded in a mutter.

Kayla pouted, “Doctor…Reinette is the closest thing to a daughter I’ve had in a long time. I promised that I would help her, and I will. Breaking rules or not.” The Doctor got up suddenly and grabbed her wrist.

“No.” He said simply. Kayla gave him a sad look and very slowly pulled her wrist out of the Time Lord’s grasp. She glanced down at her wrist and saw that the Doctor had taken her VM.

“Can everyone just calm down? Please.” Reinette commanded from the ballroom.

* * *

The blond’s eyes scanned the room, looking at her fellow French people, “Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court. And we are French.” She turned her sharp gaze on the droids, “I have made a decision. And my decision is 'no' - I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again.”

“We do not require your feet.” The droid told her.

Without warning, two droid came up beside her and forced her to her knees. Any escape plan she had were quickly dashed by the knife-like objects at her. The droid that had been speaking approached her, “You think I fear you. But I do not fear you, even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured –“ She lowered her voice to a whisper, “yours girlfriend will come.”

Completely ruining this threat was the sound of a horse whining. Reinette, the droids, and the guessed looked around in shock, but they could not find the source of the noise, even as they heard the sound of hooves galloping straight at them. Some ducked upon reflex, which was very smart because the giant mirror smashed as Kayla Harkness sat on a white stallion as it jumped out of the window.

Once the horse had halted, she jumped down and smiled at Reinette, “Hiya sweetie!” She greeted casually.

“What the hell is going on?” King Louis yelled.

Reinette glanced over at her lover, “Oh - this is my lover, the King of France.”

Kayla let out a short laugh, “And I’m a Time Agent bad ass in better clothes.” With a smirk, she gestured at her jeans and jacket as she walked over to the talkative droid, “So I’m gonna fix the clock.” With a flourish, she took the mask off the droid’s head. Around her, the crowd gasped but she ignored it, too focused on the knife-like object that she had ducked to avoid, “Forget it. It's over. For you and for me.”

Slowly, Kayla looked at where the mirror had been. Instead, an ugly brick wall was revealed to everyone, “Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand...” the droid cocked its head at the wall.

* * *

“Kayla!” the Doctor yelled loudly, banging on the brick wall. He _had_ to get her back. He couldn’t lose her. He had already tried their mental connection, but it hadn’t worked.

Dejectedly, he looked down at her Vortex Manipulator in his hands before he walked to his TARDIS. Pausing for a second, he knelt down and put it down right next to his TARDIS before he walked in and shut the door. After a few minutes, he flew it to Mickey and Rose.

* * *

The droid had repeatedly tried to use his teleport, and Kayla had just glared at it, offering no words of comfort for the French people. After a few tense, silent minutes, the leader winded down and it went dead. A few seconds later, the rest did too.

Kayla turned away from the gossiping French people and helped Reinette up, “What's happened to them?”

The brunet gave her a dark look, “They died.” She answered simply.

* * *

“Let me get this straight,” Rose started, looking like she had a massive migraine.

The Doctor glared at her, “There is _nothing_ to get straight!” He nearly yelled, “Kayla is gone and I failed her. But we are going back to that ship to wait.”

* * *

Kayla looked out a window, her hands brushing the bare skin where her Vortex Manipulator usually sat. It would have been easy to blame the Doctor for getting stuck, but in all honesty, she had thought of none of the consequences. Now all she felt was guilt.

The brunet didn’t turn when Reinette walked up, holding a glass of some frothy alcohol that Kayla had declined, “You’re supposed to know them all by name, but you weren’t good at memorizing names, so you only got half.” She murmured.

“The Doctor knew them all.” Kayla whispered softly, “But what are titles to a Time Lord?”

Reinette gave her ‘mother’ a pitying look, “I think I have an idea.” She said. Putting down her drink, she took Kayla’s hand, “Follow me.”

* * *

Kayla was crying, actually crying, with joy. Clever Reinette had put her original fireplace in her bedroom. The brunet barely heard Reinette stammering with worry, “It appears undamaged, do you think it will still work?”

Instead of answering, Kayla made a noise that might have been a grunt. Nearly running, she went over to the fireplace and started to tap on the wood, “Loose connection!” She screamed suddenly, causing Reinette to flinch in shock.

“Mother,” she started, “go and enjoy her life. But do not forget me.” With a regretful look, she watched as Kayla Harkness held onto the revolving fireplace.

* * *

The Doctor had been staring at the fireplace for three hours and thirty minutes. Rose and Mickey were in the TARDIS. But the Time Lord had stayed. He hadn’t given up, not yet, but he couldn’t help but start to laugh slightly hysterically at the sight of the fireplace revolving.

And then…he and Kayla were hugging and kissing and crying, but he had never felt greater.

“Never do that again.” The Doctor murmured, and Kayla nodded her head.

* * *

The journey ended after that. The Doctor had checked to see if Kayla wanted to go and say goodbye to Reinette, but when she had crouched at the fireplace to see inside, she had seen the blond older and sick. Not wanting to go through more emotions, they had left that part of their life behind and had went ahead to the TARDIS.

* * *

_Oh I don’t like Webbly’s World of Wonder. Too loud, and scary. Bad robots are bad. But poor Other Thief, and her daughter and Reinette and Thief and…oh who else? Well_ not _poor Idiot and Flower! They did nothing! What about Susan though…no, she was on Earth. I wonder how she is? Or was? Or will be? No…I think it might be is…probably not though…_


	12. Interlude 3

Kayla winced for the umpteenth time as the Doctor applied some cleaning thing on her cheek, “Hold still.” He commanded gently, but the brunet couldn’t help herself and winced again.

“It hurts!” She complained in a whining tone.

The Doctor gave her a motherly look, “But now it won’t scar, or be there.” He pointed out. Pouting, Kayla crossed her arms as the Doctor finished applying the cleaning thing, “Done.” He said finally.

“Thanks.” Kayla grumbled.

Rolling his eyes, the Time Lord helped her down from her chair and held onto her hand, just staring at her, “You’re perfect.” He said suddenly.

“Are you trying to get a kiss?” She teased.

The Doctor smirked, “Do I need to beg for them?”

The brunet giggled, “Do you want to?”

Shaking his head, the Doctor pulled Kayla closer to him and kissed her tightly.

When they pulled apart, the Doctor had an odd look in his eyes, “You know…” he started, “Rose and Mickey are asleep, we can go somehow.”

* * *

So the Doctor had surprised his girlfriend by taking her to somewhere called Akhaten.

“They’re very generous, this lot.” The Time Lord told Kayla, they were walking along and holding hands, pleased that she didn’t know anything about the planet, “Oh and don’t buy anything.” He added as a warning.

Kayla smiled at him, slightly looking up due to their height, “Why not?” She inquired.

The Time Lord just gestured to a stall next to them, “Find out.” He offered.

With a roll of her eyes, she walked straight over to the stall and pointed at, of all things, a bowtie, “Can I have that?”

The man in the stall looked at her, “Alright. What do you have?”

“Uh, some spare change-“ She started.

“Well, actually Kayla, the currency isn’t money, it’s things you cherish. Like a ring or some sort of jewelry.” The Doctor interrupted.

Kayla gave him a glare, “What?” She nearly yelled. Turning back to the man in the stall, who looked rather annoyed, she gave him a small smile, “Sorry, my idiot boyfriend didn’t tell me…never mind.” Putting her hand in her pocket, she fished around for a second and came up with a small Vortex Manipulator, “It’s an engagement present from my ex. Is it enough?”

The man nodded, “Enough and,” he swallowed roughly, “more.” He added as an afterthought.

* * *

So the two left with not just the bowtie but a statue of a dog and a small piccolo. While Kayla played with her bowtie, the Doctor played idly with her fingers, choosing not to mention that he had slipped her ring off. He, once in a blue moon, had very good plans. And it helped that if she didn’t except than he would be very, very angry.

“What do we do now?” Kayla asked with a smile.

The Doctor shrugged, “If we had come later we could have seen the big show but all we can do is eat the food, and that would require buying them.” They both gave each other identical looks and then started to laugh.

“Back to the TARDIS then?” Kayla suggested.

“Back to the TARDIS.” The Doctor agreed.

* * *

Instead of going into the Time Vortex, the Doctor had taken them to another spot. London during the Blitz.

“Really Doctor, I don’t really like this place.”  Kayla protested lightly as she followed the Time Lord through an empty night club. Of course it was empty because it was 10 IN THE MORNING!

Instead of reassuring his girlfriend, the Doctor carefully climbed up on the stage, “This is where I first met you. Where I first _saw_ you.” Kayla nodded, “And I am so glad I did.” Hopping down from the stage, he knelt in front of her, “Will you marry me?” He asked, pulling _her_ ring from earlier.

Kayla stared at him for a few seconds, “What? Isn’t there some special Gallifreyan thing.”

The Doctor stared up at her, “Well, yeah, but you’re from Earth and I love Earth so why not go the humany way before Gallifreyan. Besides, I want you to get used to being my Bonded.”

“Oh…why are you still kneeling?”

The Doctor’s face fell, “Is that a no?”

Kayla let out a chocked laugh, “Of course not! Yes Doctor, of course yes!” Before the Doctor got up, the Time Lord slid the ring onto her finger and smiled up at her.

“I love you.” He whispered into her ear.

Kayla smiled, “I love you too, she whispered back right before they kissed.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood Three, read through the private thoughts of Reinette Poisson. Of course Kayla had become her, ‘mother,’ she had a way with kids after all.

Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair. Why couldn’t the Doctor and Kayla travel through time _not_ upsetting everyone? And why did his daughter have a ring? He wasn’t big on traditions, but had she really forgotten him and got engaged, possibly married, to the Doctor?

“Jack, I’m locking up!” Suzie called from the front, but Jack grunted in reply.

* * *

Rose Tyler woke up in her boyfriend’s arms. That wasn’t a first for her, nor was it a first to scramble out of bed and want to take a shower. Sure, she _liked_ Mickey, but liking and loving someone was completely different.

Once her shower was done, Rose paused by the kitchen only to hear no Doctor or Kayla poking around. Figuring they were in the console room, she walked their only to see the two laughing, occasionally kissing, and, mostly on the Doctor’s part, playing with Kayla’s left hand. Peering very closely from around her corner, she could faintly see a _ring_ on Kayla’s ring finger.

With a gasp, she leaned heavily against the wall. Despite knowing she shouldn’t feel anything but happiness for the two, the blond couldn’t help the white hot jealousy and anger she was feeling. _She_ had been there with the Doctor longer. _She_ had met the Doctor first. _She_ had left everything and everyone for him. And to repay her, he gave his hearts, his love, to a slightly leggy blond that had just waltzed in and stolen everything.

It wasn’t fair!

Storming off, she went back to her room and slammed the door.

* * *

_I love Thief’s and Other Thief’s love. And Earth engagement! Oh how romantic! But stupid Idiot and Flower yelling so much. Still…poor Flower. She’ll never learn that Thief will never love her. At least she’ll be gone…I think. But still, Other Thief and her…Lola? Oh I don’t know, what’s the girl’s name? That’ll be hard._


	13. Rise of the Cybermen Pt. 1

A man wearing a white lab coat pressed down on a button. Instantly, a light switched on, silhouetting the outline of a creature that the two men had been working on.

“The prototype has passed every test, sir. It's working!” Dr. Kendrick reported to John Lumic, his boss, and in many ways, his master.

John Lumic gave Dr. Kendrick a hard look from his wheelchair, “I hardly think 'working' is the correct word.” He corrected dryly. Having his chair move forwards, he emerged from the shadows like some sort of bat, “That would apply only to machines.” He added on.

Dr. Kendrick swallowed and nodded, “I'm sorry. I should say...it's alive.” He corrected.

“Can it hear me?” Lumic asked as he eyed the creature.

Dr. Kendrick looked over at his clipboard and then looked at the creature, “It might still be in shock. Bear in mind the brain has been welded to the exoskeleton.” He answered.

“Skin of metal...” Lumic started as he swiveled his chair so that he could face the creature, “...and a body that will never age...or die. I envy it. Do you know me? Answer. Do you know me?”

“You are John Lumic.” The creature answered in its robotic voice.

Lumic gave a satisfied, short laugh, “My child. Mark this day, Doctor Kendrick. We are blessed!”

Dr. Kendrick’s brow furrowed, “Well, it's not quite over yet, sir. We need Geneva's approval. Technically, this is a new form of life. And that contravenes the bio-convention. They need to ratify this.” He warned.

Lumic shook his head, “And they will refuse me.” He added on.

Dr. Kendrick grudgingly nodded at that, “Nonetheless, we need to tell them.”

“And if I don't?”

“Well, I'm sorry, sir, but it's my duty. I shall have to inform them.”

John Lumic frowned before he nodded, “And how will you do that from beyond the grave?”

“I don't quite understand...” Kendrick’s voice trailed off and his eyes widened in horrible understanding.

“Kill him.” Lumic ordered to the creature.

Turning around, the last thing that Dr. Kendrick saw was the creature grasping his shoulder. And then, all he knew was pain.

John Lumic, however, just smirked as he watched Dr. Kendrick’s body get engulfed in electric blue light. With a yell of pain, the doctor slumped onto the floor, clearly dead.

Turning away, Lumic went over to the computer and tapped a few buttons, “Captain?” He called through the machine.

After a crackle, a man’s voice came from the computer, “Yes, sir.”

“Inform all staff. We have a new destination. Set sail for Great Britain!” John Lumic smiled at the mere idea of going home.

* * *

The Doctor sat next to Kayla, his arm wrapped lazily around her shoulder while his other hand idly stroked her ring. They were enjoying their time together while Rose and Mickey were god knows where.

“Doctor!” At the breathless blond’s cry, the Time Lord tensed and glanced towards the doorway where Rose had just appeared, and she looked _furious_ , “He is driving me crazy.” She hissed.

Only two seconds later, Mickey headed into the room, his eyes sparkling with glee, “This is amazing!” He cried out.

Getting up from her rather comfortable seat, the Doctor pouted behind her, Kayla went over to Mickey, “I know, but the Doctor was just telling me about this button he needs to hold down for a while but I’m sure you can do it.”

The Doctor was staring at Kayla, which was why he saw her wink over at her shoulder. After a second of trying to figure out what he wink meant, the Doctor’s eyes widened and he shot to his feet, “I don’t know,” He started carefully as he strolled over to the brunet and the idiot, “he can’t let go of the button.”

“Well I think he can.” Rose retorted suddenly, giving her boyfriend a large smile.

Mickey smiled right back, “Of course I can!” He chorused.

Kayla smiled just a bit, “Well good then. Doctor, show him the button.”

While the Time Lord did just that, Rose shot Kayla a grateful, if a bit forced, look before she left.

* * *

Returning back to their seat from before, Kayla leaned into the Doctor, listening to his chest.

“So how long to I have to press this down?” Mickey finally asked after about twenty minutes, “’Cause my hand is getting numb…” his voice trailed off at the annoyed glare that the Doctor shot at him.

Actually yawning, Kayla muttered out, “You can let go.”

Mickey grinned at the two. With a shout of, “Thanks!” he headed out the doorway, no doubt to annoy Rose.

Giving another yawn, Kayla snuggled a bit more into the Doctor’s chest, his double heartbeats lulling her into sleep…a sharp staccato sound filled the room as the console exploded violently. Both starting, they jumped up, only for the Doctor to push Kayla to the floor when a fire started right where he had been standing.

* * *

In the library, Rose barely glanced up when Mickey entered. Not even muttering a greeting, she continued reading the positively boring novel she was reading. Had her boyfriend _not_ been in there, she probably would have gotten a new one, but since he was in there, than all she had for protection from his constant talking was the book.

A sound like a gunfire echoed in the halls, causing Rose to gasp and Mickey to yell out, “Oi!” Smelling the recognizable odor of smoke, Rose and Mickey shot each other a sharp, worried look and then ran off to the console room.

* * *

Helping Kayla was his first priority, then came piloting his TARDIS.

“Doctor!” the Time Lord glanced over at the brunet who was sneezing and coughing in a chaotic manner, “Where the hell is the vortex?!” Instead of answering her, the Doctor shrugged off his suit coat and all but shoved it over her mouth and nose, knowing that the breathable material would filter the smoke.

“Brace yourself! We're gonna crash!” he yelled to Rose and Mickey, who had just appeared.

Like so long ago, when he had just regenerated and had gone crazy, he covered Kayla’s body with his own, pressing her towards the floor and away from anything that might fall on her.

When a mighty crash that shook the TARDIS and nearly sent the Doctor backwards, the TARDIS – _his_ TARDIS – was shrouded in darkness as it died, “Kayla all you alright?” He muttered to the brunet, who was still underneath him.

“Fine.” She gasped out. The Doctor, however, kissed her softly before he rolled off her. Slowly standing up, he held out his hand to Kayla who quickly grabbed it and used it to pull herself up.

“You sure?” He found himself asking, hardly caring about Rose and Mickey.

Kayla rolled her eyes, “Now that I can breathe properly, I’m fine.” She promised.

From the other side of the console, Mickey, who had been tapping one of the gas masks that had fallen from the ceiling, called over to the Doctor, “I'm fine. I'm okay, sorry.”

Rose rolled her eyes, “I’m fine too.” She also called, trying _not_ to envision the brunet’s painful death…

“She's dead.” The Doctor suddenly said, his eyes wide with pain. Around them, a clicking noise came from the engine as it cooled down and smoke rose from the holes in the floor, causing Kayla to cough, “The TARDIS is dead.” He whispered.

Kayla walked next to the mourning Time Lord and slipped her hand with his, “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

The Doctor barely smiled, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, “I can’t even fixed it.” He murmured to Kayla, “She's perished.” As if to test this statement, he pulled a lever back and forth fruitlessly.

“We can get help, yeah?”  Rose said, watching the Doctor and Kayla.

Kayla shrugged, “We aren’t anywhere. There’s no help.”

The Doctor nodded, “We're in some sort of no-place...the silent realm...the lost dimension...”

Mickey, who no one had noticed as usual, called from the door, “Otherwise known as London!” With a laugh, he stepped out of the door.

* * *

Kayla stared at 21st Century London, the Doctor next to her and Rose ahead, “London, England, Earth. Hold on...” He was saying to his girlfriend. Obviously showing off, he jumped off a low wall and picked a paper out of the dustbin, “First of February this year - not exactly far-flung, is it?” Smiling, Rose jumped down and looked over his shoulder.

Also jumping down, the Time Lord held out his hand and helped Kayla down, “ _This,”_ The brunet gestured at the sky, “is London?”

While Mickey nodded and, popping the ‘p’ said, “Yep,” The Time Lord rolled his eyes and actually shook his head.

“Your London?” Kayla continued.

This time, it was Mickey who rolled his eyes, “That’s the one.” He said in the way someone would say, ‘Duh.’

“Just as we left it.” The Doctor added in, now slightly glaring at Mickey for using such a rude, angry tone to _his_ Kayla.

Mickey wined slightly at the cold tone and glare the Time Lord was currently sending, “Bang on.” He agreed with, perhaps, not the same cockiness.

Kayla, with a roll of her eyes either due to the Doctor being overprotective or for Mickey’s and Rose’s apparent laps of brain power, pointed at the sky, “With the zeppelins?”

Their eyes widening comically, Rose and Mickey looked at Kayla as if she had lost her mind until the Doctor cleared his throat. Together, they looked up at the sky and saw, to their amazement, large, London Blitz like zeppelins filling the sky like large, massive airplanes.

While Mickey responded with an amazed gasp of, “What the hell...?” Rose smiled widely, “That's _beautiful.”_ She exclaimed.

“Okay. So, it's London with a big international zeppelin festival.” Mickey finally stated with a shrug after gaping at the zeppelins like an idiot.

The Doctor gave him a sharp look, “This is not your world.” He said solemnly.

Kayla nodded, “And to keep you from straining yourself,” Mickey didn’t seem to know if the brunet was joking or insulting him, so he kept his face straight, “yes, it _is_ a parallel Earth.”

“So, a parallel world where—“ Rose started softly.

Mickey cut her off, still wanting to prove himself to the blond, “Oh, come on. You see it on films. Like an alternative to our world were everything's the same but a little bit different, like...I dunno - traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected...”

“And he's still alive...” Rose whispered, sounding horribly distant. The three others turned to stare at an animated poster in front of them. A man with blondish hair like Rose’s was holding bottle of some sort of drink, wearing a very fancy suit, “A parallel world and my dad's still alive...”

As if in a trance, the blond started towards the poster, but surprisingly, it was _Mickey_ who stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, “Rose, I know how you feel.” The blond, with a slight shake of her head opened her mouth to protest, but Mickey cut her off, “Remember my gran? Do you think she hasn’t crossed my mind since we got here?” At the question, Rose shook her head, “I miss her. But I’m _not_ going to see her because _she isn’t real.”_

Rose with tears in her eyes, nodded. Very slowly, she turned back around and touched the poster. Instantly, the poster sprung to life and with a smile and well placed wink, Pete Tyler said, “Trust me on this.” And thumbed up.

Rose blinked, “He’s a success, which means he isn’t…he isn’t my dad.” She mumbled in a shaky voice.

“Trust me on this.” Poster Pete said.

Letting out a little, small sob Rose hugged Mickey tightly, who seemed _way_ too pleased about this. Smiling a bit, Kayla took the Doctor’s hand and drew him into the TARDIS with her. Perhaps, they might get a little snogging.

If Rose and Mickey had looked at the billboard, or if the Doctor and Kayla had stayed, than they _might_ have seen the picture change to a girl with a dirty blond hair and green eyes glaring at them. They also _might_ have noted her name, which was Lucy, and that she was the most wanted personal in the whole of London.

* * *

A sleek, black car with license plate reading, **‘Pete 1’** pulled into the driveway of an enormous mansion. Dressed in a neat suit, _the_ Pete Tyler got out of the door, holding a bunch of yellow flowers.

He was, to most of the _rich_ people of London, a bit of a myth. After all, the creator of amazing inventions that London could barely imagine living without was rarely seen walking down the sidewalks of London. Oh no, he either drove or had someone drive him. Today, however, he had driven himself.

With a small smile at how, hopefully, shocked his…how shocked Jackie would be when he presented the flowers to her, Pete hid the flowers behind his back as he entered the door.

* * *

Strolling into the grand entry hall as if he owned the place, which he actually did, Pete Tyler looked around for Jackie, “Hello? Sweetheart? Only me.”

Jackie Tyler, her blond hair piled up in a complicated hairdo, was dressed in _only_ a black silk dressing gown that was very expensive. But of course, she didn’t really care about _numbers._ Instead what _she_ cared about was how completely idiotic Pete Tyler was. And of course, she was, as usual, ranting at him, “Oh. The bad penny. Was this your idea? Don't deny it, it's got your fingerprints all over it.” She neatly yelled at him, coming – pounding really – down the stairs. With an angry glare, she mockingly held her thumbs up, “'Trust me on this.’ Oh, I can trust you all right. Trust you to cock it up.” She spat at him.

Pete barely held in a sigh, “What've I done now?” He asked after mentally counting down from ten.

Jackie rolled her eyes, “Have a look.” She ordered him.

Still stomping, Jackie Tyler stalked into another large room that _anyone_ would kill to own. Of course, _that_ wasn’t why she was in that room. Instead, the blond basically pushed past the household staff so she could point at the large banner.

Pete looked up at the banner. Why oh why did Jackie not like it? All it had was an innocent, **‘Happy 40 th Birthday’ **on it.

“What's wrong with that?” He finally asked, voicing his thoughts.

Jackie stared at him, “Forty. It says forty.” She cried out.

Pete blinked, “You are forty.” He pointed out.

The blond, however, didn’t like that. In fact, her eyes, which were rolling at her husband’s stupidity, also bugged out, “Well, I don't want the whole world telling, do I?” She complained.

“You're having a party tonight!” Pete pointed out, not mentioning that it was party _he_ was paying for.

Jackie lowered her voice a tad bit, suddenly worried about the…the _poor_ people around her. Lord knows that they gossip, “My thirty-ninth. My official biography says I was born on the same day as Cuba Gooding Junior, and that makes me thirty-nine, thank you very much.” Rolling her eyes one last time, she somehow made stomping out of a room look dignified.

“Rose? Come here! Rose?” She started to call.

Mentally cursing that blasted Rose, Pete followed Jackie out into the hallway. Seeing a chance he held out… _not_ his flowers to her, “These are from the girls in the office. Happy birthday.”

Jackie eyed them once, “I've got hand-sculpted arrangements by Veronica of Reykjavik, and your secretary stopped off at a garage? I don't think so. And if you're giving out presents, where's my zeppelin? Everyone else has got one!” Crestfallen that Jackie hadn’t like his flowers, they were very pretty, Pete slipped them into a hole in the banister, “Rose? Come on, Rose!” Jackie called up the stairs.

As if she had only just remembered that he existed, Jackie Tyler turned and faced Pete, now showing off her lovely diamond studded earpieces, “Look, you didn't even notice, did you? Special delivery. Got sent round today. Birthday present from Mr. Lumic. Latest modal. Diamond studded. Pick up signals from Venezuela.”

Pete’s brow creased as the idea of Mr. Lumic – sickly bastard of a man…and boss – had given _his_ Jackie earpieces. _Very_ expensive earpieces. Instead of complaining about that fact, Pete chose to say, “Why would you wanna pick up signals from Venezuela?”

Jackie stared at him, amazed that he would ask _that_ question, “Well, I don't know! But now I can find out!” She practically yelled at him, more than a little angry and crossed. Turning away from him, she started to call up the stairs, “For God's sake, where is she? Rose? Oh, she needs a good bath before tonight, she's gonna be honking. Rose, come to mummy!”

A small, Yorkshire Terrier pranced down the stairs to Jackie, who was now, of course, beaming at her _one_ true love, “Come on! There you are, my darling!” She cooed at the dog.

While Jackie patted Rose on her head and babied the dog to high heaven, Pete’s phone rang. Wanting any and all excuses to get away from Jackie, he answered the call via earpiece, barely registering Jackie carrying Rose up the stairs, “Mr. Lumic! Jackie was just saying thank you. That's very kind of you.”

* * *

Lumic, who was in his zeppelin, wheezed back at Pete, “Those ear-pods are handmade. Tell her to take care.”

“Course I will, course I will. I don't suppose you'll be uh - joining us tonight? For the party? We'd be very honored.”

At this invitation, Lumic rolled his eyes, “The world below can party. Some of us have work to do. My plans have advanced, Peter. The President has promised a decision. I'm flying in now. We'll be at the air slip by five o'clock.”

* * *

Pete nodded, not even bothering to correct Lumic. His name was _Pete_ not Peter, “Right.” Pausing to check that there was no one Jackie could hear him – she had once put in cameras – Pete lowered his voice to what could be defined as a loud whisper, “It's just that I promised I'd help the wife out tonight.”

 “If the President of Great Britain can make this meeting, then so can you.” Lumic pointed out, a bit of annoyance seeping into his hoarse voice.

 Pete shrugged, “Oh I dunno, he's not married to Jackie, is he.” He said, trying to make some sort of joke.

* * *

At the statement, Lumic rolled his eyes, “Five o'clock, Mr. Tyler. Famous day.” With no other goodbye, Lumic hung up on Pete.

* * *

Pete, hearing the telltale click of Lumic hanging up, sighed deeply and wandered off.

* * *

Taking a deep breath though his breathing apparatus, Lumic pushed it aside to speak to his computer, “Voice-print access. John Lumic.” After a pause to buffer, his name appeared on screen, “Initiate ear-pod override. Subject - Jacqueline Tyler.”

* * *

Having passed Rose off to one of the household staff, no way was _she_ cleaning that dog, Jackie Tyler sat at a dressing table, powdering herself.

* * *

“Activate.”

* * *

She would have no recollection of it later, which was very lucky, Jackie dropped her brush and froze while the earpods activated, creating an arch over her head.

* * *

“Download - Tyler residence - February the first - give me security arrangements for tonight. Passwords, encryptions, services.”

* * *

Jackie was still frozen as a copy of her knowledge, the knowledge that Lumic was getting, was taken from her brain and sent to Lumic’s computer.

* * *

Seeing the information appear on screen, Lumic allowed himself a rare smile, “And restore.”

* * *

Once the earpods had retracted back into themselves, Jackie came back to life. At first, she just stared at herself in the mirror, trying to figure out why she had dropped her brush. But with a shake of her head and a shrug, she picked her brush up and continued to powder her face.

* * *

Lumic’s smile changed back into his usual blank expression, “Thank you, Mrs. Tyler. Activate picture link.” The ever helpful Mr. Crane appeared on screen, looking expectantly up at his boss, “Mr. Crane?”

Mr. Crane didn’t even blink, “Mr. Lumic?” He replied back.

“Events are moving faster than I anticipated. I need extra staff.” Lumic ordered.

Mr. Crane nodded, “Very good, sir. I shall go on a recruitment drive.”

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat of a lorry, he barely looked over at the driver, “Back her up.” Very slowly, the lorry pulled backwards.

* * *

While the Doctor had walked – stomped – into the dead TARDIS, Kayla had stayed outside long enough to see Rose and Mickey head off to a secluded bench to just sit. Figuring they’d be all right, the brunet went into the TARDS again.

The instant she was in the machine however, she saw the Doctor staring sullenly at the floor from the chair.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Kayla tilted her head, “Why? This was an accident.” The Doctor looked over at her and patted the seat next to him, prompting the brunet to head over and, of course, snuggle into his chest, “We’ll be able to leave. We can do it.” Kayla whispered, feeling the Doctor tense just a bit.

* * *

Rose and Mickey sat down on a bench by the bank of the Thames. While Mickey kept a string of random comments about the parallel world, “I wonder if _their_ Thames is more polluted.” or, “Are the zeppelins boats or something?” Rose stared at the sky, deep in thought.

The zeppelins, she had discovered, were very relaxing. What with their soft chugging and slow, steady movement. One particular zeppelin had an odd ‘C’ on it, a logo of sorts on the bottom. It was, Rose realized, much lower in the sky than the other ones. And, if she squinted really hard, it was clear that it was made of a nicer, richer, texture than the other ones.

Then, something odd happened. Her phone (and Mickey’s but who cares about him?) beeped loudly enough for the blond to be able to hear it from her pocket. Confused, she slipped her phone out only to be greeted with a message that said, **‘Welcome – free trial period.’**

Mickey, who had been looking over her shoulder, quickly took out his own phone and read the same message, “You press the select button. Your phone has better audio.”

Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend’s demand, Rose selected the button and, instantly, a video footage of what they both assumed to be the news, started to play, _“... And it's good news for Great Britain as John Lumic returns to the country of his birth. Mr. Lumic, the inventor of high-content metal, has denied allegations of ill health.”_

A video of a man that Rose and Mickey assumed to be ‘Mr. Lumic’ started, “We're all flesh and blood, but the brain is what makes us human. And my mind is more creative than ever.”

The newsreader came back into view, _“With shares in Cybus Industries doubling in price, Mr. Lumic...”_

Rose glanced back up at the zeppelin, now recognizing the ‘C’ logo as the Cybus Industries logo. It was, she decided, rather stupid. But then again, Mr. Lumic had looked rather sick…

Had she been paying attention like Mickey was, than she would have picked up on the newsreader mentioning Torchwood. Instead, she just rolled her eyes at Mickey’s gasp. He was probably just joking.

* * *

The Doctor and Kayla were just staring around the dark, empty TARDIS. It was too silent, too _broken._

“We need to get out of here.” Kayla stated randomly.

The Doctor let out a gusty sigh, “I only wish we-what’s that?” At the sudden change from hopelessness to shock and careful excitement in his voice. Kayla looked sharply up at him.

“What’s what?” She asked sharply, starting to get excited.

With a shaking hand, the Doctor pointed one long index finger at what appeared to be a small – tiny really – green light glowing beneath the console.

“That there - is that a reflection?” Shrugging, Kayla got up and ran to the light, peering at it quizzically. The Doctor, who had followed her, let out a soft whoop of joy, “It's a light! Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light! That's all we need!” Both digging their finger into the holes, they pulled the floor up, “We’ve got power! Kayla, we’ve got power! Ha!” The Doctor yelled out.

Kayla grinned widely and wrapped her arms around the Time Lord’s neck. Turning his face a bit, she kissed him deeply.

It was, they both decided, one of the best celebrations they’d both experienced.

* * *

The most wanted person in the whole of London, known by, ‘L’ to the rest of London crouched behind multiple dustbins next to a spikey blond hair man named Jake as they watched a lone lorry back into a scrap yard.

“Oh no.” L whispered.

Jake made a harsh shushing noise as a man they both recognized as Mr. Crane walked out of the truck, only pausing to pat the back of the lorry, “Gentlemen! Gentlemen! I beg your attention. Christmas has come early, so come and get it.” He yelled out as two men let down a ramp from the back of the lorry.

“Stop them Jake.” L begged.

Jake rolled his eyes, “Oh come on Lu,” L or Lu, shuddered at the use of the nickname, “If I go out there, they’ll see me and force me to join them. Best to watch.”

“Pork...chicken...and hot, sweet tea. All for free.” Mr. Crane continued.

Lu rolled her eyes, “The sad thing is that they’re so tired that they believe it.”

Jake sighed, “ _This_ is why I take Rickey. _He_ doesn’t _talk.”_ He hissed back at Lu.

The dirty blond mocked pout at the slight against her and, her facial expression suddenly changing into a slightly evil smirk, she pushed the man from behind the dustbins and towards a random person.

“Don’t do that!” Jake shouted at Lu, but the man took it as directed to him.

“Oh, but there's food!” He whined.

As if to second that statement, Mr. Crane waved his arms widely as he ushered the homeless men into the lorry, “All you can eat, free of charge. Don't just stand there! Fill your faces with pasty and...”

Jake frowned, “He's lying.” He protested as he brushed the dirt of his clothes.

The man rolled his eyes, “It's easy for you to say. When did you last starve?”

Jake nearly let out a sigh, “All those people disappearing off the streets. It's been going on for months. It's them. They're taking you away.” He tried. Honestly, he was seriously going to get back at Lu.

“What for?” the man asked.

Jake lowered his voice, “Experiments.” He warned darkly.

The man looked from Jake to the lorry, his internal conflict clear on his face, “Oh, I'm so hungry...” He whined.

Without a second glance, the man headed over to the lorry, “So, come and get it while it's hot!” the man started to laugh, “That's it, kind sir! Get in there and fill your face!” While he got into the lorry, Jake went back to the dustbins and crouched behind them again and started to film the lorry, “Feast yourself, brother. Feast yourself.”

After a few seconds, yelled of pain and horror filled the area as the men were experimented on, “Take them away.”

Both Lu and Jake winced when they heard the man from earlier yelled to _them,_ “No! No, help!” Whatever terrified screams he might have continued to yell where cut off by the lorry doors closing.

* * *

Once the suddenly troublesome floor panels had been moved aside, the Doctor, making sure that Kayla _didn’t_ follow, jumped into the hole and smiled at her, "It's alive!" He cried out happily.

Kayla grinned, "Enough to get us home?" She questioned.

The Doctor frowned, "Not yet." He answered with a small shake of his head.

Getting up from the small hole he had made, he hurried over to his chair and patted the spot beside him, "I need to charge it up." He explained to Kayla once she had sat down.

"Well hurry up then." Kayla ordered with a grin.

The Doctor also started to grin. Cupping his hands around the power cell, he gently blowed on it. Reacting to the breath, the power cell lit up brightly, "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second!" He giggled rather dorkishly.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Always." She agreed, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

* * *

Rose glanced over at Mickey, only to see him otherwise occupied with the zeppelins. Struggling not to grin, she very carefully typed in her father's name on her phone.

* * *

After their _second_ celebration snog, the Doctor and Kayla watched as the power cell started to dim.

"It's on a recharging cycle." The Doctor had explaned...at some point, "It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in - oh - twenty-four hours?"

Kayla grinned at the information, "Good."

And then...the third celebration snog started, and as always, it was the Doctor who pulled away, "We should tell Rose and Mickey." He muttered, sounding like that was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

Kayla pouted a bit, "But I'm comfortable." She whined, motioning down to the Doctor's...well... _lap_ that she was sitting on.

* * *

Despite how comfortable Kayla, and the Doctor, were, they somehow left the TARDIS and went over to Rose and Mickey, who were lounging on a bench, "There you are! You all right? No applause, I fixed it!" With a grin that was more of smirk, he showed the two the power cell, "Twenty-four hours, then we're flying back to reality."

Wrapping an arm around Kayla's waist, the two leaned against the wall next to the bench, the Time Lord's smirkish grin fading when Rose _and_ Mickey said nothing.

Finally, Kayla spoke, "Who'd you fine?"

The Doctor's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

In answer, Kayla waved her hand to the phone that Rose was clutching tightly in her hand, "There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie...he still married mum...but they never had kids." She muttered.

Mickey sighed, "And my gran. She died in...in our London. But she's still alive."

Kayla and the Doctor glanced at each other, a short conversation happened between their mental link, which was growing more powerful.

_'You sure?'_ Kayla mentaly asked.

The Doctor let out a mental gusty sigh, _'Fine. But stay safe.'_

Turning to Rose, the Doctor forced a smile, "Kayla's going with you and your idiot boyfriend,” (“Oi!” Mickey had cried out) “and me are going…wherever he wants to go.”

Mickey, who, of course, had been listening, raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at Kayla. If anything, he had assumed that _she_ was going with him since she and Rose didn’t seem to get along. At all.


	14. Rise of the Cybermen Pt. 2

As Lumic’s zeppelin arrived on the air slip, a car setting the President of Great Brittan pulled up. Two men _and_ the President got out and headed over to Pete, who had been standing there for well over and hour, watched them approach, “Mr. Tyler. What the matter couldn't wait until tonight?”

Instead of answering the question, he felt the same way, Pete shook the President’s hand and gave him his winning smile, “Mr. President. Honored. I'm on the fast-track program. Cybus Industries have pulled up my company, so I'm part of the firm now.”

The President frowned a bit, “Some people say they've bought my Government.” He stated.

Pete laughed in a rather fake manner, “I've never heard anybody say that. Never.” Like his poster, he winked and held a thumb up, “You can trust me on this.”

“I tried your drink. That Vitex stuff. It tastes like Pop.” The President said.

Pete frowned, “Well, it is Pop.”

“You made money by selling a health-food drink into a sick world. Not quite the ordinary Joe you appear to be, are you?” The President asked, his question more of a statement than anything. Not knowing what to say to that, Pete chose to watch as the President sighed, “He does like to keep us waiting.”

Suddenly, the President stalked off and headed to the base of the zeppelin, leaving Pete with no other choice but to follow, “But tell me - you've had a chance to observe John Lumic more than most. What's your opinion?”

Pete frowned as he thought the question over, “He's very sharp, I'd say. Sharp as ever. Very clever man. Brilliant, in fact.” He finally said.

The President nodded, seeming to drink in the answer, “Then, you don't think he's insane?”

Once again, Pete paused before answering the man, “That's not the word I would've used, no.”

“I see.”

* * *

Mickey and the Doctor…okay the overgrown child that was trapped in the Doctor’s body, walked down a street next to a Cybus Industries factory.

Mickey glanced behind him to see the Doctor _still_ looking wearily at everything. He had been doing it ever since they left the busier areas of London.

“I don’t know about that tree, Mickey.” He had hissed when they passed an oak tree, “You never know with this lot, those trees could be robots.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “But that isn’t likely.” He pointed out lightly.

The Doctor shrugged, “I wonder what Kayla’s doing.” He muttered with a frown.

* * *

Kayla was, in fact, not liking the walk to the Tyler mansion. If she had gone with the Doctor, then she probably would have liked it much more. However, she was literally stuck with Rose, who was talking about _all_ the achievements that Pete Tyler had done.

Oh, and also murder attempts.

“Rose! What the hell!?! That was a _car!”_ Kayla yelled after the second time Rose had ‘accidently’ pushed her in front of a car.

Rose, however, balked at the yell, “I’m sorry! I didn’t see it!”

“Didn’t see it.” Kayla bit back sarcastically, “Didn’t see it – do you see how big that car is?!”

Rose glared at the brunet, “It’s easy for _you.”_ She spat, a sudden venom in her voice, “You have the Doctor. When’s the ceremony?”

“When I find my dad.”

“But your dad is _dead.”_

“No he isn’t. He’s smart, so he probably – oh my god I’m such an idiot.” Kayla, her eyes widening in apparent realization, stalked away.

Rose watched her go. For a small fraction of a second, she wanted to go after the brunet, she even took the first steps to do so. But then, she shrugged. _She_ was going to go see her parents. Her mother had always been a source of comfort, and perhaps this Jackie Tyler would be the same.

* * *

Kayla, however, was deep in thought. Running a hand through her hair, she shook her head as she tried to contact her father. But something or _someone_ was blocking the signal. Or his Vortex Manipulator was broken in some way. That, she concluded, was the probable answer. His was, after all, one of the cheapest ones.

Since she was so deep in thought, she didn’t notice the car coming straight to her, until it was too late…

* * *

The Doctor, having lost sight of Mickey, let out a sharp gasp as white hot pain traveled through his body from the mental link. His mind, which had been set on finding the idiot and giving him a good slap changed to finding Kayla. All he knew, all he thought of, was that she was in trouble.

She was in pain.

And most importantly, she needed him.

Swiveling around, he started to run to _his_ Kayla.

* * *

Mickey was thoroughly annoyed with the Doctor. After whining about how Kayla needed him, some rubbish about being able to _feel_ her anger of all things, Mickey had finally rolled his eyes and headed off. Leave the ‘all powerful’ Time Lord to find him.

With a roll of his eyes, Mickey turned down the familiar run – down street he had grown up on. Starting to slow his pace down, he headed to _his_ front door.

Once he was there, he breathed in deeply, raised his fist, and knocked three times. A pause followed, and then, “Who's that there?” The familiar frail voice came from inside as the door opened and there stood his blind grandmother, “Who is it? I know you're there. Shame on you, tricking an old lady. I've got nothing worth stealing.” As if to ward off a midget attacker, she brandished her walking stick, “And don't think I'm gonna disappear! You're NOT gonna take ME.”

Perhaps he should have said something, some form of greeting, but instead, he had forgotten and had just drank in the sight of his grandmother. But now, it suddenly occurred to him that if he didn’t talk now then his grandmother would probably close the door.

So, taking a deep breath, he finally spoke, “Hi.”

Well simple was always good.

His fiery grandmother stopped in her tracks as her face swiveled to the area where he was standing, “Is that you?” She whispered hoarsely.

Mickey smiled before answering, “It's me. I came home.”

Checking to make sure he was there, Mickey’s grandmother very slowly reached her hand out and touched his face, “Ricky?” she asked.

“It's Mickey.” Mickey corrected automatically. Really, it was a very simple name…

His grandmother frowned, “I know my own grandson's name. It's Ricky. Now, come here.” Beckoning him to her, she hugged her tightly, and Mickey was more than happy to return the hug.

“Okay, I'm Ricky. Of course I am. Ricky, that's me.” He muttered, just _so_ happy that he was with his grandmother.

And then the moment was ruined when his grandmother pushed him away and whacked him on the shoulder.

Oh my god he had forgotten how much that cane _hurt._

Despite having felt the pain before, he couldn’t help but cry out, “Ow!”

But sadly, his grandmother wasn’t done, “You stupid boy.” She smacked him again, “Where've you been?”

Mickey jerked back from the rather painful cane, “Ow! Stop hitting me!” he pleaded.

That, of course, didn’t stop his grandmother. Smack! Smack! Smack!

“It's been days and days! I keep hearing all these stories. People disappearing off the streets. There's nothing of it on the download.” She quickly lifted her hand and pointed at the thing - an earpiece, Mickey realized, “But there're all these rumors, and-- and whispers. I thought that God had disappeared you!”

But Mickey wasn’t listening to his grandmother. Instead, his eyes were on a certain torn carpet that was on the stairs – the wood was too hard – and the horrible day he had come home for a visit to see her broken body on the floor…

His voice trembling with more than sadness, Mickey somehow managed to choke out, “That carpet on the stairs, I told you to get it fixed, you're gonna—“ He quickly closed his eyes, before reopening them, “fall and break your neck.”

“Well, you get it fixed for me.” His grandmother pointed out.

Mickey almost let out a choke sob. Hadn’t he promised her that he would fix that rug months, years maybe, before she died? And instead of doing anything on that promise, he had put the promise off, and oh man did he wish that he hadn’t done that.

“I should' a done way back.” He finally said, voicing his thoughts, “I guess I'm just kinda useless.” He muttered.

His grandmother shook her head, “Now, I never said that.” She pointed out.

“I am, though. And I'm sorry, gran. I'm so sorry.” Mickey could feel his throat closing up. His eyes watering. He was going to cry. Oh he was going to blubber like an idiot. Thank god the Doctor wasn’t here to see.

His grandmother frowned, obviously able to tell that he was close to tears, “Don't talk like that. Do you know what you need? A nice sit down and a cuppa tea. You got time?” she asked.

Somehow, Mickey grinned, “For you, I've got all the time in the world.”

Of all things, his grandmother let out a chuckle, “You say that, but it's all talk. It's those new friends of yours. I don't trust them.”

Mickey’s brow furrowed, “What friends are they?” he wondered.

“Don't pretend you don't know. You've been seeing them. Mrs. Chan told me. Driving about all helter-skelter, in that van.”

Mickey’s brow furrowed even more as he attempted to ignore the sound of tires skidding on the road, “What van's that, then?”

His grandmother gave him a sharp look, “You know full well! Don't play games with me.” She snapped, “Get inside!”

Making the first move to get into the van, Mickey nearly screamed like a girl – again – when someone grabbed his shoulder, “You won’t believe the day I’m having!” A voice, female, called into his ear.

Getting dragged rather roughly into a van, Mickey never had time to protest.

And his blind grandmother was left feeling around the front door, crying, “Mickey! Mickey!”

* * *

Mickey looked around the dark van. The blond man who had dragged him from his grandmother was giving a reprimand. Driving was a slightly elder woman. And sitting next to the blond was… _Kayla?_

But it wasn’t Kayla. It couldn’t be. Because the woman had dirty blond hair. And her eyes were on the floor where the real Kayla was.

“Kayla!” He couldn’t help but gasp out.

The blond man gave him an odd look, “You know this girl, Ricky?” he asked.

Mickey jumped, “Uh – yeah. We met a few days.” He lied, his voice shaking slightly.

While the blond man gave him an odd look, the girl who looked so like Kayla chuckled, “Well then you have to apologize. This idiot was driving and, get this, ran into her right before the Daily Download. _Right before.”_ She said as if that should have some sort of impact on Mickey.

Deciding to play it safe, he nodded and made a noise.

The two gave him a look, but he was luckily saved by Kayla, who groaned on the floor of the moving van and her eyes fluttered open, “Oh god. My head. And my leg…and arm. My whole body.” She grounded out.

The girl who looked like Kayla eyed her for a moment before she slowly took out a pistol and, much to his astonishment, cocked it and pointed it straight at Kayla’s head.

“Lucy!” the blond man shouted. In front, the elder woman tensed but continued to drive on.

Kayla, however, very slowly sat up and eyed the gun, “What have I done wrong?” she asked.

Lucy, as she was apparently known, smiled tightly, “I know who you are, and you’re supposed to be dead. You’re Kayla. You’re my mom and dad is going to be pissed.”

* * *

In Lumic’s zeppelin, the man himself was proudly showing the president of Great Britain his video.

“The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain, and yet we allow it to die. But now Cybus Industries has perfected a way of sustaining the brain indefinitely within a cradle of copyrighted chemicals. And the latest advances in synapse research allows cyber-kinetic impulses to be bonded onto a metal exoskeleton. This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace.”

The President, who had been growing more and more disgusted from the video, held up a hand, “I'm sorry. Could we stop it there?” he asked. After a few seconds, the video stopped.

At the request, Lumic wrenched the breathing device from his face, affronted, “I don't need the pitch. I think we all know what this 'ultimate upgrade' entails. And I'm here to tell you, John - the answer is no.” Lumic grunted at that, “My government does not give you permission.” The President stood up, “And I think no government ever will.”

Lumic stared at the President, “I prepared a paper for the ethical committee.” He wheezed out.

“Oh, come on. It's not just unethical. It's obscene.” The President stated, obviously very ready to leave.

Lumic’s voice took on a desperate tone, “Mr. President...if I might make a personal plea. I am dying, sir.” He begged.

The President gave the sick, dying man a pitying look, “I'm aware of that. And I'm very sorry.”

“Without this project, you have condemned me. My inventions have advanced. This whole planet... would you have all that perish?” Lumic asked.

The President sighed, “You're a fine businessman, John. But you're not God. I'm really very sorry, but I think we should end it there. Mr. Tyler, I'll see you tonight.” Startled at the call out, Pete barely nodded, “I think we could all do with a drink. Mr. Lumic.”

And with half a smile to Pete, the President left the zeppelin.

Once he was gone, Lumic stared horror – struck while Pete faced him, trying to keep his voice light as he spoke to the terrified inventor, “Still, it's not the only country in the world. There's always New Germany.”

But Lumic shook his head, “This is the home land. My birthplace. You may leave.”

Pete nodded, “Thank you, sir.” Giving him another respectful nod, he left.

When Pete left, Mr. Lumic turned his wheelchair back to the computer.

“Mr. Crane?” He called.

Like before, Crane’s image appeared on screen, “Ready and waiting, sir.”

“Did the override work?” Lumic asked impatiently.

“Well, needs a bit of fine-tuning - we weren't exactly delicate given the rush, but er - yeah. Yeah. It's all working.” He stated.

* * *

In the Battersea Power Station, Crane got up from his chair and started to walk away from the screen, still speaking as he did so, “I've been testing the system, sir.” Heading to the opposite wall, he gazed proudly upon the wiped homeless men from before, now wearing earpieces, “They've grafted on a treat, these have. Given a little persuasion. If you care to observe, sir...”

Taking out an odd sort of remote, Mr. Crane stepped a few feet away, “And turn to the right...” at his command, they did, “...and back to the left...” Once again, they did what he asked.

Mr. Lumic, who had been watching, asked rather coldly, “Are you having fun, Mr. Crane?”

Mr. Crane turned back to the screen, a frown on his face, “Oh, no, no - not at all, sir - no. It's just - well, it's er...irresistible.” He said sheepishly.

Lumic rolled his eyes, “Then resist. And start the upgrade.” He ordered.

“Did we get permission?” Mr. Crane asked.

Lumic’s facial expression didn’t change, “I am governed by greater laws, old friend. The right of a man to survive. Now, begin!” His screen with static and Mr. Crane turned away.

“And turn to the left...” The men, once again, did as they were told, “...forward march.”  As one, the men walked forwards and through a door held open by a staff member.

Soon, the screams of the men filled the air and Mr. Crane winced, “Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's cover up that noise. Erm...give us track number 19.” The technician followed the orders and soon, ‘The Lion Sleeps Tonight’ started to play.

* * *

The van pulled up outside, the blond man jumping out first and then Lucy, leading a handcuffed Kayla, “There's a light on. There's someone inside the base.” Mickey jumped out while the blond man turned back to the van, “Mrs. Moore - we've got visitors.”

Like very bad spies, the group snuck down the side with only Lucy, the blond man, and Mr. Moore having guns. Kayla couldn’t hold one and Mickey had chosen to not have one either, mostly because he had no idea how to fire one.

“One...two...three...go!”

* * *

The group banged into the room only to see the exact look alike of Mickey Smith…Ricky actually.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ricky asked angrily.

Completely bewildered, Mrs. Moore, the blond man, and Lucy looked back and forth between the two, “What're you doing there?!” Lucy finally inquired.

Ricky slowly started to walk forwards, “What am I doing HERE?” His brow started to furrow, “What am I doing THERE?” He pointed one long crooked finger at Mickey. Instantly, Lucy pushed Kayla forwards and then whirled around and joined Mrs. Moore and the blond man in pointing their guns at Mickey while Ricky kept a tight grip on Kayla’s shoulder.

* * *

Rose crouched behind some bushes and watched fancy cars pull up her parents’ driveway. She was so immersed in watching that she did not hear the quiet sound of converses on the grass nor did she look behind her until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Letting out a scream, she started and whirled around to see the Doctor looking very, very angry.

“Where the hell is Kayla?” He hissed at Rose.

The blond took a breath, “No clue. She went off.” She answered honestly…ish.

The Doctor gritted his teeth, “And you let her?”

Rose shrugged, “What was I supposed to do!?” she protested.

“You should have stopped her. I can’t hear her.”

Once again Rose shrugged, “Not my fault. But since we’re here…” she trailed off meaningfully, a coy grin on her face.

The Doctor growled, a deep frown on his face, “She’ll probably come here…she’s smart.”

* * *

Rose, now dressed in a maid’s uniform, held a silver platter with drinks on it as she walked around the much richer guests. She seriously _hated_ what the Doctor had chosen on physic paper, but she couldn’t really complain. After all, if the he hadn’t shown up then she probably would have been stuck sneaking into her parents own party.

For a second, she wanted to go talk to the Doctor, but one look at his face when she caught his eye made her turn away. He was still angry at her.

Looking around for anything to distract her, Rose’s eyes fell upon Pete Tyler – her dad…ish – standing on the stairs, “Excuse me! Thank you very much. Thank you - if I could just have your attention, please?”

A man in the crowd suddenly called out, “Pete! Go on, Pete!” he cheered.

Pete laughed good-naturally, as if he always had men cheering him on, “Thank you very much!”

“It's about time you did some work. I thought you liked them young!”

A slight smile on her face, Rose started to walk closer to Pete and further away from the Doctor, “Um, I'd just like to say, er, thank you to you all, for coming on this er, this very special occasion.” Rose gazed up at him, seeing the same shade of red on his face that hers turned whenever she was nervous.

“My wife's...thirty-ninth.” The crowd chortled good – naturally. Starting to smile, Pete thumbed up, “Trust me on this...” At the phrase, the crowd laughed in waves, “So, without any further ado - here she is. The birthday girl...my lovely wife...Jackie Tyler.”

Straining to look, Rose was not the only person who gasped at the sight of Jacqueline “Jackie” Tyler gracefully walked down the stairs. She was wearing an expensive black dress and her hair was styled beautifully. She smiled beautifully at the group of on lookers who snapped pictures, applauded, and cheered.

Finally stopped her dissent to stand next to her husband, Jackie flashed another one of her perfect smiles, “Now, I'm not giving a speech - that's what my parties are famous for, no work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black-market whisky.” The crowd, which laughed again, seemed to enjoy Jackie’s joke more and laughed harder, but as always, Jackie was heard with laughter in her voice as she cried out, “Pardon me, Mr. President!”

Turning her head, Rose looked over until she spotted a tall black man who waved his hand with an easy grin on his face, “So, yeah! Get on with it - enjoy, enjoy.” Rose watched as her mother took Pete’s hand and descended gracefully down the stairs to go and mingle with the guests.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned, a grin on her face since she was expecting it to be the Doctor. But it wasn’t. It was some random person who just wanted to get by. As far as she could tell, actually, the Doctor _wasn’t there._

* * *

Walking outside the factory, Mr. Crane suppressed a shudder at the downright creepy robotic voices from the…things that his oldest friend had come up with. Looking for some sort of escape, he was thankfully greeted with a non-working, staring employ.

“Platoon now boarding. Platoon zero-L-two boarding.” One of the robots suddenly called out.

Mr. Crane, startled by the call, jumped a bit before hurrying over to the employ, “Stop staring.” He ordered, a snap in his voice.

The employ, a mere boy, stared at Crane in open-mouthed horror, “Who are they, sir?” he asked softly, his voice strong for someone so young.

Mr. Crane shrugged, “I'm told they're the future. Ain't technology wonderful? Go on, get in the cab. Start her up.”

“Sir.” With a nod, the boy left.

Not a moment after Mr. Crane was alone, his phone rang, and he promptly picked up. His old friend didn’t like waiting, “Mr. Crane - are we mobile?” Lumic wheezed over the phone.

Crane nodded, “Just about in the road, sir. And yourself?”

“I'm arriving, Mr. Crane. Prepare the factory.” Slightly startled at the order, Mr. Crane quickly looked up to see Lumic’s zeppelin closing in on the factory, “Now, send them forth, old friend. Let the good work begin.”

* * *

Having been stripped to his boxers, Mickey was left sitting in a chair, tied up of course, as Jake, as he had learned, scanned him with some odd device. Kayla, however, had it much worse. Lucy, with a cold fury in her eyes, had dragged the women to a chair a little ways away and had _chained_ her to the chair. She was more helpless than him, but the worse thing were the tears, especially when Lucy had started on her.

“Why did you lie?” Lucy suddenly yelled.

“I didn’t! Lucy, I’m not your mother. I’m sorry, but your mother is dead.” Kayla begged, tears running down her face.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh in the form of a slap caused Mickey to jerk his head as if _he_ had been the one who had been hit. Now even more worried for Kayla, he turned his to look over at the spot where Kayla and Lucy were only to see the blond woman crouching over Kayla.

“…you can’t lie to me. I grew up with your Captain. If anything, _I_ am better than you.” Mickey barely heard.

Kayla, her eyes flickering around the room, landed on Mickey and, of all things, _winked_ at him. Turning her gaze back on Lucy, she frowned deeply, “If you grew up with your father,” Lucy nodded shortly, “then you know that alternate universes exist.” Once again, Lucy nodded, “Mickey and I are from an alternate one where I left the Time Agency with Captain Jack Harkness, who’s my father, and you died.”

From what Mickey could see, which was an awful lot, Lucy’s face hardened considerably, and then she turned and nodded at Jake and Ricky, “She’s telling the truth. Untie them.”

It seemed that she was in charge, because the two men wasted no time to quickly untie Kayla and Mickey who grateful rubbed their wrists.

“So, who are you?” Kayla asked after a long silence.

It was Lucy who answered, “We - we are the Preachers. As in Gospel Truth. You see?” she gestured to everyone’s ears, “No ear plugs. While the rest of the world downloads from Cybus Industries, we - WE have got freedom. You're talking to London's Most Wanted. But target Number One is Lumic, and we ARE going to bring him down.”

Mickey blinked, “From your kitchen?” He asked innocently.

Jake smirked behind Ricky, his hand on Ricky’s shoulder, “Have you got a problem with that?” Ricky inquired harshly.

Kayla exchanged a look with Mickey, “Not really, it’s a nice kitchen.” The brunet finally answered.

The laptop that Mrs. Moore was sitting at suddenly beeped, “It's an upload from Gemini.” She reported to the group, who tensed.

“Who is Gemini?” Mickey asked.

Kayla grinned, “Nice question.” She murmured.

No one answered as the Preachers listened to Mrs. Moore, “The vans are back. They're moving out of Battersea. Looks like Gemini was right. Lumic's finally making a move.”

Lucy grinned, “And we are right behind him. Pack up, we're leaving.” She ordered.

* * *

The Preachers’ van was hidden as they loaded guns, this time Kayla also getting one while Mickey looked on, surprised that Kayla was so masterful in the task.

* * *

Deep in thought, the Doctor walked through the silent corridors. He could barely contact Kayla through the mental link because the alternate universe was making it weaker. All he could tell was that she was feeling equal measures of sadness and disgust in herself.

Walking past a door, he stopped for a second to backtrack and go into the room to fiddle with the laptop in it. Slipping on his glasses, he grinned.

* * *

Rose was standing in a secluded area watching her mother laugh at whatever the President was saying. She hardly noticed Pete coming over until he was standing next to her, “I remember her twenty-first. Pint of cider in the George.”

Glancing at her tray, she saw no pint of whatever, “Sorry - champagne?” she offered, showing him her tray.

Pete shrugged, “Oh, might as well. I'm paying for it!”

At the joke, Rose and Pete laughed before he drank some of his champagne.

“It's a big night for you...” Rose’s voice trailed off meaningfully as she eyed her father.

Pete sighed, “Well, for her...still, she's happy.” He shrugged once again.

“Yeah, she should be. It's a great party.” Rose said with a nod.

Her father tilted his head, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him, “Do you think?” he wondered softly, sounding as if he actually cared about what Rose was saying.

With a smile, she lifted her thumb up, “You can trust me...!”

“You can trust me on THIS.” Pete corrected automatically.

Once again, the two laughed, “That's it, sorry - yeah!” she apologized, which just brought on more laughter.

* * *

The Doctor stiffened when he suddenly felt Kayla’s mental link get stronger because she was closer, _‘Kayla!’_ He killed mentally in her head.

* * *

Kayla, looking at the Tyler’s house, stiffened and fell over, _‘D-Doctor?’_

_‘Yeah’_ the Doctor replied, his voice strong and calming as always.

The brunet couldn’t help but grin, _‘What’s going on?’_

_‘I think I know what we’re up against.’_

_‘What?’_

_‘Cybermen.’_

And this time, Kayla didn’t just fall over, she fainted.

* * *

Feeling the sudden cut-off from Kayla, the Doctor hurried through the house and came face to face with Rose, almost knocking the blond over.

“It's happening again.” The Time Lord said in a hushed voice as he and Rose peered out the window at the _figures._

Rose’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean?” she wondered.

The Doctor just shrugged, “I've seem them before.” He stated, as if that was more elaborate.

The figures got closer.

“What are they?” Rose asked.

The Doctor swallowed thickly, “Cybermen…and Kayla’s out there.”

* * *

Kayla was brought around quickly by the use of smelling salts.

“We have to do something. The Doctor is in there. My Doctor. Doctor!” Mickey, who had been trying to calm her down, was not prepared for the brunet to run over to the attacked house. But Lucy was. She quickly tackled her and with a well – aimed blow, she was once again knocked out.

“Is she always like this?” Lucy asked Mickey, who could only wordlessly shake his head.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose had been listening to what was basically the downfall of a British government in an alternate universe because an inventor was too scared to die.

The two watched as a Cyberman squared itself into the center of the crowd, “We have been upgraded.” It said in its creepy, robotic voice.

“Into what?” the Doctor spat.

“The next level of mankind. We are Human Point Two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us.”

“I'm sorry.” The President suddenly apologized as he slowly approached the Cyberman, “I'm so sorry for what's been done to you.” With the power of someone who was used to controlling crowds in his voice, the President turned away, “But listen to me - this experiment ends. Tonight.”

“Upgrading is compulsory.” The Cyberman stated.

The President’s brow furrowed, “And if I refuse?” He inquired.

The Doctor, who had been watching the two like a tennis match, suddenly called out, “Don't.” Next to him, Rose glanced sharply at him.

The President spared him a glance, “What if I refuse?”

Worried, the Doctor stepped forwards, “I'm telling you, don't.” he warned, pleaded really.

This time, the President ignored him, “What happens if I refuse?” He pressed.

“Then you are not compatible.” The Cyberman stated.

The President recoiled a bit, “What happens then?” he asked, a challenge in his voice.

“You will be deleted.”

When the Cyberman grabbed the President by his neck and electrocuted him, the room went into chaos. The Doctor, with a roll of his eyes, grabbed Rose roughly by the hand and dragged her out one of the broke windows.

* * *

Once again, Kayla came to in a car next to Lucy, only this time, the car was moving.

“Lucy, let me go. The Doctor needs me.” Kayla begged.

Lucy sighed, “Mrs. Moore, keep driving.” She ordered.

“Where are we going?” Kayla hissed.

Lucy shrugged, “First to my dad’s house and _then_ to the mansion.”

Trying to get up, Kayla realized she was tied up, leaving her nothing else to do but to scream. When they put a gag in her mouth, she still screamed around it.


	15. Age of Steel Pt. 1

Still tied up, Kayla felt the van jerk to a stop, “Up.” Lucy’s voice came from somewhere above her.

How had this happened? She was supposed to be the best Time Agent out there. The best fighter and killer. Somehow she had been taken down by her own daughter. Then again, her father was just as good as her.

Kayla glanced up at her daughter and struggled with her bound hands to get to her feet. She saw Lucy roll her eyes and then she saw arms pick her up.

“Lu, I don’t think you should do this.” Mrs. Moore warned, placing a hand on Lucy’s shoulder to stop her.

Kayla saw rather than felt Lucy shake her head, “She and dad can stop this madness. Now go back for the others.” Kayla watched as Lucy left a worried Mrs. Moore behind as she was carried bridal style to Lucy’s car.

Not very carefully, she was placed in the back seat before Lucy got in and drove off.

* * *

The Doctor was worried. Very worried. He had taken down the Cybermen and after about ten minutes of running from the mansion a slightly older woman had gotten them into the van she was driving. But now in the peace and quiet, he could clearly tell that Kayla wasn’t there even though all he sense told him that she was in _a_ car. And that car was driving fast.

“Hang on, where’s Kayla?” Mickey asked, looking around the darkish van.

The twin of Mickey, Ricky he was called, also glanced around the van, “She and Lu are gone.”

The blond man named Jake who had not taken his hand off of Ricky’s leg since they had gotten into the car, looked towards the front, “Mrs. Moore,” he started, “Where’s the girl we hit and Lu?”

The Doctor watched in interest as Mrs. Moore’s fists tightened on the wheel of the car she was driving, “We’re going to her now.”

* * *

The car Lucy had been driving for twenty minutes stopped much more smoothly than the other van. Kayla heard the front seat door slam shut before the door right by Kayla’s head opened and Lucy stared down at her. With careful hands, she took Kayla’s gag off, but before Kayla could say anything, a gun was clocked at her head, leaving the brunet little choice but to follow her daughter.

“Out.” Lucy ordered, causing Kayla to obediently get out of the car.

“Where are we?” Kayla muttered.

Her daughter smiled, “Dad’s house. But I believe you know him better as Captain John Hart.”

The brunet closed her eyes at the name, an eerie calmness settling in her stomach, “You believe I will work with him.”

Lucy shrugged, “You love each other.” She stated, sounding quite sure about it.

Kayla chuckled darkly, “ _Your_ Kayla might have, but belive me, I don’t.”

She saw the slap coming from the corner of her eye, but that didn’t make her move her head. Instead, she held still as Lucy’s open palm collided painfully with her cheek.

“Never say that again!” She yelled.

Kayla swallowed roughly as the door to the house they had been slowly walking to swung open and a man with blond hair stood in the doorway.

* * *

The Doctor rubbed his cheek absently, listening to the husbands squabble about what to do with Pete Tyler, “Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him.” Jake had said not two minutes ago, his gaze solely on Pete.

Rose, who had wisely sat in between Mickey and her father, had protested, “Leave him alone! What's he done wrong?”

Jake had shrugged at the question, “Oh, you know - just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government. And left Lumic in charge.” He had pointed out as if he was reading from a list.

And now, while Kayla was getting hurt, he was being forced to listen to Pete explain not only how he wasn’t bad but also how _he_ was Gemini, the group of rag-tag protestor’s mole, “That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services, and what do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van!”

The Time Lord suddenly felt uncomfortable as an odd tingling sensation enveloped his lips.

* * *

Kayla was in deed uncomfortable because Captain John Hart was kissing her.

“Stop!” She protested once he had pulled away, “John, please!” she begged.

John looked confused, “Kayla…you’re not from here, are you?”

The brunet breathed a sigh of relief, “No. And in my universe, you wiped my brain. Now I have someone I love.”

The blond man closed his eyes, “Lu.” He muttered, his eyes opening and resting on his daughter, “Take Kayla back. If Lumic is finally making his final move, then I will need to prepare. But leave this woman in peace. She is _not_ my Kayla.” Slamming the door behind him, Captain John Hart left his shell-shocked Lucy and a slightly wounded Kayla.

* * *

The Doctor jumped out of the van and ran towards the two figures walking down a circle driveway. Ignoring the slightly shorter one, he stared at Kayla and gather her in his arms before kissing her deeply, one hand cupping her cheek while the other wrapped around her waist.

“Oh Kayla.” He breathed when he pulled back before kissing her again.

Behind him, Rose’s jaw tensed, “You two!” She called to them harshly, causing them to jump apart, “We have work to do!”

* * *

The Doctor walked hand in hand with Kayla. In front of them, the Preachers, Mickey, and Rose also walked. Their goal was to get to London where they could hopefully warn the government of the President’s death.

Sadly, that was not how it went.

“What the hell...?” Jake gasped. Startled, the others followed his gaze to see people walking slowly in a line, their earpods flashing. As far as they could tell, they were all headed in the same direction.

“What's going on?” Rose asked.

The Doctor tightened his hold on Kayla’s hand, “It's the earpods. Lumic's taking control.” He answered.

Lucy’s brow furrowed, “Why don’t we take them off?” she wondered, her hand reaching out to take one of the earpods out of the man next to her.

Kayla grabbed her wrist, “You’ll kill him.” She warned.

The Doctor nodded, “Human Race - for such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life.”

The brunet next to him gently slapped his wrist, “Be nice honey.” She chastised.

The Doctor smiled, “Yes ma’am.”

Leaning up on her toes, Kayla kissed him softly, her arms wrapped around his neck.

“You disgust me.” Lucy snapped, stomping towards Ricky and Jake. Kayla and the Doctor quickly pulled away, a slightly injured look on the brunet’s face as she watched her daughter walk away from her in anger.

Kayla made to follow her but the Doctor grabbed her hand, keeping her in place…until Jake suddenly called out, “Hey.” And suddenly, _the Doctor_ was the one who was dragging Kayla to a nearby wall where the blond man and Ricky had been crouching. Behind them, Rose, Mickey, and Pete also hurried over.

“Where are they all going?” Lucy asked softly.

Kayla shrugged, “Lumic’s base.” She answered.

Lucy frowned, “I wasn’t talking to _you._ ” She spat, turning away to look at the Cybermen and the people walking. 

“Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes.” Pete supplied, but all he got was a cold look from Lucy and two nods from Jake and Ricky.

“Why's he doing it?” Rose asked suddenly.

Pete shrugged, “He's dying. This all started out as a way of life by keeping the brain alive. At any cost.”  He answered.

Rose turned to the Doctor, somehow, despite being nearer to Kayla than the Doctor, she maneuvered her body so that her back was to Kayla, cutting her out of the conversation, “The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I? That head - those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum.”

The Doctor frowned deeply and, since he was still holding Kayla’s hand, drew her over so that she was right next to him, “Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on earth.”

Pete shook her head, “What the hell are you two on about?” he snapped.

Lucy sighed, “Don’t ask questions. I still haven’t forgotten how you helped Lumic.”

Ricky and Jake exchanged a look, “Lucy calm down. The rest of you, come on, we need to get out of the City.”

The group looked down the street to see the Cybermen quickly approaching.

“Okay, split up - Mrs. Moore, you look after that bloke. Jake, we’re going to distract them, gonna go right, Lu and the brunet go left, we'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move.” Ricky said quickly, and soon, they were gone.

Mickey watched the two head off, “I'm going with him.” He said suddenly. Giving Rose a quick peck, he headed off after them.

Kayla and Lucy exchanged a look, and they too went off in the opposite direction of Mickey, Jake, and Ricky.

* * *

Lucy and Kayla hit a fork in the road, both breathing hard, “Can they see in the dark?” Lucy asked hoarsely.

Kayla shrugged, “Don’t know.”

“Great parenting mum.” Lucy said sarcastically, a glimmer of something akin to humor in her eyes.

They both gave each other a look, and they might have been able to calm down a bit more but the sound of Cybermen stomping behind them caused them to tense.

“Split up!” Kayla yelled, starting to run down one fork of the road.

Lucy, with a roll of her eyes, ran down the other.

* * *

Crouching behind a pile of rubbish and dustbins, the Doctor, Rose, Pete, and Mrs. Moore watched Cybermen walk closer…and closer to their hiding spot. As one, they both tensed when they stopped rather close to them, but with some work via sonic from the Doctor, they headed on their way.

“Go.” The Doctor whispered, and the group quickly headed off.

* * *

Jackie Tyler, under complete control of Lumic, filed out of a lorry along with hundreds of others, “Chamber twelve now closed for sterlisation. All reject stock will be incinerated.”

* * *

Lucy was running as fast as she could. Years of scavenging on the street and running with her father had kept her thin and agile. But the Cybermen were hot on her trail.

Heading down a side alley, she ran until she found herself blocked by a metal fence.

“No.” She whispered out, rattling the fence for good measure.

Kayla came running down the other side and stared, wide eyed, at her daughter, “Climb the damn fence!” she ordered.

Looking like she wanted to spit out some sort of retort, Lucy started to climb the fence, “Come on! Come on!” Kayla urged, hoping that the Cybermen right next to her foot wouldn’t get her….

But it did. The metal robot reached out, and with a tight grip on her ankle, electrocuted Lucy to death, causing the dirty blond to fall completely dead, onto the ground.

Kayla completely broke down. With a cry of, “Lucy!” she fell onto her knees and sobbed. And sobbed, and then sobbed some more. Once again, her daughter, her Lucy, was dead.

Somehow, though, she got up. Somehow, she ran off. And somehow, she left the broken body of her daughter behind.

* * *

At Lumic’s headquarters, the man himself sat in his wheelchair and watched two Cybermen drag Mr. Crane into the room, “This one is unprogrammed.” One of them reported to Lumic.

Lumic’s smug grin faded just a bit, “Mr. Crane. I thought you were one of the faithful.”

“Oh, that I am, sir. My earpod must've malfunctioned. For which I apologize.” Mr. Crane replied, sounding completely honest, though Lumic squinted at him suspiciously, “If I er...might...?” At Lumic’s nod of agreement, Mr. Crane stepped forwards a few feet, “I'd like to request an upgrade, sir. I've seen the future, and it's copyright Cybus Industries. Sign me up.” He requested.

Lumic started to grin, “A willing volunteer.” He stated, still sounding suspicious.

Mr. Crane nodded in agreement, “You've known me a long time, sir. Quite a team, you and me.” Lumic gave a grin, though it was more of a grimace than anything, “I've been with you all the way. But believe me, sir, knowing you so well...I know exactly what to do.” Mr. Crane grinned.

And then, with a sudden lunge, Mr. Crane ripped the thing that was helping Lumic breathe from his face. With a well-placed fist, he destroyed the life support that was built into the wheelchair, causing it to explode, all the while ignoring Lumic’s protests.

“Help me!” Lumic wheezed out desperately. Instantly coming to his aid, one of the Cybermen used its arm to send Mr. Crane flying.

“Die, you!” Mr. Crane yelled, a crazed gleam in his eye, but he never got to, because the same Cyberman that had sent him backwards grabbed his neck and electrocuted him, killing him instantly.

Lumic, however, was still struggling to breathe, “Help me!” he begged.

Both Cybermen looked at their slightly crazed inventor, “You are in pain. We can remove pain forever.” One of them stated.

With effort, Lumic shook his head, “No! Not yet! I'm not ready.” He struggled to say.

“We will give you immortality.”

“I've told you. I will upgrade. Only with my last breath!”

Stomping to the back of Lumic’s chair, the Cyberman gave its sinister reply, “Then breathe no more.” After a hit to his chest, the Cyberman wheeled the crazed man out, the other Cyberman stomping next to him.

“No! No! I command you, no!” Lumic protested.

* * *

Jake, Ricky and Mickey ran to where the Doctor, Rose, and Pete where waiting for them, “We ran past the river. You should've seen it, the whole City's on the watch. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames.” Jake reported, more than a little breathless.

Ricky managed a nod, “Are Lu and Kayla back yet?” he wondered.

The Doctor gave a tense shake of his head in answer; still facing the opposite direction where he knew in his hearts Kayla and Lucy would be arriving. If only he could feel the link…

The Time Lord gasped in pain and fell to his knees, the grief of a mother mourning her child hitting him. Unaware of the others watching him worriedly, the Doctor struggled to his feet and started to run to his Kayla.

They met halfway, Kayla barely able to run or see because she was sobbing. Falling into the Doctor’s arms, she just hugged him, sobbing brokenly of the child she had lost once again.

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor whispered into her ear, “I am so, so sorry.”

* * *

The Doctor held Kayla’s hand as the group walked up the hill, “The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be 'converted.’ The Time Lord muttered, trying to make the news a gently as possible for Kayla’s sake.

“We’re going to kill all of them.” Kayla said suddenly, the first words she had uttered since she had shown up.

The Doctor nodded, “Of course we are.

* * *

Mrs. Moore sat a bench, her laptop out and displaying a 3D model on the screen, “That's a schematic of the old factory. Look, cooling tunnels...underneath the plant...big enough to walk through.” She explained.

The Doctor frowned, his brow furrowing a bit as he leaned forwards, “We go under there and up into the control center?” He wondered.

“Hmm.” Mrs. Moore agreed.

“There's another way in.” Pete said suddenly, causing everyone to look at the man, everyone except Kayla, who was sitting away on a bench, lost in her own world of grief, “Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in...”

Kayla suddenly got up, a determined, cold expression on her face, “If you think that you can just stroll into the building and not die than you are sorely mistaken.” She nearly spat.

Mrs. Moore nodded, “Or, we could...with these...” Rummaging through her bag, she took out two sets of fake earpods, the Doctor taking one to examine, “Fake earpods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd.” The older woman explained.

Pete nodded, “Then that's my job.” He said matter-of-factly.

“You'd have to show NO emotion. None at all. ANY sign of emotion would give you away.” The Doctor warned.

Kayla turned to Mrs. Moore, “Anymore?” She asked. Surprisingly, the woman nodded and took out another set.

The Time Lord held his hand out, “Kayla…please…” he begged softly.

“I’m going Doctor. I need to.” At the plead in the brunet’s voice, the Time Lord sighed and kissed her rather deeply. 

Rose suddenly stepped over and took the fallen earpieces from the ground, “If that's the best way of finding Jackie...I'm coming with you.” The blond stated, going to stand next to her father.

The Doctor, his arm wrapped around Kayla, turned to look at the others, “Tell you what... we can take the earpods at the same time. Give people their minds back. So they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy?” Jake glanced at Ricky, who, with a grin, started after the Doctor and Kayla, leaving Jake with little choice but to follow and see Battersea and the zeppelin stationed above it, “Lumic's transmitting the control signal, and it must be from over there...”

Kayla pointed the sonic screwdriver towards the zeppelin. Instantly, the screwdriver beeped, “Can you take it out?” She asked Jake and Ricky.

The two men exchanged a look, “Consider it done.”

With a grin at the two, Kayla and the Doctor headed back down the hill where the brunet and the Time Lord parted ways.

“You ready for this?” Kayla asked Pete conversationally, doing her best to give Rose the cold shoulder.

Do be honest, the fact that the blond seemed so okay with nearly killing Kayla just because she was scared terrified her. A lot. So much so, that she had told the Doctor all about it. Needless to say, the Doctor had not been pleased.


	16. Age of Steel Pt. 2

Kayla, Pete, and Rose watched a huge truck drive away from the, as Pete had informed them, Battersea Power Station. From the opposite direction of the truck, rows and rows of Cybermen marched in the opposite direction. In all, the entire place was very busy, “Chamber six now open for human upgrading.”

But busy was good especially for the three. So using the orderly chaos, Kayla, Pete, and Rose hurried against the side of the building, trying to be unseen, “Chamber seven now open for human upgrading.” Having crouched out of sight of the Cybermen, the three watched as a multiple of brain dead people marched alongside the Cybermen without fear, “Chamber eight now open for human upgrading.”

Pete looked at Kayla and Rose, who were doing all that they could not to look or even speak with each other, “Just put them on. Don't show any emotion. No signs, nothing. Okay?” He whispered to the girls, all of them knowing that he was talking about the earpods.

Rose nodded, “Don't worry. We can do it,” she shot Kayla a rather cold glare, “Though I don’t know if _she_ can.”

Kayla frowned deeply, but tensed at the sound of a Cyberman’s voice saying, “Chamber seven now open for human upgrading.”

The two girls gave each other a cold look and, for now, ignored their hatred to each so that they could put the fake earpods into their ears, “We could die in here. Why are you doing this?” Pete asked Rose.

“Let's just say I'm doing it for my mum and dad. Right, let's go.” Rose said in a commanding voice, but Pete held his hand up.

“And you?” he asked, this time directing his question to Kayla.

The brunet shrugged, “Being with the Doctor was making me guilty. Plus, he wouldn’t get anything done.”

After Pete nodded and gave an all clear of a hissed, “Come on,” the three came out of their hiding place.

“Chamber eight now open for human upgrading.” Giving each other a look, the three darted into the line of brainless, emotionless humans, “Chamer nine now open for human upgrading. chamber ten now open for human upgrading. Chamber eleven now open for human upgrading.”

Not emotion was on their faces.

* * *

The Doctor and Mrs. Moore were making their way stealthily down the long, cooling tunnels, “How did you get into this, then? Rattling along with the Preachers?” The Doctor asked softly.

“Oh, I used to be ordinary. Worked at Cybus Industries. '95. 'Til one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly, I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techy, so I...I just sat down and taught myself everything.” She explained, a grin smile on her face.

The Doctor nodded at that, relating to a life on the run, “What about MR. Moore?” He inquired.

Mrs. Moore shrugged, “Well, he's not called 'Moore'. I got that from a book, 'Mrs. Moore'. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you? Got any family, or...?”

This time, it was the Doctor who shrugged, “I have Kayla, she’s my fiancé, but all the others…what’s your real name?”

At the abrupt question, Mrs. Moore paused for a second, “Angela Price.” She whispered, “Don't tell a soul.” She said harshly.

The Doctor nodded, “Not a word.” He vowed.

* * *

_‘Doctor, you alright?’_ Kayla asked via mentally to her Time Lord. The group had filed into the factory and Kayla had decided that she had an opportune time to check in on her…fiancé?

It was a few seconds before the Doctor replied back, _‘Cybermen are awaking. I’ll talk to you later. Love you!’_ And that, rather rushed reply which sounded very much like a phone message, left Kayla hardly fine.

“Units upgrading now five-thousand-five-hundred. Repeat: six-thousand-five-hundred and rising.” A Cyberman’s voice boomed out.

Kayla, who founded herself breathing rather quickly, struggled to control her emotions and breathing as she followed the back of Pete’s head, making sure to stop in a jerky way. Briefly, she wanted to stand on her toes to see why Rose had stopped, but she didn’t have to wait because a Cyberman spoke loudly to Rose, “You will wait.” He ordered before the clomping sound of it walking away faded away.

Pete turned his head just a bit, allowing Kayla to see his mouth moving as he whispered, “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” She hissed back.

The brunet watched carefully as his head turned and he probably whispered the same question to Rose, who hopefully answered the same as she did, “Chamber Six now open for human upgrading.” The people around them filed towards the chamber to be upgraded as flames align themselves above the incinerators, “All reject stock will be incinerated.”

“Any sign of Jackie?” Pete hissed, barely loud enough for Kayla to hear.

A Cyberman’s head swiveled towards him, causing Kayla to suck her breath in sharply, horrified as it stomped towards him, “You are Peter Tyler. Confirm: you are Peter Tyler.”

Pete, who had tensed, replied uncertainty, “Confirmed.”

“I recognize you. I went first. My name was Jacqueline Tyler.” The Cyberman said in its emotionless voice.

“No!” Rose cried out before she could stop herself.

Pete stared at the Cyberman in horror, “WHAT?!” he yelled.

Kayla, however, was watching another Cyberman head towards them, “You are Kayla Harkness. Confirm: you are Kayla Harkness.”

The brunet swallowed, “Confirmed.” She said in an emotionless voice.

“I recognize you. My name was Lucy.”

And Kayla, for the second time that night, fell apart and sobbed.

“Lucy, she screamed, “Lucy!”

Vaguely, she felt Cybermen grab her arms as she sobbed. Instinctively, she struggled to get out of their craps, her eyes blinded as she sobbed even harder, trying to get to her baby girl.

_‘Kayla, Kayla! What’s happened?’_ the Doctor as frankly, probably feeling her pain.

But Kayla could not reply to him, she could hardly focus even. Instead, she just fought harder, whether she was trying to get to Lucy or her Doctor, she didn’t know. Instead, she just continued to struggle.

* * *

The Doctor fell to the ground in a horrible pain known as grief. He knew, in both his hearts that once again, Kayla had lost her daughter. He looked at the Cyberman Mrs. Moore had killed listlessly and then at the body of that brave woman. Very slowly, he got to his feet and glared at the two Cybermen, “Well? Come on! Take me to Lumic!”

* * *

Kayla was curled up in a ball, shaking quite a bit as she looked at the door where the Doctor came through, “Kayla, oh Kayla.” He murmured, heading over to the brunet to check on him. Besides lifting her head, she didn’t say anything. Instead, she snuggled into his chest, still curled up.

“They got Jackie.” Rose said rather loudly in a listless voice.

Beside her, Pete nodded, his gaze not on the Doctor, but on Kayla, obviously troubled by her pain, “We were too late. Lumic killed her.” He explained, his voice much softer than his daughter’s.

The Doctor, who had taken to rubbing Kayla’s back in a comforting way, whispered something in his ear before he raised his voice from the quiet mutter he had been speaking in earlier, “Then where is he? The famous Mr. Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?” He wondered, a verminous rage in his voice.

The Cyberman he had been speaking to looked back at him, “He has been upgraded.” It stated.

Kayla tensed even more at the word, ‘upgraded,’ causing the Doctor rub her back even more and whispered comforting phrases to the brunet, trying to calm her. Once it had worked just a bit, the Doctor turned his attention back to the Cyberman, “So he's just like you?” He asked.

“He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller.”

The sliding doors, which had remained closed since they had arrived, slid open as a Cyberman who was once known as John Lumic rolls through them as he sat and stared at the people in an elaborate, throne like chair with a jumble of wires on it. So shocked, Pete stood in amazement while Kayla, who had moved her face away from the Doctor’s chest, closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.

“This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator.”

* * *

Kayla winced at the sound of screams coming from the front as people got their minds back. The Doctor, one hand still rubbing Kayla, watched with a quiet pleasure as he the Cybermen looked at the doors in what would be alarm, “I think that's a vote for free will.” He stated quietly, his sentence directed towards what was Lumic.

“I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the earpods have failed, then Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world.” What used to be Lumic said, “I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace - and unity - and uniformity.”

Kayla got up from the Doctor’s lap and stood, shaking with suppressed rage, “By killing people? That is _not_ peace. That is murder for a world that is _hell!_ You call your Cybermen human 2.0, but what you plan is the furthest thing from humanity I have ever seen.

The Cyberman that was Lumic wheeled closer to the brunet, “What is your partner’s name?” It asked simply.

Kayla swallowed, “Doctor.”

“A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken.”

But Kayla shook her head, “And then what? Your humans 2.0 will just live and nothing more.

The Doctor stepped forwards and nodded in agreement, “You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts. Lacking the one thing that makes this planet so ALIVE. PEOPLE. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people.”

The Cyberman seemed to consider the couple, “You are both proud of your emotions?” it wondered.

Kayla and he Doctor gazed at each other, “Yes.” The said together, “We do.”

“Then both of you tell me - have you known grief - and rage - and pain?” it asked.

Once again, Kayla and the Doctor looked at each other, both seeing the intense grief welling in their eyes that they both recognized as one that a person who had lost someone, a parent who had lost someone, “Yes.” They repeated.

“And they hurt?” The Cyberman continued.

“Oh yes.” They agreed.

“I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?”

 “You might as well kill us.”

The Cyberman stared at the Doctor and Kayla, “Then I take that option.” It stated.

The Doctor shook his head, “I will never let you take that option with Kayla, or me, or anyone else.” He vowed, “You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart because you’re a Cyber controller.”

“You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own.” The Cyberman pointed out.

The Time Lord tilted his head, “You just don't get it, do you? An army's NOTHING. 'Cos those ordinary people - they're the key.” His gaze turned to the camera, “The most ordinary person could change the world.”

Kayla joined in, her voice, like all the time she had spoken before, tired, “Some idiot could even do it.” She said rather slyly, “And all it would take for him to find this out would be finding the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him.”

The Doctor nodded, “'Cos even an idiot knows how to use computers these days.” He agreed, “Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords...knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under...what was it, Pete? Binary what?”

Pete, who had caught on, grinned widely, “Binary 9.” He said loudly.

The Doctor nodded, “An IDIOT could find that code. The cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting.” He turned his head so he could stare meaningfully into the camera, “Anything to save his friends...”

“Your words are irrelevant.” The Cyberman who was Lumic cut in.

Kayla raised an eyebrow, “The Doctor has a problem with talking too much, but I don’t believe he has ever used Rose’s phone.” She said with the same meaningful look to the camera as the Doctor had done. Beside her, the Time Lord mimed a phone to his ear, obviously pretending to call someone.

The Cyberman rolled closer, “You will be deleted.” He stated.

Instantly, the Doctor got in front of Kayla, protecting her, “Yes, delete, control, hash, all those lovely buttons. His voice quivering with something that _wasn’t_ fear of getting killed, “Then of course, my particular favorite - SEND.”

Kayla glanced at the Doctor, “You know, the only way you seduced all those people was by making all the technology compatible with each other.” She pointed out, turning ever so slightly at the sound of Rose’s phone beeping, “So Rose, why don’t you throw me that cell phone.”

The blond shot Kayla a glare and chucked the phone to the Doctor, who had been loitering by a computer. With a funny expression on his face and rather stiffed movement, he shoved the phone into the port.

At once, all hell broke loose. All the Cybermen fell to the floor, clutching their heads in obvious pain as they moaned. Around them, every single computer screen flashed the numbers for the code.

Kayla also fell to the floor, sobbing once again at the knowledge of the horrible pain her daughter would be in during her last moment, “I’m so sorry.” The Doctor whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

When Kayla had finally calmed down enough to be able to run for their lives, she did exactly that along with the Doctor, Rose, and Pete, all looked for a way out while the building shook with explosions of fire, “There’s no way out!” Rose finally yelled.

* * *

Kayla gazed at Rose in confusion as she took out her phone, “It's Mickey. He says 'head for the roof.’ The blond yelled at the three others.

The Doctor nodded, grabbed Kayla’s hand, and pulled her behind him as they ran up the stairs, Pete and Rose somewhere behind as they avoided the flames.

* * *

The Doctor pulled Kayla up and then did the same for Rose and Pete. They all turned and then paused, staring in surprise at the sight of a zeppelin, “Mickey, where'd you learn to fly that thing?!” Rose yelled.

The three ran forwards, occasionally flinching at the random explosions.

“Wait, where are we running to?” Kayla pointed out.

The Doctor paused, and so did Pete, forcing Rose to stop also, though she did so with obvious great annoyance, “How about there?” the Doctor suggest suddenly, pointing a finger at a rope ladder that had fallen out of the zeppelin.

Quickly, the group ran to it, “You've got to be kidding. Kayla, get up!” And for once, the brunet didn’t fight the Doctor to stay, instead, she started to climb up the ladder.

Once the others were up, they all clung to the rope ladder as the zeppelin flew higher, “We did it! We did it!” Rose cheered from somewhere near the bottom.

Kayla was about to nod in agreement when the ladder, jerked, almost causing them all to fall. The blond screamed in pure terror, making Kayla look down curiously…to see the Cyberman Lumic also climbing up the ladder.

Quickly thinking, the Doctor handing Pete his sonic screwdriver, “Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope - just do it!”

Pete barely nodded once, “Jackie Tyler - this is for her!” He yelled as he pressed the sonic to the rope. For second, it seemed that it hadn’t work, but then, like magic, the ropes snapped, and the Cyberman fell back to the flames.

Laughing with delight, they started to, once again, struggle up the ladder.

* * *

It had finally been twelve hours, and Kayla was following the Doctor, watching as he placed the power cell inside the TARDIS and then they both cheered as, after a brief and tense pause, the TARDIS lit up with power and light. Around them, the subtle sound of the TARDIS seemed louder than ever.

And the Doctor and Kayla kissed.

* * *

Kayla watched on the monitor as the Doctor ran outside, and, instead of letting Rose bid farewell to her dad, forced the blond inside the TARDIS and then led her like a naughty child to her room. The brunet sighed, and having turned to look at Rose as she passed, Kayla turned back around to watch the monitor as a troubled Pete went off and then Mickey and Jake approached. They seemed closer, which was nice for them.

* * *

“Kayla!” Mickey cried out upon seeing the brunet walk outside the TARDIS doors.

“I can’t stay long, but thanks for getting the Doctor’s suit.” She said, taking the suit from Mickey, “Now come on!” Instead of starting to move towards the TARDIS, Mickey stayed where he was, confirming Kayla’s thoughts, “You’re not coming, are you?” She asked.

Mickey nodded, “No. It sort of balances out, 'cos this world lost its Ricky. But there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there.” He explained, his voice trembling.

“Of course.” Kayla stated softly.

And, leaving Mickey with a proud smile, Kayla walked back into the TARDIS and shook her head at the Doctor, who nodded. After a few seconds, the TARDIS took off.

* * *

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and into her living room, not very pleased. She had been fine with the idea of just talking to her mom, but when the Doctor had insisted that she should go and get so much needed comfort from her mum.

“I’m just going to go park the TARDIS in the alley way.” The Doctor called after her.

Rose waved a hand, “Fine!” she yelled back.

The Doctor closed the TARDIS door behind him…

* * *

…And glanced over at Kayla, who was holding Rose’s stolen TARDIS key in her hand.

“I love you Kayla.” He said as he piloted the TARDIS to space and _not_ the alley way.

Kayla smiled back rather grimly, “I love you too…are we in space yet?” the Doctor nodded once in answer, and that was all he needed before he had Kayla wrap him in a hug and kiss him deeply.


	17. Interlude 4

As always, the Doctor pulled back from Kayla for what was going to be the final time. Or so he thought. Instead, Kayla closed her eyes and said in a jumbled rush, “I’mreadytobeBondedwithyou.”

The Time Lord titled his head, “What?” he asked.

Kayla took a deep breath, “I’m ready to be Bonded with you.” She repeated her voice still fast but not as fast as before.

The Doctor stared at her in opened – mouthed shock, “What?” He gasped out, “What?” he repeated as Kayla nodded, “What?!”

“Doctor!” Kayla cut in before he could say another what, “I want to do this. I love you and I don’t want to ever lose you.”

After a pause, the Doctor wrapped his arms around Kayla’s waist, not hugging her or kissing her, but just holding her, “Once we’ve done this, there’s no going back.” He warned, his voice rather rough.

Kayla nodded, “I know.”

And that, it seemed, was all the Doctor needed before he pulled Kayla to him and kissed her passionately.

* * *

The Doctor looked down at the still sleeping form of _his_ Kayla Harkness. She had, after all, become a full fledge Time Lady. That was a surprise for the both of them. He had expected the process to speed up since they were Bonded, but _not_ finish. He was rather giddy, actually. It had been quite a long time since he had had another Time Lord or Lady with him. And now, the only other one with him was sleeping next to him.

And after all this time, all he could think about was just how _sexy_ she was…

“Doctor.” A grumbled, annoyed voice came from somewhere in the mass of pillow and blankets that made of the Doctor’s bed, “Stop thinking so much and go to bed. I know you’re tired.”

The Time Lord grinned rather sheepishly and cuddled next to Kayla, wrapping his arms around her waist like they had been when they were both sleeping, “Of course honey.” He whispered into his ear before he buried his nose into her hair again and headed off to sleep.

* * *

Once they had both woken up and gotten dressed, which took _much_ longer than usual, the couple walked, hand in hand, through the slightly busy streets of a gorgeous planet that had no actual name yet and hadn’t been found by humans, thus having no real name. What it would be call, Kayla had stated once they had landed, was Emerald, and had found in the 51st Century and _they_ were in the 40th.

“The planet’s name really fits.” The Doctor said, looking around at the green buildings and lush green grass.

Kayla nodded, “It’s one of the most beautiful planets that had been found before Jack and I ran.” She replied.

The Doctor didn’t have to look at her to know that she was upset, their strengthen mental link allowed him to feel to everything and also look into her mind for whatever reason.

“Let’s talk about something else.” He suggested softly, squeezing her hand tightly. Nearly instantly, he felt Kayla’s relief.

“So I’m a Time Lady now?” she asked, officially changing the subject.

The Doctor nodded, “Full Time Lady, the scan that I did on you once we had woken up and gotten dressed never lies.” He explained.

“Full Time Lady…with two hearts?”

“Two hearts.”

“And the brain?”

“Yep.”

“And the language?”

“Mostly, I’ll teach you some.”

In her enthusiasm, Kayla swung the Doctor’s and hers joined hand, “I’m so happy Doctor.” She told him.

The Doctor nodded, “I know.” With his free hand, he tapped to his temple, “I can feel your emotions.”

“Because of the mental link?” Kayla wondered.

The Doctor smiled at her, “Mental link.” He agreed.

“Will it get easier to speak to you?”

_‘It already has.’_

* * *

Kayla and the Doctor were laughing in one of Emerald’s coffee shops as they talked with a delightful woman, when the brunet’s phone went off. Excusing herself, she went over and, not looking at the caller’s name, put it to her ear, “Hello?” she asked.

“Kayla! How _dare_ you and the Doctor take off. It has been _hours,_ and _I_ have been waiting!” the brunet raised her eyebrows at the sound of Rose’s voice.

Seeing her do that and feeling her discomfort, the Doctor hurried over and took the phone from Kayla, “Rose Tyler, my least favorite human.” He greeted coldly, “Now after this conversation I’m going to wipe your phone of Kayla’s and the TARDIS’ phone numbers, so this is goodbye. Hopefully.”

“But Doctor,” Rose protested, her voice trembling with tears, “I love you.”

“And I don’t love _you.”_

“It’s because of Kayla, isn’t it?”

“Goodbye Rose Tyler.”

After sonicing the phone, the Doctor snapped it shut and grinned at Kayla, “Come on dear. Let’s go home.”

Kayla nodded, “Of course.” Very slowly, she reached for the Doctor’s hand and walked out of the shop with him. Both needing a _break._

* * *

That break turned out to having the couple relax on a sofa in the library, Kayla lying on the Doctor’s lap as he read to her, “‘It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of good fortune must be in want of a wife.’” The Doctor said softly, “’However little known the feelings or views of such a man maybe on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.’”

With a smile, the Doctor looked down at the now sleeping Kayla. He watched as a strand of brown hair fell across her face. Almost automatically, he moved it back behind her ear for her.

* * *

_My Thief and Other Thief are finally Bonded! I’ve waited so long for them to, and now that they are she’ll probably forget about that stupid Captain or whatever. And not her father, the Now Immortal, but the one that she had that girl with…whatever her name is._


	18. The Idiot's Lantern Pt. 1

Magpie’s Electrical Shop housed the man himself, Magpie, who was leaning sullenly on a counter, balancing what little accounts he had. For a little sound, he had turned on a television, “Orchestrations were arranged by Sir Rodney Fenning, and Dame Eve English is a member of the Kings Lynn Players. So tune in again next week for more from the 'What's My Line' team.” The announcer was saying, “And that brings us to the end of programming for today. So, from all of us here at Alexandra Palace, a very good night.”

As her face left the TV, Magpie sat up only to sigh deeply, “Two hundred pounds overdrawn.” He muttered under his breath, “I need a miracle.” He continued. Briefly, he listened to ‘God Save the Queen,’ but then decided against it as he ripped the paper from the ledger, rumpled it, and then threw the balled up paper into a trash bin before leaning back onto the counter and placed his head into his hands.

* * *

Tommy Connelly and his grandmother called, affectionately, Gran, were listening to a radio as they sat next to each other on the sofa, though Gran had shown want in reading, ‘The Radio Enthusiast’ magazine that her grandson was reading, she was still often looking at it over his shoulder, laughing along with him at whatever it was saying. By the window, Rita Connelly, the mother of the house, was sewing and listening to her mother and son laugh at the radio, something she also joined in on, “He's a caution, that one! He does make me laugh.”

A door from the front entrance opened, and Eddie Connelly, the father of the house, walked in. He was, as almost always, wearing a suit and tie as well as war medals on his chest, “Oh, our lord and master.” Gran said dryly, having never liked her daughter’s husband.

Eddie shot his mother – in – law an annoyed look as he straightened his tie, “Rita, I'm off out.” He told his wife.

Eagerly, before his father left, Tommy called out, “Dad.” Once he got his attention, he lifted his ‘The Radio Enthusiast’ to show him an ad for a television.

His father, however, sighed and shook his head, “Oh how many times, son? We'll see!” He said, his words sounding very reused.

“But everyone's getting a telly, dad! Even Mr. Gallagher. And the Bells at number sixty seven.” Tommy protested.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Well, perhaps we'll get one for the Coronation.” Apparently that was exactly, what his son wanted to hear, because Tommy positively beamed, “If you're lucky!” he added as a warning, even pointing a finger at his son while Rita turned and smile, “We'll see.” He finished, rumpling Tommy’s hair.

Eddie grinned and turned to his wife, “Don't wait up.” He added.

As he left, Gran spoke up, “I heard they rot your brains.” Even though he had heard this information multiple times, Tommy still turned on the couch to face his grandmother, “Rot them into soup, and your brain comes pouring out of your ears. That's what television does.”

* * *

As Eddie was a busy man, he barely registered Magpie’s shop, where, though his son didn’t know it yet, he was probably, if funds allowing, would buy their family a telly. As he turned the corner, he didn’t see the _red_ bolt of electricity hit Magpie’s TV aerial.

* * *

Magpie, devastated over his funds, had fallen asleep; face down on the counter and his ledger, sleeping through the sound of beeping which meant nothing was broadcasting. What he also slept through was the sound ending though nothing was actually scheduled at the time, the telly turning on, and a jolt of the same red electricity from outside going through the screen, which, instead of showing static, was now showing an image of the broadcaster from before.

“Mister Magpie.” The woman called out, causing the man to start to wake up, “Oh Mister Magpie!” She continued, raising her voice a bit more.

Magpie sat up, his eyes filled with sleep, “Eh?” He muttered his eyes on the shop but not on the telly next to his desk.

“Woo-hoo! Can you hear me, Magpie?” the voice that had woken him up asked.

Magpie’s brow furrowed as he looked around the room, “Yes...” he said suspiciously, his voice trailing off quite a bit. Finally turning in the direction of the TV, he blinked at the sight of a woman who usually read the news _beaming_ at _him,_ “I must be dreaming...” he muttered.

The woman shook her head, “Oh no, this isn't a dream.” She disagreed, sounding as if she was talking directly to him.

Magpie shook his head at the thought, “I'm going doolally, then.” He stated, speaking more to himself than the woman who _had_ to be a figment of his imagination.

The woman, however, just beamed, “Not at all, sweetheart. Now, are you sitting comfortably? Good. Then we'll begin.” Before Magpie had any chance to go to the hospital and get put in the crazy ward, three bolts of red electricity flashed from the television and onto his face. While he struggled to get away from it, to stop his face from being sucked into the telly, he heard, over his own yells, the woman laughing hysterically.

* * *

Kayla Harkness, Bonded to the _best_ Time Lord in the entire universe, had always like the color blue. Not the TARDIS color, though she _did_ love that machine, but a softer, pastel, sky blue. An Easter egg blue. _That_ was her favorite color.

And so, wearing that pastel, Easter egg, sky blue shoes, Kayla stepped out of the TARDIS, wearing a cream, poodle like skirt and a sky blue blouse. With a smile, she brushed a strand of hair from her face and called into the TARDIS, “I’ve never been to the 50’s.”

The Doctor poked his head out, revealing his usually spikey hair gelled back in a teddy-boy style, “You are kidding, aren't you? The 50’s are seriously the best. Plus, I got us tickets for Elvis, and the only time you should really see him is the late 50’s, the time before burgers.” He disappeared back inside the TARDIS, still talking, “When they called him 'the Pelvis' and he still had a waist.” Kayla laughed loudly, “What's more, you see him in style!”

Kayla grinned at the thought, but it slid off at the sound of an engine coming from the TARDIS. As much as she wanted to look into it, the Doctor, in her mind, had ordered, _‘Don’t look! It’s a surprise.’_ And as always, the brunet did what her Bonded asked her to do and didn’t look into the TARDIS.

The sound of the engine only got louder, until the Doctor rode out of the TARDIS on a late 50’s style moped, which was, of course, a TARDIS blue. The brunet couldn’t help but laugh in amusement at the sight of the Doctor wearing a white helmet complete with big sunglasses on his head, “You goin' my way, doll?” the Time Lord asked, pulling an Elvis styled voice.

Kayla grinned a bit, her heart…hearts speeding up at the voice and look the Doctor was giving her, “Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?” she called back, putting some cream colored sunglasses on her face. Very carefully because she wasn’t very good in heels, she walked towards the moped.

“You excited?” the Doctor asked as she got onto the moped behind him, wrapping her arms around her waist as she did so.

“Very.” Kayla answered, leaning her head on his shoulder, “I don’t need a helmet, right?” At the question, she felt the Doctor tensed as he had apparently not thought about that, “Oh to hell to it.” She muttered.

The Doctor chuckled, “Agreed.”

As they started to drive, the Doctor yelled over the engine to the brunet about the coronation they were there for, _‘Did I forget to tell you that the only way we can talk, unless it would raise suspicion, is the mental link?’_  

Kayla blinked, “What?” she asked sharply, but the Doctor pretended to not hear her.

* * *

In the living room of the Connelly’s, Tommy, Rita, and Eddie were watching _‘Muffin the Mule’_ on their brand new television, “Smashing! Smashing, ennit? You'd have thought they was in the room with ya, eh? Fair do's Tommy, you had a point! New television! There, that should cheer you up a bit, Rita. Give us a smile, then, eh?” Eddie said to the two others on the couch next to him.

Rita frowned sadly, “I can't. Nothing's the same any more, not with her—“ she said softly.

“Stop going on about it!” Eddie said sharply, interrupting his wife rather rudely.

Rita turned away from the television to speak to her husband, “But her face, Eddie! What happened to her? That awful face...” her voice trailed off at the mere _memory_ of what had happened to her mother.

“I said stop it!” Eddie shouted loudly.

At his raised voice, a series of taps came from the room above, causing all three Connelly’s to look up at the room above, “She's awake...” Rita said softly, “I think she's hungry...” she added in a whisper to her son.

* * *

The Doctor and Kayla, walking hand and hand down a street, glanced over to the side to see a potbellied man throwing open the doors to his van so that two errand boys could carry a TV out and into a house while its future owner looked on, “There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion.” The man said proudly.

_‘Ask him Doctor.’_ Kayla ordered through the mental link, causing the Time Lord to squeeze her hand tightly, obviously proud of her.

“So it’s Queen Elizabeth’s coronation.” He said in a voice that was a horrible fail at trying to sound casual.

The man looked at him oddly, “Of course it is! Where've you been living, out in the Colonies?” he asked rather rudely, leaning forwards to eye the Time Lord.

_‘You moron, Doctor.’_ Kayla hissed to him with a shake of her head, _‘Less_ blunt _maybe?’_

At the suggestion, the Doctor glanced at her, _‘Oh.’_ He stated.

With a roll of her eyes, Kayla smiled apologetically at the man, “I’m so sorry.” She apologized, “But my husband here has been abroad for Queen and Country.” Beside her, the Doctor nodded enthusiastically.

The man seemed taken aback, having probably assumed that the Doctor was some daft, bumbling idiot, “Oh.” He swallowed roughly, “Well, I say that it’s time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best.” He suggested awkwardly, obviously trying to speak to the Time Lord as if he was a normal person.

While the Doctor nodded, Kayla looked around and at all the TV aerials on the chimney, _‘Doctor, weren’t there supposed to be_ less _TVs?’_ she inquired.

The Time Lord raised an eyebrow, _‘I suppose so.’_ He agreed.

Looking over at the uncomfortable man, the Doctor asked suddenly, “From what I remember,” he started slowly, “everyone had to gather in one house to watch telly.”

The man chuckled, “Not round here, love. Magpie's Marvelous Tellies, only five quid a box.” He told them with a proud grin.

The Doctor started to grin almost wildly, a sudden spark of enthusiasm growing in him, one so strong that Kayla could feel one start to grow in her because of their mental bond, “Oh but this is a BRILLIANT year! Classic! Technicolor, Everest climbed, everything off the ration-“ grabbing Kayla around the waist, he swung her around as he spoke in a typically BBC English accent, “The Nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future!”

Kayla started to laugh as the Doctor set her down and then she and him started to dance to their own, happy song.

“Someone help me, please! Ted!” a woman’s scream suddenly echoed around the happy couple, causing them to stop and look down the street.

_‘Oh my god. Doctor! We have to help!’_ Kayla cried in the Time Lord’s mind, seeing a hysterical woman sobbing as a man with a blanket over his head was being lead to a black police car by two burly men, both wearing suits.

Both horrified, the Doctor and Kayla ran over to the woman as she screamed after the men, “Leave him alone, it's my husband!”

_‘Why didn’t she call her husband a him? She called him an ‘it’’_ Kayla asked the Doctor.

Instead of answering, the Doctor asked the hysterical woman, “What's going on?”

But obviously, the woman didn’t answer, especially since her husband was being forcefully pushed into the backseat of the car.  

Horrified, Kayla turned away and, for the first time, saw a young, teenaged boy running across the street from his house, “Oi, what are you doing?!” he yelled out in protest.

Feeling the Doctor wrap an arm around her waist to comfort her, Kayla turned her head to give him a grateful smile, but it didn’t last for very long. Instead, her mouth hardened to an angry line as one of the men in suits addressed them, “Police business, now get out of the way, sir and ma’am!” he ordered gruffly.

Shaking her head, Kayla looked over at the boy and called over to him, “Who did they take, do you know him?”

The boy looked devastated as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes, “Must be Mr. Gallagher...” he answered softly, his voice trailing off as the car drove off, leaving a hysterical Mrs. Gallagher. Behind the boy, a woman came out of a house and looked over, probably drawn out by the shouts.

“It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters...” the boy continued, seeming to want to say more but not knowing the words.

_‘Doctor…we have to do something.’_ Kayla said simply, just as a rather angry, potbellied man came storming out of the same house as the woman who had been drawn out.

“Tommy! Not one word!” He shouted over to the boy, causing the Doctor and Kayla to look over at him, “Get inside now!” he continued, obviously waiting for his son to run over.

The boy, Tommy, gave them a sad look, “Sorry, I'd better do as he says...”

As the boy ran over, Kayla turned and hugged the Doctor tightly, “This is horrible.” She whispered to him. The Doctor nodded simply, hugging her back until the brunet pulled away.

“Let’s go after him.” The Doctor suggested, causing Kayla to nod in agreement and get on the moped with him.

* * *

The black car that had Mr. Gallagher in it hurdled around a corner, “Operation Market Stall, go, go, go!" Detective Inspector Bishop yelled.

Following his command, huge metal gates opened at the end of the street the car was driving down, allowing the car to slide in and then they shut behind it.

But the show wasn’t over yet. Just as the gates had shut, a wooden market barrow was wheeled in front of the gates, and two men started to sweep the ground around it, the three objects looking like they had always been there.

Skidding to a halt in front of the barrow and two men, the Doctor and Kayla, still sitting on their moped, watched the men sweep, confused, “Lost 'em! How'd they get away from us?”

Kayla tightened her arms around the Doctor’s waist, “No clue. I’m actually surprised that they didn’t force _us_ to stop driving. Ever heard of a driver’s test?”

The Doctor, not paying attention to what his Bonded was saying, continued to stare at the barrow in confusion, “Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia!” he protested.

A thought dawning on her, Kayla rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder, “That boy…he said monsters.” She muttered carefully, causing him to tilt his head thoughtfully, “Perhaps we should meet the neighbors.”

In front of her, the Doctor smirked, “I’m sorry Kayla, but were you speaking?” the brunet groaned loudly, “Because I didn’t hear anything in my head.”

_‘Doc-tor.’_ Kayla whined through the mental link, sounding more like an angry teenager than anything else, _‘This is important! We have to do something about this. Can we please go talk to the neighbors.’_

She could feel the Doctor _consider_ the idea of it, _‘Maybe…if you kiss me.’_

And so, both getting off the moped, they shared a kiss so that they could talk to the neighbors.

* * *

At Magpie’s shop, the man himself was addressing…a telly on a wall of non – broadcasting tellies.

“I've finished it, as you instructed...” Looking weary, tired, and rather cross, Magpie placed a strange contraption, something that looked like a cross between a portable radio and a TV, onto one of the tellies.

The _thing_ he was talking to grinned rather widely, “That's awfully good of you, Mister Magpie.” She praised in her honey like voice.

“So you'll go soon? Leave me?” He couldn’t help but ask eagerly, already dreaming of life without that witch.

If anything, the woman’s grin seemed to grow, “Oh, we'll see! If you're a very good boy.”

Magpie nearly burst into tears at the answer, “Please...you're burning me...inside...behind my eyes, it hurts! Even my memories hurt! I just want things back like they used to be!” he protested, rubbing his temple.

The thing just grinned even more, “Oh, but this world of yours is busy, busy, busy! Forging ahead into a brand new age, you can never go back! That's your tragedy. But now, the time is almost ripe, Magpie. Cometh the hour, cometh the man.” The thing laughed coyly, “Or, lady...” she corrected.

* * *

Tommy had had enough with not being able to see his gran. So very slowly, taking each step as a time, the young teenager approached the door, key in hand, “Gran? Gran, it's me. It's Tommy. I'm gonna come in, Gran.” He whispered through the wood soothingly.

Behind him, Tommy’s father stood on the landing, watching his son.

“Stand back...just don't...I'm sorry, but I've gotta come in.”

Before Tommy could actually open the door, Eddie spoke sinisterly from behind him, “What d'you think you're doing?”

The teenager whirled around, a mixture of shock and horror on his face, “We've gotta try and help her, dad!” he protested loudly.

But Eddie reached his hand out, “Gimme that key.” He ordered, watching as his son swallowed hard but didn’t move, “I said give me that key, right now.” He continued.

Finally, with stiff, almost robotic movements, Tommy handed his father the key, watching as his only hope of seeing his gran was snatched away by Eddie’s meaty hand and stowed into a pocket, “Don't think I'm finished with you.” Tommy’s father threatened.

* * *

When father and son had arrived downstairs, Eddie got right and Tommy’s face while a worried Rita looked on, “All the warnings I've given you, and every time, EVERY time, you disobey me!” he spat at his son.

“We can't just lock her away.” Tommy tried to protest.

His father was _not_ pleased at that, “Excuse me, sunshine - I am talking! And you can forget that college nonsense. You're going to come and work alongside me, get your hands dirty for once!”

A bang suddenly sounded upstairs, “Oh lord! Won't she ever stop?!”  Rita cried out.

Of course, it didn’t. Instead, the bang came over and over again. Suddenly all sweet and caring, Eddie turned to Rita and took her gently by the shoulders, “There there, Rita, my sweet. Business as usual. Now let's get these up all over the house.”  He gestured towards the Union Flags which were on a string, just waiting to be hung up.

“But Eddie - what if she's dying?” Rita whimpered.

Eddie glared down at his wife, “I AM TALKING!” he exploded in rage. Instantly, Rita and Eddie fell silent, the only sound coming from the TV, “That's better. A little bit of hush.” He continued just as the doorbell rang.

* * *

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Kayla’s waist, smiling at the rather burley man who had opened the door, “Hiiiiii!” they greeted together in an adorable chorus.

The man looked at them with plain suspicion in his eyes while behind him the child from before lurked, “Who are you, then?” he asked rather nastily.

_‘Queen and Country.’_ Kayla hissed to the Doctor through the mental link.

The Time Lord nodded, “We represent Queen and Country!” he stated proudly, flashing the psychic paper at the man, “Just doing a little check of Her Majesty's forthcoming subjects for the great day. Don't mind if we come in? Nah, didn't think you did, thank you!”

And so, leaving a flabbergasted man behind, the Doctor and Kayla, now hand in hand, barged into the house.

* * *

The Doctor and Kayla looked around a sitting room, “Not bad, very nice! Very well kept! I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs... ?” he turned to the woman of the house.

“Connolly.” The woman said timidly.

The man who had answered the door, arrived into the room, “Now then Rita, I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative!” he told her proudly, not noticing the Doctor wink at the terrified Rita or Kayla seating herself on the arm of a chair, “Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit.” He told the Doctor apologetically.

_‘Serve it to him Doctor.’_ Kayla told the Time Lord.

Nodding at that, the Doctor glared at the man, “Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more.” He told the man harshly, “I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty.”

Kayla, getting up from her perch, also glared at the man, “Why aren’t the flags flying, Mr. Connolly sir?”

The man swallowed hard, “There we are Rita, I told you - get them up, Queen and Country!” he ordered nervously.

The Doctor and Kayla exchanged a skeptical look, as Rita began to apologize, “I'm sorry—“ She started softly.

“Get it done! Do it now.” Eddie ordered, interrupting his timid wife.

The Doctor held up a hand, “Hold on a minute—“ He started.

But the man wasn’t done, “Like the gentleman says –“ He continued.

“Oi!” Kayla yelled out, shocking everyone in the room, “You've got hands, Mr. Connolly. Two big hands! Why is that your wife's job?” she asked quizzically, tilting her head.

The man shrugged helplessly, “It's housework, innit?” he pointed out.

The Doctor stepped next to Kayla, “And that's a woman's job?” He wondered.

“Course it is!” He agreed with a vicarious nod.

Both the Doctor and Kayla sighed deeply, “Mr. Connolly, what gender is the Queen?” the Time Lord inquired.

The man blinked at the question, “She's a female.” He answered.

Kayla nodded, agreeing with the answer, “And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?” She asked, pointing out a major hole in his logic.

Behind the man, a young boy, the same young boy from the street, seemed happy about his father getting humiliated, and even Rita was smiling, “No! Not at all!” the man protested.

Now smirking, Kayla took the forgotten flags and handed Mr. Connolly them, “Then get busy.” She ordered, a snap in her voice.

The man swallowed and nodded, “Right, yes ma’am.” Turning away, he started to hang the flags with a fake enthusiasm that Kayla found grating, and judging by the Rita’s, their son’s, and the Doctor’s faces, no one was buying it, “You'll be proud of us, sir! We'll have Union Jacks left, right and center!”

Kayla suddenly glared at the man, hands going to hips, “Mr. Connolly, did you just call those flags the Union Jacks?”

Mr. Connolly paused in his work and turned to speak to the brunet, “Yes, that's right, isn't it?” he asked worriedly.

The brunet sighed, “That's the Union Flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea.” She pointed out.

Near the Doctor, who was smirking proudly at Kayla, the boy’s smile turned to a full out grin as his father hastened to humble himself, “Oh...oh, I'm sorry, I do apologize!”

Kayla smirked widely, “Well, don't get it wrong again, there's a good man.” The smirk fell, “Now get to it!” She ordered with a snap in her voice.

As the man got back to work, Kayla and the Doctor sat down on the sofa next to each other, smiling and making themselves comfortable, “Right then! Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure!” the Doctor said proudly, _‘Union Flag?’_ He asked through the mental link.

Instantly, he could feel Kayla’s mental shrug, mental I don’t know, _‘Time Agency.’_ She explained without elaboration.

The Doctor frowned, sadness enveloping not only him but Kayla too, _‘I’m sorry.’_ Was all he could think to say, wrapping his arm around Kayla’s shoulder, “Anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is Kayla, and you are?” he asked to the room, his eyes going to the boy.

“Tommy.” The boy said awkwardly.

Smiling at Kayla, he scooted her close to him, leaving a room for Tommy to sit down, “Well, sit yourself down, Tommy.” He said as he waved Rita to also sit down next to the Time Lord. Once that had been arranged, they all looked at the telly, “Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?” he asked excitedly.

Tommy nodded, “Yeah, I think it's brilliant!” he agreed enthusiastically.

The Doctor leaned over Kayla to clap the boy on his shoulder, “Good man!” He praised.

And so, they watched the telly for a bit until the Doctor, suddenly remembering about the man of the house, turned around and called to the still hanging man, “Keep working Mr. C!” He called before turning back to Rita and speaking quietly, “Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?”

Rita looked at him with fear in her eyes, “Did you say you were a doctor?” She asked with a tremble.

“Yes I am.” The Doctor nodded with agreement.

The woman’s bottom lip began to tremble, “Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?”

Obviously overhearing the last of the conversation Eddie interrupted, “Now then Rita, I don't think the gentleman needs to know...”

Cutting him off, the Doctor glared at Mr. Connolly, “No, the gentleman does!” he disagreed loudly.

And then Kayla’s worst nightmare happened as Rita started to sob. And with the Doctor engaged, Kayla was left to awkwardly pat her on her shoulder, “We can help.” She said as gently as she could manage.

But Rita just sobbed louder, shaking her head helplessly as she did. Not really know what to do, Kayla moved and wrapped a comforting arm around the sobbing woman’s shoulders, “I'm sorry, come on, come on...” She whispered softly.

“Hold on a minute! Queen and Country's one thing, but this is my house!” the man protested loudly. Looking down at his hands, he threw the flags onto the floor, causing the Doctor to tense, “What the-- what the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor! You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business!”

Tensing even more, the Doctor’s hands balled into fists, “All the people are being bundled into-“ He started in a scathing tone.

“I am talking!” The man yelled loudly, cutting off the Doctor.

Now the Oncoming Storm, the Doctor stood up and loomed over Mr. Connolly, raising his voice and making his louder than the other man’s, “And I'm not listening! Now you, Mr. Connolly, are staring into a deep, dark PIT of trouble if you don't let me help.”

Clearly shaken, Mr. Connolly looked up at the Time Lord while Tommy and Rita exchanged a terrified look, unsure of what to do, “So I'm ordering you - SIR! - to tell me what's going on!” the Doctor continued.

Obviously trying to think of what to say, the man stopped and looked up at the ceiling where everyone had heard a thumping noise, “She won't stop.” Another bang, louder than the last one, sounded, “She never stops.” The man continued.

_‘Doctor…that sounded like a cane.’_ Kayla noted softly.

“We started hearing stories, all round the place. People who've... changed. Families keeping it secret 'cause they were scared. The police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just...turn up, come to the door and take 'em. Any time of the day or night.” Tommy explained worriedly.

The Doctor nodded, “Show me.” He ordered.

* * *

Standing in the landing, Kayla and the Doctor watched as Tommy cracked the door barely enough to poke his head in, “Gran? It's Tommy.” Very slowly, he opened the door wider, allowing Kayla, the Doctor, and the others to peer inside the darkened room, “'S all right Gran, I've brought help.” He promised quietly.

The woman, Tommy’s grandmother, stepped towards her grandson, who was entering the room and turning on the light.

And Kayla and the Doctor gasped in wonder. Because where her face _should_ have been was smooth flesh.  Tommy’s grandmother had no face.

* * *

Outside, a black police car just like the one from that morning, pulled up in front of the Connolly’s house.

* * *

The Doctor peered at the blank face, Kayla next to him. Behind the two, Tommy and Rita stood with fear plain on their faces and Mr. Connolly was standing outside, a grim expression on his face, “Her face is completely gone.” The Doctor noted. Taking out his sonic screwdriver, he scanned the woman with it, “Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown, she's ticking over, like her brain has been...wiped clean.”

“That’s alien.” Kayla told the Doctor, trying to remember the old file she had read…

“What're we gonna do, Doctor? We can't even feed her!” Tommy asked worriedly.

Before the Doctor could reassure the boy, a crash came from downstairs, causing Rita to stiffen, “It's them, they've come for her!” she all but shrieked.

Kayla slowly glanced over at the man, who seemed _pleased_ by this, “Was she watching the telly?” Kayla asked Rita softly.

The woman looked at the brunet, “I can't think!” she cried out as a big, burly man entered the house followed by a multiple of officers.

“Hold on a minute! There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One, --“ the Doctor started, but much to Kayla’s horror, he was knocked out cold.

Running over, Kayla glared at the man, “Now hold on!” She yelled before she too was knocked out.

* * *

It was Kayla who came around, on the faceless grandmother’s bed with a hurriedly scrawled note next to her.

**‘Kayla. Will come straight back. Investigating.’**

Sighing at that, Kayla got up from the bed and headed downstairs, only to be greeted by an empty living room. Faintly, she could hear Mr. Connolly and Tommy yelling at each other, but she was drawn to the TV, seeing red tendrils of electricity coming from the wire. Her brow furrowing, she walked over to the telly and pulled it out.

At first, she saw nothing on the back of the telly, but then she saw the same red electricity from before going _into_ the TV. Shocked, the read the label and then nodded to herself.

“How did they find her? Who told 'em?” Tommy was saying as he entered the living room.

Evidently just noticing her, Mr. Connolly yelled at the brunet, “You! Get the hell out of my house!” he ordered.

Getting up, Kayla glared at the man, “I'm going, I'm done! Nice to meet you Tommy, Mrs. Connolly. And as for you, Mr. Connolly, only an idiot hangs the Union Flag upside-down. Shame on you!” With a cheery smile, she left the house.


	19. The Idiot's Lantern

After telling the Doctor that she was fine, _‘Are you sure?’_ He had questioned a numerous times, _‘I can always come over to you.’_

_‘Doctor, keep following that car. I’m investigating something else.’_ Kayla would always reply. And so, the Doctor continued on with his horrible driving and Kayla walked into Magpie’s shop.

“Oh, I, I'm sorry miss, I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door.” He apologized nervously.

The brunet, however, just shut the door and smiled at him, “I would like to buy a telly.” She told him softly.

Magpie swallowed hard, “Come back tomorrow. Please.” He practically begged.

Kayla raised an eyebrow, “But you’ll be closed, right?” she pointed out.

“What?” Magpie asked, sounding honestly confused, as if he had forgotten.

_‘Doctor, something isn’t right here.’_ Kayla warned the Doctor.

“The coronation…” She reminded the man.

Magpie nodded to himself, “Yes, yes, of course. The big day.” He seemed to agree, “I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go.”

But Kayla didn’t leave. Instead, she strolled leisurely through the store, eyeing the TVs and their prices, “Seems to me half of London's got a television, since you're practically giving them away.” She noted.

The man stiffened, “I have my reasons.” 

The brunet tilted her head, “And what are they?”

Before he could answer, one of the televisions on display seemed to tune itself and a woman appeared on its screen, “Hungry! Hungry!” she cried.

Kayla blinked, “What was that?”

Magpie shrugged, “It's just a television. One of these modern programs. Now, I really do think you should leave! Right now!”

“Not until you've answered my questions. How comes your televisions are so cheap?” Kayla countered.

“It's my patriotic duty. Seems only right that as many folk as possible get to watch the coronation. We may be losing the Empire but we can still be proud! Twenty million people they reckon'll be watching! Imagine that!” Magpie seemed to cheer half heartily, not sounding excited about the twenty million watching, so Kayla smiled a fake smile, “And twenty million people can't be wrong, eh? So why don't you get yourself back home and get up, bright and early, for the big day?”

Kayla, however, just shook her head, “Not until I’ve seen everything.” She disagreed, trying her best to sound apologetic.

Magpie seemed to deflate, “I need to close.” he whimpered.

But the brunet just leaned forwards and lowered her voice as if she wanted to share a secret with the man, “Mr. Magpie,” she started, “Something is happening out there. Something that’s hurting ordinary men and women and children, and the only thing that links them is the new item in their house.” Kayla’s voice lowered even more, “Do you know what that new object is, Mr. Magpie?”

The man in question stiffened and very slowly shook his head, “No.” he stammered out.

“Your television.” Kayla answered, drawing out each and every word, “So, what do you know?”

And then Kayla watched as Magpie deflated, “I knew this would happen. I knew I'd be found out.” He whispered as he, and this made Kayla stiffen, _locked_ the door of the store.

“All right,” Kayla muttered, “You’re going to come clean.” Eyeing the man, she raised her voice, “What’s in this for you?”

Magpie shrugged, “For me? Perhaps some peace.”

“From what?” she countered.

“From HER.” Magpie answered, looking over at the TV screen.

Kayla followed his gaze, only to see a woman, an announcer probably, starting silently out of the screen, “Oh.” Kayla whispered to herself, “Oh god…”

“What a pretty little girl. And smart too.”

Kayla stared at the screen and shook her head, “No…not _you.”_ She whispered.

The woman nodded, “Oh yes, it’s me. Unseasonably chilly for the time of year, don't you think?” she asked politely.

“But I brought you back to your planet! You can’t be the same person…who are you?”

The woman smiled serenely at Kayla, “I'm the Wire. And I'm hungrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy...!” she moaned loudly.

And as she barred her teeth at Kayla, all the brunet saw was the red energy from before, and then, there was pain.

_‘Doctor…Doctor…it hurts!’_

_‘Kayla, what’s going on?’_

_‘Doctor, help me!’_

* * *

The first thought Kayla had was wondering why she still had a face. Her next thought was that she was being led by a man.

“Doctor?” Kayla asked, but when neither of the men stopped dragging her, she tried again, “Doctor?!” But still, there was no answer.

_‘Doctor?’_ The brunet called through the mental link, but it seemed as if the Doctor had closed off their connection, something which deeply hurt the brunet.

* * *

“Found another one, sir.” A police man reported to D.I.Bishop as a man behind him led in…

The Doctor stood up in horror, looking at a very familiar sky blue, poodle like skirt and matching shoes, “Oh, er - good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Doctor...” the Time Lord barely registered the man say awkwardly. Practically throwing the files he had been paging through, the Doctor got up from the table and walked over to the figure, “Take a good look. See what you can deduce.” An then someone removed the blanket, and the Doctor couldn’t breathe.

Kayla had always had a perfect face. Her eyes were perfect, her cheeks were perfect, her nose was perfect, and her lips, those beautiful lips, were perfect. But now the Doctor couldn’t see them, because they, like Tommy’s grandmother, were covered by blank skin with indents where they should have been.

“Kayla…oh Kayla.” The Doctor said to himself, looking so tenderly at the girl.

He could vaguely hear Bishop ask, “Do you know her?”

And somehow the Doctor found himself answering with: “Know her? She and I are fiancés.”

The Doctor found himself staring down at Kayla and stroking back her hair. Around him, the voices seemed to fade away, only bits caching his attention, like, “Master Square,” and, “abandoned,” and, “Torchwood.”

“They did what?” the Doctor asked coldly, his brain finally making the connection that _Kayla_ had been left _alone_ in Master Square.”

Very slowly, he glared at D.I. Bishop, “I'm sorry?” the man asked in confusion.

The Doctor gritted his teeth and forced himself to be calm, to stay calm, “They left her where?” He spat at them.

“Just...in the street.” D.I. Bishop said carefully, seeing that the mysterious man in front of him was getting quite angry.

The Doctor balled his hands into fists next to his side, “In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And as a result, that makes things...simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?” he asked harshly in his soft, about to lose control voice as he tore his gaze away from Kayla, took off his glasses, and glared at the two men.

“No...” D.I. said slowly.

And then, the Doctor became the Oncoming Storm as he _yelled_ at the police men, furious, “Because NOW, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!” With one last look at Kayla, the Doctor ran out of the room like a tornado.

* * *

While D.I. paused outside and said something poetic about the, “Big day dawning,” the Doctor tore through the courtyard and to the gate.

* * *

In the Connolly’s house, a small boy fiddled with the television until an equally young girl came over and in a very bossy way, slapped his hand away from the knob before backing away a bit to join the crowded mixture of family and friends, all chatting and generally spending a good time.

Eddie Connolly came into _his_ house and practically stalked over to his wife, “You've had your fun with your little Doctor...but now you're left with me, Rita. So you'll behave yourself. And smile.” He said in a low and threatening voice. Too scared to disobey, Rita Connolly fixed a smile on her face and entered the room with her husband, “Here we go, everyone! Here we go! Grub's up, grub's up - tuck in, take a sandwich.” Eddie yelled upon entering the busy living room.

Almost eagerly, or as eagerly as Eddie could, the man in question looked at the TV and saw the first footage of the coronation appear on the screen, “Oh, here we go, here we go, it's started! Take your places, sit down, sit down.”

All too happy to obey, everyone settled themselves down in various chairs or onto the floor, “Rita, love! Jus LOOK at that tellybox then, eh? Innit MARVELLOUS? The picture's so clear!” Tommy’s Aunt Betty said, sounding _very_ impressed.

Giving his wife a threatening look, Eddie leaned forwards to speak to Aunt Betty, “Here, Beth - I says to Rita, I says – ‘You didn't need to get your hair done special, love! The Queen won't be able to see you!’” laughing loudly, Aunt Betty joined in while Rita pursed her lips and laughed politely, obviously _not_ amused.

“Where's your old mum, then? She can't go missing it!” Betty asked Rita.

Rita glanced at Eddie, who glared, and then back at Betty, “Sorry, um...mum can't make it down.” She stuttered out.

“Ahh, bless her. Maybe we could pop up and see her later.” Betty said with a simpering smile.

Tommy, who had been listening in, leaned forwards and nodded eagerly, “Maybe you could. It's a good idea. What do you think, dad? Maybe Aunty Betty could go and see gran later?”

Eddie glared at his son, “Oh, he loves his gran, this one. Proper little mummy's boy all round!” He laughed it off to Aunt Betty.

“Oh, you know what they say about THEM. Eddie, you want to beat that out of him.” Betty suggested.

Eddie laughed loudly, “That's exactly what I'm gonna do.” He agreed, throwing Tommy a threatening look, but luckily, the doorbell rang.

With a quick, “I'll get it.” Tommy quickly made his escape.

* * *

The Doctor stood next to D.I. Bishop as they waited at the Connolly’s door, waiting to speak to Tommy, who, by a wonderful twist of fate, opened the front door rather nervously, “Tommy, talk to me.” The Doctor ordered, the urgency in his voice causing Tommy to step outside and close the door behind him, “I need to know exactly what happened inside your house.”

The front door violently swung open, revealing a raging Mr. Connolly who rounded on Tommy, “What the blazes do you think you're doing?” he spat harshly in his son’s face.

“I wanna help, dad.” Tommy protested.

“Mr. Connolly...” the Doctor started to say warningly.

The man of the house turned and glared at the Doctor, “Shut your face, you. Whoever you are. We can handle this ourselves.” He spat, turning back to his son, “Listen you, little twerp. You're hardly out of the bloomin' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But I've got a position to maintain. People round here respect me. It MATTERS what people THINK.”

Tommy looked his father almost sadly, “Is that why you did it, dad?” he asked him softly.

“What d'you mean? Did what?” Mr. Connolly retorted, taken aback.

“You ratted on gran. How else would the police know where to look? Unless some coward told them...”

“How DARE you? You think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?”

Tommy looked at his father with pain in his eyes, “You don't get it, do you? You fought AGAINST fascism, remember? People telling you how to live - who you could be friends with - who you could fall in love with - who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could DO what we want. SAY what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even gran. All to protect your precious reputation.” He pointed out with feeling.

The door, which had never been fully closed, was pushed open once again as Rita walked out, staring in horror at her husband, “Eddie...is that true?” she asked her husband.

Eddie looked at his wife, “I did it for US, Rita! She was FILTHY. A filthy, disgusting THING.” He spat in protest.

Rita looked at her husband in sad surprise, “She's my mother. All the others - you informed on all the people in our street - our friends.” She accused softly.

“I had to.” Eddie tried, flailing slightly, “I did the right thing...!” he protested.

“The right thing for us...or for you, Eddie?” Rita pointed out. She gave her husband one long look before turning to her son, “You go, Tommy. You go with the Doctor and do some good. Get away from this house. It's poison. We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it weren't my mother!” Close to tears, she walked into the house and slammed the door.

“Tommy?” the Doctor asked, offering the boy a way out, and he, without a second glance at his father, left with D.I. Bishop and the Doctor.

* * *

Going back inside, Rita settled onto the couch in the living, “What was all that, then?” Aunt Betty asked, sounding slightly concerned.

“That was…that was the sound of something ending. And about time too. Everyone all right?” Feeling _very_ pleased with herself, she looked around the room and saw everyone nod, “Smashing. Nothing's gonna spoil our big day, is it?” She asked as she settled in to watch the Queen’s carriage roll through the crowds.

* * *

The Doctor, D.I. Bishop, and Tommy walked along the sidewalk paying little attention to the busy people preparing for the post coronation block party, “Tommy, tell me about that night. The night she changed.” The Time Lord instructed.

“She was just watching the telly.” Tommy said softly with a shrug.

The Doctor blinked and then he paused, thinking back to what Kayla had said. For a second, he imagined that he heard Kayla’s voice in his mind say, _‘Told you so.’_ But then he realized the problem in that. Kayla hadn’t said _anything_ to him since before D.I. Bishop got him. All she had said was that she was investigating something else, something that had led to her losing her face.

“Kayla said it. She guessed it straight away, of COURSE she did. All these aerials in one little street - how come?”

Tommy shrugged, “Bloke up the road, Mr. Magpie, he's selling them cheap.” He answered.

Without waiting for the others, the Doctor started to run off, vaguely hearing D.I. asking something to Tommy, but before the young boy could answer, he yelled, “Come on!” back to them.

* * *

Furiously, the Doctor smashed through the glass in Magpie’s door to unlock his door, “Here, you can't do that—“ D.I. Bishop started to protest, but the Doctor ignored him.

* * *

Instead, he strode into the opened door and stalked to the counter, “Shop?” he yelled, starting to bang the small bell on the counter in an angry fashion, “If you're here, come out and talk to me! MAGPIE?” he shouted to the back of the shop.

“Maybe he's out.” Tommy suggested.

The Doctor nodded, “Looks like it...” he agreed. Hopping over the counter, he started to rifle through the drawers behind the counter, “Oh, hello...this isn't right. This is very much not right.” He said suddenly, drawing out what appeared to be a portable radio and TV cross. Quickly licking it and smacking his lips, the Time Lord ignored the shocked faces of Bishop and Timmy, “Tastes like iron. Bakelite.” He noted.

Carefully, the Doctor placed the item onto the counter in front of him, “Put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself...” whipping out his sonic screwdriver, he scanned it and whistled lowly, “Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple.” He praised.

“That's incredible. It's like a television, but portable. A portable television!” D.I. Bishop said in shock.

Glancing at the detective in annoyance, the Doctor muttered, “It's not the only power source in this room...” And as his sonic screwdriver whirled, the static gradually faded from the TVs and was soon replaced with different face, all mouthing pleas of help.

“Gran?” Tommy whispered, horrified as he walked over to a screen with an old woman’s face on it.

But the Doctor didn’t notice the young boy. He didn’t notice the horrified gasp from D.I. Bishop. Instead, he knelt in front of one screen which he then placed his hand on, looking at his terrified Kayla Harkness, mouthing _‘Doctor’_ over and over again before glancing around at her surroundings, “Oh Kayla.” He couldn’t help but say softly, “I’m coming for you.” He vowed even though she couldn’t hear him.

A sound came from nearby the counter, causing the Doctor to draw his head up and _glare_ at Magpie, “What do you think you're doing?” the…the _ape_ asked in a defensive tone.

The Doctor shot to his feet and turned on the potbellied man, a thunderous expression on his face as he roared, “I want my fiancé restored and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician so tell me, who's really in charge here?”

Instead of answering like _any_ person with a brain would, Magpie just flinched, “Yoohoo! I think that must be me.” A cheery female voice said. Blinking, the Doctor turned away from the Magpie to find the source, which was a woman on a TV screen, “Ooh, this one's smart as paint.” She praised.

Raising an eyebrow, the Doctor started to walk towards the woman. Behind him, he heard D.I. Bishop wonder, “Is she talking to us?”

Still standing where the Doctor left him, Magpie swallowed audibly, “Sorry gentlemen, I'm...I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new...friend.” he stuttered out, sounding unsure of what to call the woman.

“Jolly nice to meet you.” The cheerful woman agreed with a tip of her head.

“Oh my God, it's her, that woman off the telly.” Bishop gasped in recognition.

The Doctor shook his head, “No, it's just using her image.” He corrected.

“What...what are you?” Tommy asked with fear in his voice.

The woman smiled sweetly at Tommy, almost appearing _nice_ and _innocent,_ “I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow-kind denied me.” She told him as her screen gradually became color.

Once again, Bishop gasped loudly, “Good Lord - color television!” he exclaimed.

If the Doctor hadn’t been so angry, he probably would have rolled his eyes. But instead, he glared at the woman with all the contempt he could muster, “So your own people tried to stop you?” he asked with scorn in his voice.

“They executed me. But I escaped - in this form - and fled across the stars.” The woman answered, still smiling the sickly sweet smile.

If anything, the smirk on the Doctor’s face was one of amusement as he studied the creature, “And now you're trapped in the television.” He noted with a slight sneer in his voice.

The smirk faded from the Wire’s face and with it, the color drained away from the television, leaving the Doctor to look at the female in black and white once again, “Not for much longer.”

The Time Lord felt a tap on his arm, causing him to twitch lightly and looked over at Tommy, “Is this what got my gran?” Tommy asked. The Doctor couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the boy, who was trying _so_ hard to not show his fear that it was rather sad.

But the boy deserved the truth, so the Doctor nodded, a grim expression on his face, “Yes, Tommy. It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig. Taking people's faces, their essences, it stuffs itself.”

D.I. Bishop rounded on Magpie, “And you let her do it, Magpie.” He pointed out scornfully.

“I had to! She allowed me my face! She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation.” Magpie defended.

Tommy’s brow furrowed, “What does that mean?” he asked in confusion.

Still on the screen, the Wire smirked, “The appointed time - my crowning glory.” She hinted.

Bishop gasped in horror, “Doctor - the coronation!” he warned.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, “For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set.” He started to walk towards her, his voice taking a gloating tone, “But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this!” From his back pocket, he whipped out the portable TV, “You need something more powerful! This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver.”

Instead of relenting or turning herself off, the Wire simply nodded and smiled, “What a clever thing you are! But why fret about it? why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the coronation. Believe me - you'll be glued to the screen.”

Before the Time Lord or the two other humans could do anything, three red tendrils of electricity shot out of the screen and attached themselves to the Doctor’s, Tommy’s, and Bishop’s face, literally sucking them into the TV, “Doctor!” Tommy and Bishop yelled.

The Wire just laughed, “Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah! This one is tasty. Oh! I'll have lashings of him! Delicious! Ah!” she cried out with joy. But the Doctor wasn’t going to lose his face. With very slow movement, the Doctor slipped out his sonic screwdriver, “Armed! He's armed and clever! Withdraw! Withdraw!”

The electricity pulled back, and the Doctor, Tommy, and D.I. Bishop fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

The first thought that came to the Doctor was that he and Kayla had gone _way_ too far at a party and that he was _never_ drinking again. It then took about a minute for the Doctor to realize that he wasn’t on Kayla’s or his bed, and, to his knowledge at least, the TARDIS didn’t have such an uncomfortable floor…nor did it have a room with a TV store theme.

Sitting up, he looked around as he rubbed his temples, the memories slowly coming back. Oh he _hated_ mental attacks! They always left him feeling rotten and his memories were a jumble, like they were now.

Looking around at his surroundings, he first spied the faceless D.I. Bishop, which was no lost, that man was annoying. Then, he spied the peacefully knocked out Tommy, who thankfully still had a face, “Tommy, wake up! Tommy! Come on!” he said, lightly slapping him the boy on his cheeks.

Opening his eyes groggily, Tommy looked up at him, “What happened?” he asked sleepily.

“Where's Magpie?” the Doctor countered.

Grabbing the boy’s hand, the Doctor pulled him to his feet and ran outside with Tommy, only to see that Magpie was gone, “We don't even know where to start looking - it's too late.” Tommy moaned.

The Doctor shook his head, “It's never too late, as a wise person once said - Kylie I think...But the Wire's got a big plan...so it'll need...yes, yes, yes, it's got to harness half the population...millions and millions of people...and where are we?” he inquired rapidly.

Tommy blinked for a second before answering, “Muswell Hill.”

Smacking his forehead, the Doctor looked around widely, “Muswell Hill - Muswell Hill! Which means...” Spinning around, he pointed at a large building on the horizon, “Alexandra Palace - biggest TV transmitter in North London! Ohh! That's why they chose this place! Tommy?”

“What are you going to do?” Tommy asked.

The Doctor dashed into the shop before he answered, “We're going shopping.”

* * *

Having _run_ to Alexandra Palace at the same time as putting his stole equipment together, the Doctor looked over at the gasping Tommy as he pointed to the antenna and panted out, “There!”

“Come on!” the Doctor yelled rather excitedly, already setting off.

Before they could get too far, however, an elderly officer stopped them, “Woah, Woah, woah! Where do you think-“ Not even letting him finish his sentence, the Doctor all but shoved his psychic paper into the man’s face, “Oh! I'm sorry sir! Shouldn't you be at the coronation?” the man wondered in confusion.

The Doctor just shrugged, having no idea how the hell he was supposed to be, “They're saving me a seat.”

Seemingly pleased with the answer, the officer waved them on, allowing Tommy and the Doctor to turn the corner, “Who did he think you were?”

The Doctor hardly glanced at his paper, “King of Belgium, apparently.” He answered. Wisely, Tommy didn’t respond to the odd Time Lord.

* * *

Inside the control room of Alexandra Palace, the Doctor was dashing around in a tornado like way as he gathered even _more_ equipment. Having already given up on helping when the Time Lord had snapped at him and paused in his task to go on an one minute rant about how, _‘Stupid apes don’t know how to actually do what I’m doing.’_

“Keep it switched on. Don't let anyone stop you, Tommy. Everything depends on it. You understand?” the Doctor explained quickly. Barely keeping up, Tommy just nodded.

* * *

Running _back_ around the corner he and Tommy had run around before, the Doctor started to scramble up the metal stairs and then climb up the transmitter to follow Magpie, all without getting caught up from the magnetic recording tape that was tied around his waist and trailing behind him.

“You'll get yourself killed up there! Your Majesty!”

* * *

Magpie, who had been climbing up the TV transmitter, finally reached the main plugs, “Feed me!” the Wire cried out.

Feeling rather sick with fear, Magpie plugged his small TV into the main current. The woman laughed loudly as the entire country were pulled in by the red electricity.

* * *

“Oh! Feast! Feast...ing! The Wire…is feasting.” The woman screamed, sounding almost content.

Magpie, however, was anything _but_ content as he faintly heard the screams of terror and pain as families were sucked into their TVs, “It's too late! It's too late for all of us!” he yelled, having spied the coming Doctor.

Hearing him, the Wire’s voice cried out, “I shall consume you...Doctor.”

A shot of red electricity hit the Doctor full on in the face, causing the Time Lord to cry out in pain, but it only made him tighten his grip onto the transmitter and grit his teeth, “I won't let you do this, Magpie!” He shouted up at the potbellied man.

The potbellied man looked down at the Time Lord with pain clearly on his face, “Help me Doctor! It burns! It took my face - my soul!” the man sobbed.

“You cannot stop the Wire. Soon I shall become manifest.” Once again, the Doctor was blasted again.

“No more of this! You promised me peace!” Magpie suddenly yelled out.

A pause came from the Wire’s laughter, “And peace you shall have.” She said sinisterly. With one last laugh, she shot Magpie, causing him to blow up into a million pieces.

Not even waiting for a second, the Doctor climbed up the transmitter and grabbed at the portable TV, only for it to shock him with a red energy, “Been burning the candle at both ends? You've overextended yourself missus. You shouldn't have had a crack at poor old Magpie there.”  Gingerly, he picked up the TV as he was zapped in the foot, “Rubber souls! Swear by them!”

Inserting a switch into the TV, and waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

“Oh dear! Has our little plan gone horribly wrong, Doctor?” the Wire laughed as the Doctor stared around, horrified.

* * *

In the control room, the Doctor’s ‘little plan’ _had_ gone horribly wrong. To be exact, Tommy was searching for the machine he had seen out of the corner of his eye spark and break. Having found it, he rattled through the drawers and, as faith would happen, found a new one. Whirling back around, he replaced the item and replugged the machine into the wall.

* * *

With a growing smirk, the Doctor watched as a light beam retreated from the country and into the Wire’s portable TV, causing the alien to writhe and moan in pain.

* * *

Tommy started to grin as he realized that the plan was working 

* * *

Still on the transmitter, the Doctor grinned widely, “It's closed down, I'm afraid - and no epilogue.” With one last shriek from the Wire, the TV switched off.

* * *

Watching the coronation on one of the screen in the control room, Tommy looked up when the Doctor returned to the room, “What have I missed?” the Doctor asked casually.

Tommy positively beamed at the Time Lord, “Doctor! What happened?” he asked in concern.

The Doctor just shrugged, “Sorted. Electrical creature, TV technology, clever alien life form - that's me by the way. I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped the Wire in here.” He indicated the home video he was holding, “I just invented the home video 30 years earlier. Betamax.”

A movement catching his eye, the Doctor looked over at the screen to see the Queen still riding through the crowds in her carriage, “Oh look! God save the Queen, eh?”

* * *

Having returned to Tommy’s street, the Time Lord and boy looked at all the loved ones returning to their families, their faces returned to them, “Gran!” Tommy suddenly cried out.

“Look, it's my grandson! Oh son!” a kind, elderly woman responded.

Turning away as the two were reunited, the Doctor glanced around the crowd, telling himself that he _wasn’t_ looking for a brunet. No, he was just watching the love go around.

And then he saw _her._

For a second, he thought he couldn’t breathe as he stared at the brunet running a hand through her hair. She was just standing there, her blue skirt perfect despite the many creases in it. Looking up, the Doctor and Kayla locked eyes…

Suddenly, they were running towards each other. And the Doctor was crying. Kayla was crying as they fell into each other’s arms and they kissed and the Doctor lifted the brunet up and swirled her around.

“Oh Kayla.” He murmured.

“Oh Doctor.” Kayla replied in the same.

For a few minutes, Kayla and the Doctor debated about staying for the block party, but after seeing Eddie Connolly get kicked out of the house, the couple felt oddly satisfied with what they had done. So bidding a quick farewell to the family, Kayla and the Doctor strolled back into their TARDIS  and they flew off. 


	20. Interlude 5

****Kayla and the Doctor were in…Cardiff, the boring, mundane city in London that they usually didn’t go to. While the Doctor had used the fact that the TARDIS needed charging as an excuse, they _both_ knew why they were there.

At five am in the morning, while orbiting around a star, the couple had woken up to the sound of Kayla’s Vortex Manipulator beeping like an alarm, “It’s a signal! Oh my god, Doctor, it’s a signal!” the brunet had cried out, shaking the Doctor’s shoulder for good measure.

Sleepily cracking an eye, the Doctor groaned in annoyance, “Come on Kay,” he whined, “follow the signal in the morning.”

Shoving him once again in the shoulder, Kayla got up from the bed, making the Doctor groan louder than before and grab a pillow for warmth, making Kayla roll her eyes and leave the room.

* * *

That had been about four hours ago. Now, at eight am, the two were strolling through the quiet streets of morning Cardiff, only for Kayla to stop in front of a stadium.

“He’s supposed to be here.” She muttered to herself.

The Doctor sighed and shrugged, “Maybe it’s giving out.” He suggested softly.

The brunet turned to shake her head at him, “This has lasted me for nearly twenty years, it _isn’t_ giving out.

Opening his mouth to reply, the Doctor suddenly snapped it shut and nodded in agreement, his eyes lingering on the ground.

Sensing his worry and discomfort, Kayla followed his gaze, which led towards a large, brown leather, Vortex Manipulator, one that greatly resembled the one she had given to her father upon earning the title of Captain.

Walking forwards slowly, as if she was in a daze, she knelt down and picked up the Manipulator. She turned it over in her hands several times, as if she was getting the feel of it, then she pressed several different buttons in a complex order, causing a hologram of Captain Jack Harkness himself.

 _“This is Captain Jack Harkness. I am currently stationed in Cardiff with Torchwood Three.”_ The hologram started to repeated.

Her hands trembling so badly that she dropped the Manipulator, Kayla started to sob loudly. Deep, body shaking sobs that sent her to her knees on the cement.

Kneeling down next to her with tears also running down his face, the Doctor wrapped an arm around her in comfort. He cradled her to his chest and just ran his hand through her brown hair.

* * *

The Doctor was sitting at the counter of an ice cream bar, notably alone. Kayla would not leave the TARDIS, at all. He was already planning an adventure that he was sure that his wonderful time machine would help with, but that didn’t mean he was, well, bored.

And oh did he hate being bored. He was bored on Gallifrey so he stole a broken TARDIS with his granddaughter and ran away. During this process he also flaunted most, if not _all_ of the rules of the Time Lords.

So obviously, being bored was quite dangerous for him.

But in light of resent…events, the Doctor would have to wait before he complained to Kayla. For one, it seemed improper to whine that she was being boring after she had found proof that her father was dead. For another, it was his fault that Kayla had come to that conclusion of Captain Jack Harkness being dead.

And yes, he did feel guilt about it.

“I’m sorry for your lost.” A familiar, American, male voice said quietly. Looking up from the counter, the Doctor saw Captain Jack Harkness, now dressed in a button up blue shirt, black pants with suspenders, and one of those big, giant, and rather blue great coats.

“Thank you.” He replied just as softly as he eyed the man. He felt so fundamentally wrong that it _hurt,_ and the Doctor didn’t want Kayla to feel the same pain he was.

So instead of bolting like every instinct was begging him to, the Doctor waited for Jack to reply in his usual flirtly manner, “I believe you have something of mine.”

The Time Lord nodded and slipped him his _real_ Vortex Manipulator, “And I believe you have something for _me.”_

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of fancy look paper with a weird, back bone like thing with Torchwood stamped under it.

**‘I, Captain Jack Harkness, give my blessings for the Doctor and Kayla to marry.’**

Grinning, the Doctor read the paper over and put it in his pocket, “And the files?” he asked.

Rolling his eyes, Jack pulled out several files from his pockets and handed them over, “All the people she has ever had a relationship with.” He narrated as the Time Lord flipped through the multiple papers.

“Thank you Jack.”

Jack nodded once and then saluted, “You’re welcome Doctor.”

* * *

Kayla heaved once again into the toilet in front of her. She hated being sick, no, she _despised_ it. But in all likely hood, it _did_ make sense. After all, she was under much stress and she was also grieving. Those two didn’t really make a healthy combination.

“TARDIS, how many lifeforms are on board?” she asked, a horrible fear growing on her.

She felt the TARDIS hum twice in reply, giving her an answer and also making her feel quite silly. Of _course_ she wasn’t pregnant! That would be quite silly to even think!

Laughing a bit to herself, she got up slowly from the bathroom floor and headed to the console room to speak to the Doctor. He had mentioned putting the TARDIS on random, and as a new Time Lady, she wanted to see how that worked.

Surprisingly, when she got there, the Doctor was running a hand through his hair and fiddling with something in his pocket, “Kayla!” He almost squeaked upon her arrival, “I didn’t know you would be up so soon.”

Kayla had shrugged, not at all surprised that the TARDIS had told the Time Lord that she had been sick, “It’s just all the stress.” She reassured him with a wave of her hand.

The Doctor blinked at the answer before nodding and bending over the console, muttering vaguely to himself, “Stress, yes, stress. All it is.”

Arching an eyebrow, Kayla walked closer to the Time Lord and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to nearly jump, “Doctor, are you alright?”

He turned to her with worry in his eyes, “Fine.” He said, though it was quite obvious that he _wasn’t_ fine.

“You don’t look fine.” She pointed out.

The Doctor shrugged, “I’m just worried about you.” He tried.

Shaking her head, Kayla sat down on a chair and looked at him with a steely gaze, “You’re not going to tell me the truth, correct?”

Blinking a bit, the Doctor nodded, “It’s hard to explain.”

“Then how about an adventure?”

 _That_ suggestion got the Doctor to stare at Kayla in shock, “You’re not mad?” he asked quietly.

Kayla laughed and shook her head, “Oh no, I _am_ mad, I’m just waiting for you to tell me. Until then we can go on an adventure.”

Quite shock, the Doctor started to work on setting the TARDIS to random, all the time feeling as if the papers he had received from Jack was weighing him down like a sack of iron bricks. He hated keeping secrets from anyone, especially Kayla.


	21. The Impossible Planet Pt. 1

Once the TARDIS had materialized in a bumpy landing, even for the Doctor. Rubbing her stomach, Kayla walked out of the police box with the Doctor following, his brow furrowed in concern.

“I dunno what's wrong with her, she's sort of...queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't wanna land.” He said as he gazed up at the TARDIS, speaking about the groaning and wheezing noises the TARDIS had been making.

Kayla just rubbed her stomach slowly, not feeling the best, “Maybe we should go. I honestly want a calm adventure.

The Doctor turned to look at her with a worried look, “You sure? I mean…” before he could finish his sentence, the door of the cupboard that they had landed in slid open.

“Open Door 15.” A computerized female voice announced.

Exchanging a look, the two walked out and looked around, their curiosity getting the better of them. Or, to be more exact, Kayla could tell that the Doctor would be absolutely crushed if they didn’t explore just a bit. Besides, it wasn’t like something could happen if they just _looked_ around.

‘ _Fine. Let’s just explore.’_

Looking over at Kayla with a grateful smile, the Doctor hugged her tightly for a second before going back to looking around, “Some sort of base...moon base, sea base, space base...they build these things out of kits.”

Kayla nodded and smiled a bit, “I know, I helped to make some of the kits.”

For a second, the Doctor started to laugh, but then when Kayla gave him an odd look, his mouth opened a bit, “You’re being serious?” he asked in shock.

The brunet just shrugged, “Time Agent.”

Nodding to himself, the Doctor led the way for the couple.

* * *

“Human design - you've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat-pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier.” The Doctor was saying in an almost rant like fashion to Kayla as they walked through another door.

“Open Door 17.” The computerized voice said.

Not wasting a moment, the Time Lord, took Kayla’s hand and strode into the room, almost dragging the brunet behind him. Closing her eyes in more annoyance than confusion, the brunet waited for the Doctor to finish talking long enough to notice that she seriously _didn’t_ want to be there, “Oh, it's a sanctuary base!”

“Close Door 17.”

“Doctor-” Kayla tried.

But the Doctor just waved his hand, “Not now. _This,_ however, is just amazing! Deep Space exploration. We've gone way out. And listen to that, underneath...” Pointing to the ground, he paused for a second, “Someone's drilling.”

Kayla frowned, _‘Doctor, maybe we should go back to the TARDIS…’_ She said in a worried tone.

The Doctor turned to look at her, “Why?” he asked, speaking aloud, “Kayla, you don’t look so good.”

Instead of telling the Time Lord that yes, she _didn’t_ feel well and wanted to go home, the brunet pointed to wall and read in a clear voice, “Welcome to hell….followed by gibberish.”

Whirling around, the Doctor looked at the wall for a second before hurrying forwards, Kayla following behind him with a sigh, “What does that say?” he wondered to himself as he studied the symbols.

“It’s gibberish, it’s not going to translate.” Kayla told him.

The Doctor nodded once, and then shook his head, “I don’t even _recognize_ it. This writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old.” Straightening up, he headed over to the next door and started to open, all the while speaking to Kayla, who, as always, was next to him, “We should find out who's in charge. We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS' knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough—“

“Open Door 19.”

Kayla nearly screamed as she took the Doctor’s hand and hers. Though they didn’t stumble backwards, they did _gape,_ dumbfounded by the sight of flesh colored creatures with large, stereotypical alien eyes and tentacles for their mouths. All wearing the same uniform, the brunet couldn’t help but notice a glass ball in each of their hands.

It was the Doctor who recovered first and spoke, “Right! Hello! Sorry! Uh...I was just saying, uh...nice base!” he said awkwardly, causing Kayla to sigh and shake her head. If these things were hostile then they were screwed.

And then, as one, their balls lit up and a computerized male voice said, “We must feed.”

The couple exchanged a worried look, “You're gonna what?” the Doctor asked.

The creatures didn’t show any sign of hearing the Time Lord, “We must feed.” They repeated.

“Doctor…we should go.” Kayla suggested softly.

“We must feed.” The creatures continued.

Grabbing Kayla’s hand, the Doctor pulled her with him to the other door, only for it to open and more of the creatures start to walk towards them, all the while chanting in unison, “We must feed. We must feed. We must feed.”

Backing up slowly, Kayla pressed her back against the Doctor and kept them circling, which is why she was the one who spat out, “Damn it,” as yet another door opened, allowing even more creatures to come in.

“We must feed. We must feed. We must feed.”

Realizing that they were completely and utterly screwed, the Doctor decided that if they were going to get fed on by these creatures, then _he_ would go down protecting Kayla. So he grabbed Kayla, pulled him behind her, and took out his sonic screwdriver and leveled it threateningly at the creatures.

Slightly rolling her eyes, the brunet hissed mentally, _‘I can protect myself, thanks,’_ and then slipped out her slightly broken if she used it multiple times in a row sonic blaster from her pocket to also point it threateningly at the creatures.

“We must feed. We must feed.”

Still protecting her, the Doctor pressed back until Kayla was the only thing between him and the wall, keeping the brunet safe, as always.

“We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed.”

A creature stepped forwards, “We must feed.” The thing shook the white ball he was holding and tapped on it, “You. If you are hungry.”

The Doctor lowered his sonic screwdriver, ignoring Kayla’s warning hiss to not let their guard down, but instead, he asked the creature who had spoken to him and Kayla, “Sorry?”

“We apologize. Electromagnetics have interfered with our speech systems.” The creature said, sounding honest, causing Kayla to slightly put down her gun a bit, “Would you like some refreshment?”

Moving a bit from behind the Time Lord, Kayla glanced over at the Doctor, who shrugged, “Uhm...” he started awkwardly, his voice eventually trailing off as he realized he had no idea how to respond.

Luckily or unluckily, depending how it would turn out, the female computerized voice suddenly chimed out with, “Open Door 18.” A man flanked by two other guard wielding men hurried into the room.

“What the hell...? How did...?” the man that was being flanked spluttered at the sight of Kayla and the Doctor. His face only grew even in redder in probable shock as he spied Kayla, who had denfesivly raised her gun at the sight of the men with guns, “But you only come if…!We haven’t done anything wrong!”

Lifting up his comms. he spoke harshly into it, “Captain...you're not going to believe this. We've got PEOPLE. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean two…living...people. Just standing here, right in front of me. And one of them…” he swallowed roughly, “One of them is _the_ Kayla Hark.

The Doctor glanced over at Kayla sharply, causing the brunet to gaze back worriedly, _‘This is very, very bad.’_ She warned him through their link, _‘If they think I’m a threat…’_ her voice trailed off, her worry seeping into her mind and to the Doctor’s. Just wanting her to feel better, he hugged her slightly, forgetting just for one second that they didn’t like her.

And then any peace from the Doctor went flying to hell as one of the guards pulled Kayla roughly away from the Doctor and, before the Time Lord could protest and vouch her safety, _handcuffed her._

“Are you alright sir?” He heard the man who had been flanked by the guards asked in what was probably a concerned tone, “Did _she_ hurt you.”

At the mere _thought_ that Kayla would ever hurt him, that this person thought she had, the Doctor all but growled at the man, “Of _course_ she didn’t.” he hissed at him in a voice he was struggling to keep level, “She’s my fiancé, we’re getting _married.”_

The man blinked for a second, but before he could do anything else, like handcuff the angered Time Lord, the base started to shake and sirens started to blare, causing the man to grab Kayla by one arm and start to literally drag her to the door.

“Through here! Now. Quickly, come on!” he ordered.

Not leaving Kayla alone with these morons, the Doctor quickly followed after them, making sure to note how many times the brunet winced so he could use it to torture the man later.

* * *

When the group arrived in the control room, the Doctor was ready to kill the seven people in the room with them.

They had hurt his Kayla.

And he was pissed.

“Oh, my GOD. You meant it.” A man gasped out, eyeing Kayla and the Doctor in shock.

“People! Look at that! Real people!” A younger woman added in.

Instead of being kind or anything like that, the Doctor glared at the crew, causing them to all flinch at the enraged Time Lord’s stare, “Let Kayla go.” He said in a quiet tone.

The man that had taken them to the room looked at the Doctor in confusion, “But she’s Kayla Hark.” He pointed out, “She’s going to kill us all.”

“No I’m not!” Kayla protested.

Rolling his eyes, another man shook his head, “We can deal with this later. We’re in a middle of an alert. Danny, strap up, the quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds!” he snapped.

Instantly heading over to Kayla, the Doctor drew her down with him to the floor and covered his body with hers, _‘I’m going to kill you.’_ Kayla threatened mentally.

_‘I don’t put it past you.’_ The Doctor replied with a bit of a smirk.

“IMPACT!” the man who had snapped at the others yelled just as she base shook violently, only for it stop as quickly as it had happened.

Starting to stand up, the Doctor held out a hand for Kayla, “Oh, well, that wasn't so bad--!” he started to say in a soothing tone to Kayla, but one look at from the brunet caused him to crouch down once again and cover her body with his.

_‘You idiot.’_ Kayla hissed as the base shook even more violently than before.

The shaking seemed to go on forever, and at one point the Doctor flinched at the sound of an explosion going off next to them…and then it finally stopped.

The snappish man from before straightened up, “Okay, that's it.” Instantly, the man who had dragged them to the control room with a rather futuristic fire extinguisher, “Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida?”

 “Yeah, yeah!” a female said that was presumably Ida.

The man nodded once, “Danny?”

“Fine.” Danny replied.

“Toby?”

“Yeah, fine.”

“Scooti?”

“No damage.”

“Jefferson?”

“Check!”

“And we’re fine.” The Doctor snapped, “No thanks to you.” He added in a grumble.

Kayla just rolled her eyes, “Ignore him, he’s protective.” She said with a wave of her hand.

“The surface caved in.” the still unknown man explained as he pointed at a monitor, “I deflected it onto storage 5 through 8. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link.”

Toby, a young male, frowned, “That's not my department.” He complained.

The man rolled his eyes, “Just do as I say, yeah?” he ordered with a snap.

Grumbling under his breath, Toby headed off.

Rolling her eyes, Ida, a lovely older blond woman, spoke up, “Oxygen holding. Internal gravity 56.6. We should be okay.”

Kayla raised her hand as if she was in class, causing the man who seemed to be calling all the shots glowered at her, “Yes?” he asked in a dry, sarcastic voice.

“Can you open the roof?” she requested.

Scooti blinked in confusion, “Well yes, but it’s a vacuum out there.”

At this, Kayla looked over at the Doctor, who shrugged, “Then why is the roof shaking?” 

Ida and Scooti exchanged a look, “Were you not sent to kill us then?”

The brunet nodded, “I quit. The Time Agency stole my memories.” She explained sharply.

“How can we know that you’re telling the truth?” Jefferson challenged.

The Doctor all but growled as he stepped towards the elderly man, “She’s my fiancé. She will not harm any of you.”

Ida grinned at Scooti, “You were right.” She praised.

The younger blond smirked at the elder one, “I told you so.” Scooti said before aiming a honest smile at Kayla and the Doctor.

“You're not joking. You really don't know? Well - introductions. FYI, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer.” She indicated a slightly older man “Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir... you've met Mr. Jefferson, he's head of security. Danny Bartock. Ethics committee.”

Danny smiled sheepishly, “Not as boring as it sounds.” He promised.

Kayla grinned just a tiny bit at the boy, but the Doctor just rolled his eyes and wrapped a protective arm around Kayla’s waist as Ida went on, “And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, archaeology, and this...” she placed a gentle hand onto Scooti’s shoulder, “... is Scooti Manista. Trainee maintenance.”

Once again, Scooti smiled at Kayla and the Doctor, but this time she fluttered her fingers at them, “And this...this is home.” Ida turned a lever which started a whirring noise from the ceiling.

Zach waggled his eyebrows, “Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad.” He warned in a slightly joking tone.

At first, the room was flooded with blood red light as an overhead window was slowly revealed. And then Kayla and the Doctor gasped as one at the sight of a _black hole_ right above them that was relentlessly sucking in light.

“How is that possible?” Kayla asked in awed confusion.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, “That’s a black hole.” He stated, “We’re standing under a black hole.”

“We're in orbit.” Ida explained softly.

The Doctor shook his head, “But we can't be...” he protested, squeezing Kayla’s waist.

Ida sighed, “You can see for yourself. We're in orbit.” She pointed out.

Tearing his eyes away from the amazing view, the Doctor turned to stare at Ida, “But we CAN'T be.” He protested rather harshly.

Suddenly, a hand went through his hair, causing him to relax just a bit, “Doctor…calm down.” Kayla said in a soft, soothing voice.

Smiling gratefully at the brunet, the Doctor turned his head back to Ida, who looked quite taken aback by the display of affection, “How?” he asked simply.

“This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss.” Ida explained in an almost lecture like way.

Kayla shook her head, “I – this isn’t possible.”

Nodding in agreement, they turned away from the group, “We need to go.” The Doctor hissed.

The brunet sighed, “I know wanted to leave when we arrived, but now…this is amazing.”

Turning back to the crew, the Doctor shook his head, “We’re leaving.”

Rolling her eyes, Kayla nodded, “Our ship is just back there…” she indicated towards the door they had come through, “habitation area three.”

Zach stared at them in sudden worry, “Do you mean storage six?” he asked.

Kayla started to nod, only for her eyes to widen, “Doctor…five through eight.”

Swallowing hard, the Doctor looked at Kayla, “No.” he moaned, “You don’t think?”

The brunet nodded once, “I think so.”

“We have to check.” Grabbing her hand, the Doctor pulled Kayla after him through the hallways.

* * *

Having opened all the other doors as quickly as they could, the fact that Door 16 wouldn’t open was upsetting, but when the computerized voice chimed, “Door 16 out of commission,” Kayla nearly sobbed.

“Can't be, can't be!” the Doctor repeated furiously as he banged on the non-opening door.

Kayla hugged him tightly from behind, “I’m sorry Doctor.” She whimpered as she buried her face into his shoulder, “I should have made us leave.”

The Doctor whirled around suddenly and hugged the brunet back, “It’s my fault.” He corrected with a shake of his head, “I should have listened to you. Now we’re stuck. I’m sorry.”

And so, the two stood there, their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

Having returned to the back to the control room, it seemed that luck was not on their side.

“What do you mean you’re digging into the planet?!” Kayla all but yelled her question.

“The ground gave way. My TARDIS must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet. But you've got robot drills heading the same way.” The Doctor agreed with a nod, his voice very urgent at the thought of his TARDIS getting crushed.

Zach just shrugged helplessly, “We can't divert the drilling.” Shaking his head, he turned and headed off.

For a second, the Doctor stood with his hand in Kayla’s, stunned, but then he hurried after the man, Kayla following willingly behind him, “But we NEED our ship. It's all we've got. Literally the only thing besides each other.”

The man turned around and stared at the two in annoyance, “Doctor, Kayla, WE'VE only got the resources to drill ONE central shaft down to the power source, and that's it. No diversions, no distractions - NO EXCEPTIONS. Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you two a lift if we ever get to leave this place, and that...is the end of it.” With a note of finality in his voice, Zach turned and stalked off.

Their mouth’s gaping open the Doctor and Kayla just stared at the spot where Zach had been standing until Ida approached the two, a kind smile on her face, “I'll uh - put you on the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry.” Nodding to herself, she followed Zach from the room.

“Open Door 1.”

_‘Doctor, what are we going to do?’_ Kaya asked her Bonded mentally as an Ood left the room, leaving the two alone.

“Close Door 1.”

Both slumping against a control panel, the Doctor shrugged both physically and mentally, _‘I don’t know Kayla. I’ve trapped you here…’_ For a second, he seemed to want to say something to Kayla, but one look at her large brown eyes made him look down at the floor, _‘I’m sorry.’_ He decided to say.

Kayla just shook her head, _‘Never be sorry Doctor. We’re in this together.’_

The base shook under them, causing the Time Lord and Lady to tense up a second before hugging each other tightly.

And when Kayla had fallen asleep in the Doctor’s arms, the Time Lord looked down at his Lady and kissed the top of her head, “I’m sorry.” He whispered to her hoarsely, a tremor in his voice as he thought of the pain she was in.


	22. The Impossible Planet Pt. 2

Kayla and the Doctor were awoken to a new day on the trapped meteor to Scooti gently shaking them awake, “We’re having food in Habitation Area Three. Do you need to follow me to get there?”

Stretching and yawning, the Doctor shook his head for both of them, “We’ll be fine.” He said with a grin that was interrupted by another yawn.

Looking concerned, the young woman seemed to nod to herself worriedly before heading off towards Area Three, leaving the couple alone.

_‘We’ll get through this…we’ll get the TARDIS.’_ Kayla promised the Doctor.

* * *

As Kayla slipped onto the bench next to the Doctor with enough food for both on her tray, the Time Lord looked at her with undisguised worry in his eyes, “You okay?” He asked softly enough so that those at the other tables couldn’t possibly hear them.

Blinking at the question, Kayla nodded once, “Fine.” She answered rather shorty, something the Doctor took careful note of.

“You sure?” he started cautiously, “Because while you were getting food…you got really shocked and scared.”

The brunet just shrugged, “Another Ood orb mess up. It just…well it was random.”

Frowning the Doctor tilted his head, “Care to share what it said?”

For a second, Kayla hesitated, but then she nodded once, “It just randomly said, ‘The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God,’ in a super polite voice and then it told me to have a nice day.” She shrugged, “I guess the technology on those orbs aren’t perfect.”

* * *

The Doctor was having another talk with the captain, trying to find out their options in more detail. Not really interested, it didn’t seem like there was any way to get to their TARDIS, Kayla was walking around the spacestation, looking at the closed doors. For a second, if she closed her eyes and imagined the noise of boisterous men and women, then she was back at the Time Agency.

“Hey Dan! I think I – Oh…hi.” Starting at the young male voice, Kayla turned to see Toby standing at the door of his bedroom, looking rumpled and tired but otherwise fine.

“Toby, isn’t it?” she asked carefully.

The young man nodded, “I was looking at all those texts on the walls.” He explained awkwardly.

Kayla smiled a bit, “I’m pretty good with languages.” She admitted with pride in her voice.

And she actually was. At the Time Agency it was Kayla Hark who was known for translating any language that was put in front of her. Soon she was at the point of it being second nature for her to notice something that wasn’t in English, which she spoke the best, and automatically translate it over.

“Do you think you can look at what I’m working on?” Toby said suddenly, a hopeful note in his voice that drew Kayla back to reality.

Nodding once without thinking about it, the brunet hastily nodded again, “Sure.”

Grinning broadly, Toby moved from his door and opened it wide, allowing Kayla to come in. Once she was, he closed the door lightly behind him, “You’ll be surprised at how loud it gets out there.” He explained.

Drawing a chair up to the desk, Toby plopped down into the drawn up chair, allowing Kayla to sit down in the one already at the desk, “What do you think?” the young man asked proudly.

Not even glancing over at him, Kayla continued to study the paper, “Good job.” Was all she said.

Blinking, Toby settled back into his chair, a slight frown on his face as the room became completely silent except for the scratching of the pencil and the occasional, “Well _that_ could go either way…” or some other comment.

_“Toby…get rid of the girl.”_

At the unfamiliar, deep and animal – like voice, Toby shivered and twitched in his chair.

_“Get rid of her so that I may speak to you.”_

“Hey Toby,” he heard Kayla say as she swiveled around, “I think I have a lead-“ Before she could finish, Toby found himself holding a piece of wood and then he hit the brunet in the head.

* * *

Kayla was running to Habitation Area Three, her heart beating fast as she tried to find the correct doors.

_“Kayla...”_ She heard a very bad voice hiss to her, _“Don’t turn around.”_

Her heat beat quickened as her head started to turn.

_“Don’t look at me.”_ The voice commanded in a sharper tone.

She swallowed hard, “Who are you?” she asked softly.

_“I have so many names.”_

Like before, she started to turn to look behind her.

_“If you look at me, you will die.”_ The voice said smoothly, _“I'm behind you, Kayla. I'm right behind you.”_

“Stay away from me.” She commanded, “I’m more powerful than you can imagine.”

_“Because you’re not human? Ha! I am more of a beast than you or your precious Doctor combined.”_

“Then let me see you.” Kayla commanded, her head already starting to turn.

_“Don't look-- don't look at me. One look and you will die.”_

Kayla felt the hair on the back of her neck raise up and she tensed, getting the feeling that _something_ was getting closer and closer to her unprotected back.

_“I'm reaching out, Kayla. I'm so close. Don't turn around. Oh, I can touch you...”_

And it became too much. As she felt something akin to breathing on the back of her neck, the brunet whirled around and looked at…nothing. There was no alien, just air.

_‘Kayla! Kayla! Were you blocking me?’_ She heard the Doctor say through their mental link.

The brunet sighed, _‘No…I mean I just wanted some private time so maybe I was without meaning to.’_

She could sense the Doctor feeling slightly hurt at that, _‘Come over to Habitation Area Three. I have an idea.’_

_‘On my way.’_ Kayla promised, already starting towards that area.

_“Soon Kayla, soon we will be one.”_ Kayla could have sworn she heard.

* * *

When Kayla arrived at Habitation Area Three, it was not to find out that they had gotten the TARDIS back and they were able to leave, but instead it was to see the Scarlet System, a place she had visited several times with Jack and John, get sucked into the black hole.

“You might wanna see this. Moment in history.” Ida said as she pulled a lever, once again showing the sky in all its colorful glory, “There. On the edge.” The woman pointed at a stream of red light that was slowly getting sucked into the hole, “That red cloud...that used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi...a mighty civilisation spanning a billion years...disappearing. Forever. Their planets and suns consumed.”

Kayla leaned into the Doctor’s chest, obviously upset but she couldn’t close her eyes as the last of the Great and Powerful Scarlet System was consumed, “Ladies and gentlemen...we have witnessed its passing.” Ida said in a surprisingly strong voice as she made to close the lever.

The Doctor held out a hand, “Er, no, could you leave it open?” he requested, causing the brown haired Time Lady to sigh, “Just for a bit. I won't go mad, I promise.”

Ida looked at him with her brow furrowed in confusion, “How would you know?” she asked, causing the Time Lord to smile but not answer.

As Ida turned to order the others, Kayla and the Doctor watched the sky and the spot where the Scarlet System used to be, “You know,” the brunet started slowly, “I’ve seen some black holes that are gateways to different universes, that lead to somewhere new.” The Doctor looked at her in confusion, “But not this one.” She continued, “This just eats and eats.”

The Doctor nodded in agreement, “It’s greedy.” He added.

Kayla sighed, “Oh Doctor, what are we going to do?”

The Doctor just rubbed her shoulder, “We can settle down.” He suggested.

The couple looked at each other and then made a face, “Like that will ever happen.” The brunet giggled.

“Oi!” the Doctor protested lightly, shoving Kayla a bit in the shoulder.

“You'd have to get a mortgage.” Kayla teased with a sly smile.

Shuddering at the mere thought of something so _normal,_ the Doctor lifted his hands up in mock surrender, “I am dying. That's it. I am dying, it is all over.” Hitting his hands against the table in front of him, the Doctor shoved himself off the bench.

Laughing, Kayla got up and followed after him, “Doctor, wait!” the brunet called, her voice shaking in between her laughs.

Turning around, the Doctor hugged her to him and, humming a random tune, they started to dance together, only for the Time Lord to pause and look at the brunet’s wrist, “No manipulator?”

Kayla shook her head, “I left it on the TARDIS.”

For a second, the Doctor closed his eyes, and then he started to laugh, “Of course you did.” Shaking his head, he continued to hum the same song as they started to dance.

Confused, Kayla continued to dance with the Doctor, never recognizing the song. And then the brunet froze at a very familiar voice say, _“He is awake.”_

* * *

Holding Kayla’s hand, the Doctor led her Ood Habitation. The Time Lady had told him everything, from what the Ood had said when she was getting food to Toby knocking her out and the creepy voice. After convincing the Doctor _not_ to kill the young man because there was obviously something else going on, the Doctor had grabbed the brunet’s hand and started to ramble on about how the voice and the Ood being connected somehow.

“But how, Doctor?” Kayla had asked, and even with her Time Lady brain she was still lost in the Doctor’s ramble. Shaking her head, Kayla just followed the Time Lord to the area to poke around. Sadly however, there was somewhere standing by a monitor.

“Evening!” the Doctor greeted.

“Only us!” Kayla added.

Not turning away from the computer, the figure seemed to relax at their voices, “The mysterious couple. How are you, then? Settling in?” the man, who Kayla recognized as Danny, asked politely.

The Doctor glanced over at Kayla before speaking, “Yeah, sorry, straight to business, the Ood - how do they communicate? I mean, with each other.”  He asked as he waved his hand to the Ood, who were sitting in a pen like area overlooked by a balcony.

Danny shrugged, “Oh, just empaths. There's a low level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does THEM much good. They're basically a herd race. Like cattle.” He explained.

“This telepathic field - can it pick up messages?” the Doctor questioned.

Kayla nodded, “When I was getting food earlier, an Ood said something odd to me.” She added in.

Danny’s lips quirked up, “Oh. An odd Ood.” He joked.

The brunet rolled her eyes, “And I’ve been hearing voices.” She added softly.

Shocked, Danny blinked at Kayla, “And you think they’re connected?” he asked, “How’s you being mad connected with the Ood?”

Kayla just arched an eyebrow, “I don’t know how they’re connected, but the Doctor sure thinks they are so I’m just going to let him take over.” Smiling a bit at the Doctor, she pushed him forwards a bit and stepped back.

Blinking, the Doctor turned to look at Kayla, only for the Time Lady to flutter her hands and smile. Sighing, the Doctor turned back to Danny, “Kayla and I aren’t normal. Are brains are more telepathic than others, which makes me think that there might be something that’s sending physic messages to others.”

Danny sighed, “Look...if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid, they don't even tell us when they're ill.” He laughed a bit before noticing that the Doctor and Kayla did _not_ look interested.

Shaking his head, the Doctor nodded to the monitor, “Monitor the field - that's this thing?” he asked.

“Basic five.” Kayla read off.

“Yeah. But like I said, it's low level telepathy. They only register Basic 5.” Danny agreed.

The brunet just closed her eyes as the five rose to a six, “Well now it’s Basic six.” She called out, “Ten…twenty,” she gasped, “oh my god, Doctor, it’s Basic thirty.”

Groaning, the Doctor just looked wordlessly over at the Ood, drawing Kayla’s and then Danny’s eyes over to the silently watching Ood, “Something's shouting at them...” the Doctor uttered silently.

Suddenly urgent, Danny started to type rapidly on the keyboard, “But...where's it coming from? What is it saying? I mean—“ he looked over at Kayla, “What did it say to you?”

Kayla racked her brain for a second, “’The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God.’” She repeated from memory.

Danny blinked, “And the voice you heard?”

“He is awake.” Kayla answered at the pause.

And then Kayla and the Doctor shuddered as the Ood spoke in one voice, “And you will worship him.”

Danny gasped, “What the hell?”

With a calm and collected look, the Doctor placed both hands on the railing, “He is awake.” He called down to the Ood.

Just like before, the Ood stared at him silently for a moment before speaking as one, “And you will worship him.” They repeated.

Kayla walked over to the Doctor and stood next to him, “Worship who?” she asked sharply.

* * *

Before the Doctor or Kayla could ask the Ood anything, the entire base started to shake, shocking even the Time Lord and Lady, “Crap!” Kayla cried out as she fell against the side of wall.

“Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach.” The computer started to repeat in its female voice.

His eyes widening, Danny raised his wrist strap to his lips, “Which section?” he asked in a shaking voice.

* * *

The Doctor, Kayla, and Danny were running.

“Open Door 19.”

They sprinted through the now open door and into the place where they had had food earlier.

“Close Door 19.”

* * *

Leading the group, the Doctor pulled Kayla along behind him with Danny barely keeping up, “How do you do this?” He gasped out, obviously not used to running so much.

Kayla didn’t even glance behind to look at him, “By not talking.”

* * *

“Keep moving!” the brunet could vaguely hear Jefferson yell as they rounded a corner and saw the rest of the crew and the older man trying to open a door, “And you too, Toby!” the man added as he pulled the young man through the door once the others were in.

Instantly tensing, it took all of Kayla’s mental promises that if he attacked Toby then the Doctor would never get kissed again, and even then the Doctor still was thinking about it.

“Beach sealed. Breach sealed.” The computer repeated.

Holding Kayla’s hand, the Doctor rushed upon the crew members, “Everyone all right?! What happened? What was it?” he asked quickly, making sure not to look at the young blond.

“Oxygen levels normal.”

Panting and leaning over, Jefferson eyes the enthusiastic man, “Hull breach! We were open to the elements. A couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters.  “

The Doctor’s brow furrowed, “That wasn't a quake. What caused it?” he asked.

* * *

Kayla tapped the Doctor’s shoulder and, when the puzzled Time Lord looked over at the brunet, she merely just pointed over at Jefferson and Ida, who were in an intense conversation with someone, “That doesn’t look good.” Kayla muttered softly.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, “No it does not.” He winked at the Time Lady, “Want to listen in?”

“Of course.” This time, it was Kayla who grabbed the Doctor’s hand and pulled him over.

“Better go and check if she's not responding, she might be unconscious.” She heard Zach’s voice say from Danny’s wrist, “How about that, eh? We survived.” The captain said bravely.

Jefferson nodded, “Habitation 3...come on, I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink. Come on.”

As the crew grinned at each other and headed out, the Doctor and Kayla were left in an empty room, “That does sound nice.” The Doctor said softly.

Laughing, Kayla started to lead the Time Lord out, “Add a dash of Three and now we’re talking.”

As they left the room, neither of them noticed that a shaken Toby was glaring at the brunet with a creepy fierceness.

* * *

They never really got their drink, though, because as soon as they entered Habitation Area Three, the Doctor and Kayla had to blink quite a few times before they realized that what they were seeing was really happening.

_Everyone in the crew_ was yelling about one person, Scooti, who was apparently missing, “Have you seen Scooti?” Jefferson asked them almost as soon as they entered.

Exchanging a look, the two shook their heads, “No, not since this morning.”

Behind them, the door opened and a worried Toby stepped inside, “Have you seen Scooti?” Jefferson repeated the question to him.

The young man paused, “No, no, no, I don't think so.”

While the Doctor and Kayla glanced everywhere in the room to make sure that the humans hadn’t missed anything, Ida lifted her wrist strap, “Scooti, please respond, if you can hear this please respo-- Habitation 6.” The slightly older woman begged.

Still standing near them, Jefferson shrugged helplessly, “Nowhere here.” He lifted his wrist strap to his face, “Zach? We've got a problem. Scooti's still missing.”

“It says Habitation 3.” Zach pointed out with a hint of a growl in his voice.

While the Doctor turned to shrug at Kayla, he had seen nothing, Jefferson snapped back at his captain, “Yeah, well that's where I am, and I'm telling you she's NOT HERE.”

Sighing, Kayla rolled her eyes, and then gasped. Horrified at what she had seen, she taped the Doctor on the shoulder, causing him to glance at her in alarm. Instead of saying anything, the brunet just pointed to the sky, causing the Doctor to shudder, “We've found her.” he told the others.

Following his gaze, the crew gasped as they saw Scooti’s body floating in space. The only reason they were able to see it was the glass screen was still open.

“Sorry. I'm so sorry.” The Doctor apologized even though he had nothing to do with it.

While the rest of them stood bewildered, shocked, and horrified, Jefferson raised his wrist to his mouth, “Captain...report Officer Scootori Manista PKD...deceased. 43K2.1.” he reported, his voice cracking.

Ida whimpered to herself, “She was twenty...twenty years old.” She muttered in shock.

As the watched Scooti’s body start to get drawn to the black hole, Ida pulled a lever, causing the glass screen to slowly get covered up.

“For how should Man die better than facing fearful odds? For the ashes of his father...and the temples of his Gods.” Finishing, Jefferson bowed his head, causing the others to follow his lead and do the same.

And then Kayla broke the silence, “The drill…its stopped.”

* * *

The Doctor, now dressed in a spacesuit, and Kayla, her brown eyes flashing angrily, were fighting.

“You can’t go down there!” the brunet Time Lady snapped with a fury in her voice that would make lesser men tremble.

Surprisingly though, the rather skinny Doctor didn’t shiver under his Bonded gaze, though perhaps this was because, using their ever growing mental link, the Time Lord could tell that Kayla wasn’t _just_ angry, she was also terrified for his safety.

But yes, she was also extremely angry.

“Kayla, you have to trust me.” The Doctor started, “I know you’re worried in all, but if one of us doesn’t go down there then they won’t even bother to get the TARDIS.”

The brunet just arched an eyebrow, “And why can’t I go down?” She challenged.

Swallowing at the question, the Doctor tugged at his ear, “Because…because…”

Smirking smugly, Kayla turned to address a rather annoyed Zach, who was eying the Doctor in shock, “The Doctor and I are going to go down.”

Zach sighed and shook his head, “We don’t have an extra spacesuit for you. Besides, this is breaking every protocol in the book.”

“But Zach-“

“The Doctor can go down, but Kayla…I have a feeling we might need you.”

Sighing, Kayla shook her head as Zach headed off, giving orders as he went and leaving her with a rather annoying, pretending not to be happy that he got his way, Time Lord.

Turning towards said male, the brunet frowned deeply at the Doctor and shook her head, “You better not die.” She said, a normally nice sentence twisted by a vague threat in her voice, “Because I love you and I don’t want to know what happens to me if you die.”

Tugging his ear, the Doctor laughed awkwardly, “I’ll explain later.”

“Promise?”

Looking down at the brunet, the Doctor smiled and nodded, “Promise.” He agreed, before sealing the deal with a kiss.

* * *

Zach, being the captain, was the one who started the counted, “Capsule active. Counting down in 10...9...8...7...6...” he said, his voice booming over the small platform Kayla was standing on so that she could watch as the Doctor and Ida walked into the capsule.

_“Don’t die Doctor.”_ Kayla whispered through their mental link.

_“Not today Kayla, not today.”_

“5...4...3...2...”

Kayla waved at the Doctor, and he waved back.

“1...Release.”

And the capsule went zooming down.

* * *

It took only a minutes for Kayla to get her hands on a comms. and listen in for anything the Doctor wouldn’t share through the comms., which meant that no, she wasn’t going to use it.

“Gone beyond the oxygen field. You're on your own.” Zach warned the Doctor and Ida, causing Kayla to suck in her breath and hold it for a few seconds before she released.

_“How’s it going?”_ Kayla asked the Doctor.

It took a horribly long few minutes for the Doctor to reply, _“Sorry, we had to put the suits on – Oh Gallifrey!”_

Wincing at the sudden shout, Kayla rubbed at her temples and started to pace, running her hand over the comms. as she waited for the reply from her Time Lord, but when none came, she ran a hand through her hair and glanced at the board showing where the capsule was that.

Sadly though, that didn’t make her feel any better. In fact, it made her feel worse as she felt her hearts stop at the sight of the capsule being at Point Zero, _“Doctor? Doctor! Answer!”_

Getting no reply, she ran a hand through her hair once more, debating about what to do.

“Ida, report to me...” Zach’s voice came over the comms., but like with Kayla’s desperate mental plea, there was no reply, “Doctor?” the man’s voice snapped.

And then Kayla sighed in relief as the Doctor replied through the mental link, _“Sorry…it got busy.”_

“It's all right...we've made it...coming out of the capsule now.” The Doctor’s voice came over the comms., causing Kayla to smile as she realized who the Doctor had chosen to contact first.

Leaning against the wall, Kayla listened to Ida’s gasp of awe and to the Doctor telling Zach to pass on a message that Toby was going to have work to do, something that the brunet quickly shouted at the young, rather distracted boy.

“Ida...what about the power source?” Zach asked.

“We're close. Energy signature indicates north, north west. Are you getting pictures up there?” Ida asked.

Kayla heard Zach sigh, “There's too much interference. We're in your hands.” Zach replied.

“Well...we've come this far. There's no turning back.”

The brunet heard and felt the Doctor’s irritation at Ida’s choice of words, “Oh, did you have to? No turning back? That's almost as bad as ‘nothing can possible go wrong’ or ‘this is gonna be the best Christmas Walford's ever had’ –“

“Are you finished?” Ida snapped, interrupting the Time Lord.

_“Go Ida!”_ Kayla cheered to the Doctor.

_“Meanie!”_ the Doctor replied back. If he had been near her, he probably would have frowned.

“Yeah! Finished.” The Doctor replied to Ida, causing Kayla to giggle.

* * *

As silence fell over the deck that Jefferson, Toby, and Kayla were on, they all jumped in their respected area as they heard Danny’s voice, “Captain, sir. There's something happening with the Ood.”

“What are they doing?” Zach replied back automatically, sounded worried.

“They're staring at me. I've told them to stop, but they won't.” Danny explained, keeping his voice low.

Kayla and Jefferson exchanged worried looks as the conversation continued without them, “Danny, you're a big boy. I think you can take being STARED at.” Zach chastised.

“But the telepathic field, sir. It's at Basic 100! I've checked - there isn't any fault. It's definitely 100.” Danny explained, sounding positively terrified.

“But that's impossible.” Zach protested.

The brunet pressed a button, allowing them to join the conversation, “Couldn’t help but overhear,” she started, “but shouldn’t we kill them?” she suggested rather bluntly.

Jefferson stared at her in shock, his mouth opened in a perfect ‘O’ as the comms. went silent, “What?” Zach spluttered.

Kayla just shrugged, “They’re at brain dead level, which means they’ve lost anyway to show pain. _Of course_ they’re just staring at Danny.”

Zach sighed, “Kayla, we aren’t doing that. Keep watching them. And you, Jefferson - keep a guard on the Ood.” He ordered, and then clicked off, not even letting Kayla argue her point.

Running her hands through her hairs, Kayla growled in frustration and leaned against the wall, giving her a perfect spot to watch as Jefferson turned to a guard, “Officer at arms!” he ordered, already reading his gun.

“Stock 15?” Kayla called over.

Jefferson glanced over at her, “Of course.” He agreed before turning back to the guard, “Keep watch. Guard them.” He ordered the man.

Saluting, the man nodded, “Yes, sir.”

* * *

_“Kayla…you alright?”_

Jumping at the voice, Kayla glanced over at Jefferson and Toby, only to see the two men busy, _“Fine, fine.”_ She answered quickly.

Obviously not believing her – and neither did Kayla, when she thought about it – the brunet wasn’t surprised when the comms. crackled to life, “Is everything all right up there?” the Doctor asked, his voice guarded.

Really wanting to reply, it took biting down on her lip to make sure she didn’t speak as Zach jumped to reply, “It's FINE.” The man promised.

“Great!” Danny agreed, though his voice was rather sarcastic and Kayla could have sworn she heard a sigh.

* * *

Much later, Kayla was getting rather bored with the game the Doctor was playing of randomly asking about her, which would make her grit her teeth and reply, _“Perfectly fine Doctor.”_

Luckily, the comms. once again crackled to life, “We've found something. It looks like metal. Like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be ‘trapdoor.’ Not a good word, ‘trapdoor.’ Never met a trapdoor I liked.”

“The edge is covered with those symbols.” Ida added in, causing Kayla to quickly glance over at Toby.

“Do you think it opens?” Zach asked quickly.

“That's what trapdoors tend to do.” The Doctor replied.

“'Trapdoor' doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zach. About thirty feet in diameter.” Ida explained.

“Any way of opening it?” Zach wondered.

“I don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism.” Ida sighed.

“I suppose that's the writing, that'll tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation.” The Doctor suggested, causing Kayla to shake her head and smirk.

Zach sighed, “Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?”

Running a hand through her hair, Kayla glanced over at Toby before walking over and kneeling in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Did you figure out the rest of the symbols?” she asked as kindly as she could, trying not to punch the kid in the face and yell at him for knocking her out.

Not lifting his head from his arms, Toby mumbled, “I know what it says.”

“What is it, then?” Kayla asked, her voice urgent.

Pushing her off and sending her to the floor with a huff of her breath, Kayla watched, more than little scared, as Toby stood up, purposely keeping his palm and back to them. And then he turned to them, showing that every skin they could see were covered in odd black symbols and his eyes…they were red.

Screaming, Kayla somehow climbed to her feet and stumbled backwards, “W-what?” she stuttered out.

**“These are the words of the Beast.”** Toby uttered, his voice no longer his, but a deep one that was nearly the exact same one that Kayla had heard, **“And he has woken.”** Already slipping out her own gun, Kayla stood next to Jefferson, who quickly pointed his own gun at Toby, **“He is the heart that beats in the darkness, he is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise.”**

Exchanging a look with Kayla, Jefferson tightened his grip on his gun, “Officer, stand down. STAND DOWN.” He ordered.

_“Kayla, what’s going on? Kayla? Kayla!”_

“What is it? What's he done? What's happening? Kayla? What's going on??”

“Jefferson? Report. Report!”

Kayla glanced at the buzzing comms. in her hands and then to Toby, who was flexing his arm, “Officer, as commander of security, I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately!” Jefferson ordered.

Fumbling with the comms. Kayla flicked it on, “Doctor, it’s Toby. He’s covered in those symbols and his eyes are red.” She explained as quickly as she could to the Time Lord.

Sensing his alarm, she could actually hear Ida yelling at the Doctor to stay put as the Doctor started to yell that he was coming to help.

But Kayla didn’t pay attention. Instead, she focused on the causal Toby, who winked at her before addressing Jefferson, **“Mr. Jefferson, tell me, sir...did your wife ever forgive you?”** he asked with a smirk.

Tensing obviously, the elder man glanced around the room as if he was looking for an escape, “I don't know what you mean.” He stuttered out in a voice that made it clear that he totally did.

Toby just laughed harshly, **“Let me tell you a secret: she never did.”** Dumbfounded, Jefferson stumbled backwards a bit as Toby turned to Kayla **, “And you, the oh so fearsome Harkness. Tell me, just how did your father die _this_ time?” **This time, it was Kayla who stumbled backwards and gaped at Toby in shock, “Officer...you stand down and be confined.” Jefferson ordered quickly, his voice cracking a bit.

**“Or what?”** Toby challenged, a sneer on his face.

Finally getting her voice back, Kayla stepped next to Jefferson, “Oh I will shoot you down.”

Instead of being impressed or worried, like most where when their life was threatened, Toby just rolled his eyes, **“But how many can you kill?”**

His red eyes lighting up and his mouth opening, Toby let out an inhuman roar as the symbols evaporated off his skin, leaving him in a cloud of black smoke. Just as quickly as it appeared, the smoke flew into the three Ood on the deck they were on, causing the creatures to jerk as they were possessed.

While Toby coughed and fell to his knees, now back to normal, Kayla and Jefferson trained their guns onto the Ood.

“Kayla? Are you alright? Kayla?” the Doctor’s voice came through the comms. sounding worried and scared.

**_“We are the Legion of the Beast.”_** Kayla screamed at the unearthly voice of the now possessed Ood.

“Report. Report! Jefferson, report!” Zach yelled also through the comms., “Someone, report!” he begged.

**_“The Legion shall be many. And the Legion shall be few...”_ **

Finally regaining her senses, Kayla fumbled with the comms. in her hand and held it up so she could talk the Doctor, “It's the Ood.” She started.

Also regaining normal human functions, Jefferson raised his wrist up to speak into his wrist strap, “Sir, we have a contamination in the livestock.” He said to someone, probably Zach.

At a loss for words, the brunet shook her head, “Doctor, I don't know what it is - it's-- it's like they're possessed.” She tried to explain.

“They won't listen to us.” Jefferson added in.

**_“He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time.”_  **The Ood continued, **“ _Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Kroptor. Some may call him Satan...”_**

“Captain, it's the Ood. They're out of control!” Jefferson and Kayla heard a slightly hysteric Danny yell to Zach.

**_“Or the Bringer of Despair...The Deathless Prince. The Bringer of Night. These are the words that shall set him free.”_ **

Their mouth’s slightly open in shock, Jefferson, Kayla, and the other crew member with them were backing up as much as they could as the Ood continued advancing towards them, “Back up to the door!” Jefferson yelled from his slightly forward, protective position.

Not wanting to get closer to the advancing Ood, Kayla just nodded.

**_“I shall become manifest.”_ **

Trying to speed up their walking as much as they could, Kayla automatically grabbed the crew members hand, who nodded their thanks to her as Jefferson glanced back at them, “Move quickly!” he ordered.

**_“I shall walk in might.”_ **

Once again, Jefferson glanced back at Kayla and the crew member, who were nearly at the door, “To the door!” he yelled just as Kayla’s back touched the metal, “Get it open!” He added in as he took one last step.

**_“My Legions shall swarm across the worlds...”_ **

Starting to figure out how to open the door, which, for some unknown reason, wasn’t cooperating, the base started to shake, causing the brunet to curse in a random language and grow more frantic with her work.

**_“I am the sin and the temptation. And the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the dead will come.”_ **

“Get that door open!” Jefferson cried out as he pointed his gun frantically at the Ood, his arm and hand shaking just as badly as the base itself.

**_“I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more.”_ **

“Door sealed.” The computer suddenly reported, causing Kayla to kick the metal door in frustration.

“Come on!” She ordered at the metal.

Once again, the computer just reported, “Door sealed.”

Looking at the terrified crew member, Kayla stepped next to Jefferson and pointed her own gun at the advancing Ood, “We’re trapped.” She told him softly.

And then, once again, the brunet heard the creepy voice from before shout out in her mind with a glee that made her skin crawl and the hair on the back of her neck stick up, _“The Pit is open. And I am free.”_


	23. The Satan Pit Pt. 1

The now evil Ood continued towards Jefferson, Kayla, and the crew member. While the crew member cowered against the wall, unarmed, the brunet Time Lady and the slightly elderly man both pointed their guns at the advancing possessed Ood, “Open fire!” Jefferson finally shouted.

At the order, Kayla, Jefferson, and the guard shot at the Ood, effectively killing them. Behind the three, the crew member protectively placed a hand above their hand, and, as a precaution, she grabbed onto the wall to make sure she didn’t fall as the shaking on the base only slightly lessened.

* * *

Once the Ood were officially dead and the shaking on the base had all but stopped, Kayla was the first to step her way over the corpses and to the waiting comms. which she quickly switched on, “Doctor?” Biting her lip, she ran a hand through her hair as she only got static for a reply, “Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor? Ida? Are you there?” She tried once more, but again she only got static.

“Open Door 25.” At the computerized, female voice, Kayla, Jefferson, and the guard whirled and pointed their guns at the door, ready for whoever or _whatever_ came through the door.

But it was only Danny, who at the sight of the three guns pointing at him, held up his hands, “It's me! But they're coming.” He finished with a warning.

“Close Door 25.”

Danny shook his head, his eyes wild, “It's the Ood. They've gone mad.” He explained.

“How many of them?” Jefferson asked, his voice stern.

“All of them! All fifty!” Danny replied back, his voice rising with the worry and fear he was feeling.

Jefferson glanced over at Kayla , who shrugged, “Fifty isn’t too bad.”

Danny gaped at them, standing still in shock, “Danny, out of the way.” Jefferson ordered, but the younger man, whether shocked or not wanting them to die, didn’t move, “Out of the way!” Jefferson repeated with more than a hint of a snarl in his vice.

Rolling her eyes, Kayla physically moved Danny from the doorway, causing the boy to grab onto the wall to keep from falling, “But they're armed! They're da—“ Danny started to protest, only for him to watch as Jefferson started to open the door, “It's the interface device. I don't know how, but they're using it as a weapon.” Danny tried once more.

Sighing, Kayla turned to Danny, “Just stop.” She ordered as Jefferson finally got the door open.

“Open door 25.” Whirling towards the opening, Kayla and Jefferson both stumbled back at the sight of all the Ood that had chased Danny to their room in the doorway. Before either could react quickly enough to kill them, an Ood stalked forwards and, without even blinking it’s eyes, _killed_ a guard by placing it’s orb to the woman’s head.

Finally reacting, Kayla pointed her gun and started to shoot at the Ood. A few seconds later, Jefferson did the same.

* * *

As the shooting continued, Kayla heard Jefferson’s wrist strap go off, “Jefferson, what's happening, there?”  Zach asked, his voice worried.

Waving a hand towards her, Jefferson turned away to speak to his Captain, causing Kayla to sigh and speed up her shooting, though she could tell by the heat of her gun that it wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I've got very little ammunition, sir. How about you?” Kayla faintly heard Jefferson reply.

Not even bothering to hear what Zach replied with, Kayla finally through down the, sparking gun, “So long old friend.” She muttered before grabbing the fallen guard’s gun, only to find that not only was it out of ammo, but despite thinking she had killed multiple Ood, her gun had messed up and had only stunned the creatures.

Backing away, she grabbed the comms. which allowed her to listen in on the conversation between Jefferson and Zach _and_ speak to them, “I recommend Strategy Nine.” Jefferson said in a rather calm voice.

She heard Zach sigh, “Strategy Nine agreed. Right, we need to get everyone together. Kayla? What about Ida and the Doctor? Any word?” he asked, his voice holding a certain note of defeat.

Running a hand through her hair, Kayla shook her head, “I can't get any reply, just...NOTHING, I keep trying, but it's...” her voice cracked as she failed to mention the many times she had yelled at him through their mental link.

Before Zach could reply, the comms. crackled, “No! Sorry, I'm fine. Still here!” the Doctor called through the speakers.

Nearly sobbing in relief, Kayla started to catch him up mentally while she settled on say, “Oh you idiot. I thought you were dead!”

_‘When we get back on the TARDIS, I’m going to kill you.’_ Kayla added in for good measure.

She could almost feel the Doctor’s smile, “It's both of us, me and Ida. Hello! But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm.”

_‘I’ll remind you.’_ The Doctor said with the perfect amount of cheek.

Rolling her eyes, Kayla listened as Zach asked, “How deep is it?”

_‘It’s huge Kayla, I wish you could see it.’_ The Doctor told her, sounding like he was quite proud of the trap door.

_‘Stop acting like it’s your child and pay attention to the conversation!’_ Kayla chastised.

Instantly, the speaker crackled, “Sorry, sorry. The connection down here isn’t the best.” The Doctor apologized, though the brunet knew that the connection was pretty good, “Anyways, I can’t tell. It looks like it goes on forever.” The Doctor explained.

_‘When it opened, there was a voice, I think it was the one you heard.’_

_‘The pit is open.’_

_‘Yeah!’_

“You know,” Danny started thoughtfully, “When the shaking started, I couldn’t have been the only one who heard ‘the pit is open.’”

There was an awkward silence until, “I heard it too.” Jefferson admitted.

“So did I.” Kayla added.

They all heard Zach sigh, “Me too.”

_‘Doctor…did you hear it mentally as well?’_

The comms. crackled once more, “We heard it too.” This time, it was Ida who answered, “And it seemed to be coming from the trapdoor.”

‘ _Yes, and I should tell you that Time Lord brains are better guarded than any other type of brain. Whatever was projecting that is powerful. Scary powerful.’_

Shuddering so slightly that no one noticed, Kayla glanced around the room she was in despite the fact that she _knew_ nothing that powerful was in there with her. While the others discussed how deep the mysterious pit was, Kayla continued with her mental conversation with the Doctor, _‘I wish you were up here with me, Doctor. Because this is one of those rare times when I’m scared.’_

Instantly, she felt waves of comfort coming from the Time Lord, and, just for a second, she felt like she received the biggest, warmest hug ever from him, _‘We’ll make it out of this.’_ The Doctor promised, his mental voice much stronger than the trembling whisper that was Kayla’s only moments ago.

_‘Promise?’_ Kayla couldn’t help but challenge.

_‘Promise.’_

Listening in on the conversation once more, the brunet heard Zach sigh heavily, “Ida? I recommend that you withdraw. Immediately.” He stated.

“But...we've come all this way!” Ida protested.

Kayla had to bite back a grin as she heard Zach grumble something rather unsavory about Ida’s family and her mother, “Okay, that was an order. WITH-DRAW. With that thing open, the whole planet's shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So this thing stops right now.” He ordered, a hint of anger in his voice.

_‘Kayla…things are about to get tricky.’_ The Doctor warned suddenly, causing Kayla to stiffen.

“But it's not much better up there with the Ood.” Ida pointed out.

Once again, Zach sighed, “I'm initiating Strategy Nine, so I need the two of you back up top immediately, no ar—“ Before the acting captain could finish his sentence, a static erupted from the comms. causing Jefferson and Kayla to exchange worried looks.

_‘Be careful.’_ Kayla warned to the Doctor, knowing in both of her hearts that there was nothing she could do to convince the moron to go back to the base.

Receiving no reply, Kayla turned all her attention back to matter on the surface of the planet, which was Zach rather angry voice yelling, “Ida? IDA?”

But there was no reply, causing Kayla to roll her eyes and run a hand through her hair, “I don’t think she’s going to reply.”  She muttered to no one in particular.

Surprisingly, though, the comms. stopped being static as a very familiar voice came through, “Kayla, we’re coming back.” The Doctor said.

Kayla allowed herself a grin, “Thanks.” She replied back. Turning to talk to Jefferson about the Ood, the brunet’s eyes widened at the sound of Jefferson releasing the safety on his gun, his eyes on Toby, “I don’t think you should do that.” She warned.

The man hardly glanced at her, “He's infected. He brought that thing on board. You saw it.” Jefferson retorted as he aimed his gun at Toby.

Toby, his eyes so wide that Kayla could see the whites in them, backed into the corner and cowered into the floor.

And at that very moment, Kayla didn’t know what to do. The Time Agency part of her wanted Toby to pay, whether or not it was his fault. But the part that had been touched by the Doctor, that had been changed? It called for her to let him live. He was, after all, a child.

So she raised her head, her brown eyes sparkling as she placed one hand on Jefferson’s shoulder, “He is just a boy.” She pointed out to him, “And Jefferson, you are no killer. If he turns again, _then_ we can discuss this. But for now, let him live.”

Kayla watched as Jefferson’s arm shook and then fell back as he put the safety back on, “You better not make me regret this, Hark.” The older man grumbled as he turned and walked away, leaving Toby and Kayla alone.

Looking up from his cowering position, the young blond stared at Kayla, “T-thanks.” He managed to stutter out.

Kneeling down, Kayla still had to tilt her head down to look Toby in the eye, “What do remember?” she asked, her tone uncomforting and cold.

Trembling and biting down on his lip, Toby shrugged, “Just...it was so angry. It was...fury and rage... death...” for the first time in the conversation, the young man met Kayla’s eyes, “It was him. It was the devil.” He whispered in horror.

“There’s no such thing Toby.”

* * *

While Toby stayed in the corner, either too scare or just unable to move, Kayla, Jefferson, and Danny stood by the monitors and computers on the Exploration Deck, waiting for Ida or the Doctor to contact them.

“Okay, we're in. Bring us up.” Ida stated, though she sounded less than pleased with the request.

Nodding, Jefferson pulled a few levers, “Ascension in three…two…one.”

And nothing happened as the mechanism failed and the lights went out.

**_“This is the Darkness. This is my domain.”_** The same voice from before surrounded the three, causing them all to shiver as the monitors changed to display several of the Ood standing together, **_“You little things that live in the light...clinging to your feeble Suns...”_** The voice teased, **_“... which die in the...”_**

“That's not the Ood. Something's talking through them.” Zach stated through the wrist bands, though the sentences gave little to no reassurance.

**_“Only the Darkness remains.”_** The voice continued.

The comms. crackled once more, “This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctury Base Six representing the Torchwood archive. You will identify yourself.” The acting captain ordered.

_‘Torchwood…Doctor, he said Torchwood.’_ Kayla whispered through the mental link.

**_“You know my name.”_ **

“What do you want?” Zach asked.

**_“You will die here. All of you. This planet is your grave.”_ **

Behind the three, Toby whimpered, “It's him. It's him. It's him...” he repeated.

Once again, however, the comms. made a noise as the Doctor addressed the mysterious voice, “If you are the Beast, then answer me this: which one? Hmm? 'Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archivits...Pordonity, Christianity...Pash-Pash, New Judaism...Sanclar...Church of the Tin Vagabond - which devil are you?” the Time Lord challenged.

**_“All of them.”_ **

“What, then you're the truth behind the myth?” Kayla asked, jumping before the Doctor could reply.

**_“These two know me – as I know them. The killer of his own kind and the one who condemned her own father.”_ **

Letting out a gasp, Kayla stumbled back a few steps from the monitor, as if that would make the sentence stop replying on a constant lope in her head. What the hell did the voice mean?!

_‘Kayla calm down. It’s fine. Just ignore it or else this…Beast will grow stronger.’_ The Doctor said mentally, obviously doing the best he could to comfort her.

Physically, however, he addressed the Beast, “How did you end up on this rock?”

At the question, the tension in the air seemed to grow as the Beast pondered how to answer, **_“The disciples of the Light rose up against me. And chained me in the pit for all eternity.”_** The voice said, though it didn’t sound to please about that.

Kayla’s brow furrowed, “When was this?” She questioned, making sure there was no fear in her voice.

**_“Before time.”_ **

“What does THAT mean?!” the Doctor suddenly asked loudly.

**_“Before time.”_ **

“What does 'before time' MEAN?” the Doctor continued to demand, his voice rising along with him temper.

As if to frustrate the Doctor even more, and Kayla could tell it was working, the voice took its sweet time to answer, **_“Before light and time and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created.”_**

“That's impossible. No life could have existed back then.” The Doctor protested.

But then Kayla spoke up, “Actually Doctor,” she started, “the Luna Academy has several journals filled with the theory of the universe before time.”

Grumbling rather audibly into the comms. about how the brunet was supposed to be on his side, Kayla could clearly imagine the Doctor pouting, which caused her to smile. But as soon as the grin went across her ace, it slid off as the voice continued, **_“You know nothing. All of you. So small. The Captain, so scared of command. The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist, still running from daddy. The little boy who lied…The virgin...The man with no name. And the lost girl; the one with no home. The new Time Lady who will die in battle soon.”_**

As the voice finally finished with its horrible statements, each person reacted in terror and shock, _‘Doctor…what did it mean that you have no name…and…’_ she shook her head, not allowing her to ask the heavy question of her possible death.

_‘I’ll explain later.’_ The Doctor promised, not even touching on what Kayla hadn’t said.

**_“You will die...and I will live.”_ **

The monitor displaying the Oods suddenly cut and was replaced with a fearsome sight of a roaring, red, and horns that looked sharp and deadly. As one, everyone gasped loudly and stumbled backwards before breaking into hysteria.

“What the hell was that?” Danny asked, his voice trembling with fear.

“I had that thing inside my head.” Toby whimpered from his corner.

“Doctor? Doctor! Are you alright?” Kayla yelled frantically through the comms. as she felt a sudden flash of fear from the Doctor.

Danny moved closer to the brunet and Jefferson, who was starting to compose himself, “What do we do? Jefferson?” the younger man wondered.

Not answering, Jefferson raised his wrist up, “Captain? What's the situation on Strategy Nine?”

There was no answer, though given the fact that Danny and Toby where still speaking over each other it wouldn’t be surprising that Kayla hadn’t heard Zach reply, “Zach, what do we do?” Danny added in.

“What if I can fix it? ...the black hole, everything's true.” Toby whispered from his corner, but no one paid him any attention.

Tapping at the screen of his wrist strap, Jefferson tried again, “Captain, report.”

“We've lost pictures—“

“Doctor? Can you hear me?”

“Did anyone get—“

“Jefferson?”

“Stop—“

_’Cover your ears Kayla.’_

“Everyone just stop—“

“What do we do?”

“Report.”

And then the Doctor did something that made Kayla very grateful that she had followed the Doctor’s rather snappish order and covered her eyes, because the Time Lord somehow made the speakers scream loudly, causing all the hysteria of the others talking to each other to stop.

After a long pause of silence, the Doctor finally started to speak, “If you want voices in the dark, then listen to mine; that thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness - childhood nightmares, all that stuff.” He said reasonably

Next to Kayla, Danny shook his head, “But that's how the devil works.” The man pointed out.

“Or a good psychologist.” The Doctor retorted.

“But...how did it know about my father?” Ida suddenly asked.

The question apparently had the Doctor stumped because the Time Lord didn’t answer for quite a few seconds, “Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine? Hmm? Cos I'll tell you what I can see: humans. Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space. Flying in a tiny little rocket into the orbit of a black hole! Just for the sake of discovery, that's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing. All of you. The captain - his officer - his elder - his genius - his friends. All with one advantage. The Beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him—“ And a loud bang cut him off.

_‘Doctor, it’s the cable! Get out, now!’_ Kayla practically shrieked through the mental link as dust wafted from the shaft that they had sent the Doctor and Ida down.

Horrified, Kayla hurried over to the hole and looked down only to see darkness, “Doctor?” She called down, wondering if he could even hear her, much less reply, “Dooccctttoorrr?!”

“I've still got life signs, but...we've lost the capsule.” Zach said with a groan.

_‘Doctor? Are you alright? Do you have air?’_

Zach sighed, “There's no way out. They're stuck down there.”

* * *

Having joined Kayla at staring down at the shaft, Jefferson ran a hand through his hair while Danny threw something down the hole to see if they could hear it hit the ground, but they couldn’t, “We need to bring them back.” Kayla stated.

“They're ten miles down. We haven't got another ten miles of cable.” Jefferson pointed out with a sigh.

A loud bang at the door caused the three to jump and Jefferson to quickly speak into his wrist device, “Captain? Situation report.”

It took a while for Zach to reply, but when he did, Kayla seriously wished he hadn’t, “It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in.”

Jefferson glanced at the door, which thankfully remained silent, “Yeah, it's the same on Door 25.”

“Eight minutes, tops.” Kayla said as another bang came from the door.

Zach swore, “I've got a security frame, it might last a bit longer, but that doesn't help you.” He warned.

“So we need to get our and stop them.” Kayla stated, “That’s sounds simple enough.” Shrugging, she glanced warily at the door, “And preferably soon.” She added as an afterthought.

“There's nothing I can do. Some captain, stuck in here, pressing buttons.” Zach complained along with the clatter of something being kicked by the frustrated captain.

Sighing, Kayla winced at the sound of yet another loud bang, “It’d be easier if we could see better.” She complained to herself.

At her remark, Zach suddenly shouted, “I know!” And all Jefferson and the brunet could hear was the sound of the captain furiously typing on his keyboard, until, “They've gutted the generators!” he practically shouted with glee, causing the rather confused Kayla and Jefferson to exchange a look, “But the rocket's got an independent supply. If I could reroute that...Mr. Jefferson? Open the bypass conduits. Override the safety...”

Moving the panel, Jefferson started to press a series of buttons, “Opening bypass conduits, sir.” He replied once he was done.

“Channeling rocket feed. In 3...2...1...power.”

And like magic, the lights flickered on, causing Kayla to cheer and Jefferson to laugh and clap her on the back, “Let there be light!” Zach yelled through the comms.

As they continued to cheer and applaud themselves, it was Jefferson who brought them under control, “We need a hundred percent for Strategy Nine to work, but to get to it Zach and I need to be interrupted. I hate to ask you this, but Kayla, can you watch Toby while we work?”

For one, rather selfish second, Kayla was tempted to say no, to step away from the elderly man and explain to him that they should just kill Toby and be done with it, but then she could have sworn that the Doctor whispered in her brain, _‘He’s just a child.’_ She could practically hear, _‘Remember how it was when you were a child?’_

So instead, Kayla looked at Jefferson and forced a smile, “Sure.” She agreed with a shrug, which caused Jefferson to clap her on the shoulder and turn his back, leaving the brunet little choice but to kneel in front of Toby.

“You’ve had him inside of you too, I can sense it.” Toby said with a whisper, “We are the same, you and I.”

Kayla swallowed hard, “Who’s talking, Toby or the Beast?” she asked, her voice surprisingly steady.

Raising his head slowly from his arms, the young man blinked his brown eyes at her, “Toby.” He answered simply, “But he’s going to come back.” Looking frightened, he pressed his head back to his arms, “I’ve said too much. I’ll work on the symbols, now leave me alone!”

Jerking back at the sudden yell, Kayla stared at the boy for a second, “You sure?” she decided to ask.

“Leave me alone!” he cried out again.

Standing back up, Kayla backed over to Danny, who looked at her with a hint of worry in his eyes, “Do you know if there’s any way of stopping the Ood?” the brunet wondered.

Danny shook his head, “None that I can tell.”

His answer, though putting a damper on things, caused Kayla to smile, “Then that’s what will figure out.”

* * *

For a group that consisted of an older man, a terrified captain, a person who at any time could be possessed and had anger issues, a Time Agent turned Time Lady, and someone who was pretending not to be scared, they were making good process. Though the fact that if they didn’t work then they would all die by possessed Ood probably helped with speed.

“Open junctions five...six...seven...” Jefferson said as he barely flinched at the now regular bang on the door, “...reroute filters sixteen to twenty-four. Go.”

Still in his corner, Toby was kneeling over a pile of papers and various symbols that would make anyone dizzy to look at. Regardless, the young man seemed almost happy as he continued his silent work.

And finally, Kayla and Danny were looking through anything they had on the Ood, with the younger black male explaining different things to the brunet when she asked, “There's all sorts of viruses that could stop the Ood. Trouble is, we haven't got them on board.” He explained.

The computer in front of them beeped suddenly, causing Kayla to cheer, “Yes!” she cried out.

“Oh my God. It says yes! I can do it! Hypothetically, if you flip the monitor, broadcast a flare…it can disrupt the telepathy! Brainstorm!”  Danny rambled as he read a series of flashing numbers after the first red screen with the word **‘affirmative’** on it.

“And the Ood will be tanked!” Kayla added, grinning widely. Sure, the creatures were innocent, but they were trying to kill them, even the Doctor wouldn’t argue on their behalves.

But then Danny’s face fell, “Oh damn, we have to do it from the central monitor. We need to go to Ood Habitation.”

As another bang came from the door, Kayla ran a hand through her hair, “We can do it.” She stated. Getting up from the ground, the brunet went over to the busily working Jefferson, “Any way out?” she asked him.

“Just about...there's a network of maintenance tunnels running underneath the base. We should be able to gain access from here.”

This time, it was Kayla’s face that fell, “The machine shafts? But those don’t have air!”

“But - I can manipulate the oxygen field from here. Create discrete pockets of atmosphere...if I control it manually...I can follow you through the network.” Zach added in.

As Kayla chewed on her bottom lip, another bang came from the door, sealed Kayla’s choice, “Captain, as Commander Kayla Hark of the Time Agency Branch 5089, I command you to create a path through the tunnels to Ood Habitation.”

Her head high, Kayla smiled at the baffled Jefferson and at the silent comms., “I’ll be with Danny if you need me.” She whispered to Jefferson, and then left the two men behind.

“What was that about?” Danny asked as she sat down next to him.

Kayla just grinned, “Me showing off.”


	24. The Satan Pit Pt. 2

Another violent bang came from Door 25, and the bright sparks that flew from it made Kayla briefly glance over and wince at the sight of the door barely holding, and then her brown eyes went straight back to Danny, who was _still_  at the computer while Tommy, Jefferson, and herself were all practically in the maintenance tunnels.

“Danny come on!” Kayla shouted to the younger black man, who was typing busily on the keyboard.

Not even looking over at the brunet, Danny continued to type, “Hold on! Just conforming...” he called back.

Next to the Time Lady, Jefferson rolled his eyes, and muttered, “You moron,” before he raised his voice and yelled over to Danny, “Dan, you gotta go NOW!” Another bang came from the door, “Come on!” he added in a yell.

The computer beeped rather loudly, causing Danny to cheer, “Yeah!” And take what appeared to be an orange chip before he clutched it tightly to his fist and hurried to the entrance to the tunnels, “Put that in the monitor...and it's a bad time to be an Ood!” Danny slightly chuckled, a grin on his face.

Kayla just smiled thinly, “It better be worth it.” Glancing around at the others she put on a brave face, “Now remember, if anything _I_ will come back and jump down that shaft myself if that means I’ll get the Doctor back. You guys don’t have to come. So let’s kill those Ood and be done with it.”

Just shaking his head, Jefferson took charge, “Okay, Danny, you go first, then you Hark, then Toby, I'll go last in defense of position. Now come on! Quick as you can!” Giving him a look as Danny lowered himself, Kayla opened her mouth to speak but Jefferson cut her off, “No Kayla, you aren’t staying here with me. Now go.”

Sighing, Kayla climbed into the shaft and out of sight.

* * *

Landing next to Danny, Kayla glanced around as she sniffed audibly, “Interesting smell.”  She noted, “You okay?” she asked as she looked over at him.“Yeah, I'm laughing.” Danny said dryly as Toby dropped in next to him, “Which way do we go?” Dan asked through the comms. to Zach.

“Just go straight ahead. Keep going 'til I say so.” Zach ordered just as Jefferson made it down.

* * *

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, it all depended on the person, the tunnels were rather low to the ground. So low, in fact, that though Kayla, Danny, Toby, and Jefferson were all crawling on their hands in and knees, at some parts they had to duck their head to keep from hitting their heads on the metal ceiling.

“How short are these robots?” Kayla asked suddenly to fill the silence.

In front of her, Danny shrugged, “They don’t need to be tall, just able to do good work.”

Giving into to that, the silence once again took over until Zach’s voice came through the comms., “Straight along until you find junction 7.1. Keep breathing. I'm feeding you air. I've got you.”

* * *

The group reached a junction in the tunnels, which allowed them to all sit down as much as they could and catch their breath in the rather thin air they had, “We're at 7.1, sir.” Danny reported to Zach through his wrist device.

There was a pause before Zach replied, “Okay, I've got you...I'm just aerating the next section.” He explained.

After a rather lengthy silence, Danny finally asked, “Getting kinda cramped, sir...can't you hurry up?”

“I'm working on half power, here.” Zach snapped back instantly, his voice oozing an eye roll as he spoke.

Jefferson sighed, “Stop complaining.” He ordered to Danny.

Looking over at Kayla in shock, the brunet could only shrug as Danny rolled his eyes and wiped the sweat off his brow, “Could be worse.” Kayla pointed out, “We could still be on the platform.”

Finally, Zach spoke, “I'm just moving the air...” He sighed, “I've got to oxygenate the next section. Now, keep calm...or it's gonna feel worse.”

And just as he said that, there was a loud bang from the other end of the tunnel, causing Jefferson and Kayla to aim their guns in that direction, “What was that?” Danny asked.

“That didn’t sound good.”

“What's that noise?”

“Captain...what was that?”

“The junction in Habitation Five's been opened - it must be the Ood.” Zach answered before pausing slightly, as if he was trying to view something, “They're in the tunnels!” the captain suddenly yelled the warning, causing everyone to jump.

While Kayla chose to curse in whatever language jumped into her brain, Danny shouted in reply, “Just open it!...sir.”

Actually grabbing Danny’s wrist, Kayla moved it closer to her face, “Captain, can you tell me where they are?” she asked him in a serious, surprisingly calm voice.

“Don't know, I can't tell - I can't see them...the computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms.” Zach explained.

Cursing once more, Kayla rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply when Danny wrenched his wrist from the brunet’s grip and roared into the device, “OPEN the gate!”

And the gate opened, which caused the foursome to lunge threw it and follow Danny at their quickest crawl, “Danny, turn left. Immediate left.” Zach ordered.

As they continued down the tunnel, Kayla glanced back to see Jefferson crawling _backwards,_ his gun pointed in preparation for the Ood, “The Ood, sir - can't you trap them? Cut off the air?” He asked.

Zach sighed, “Not without cutting off yours.” He answered.

* * *

“Danny, turn right. Go right! Go fast, Dan - they're gonna catch up!” As Zach continued to give orders, his voice growing more and more frantic, Danny started to move faster.

Finally, a panting Jefferson stopped moving, “I'll maintain defense of position!” he yelled back at the others.

Shocked, Kayla nearly stopped, but instead she slowed down enough to still shout back at the older man, “I know there’s no way to stop you, so I can only wish you luck.”

As Jefferson gave her a nod, the three moved on, all of them trying to ignore the sound of bullets coming from behind as they made it to the next junction, “8.2. Open 8.2. Zach!” Danny yelled.

“I've gotta aerate it!” Zach shouted back.

Danny rolled his eyes, “OPEN IT NOW!” he ordered, his voice echoing off the tunnels.

Zach practically growled, “I'm TRYING.” He retorted.

Growing frustrated, Danny started to thump desperately on the gate that was blocking them, “Stop, you’re going to get hurt.” Kayla ordered.

“Zach, get it open!” Toby whined.

Finally, just as the sound of gunshots were getting closer, the gate opened and the three crawled through the opening, “Come on!” Danny yelled back to Toby.

Looking back at the tunnel, Kayla crawled after, “Danny, turn left and head for 9.2. That's the last one.” Zach ordered before going silent.

* * *

When they finally reached the end of the tunnel, Danny, Kayla, and Toby gasped for breath and waited to see if Jefferson would come. But then the comms. crackled and Zach’s broken voice came through it, “Report...Officer John Maynard Jefferson PKD...deceased...with honors.” Too shocked to speak, the three just looked at each other, “43K2.1.” Zach finished.

Danny swallowed hard, “Zach...we're at the final junction. 9.2. And er...if my respects could be on record. He saved our lives.” He requested.

“Noted. Opening 9.2.” Zach said without any real emotion as the sound of clicking buttons filled the silence until the gate opened…

There, waiting for them, where the Ood.

“Back! Back!”

“Lower 9.2. Zach, lower it!”

“We can't go back! The gang point's sealed off, we're stuck!”

Before anyone could say a prayer or actually get killed by the Ood, a grilling right in front of Toby fell onto the metal floor with a loud clang, “In, in, in!” Kayla shouted.

* * *

Kayla was the first to emerge into the corridor above them, then Danny did the same, but Toby? Toby, for some reason was staying in the tunnels as the Ood started to crawl towards him, “Toby, what the hell are you doing?” Danny shouted down.

Leaning over as far as she dared, Kayla stuck her hand down the hole, “Grab my hand Toby and come on!” she yelled at him.

For a second, it seemed as if he wasn’t going to take her hand, but then his surprisingly cold hand grabbed hers and with the help of Danny, the two pulled the boy up, “Help me! Oh, my God - help me!” He cried out as they helped him up.

Her brow furrowing, Kayla glanced over at Danny, who shrugged as he straightened Toby up and gave him a pat on the back of good measure, “Oh damn.” The black man hissed as he saw multiple Ood coming down the hallway.

“Other way?” Kayla suggested as she noticed the Ood. Practically hiding behind Danny, Toby made a very manly whimper.

 Nodding once, Danny turned and face the opposite direction from which the Ood where coming from, “It's this way.” He stated before breaking into a sprint that Toby and Kayla were quite happy to follow.

“Hurry up!” Zach shouted through Danny’s wrist strap.

* * *

It was with great relief and many gasps for breath that Danny, Toby, and Kayla found themselves bursting through the doors of Ood Habitation and gathering around the dark skinned man as he fiddled with the computer.

“Press that button!” Kayla commanded.

Toby, his eyes on the Ood, winced, “Danny, get down.” He added in.

Both not paying attention to the younger male, Kayla ordered, “Transmit!”

Danny let out a frustrated growl, “I'm trying, I'm trying! I'm getting at it—“ He protested as he tore his eyes away from the monitor to give Kayla a glare.

“Stop them!” Toby suddenly shrieked as he pointed one dramatic and shaking finger at the oncoming Ood.

* * *

“Danny, get that thing transmitting!” Kayla finally yelled, looking like she was about to rip Danny from the computer and do it herself.

Not even looking at her, Danny shoved something into the computer and then watched a monitor as the readings for the Oods went down to Basic 0, “It’s working.” Toby whispered as the Ood clutched their heads and stumbled about. After several seconds of this action, they finally collapsed onto the floor.

Smiling, laughing, and giving Danny a hug, Kayla cheered, “You did it!”

Danny grinned back at the brunet, “Yes!” he cried out in celebration.

Grabbing the comms. Kayla spoke into it, “Zach, we did it. The Ood are down. Now we've gotta get the Doctor.”

“I'm on my way.” Zach replied after a short pause.

Clapping her hands and practically jumping like a child, Kayla gave Danny one last hug and even clapped a hand on Toby’s shoulder as she rushed out of Ood Habitation.

* * *

Kayla, Danny, Toby, and Zach all reached the exploration deck which still had fallen Ood on the floor. Not wasting time for talking, the brunet grabbed the comms., “Doctor? Are you there? Doctor? Ida? Can you hear me?” she asked urgently into it.

_“Doctor, it’s me. Please, please answer.”_ She begged through their mental link, but like with the comms., she had no reply from her Bonded, and that nearly made her cry.

But then, _“Kayla? Kayla! Are you alright?”_

_“Doctor where the hell have you been?”_

_“I can’t explain it now, but I promise I will see you soon.”_

_“Kayla…I love you.”_

And then, for just a second, Kayla nearly went crazy as she felt as if she was falling even though she knew and could feel that she was standing, “Hurry up Zach.” She whispered softly.

* * *

Quite a few minutes later, Kayla was once again speaking into the comms., “What happened? Is he alright?” the brunet asked, knowing that Ida would know who she meant.

There was a pause before the other woman answered, “He's gone.” Ida answered.

“Down the pit?”

“How’d you know?”

Kayla shook her head, “Never mind the Doctor, he can take care of himself. What about you though, is there any way to get you up?”

Suddenly, Zach took the comms. away from the brunet, “You’re ten miles down.” The man started slowly, “And I’m sorry Ida, but there’s no way of reaching you.”

For a second, there was silence on the comms, “You should see this place, Zach.” Ida started, her voice surprisingly strong, “It's beautiful. Well, I wanted to discover things...” Only now did her voice crack, “And here I am.” She finished with a whimper.

Zach sighed, “We've got to abandon the base.” He stated. Kayla swallowed next to the man, but did nothing to protest, “I'm declaring this mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again.”

“But we'll never find out what it was?” Ida asked her voice soft.

 Zach shrugged, “Well, maybe that's best.”

“Yeah.” Ida agreed.

An awkward pause followed, “Officer Scott—“ Zach started.

“It's all right. Just go. Good luck.” Ida interrupted.

Raising his head, Zach glanced around, “Thank you.” And with that, he replaced the comms., “Danny - Toby - close down the feed links. Get the retrotopes online. Then get to the rocket - strap yourselves in. We're leaving.”

Turning to look at Zach, Kayla held up a hand before the man could speak, “I know what you want to do, and I know what you will do despite what I am going to say right now, but I can take care of myself. I can live off little air and I can live off less food than you humans can.” Seeing Zach about to speak, Kayla held up hand, “But I know you will not leave without me, which means I am not going down without a fight. I am staying with my Bonded.”

Zach swallowed, “Then I apologize for this. Danny - Toby - make her secure.”

For her credit, Kayla did put up a fight, “Let me go! He’s still alive. I need to wait for him!”

Looking extremely sorry, Zach plunged a needle into Kayla. With one final breath and a strain, the brunet went limp in the two men’s arms.

* * *

The first thing Kayla Hark heard was the Doctor’s voice, _“Kayla I’m alive. I’m alive. I’m alive and breathing. Keep yourself safe because I don’t think I will be able to return. I love you.”_

Twitching, Kayla heard a man’s voice say next to her, “Captain…I think we're gonna have a problem passenger...”

Letting out a sigh, she cracked an eye to look around, “Doc-tor?” she couldn’t help but ask, her voice breathy and weak.

“Keep an eye on her.” A different man’s voice instructed.

Still confused, Kayla asked, “Where am I?”

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, “It's all right, Kayla - you're safe-“ the same man who spoke first said in a comforting way.

And then it all came rushing back to her with a gasp, a sigh, and shudder, “Zach I said no!” she yelled at the man, who was driving the shuttle they were in, “I need to wait for the Doctor!” she continued to protest.

Ignoring her, Zach pressed a series of buttons, “And...lift-off!”

_“I’m so sorry Doctor. I tried, I really did.”_

* * *

Seeing a bolt gun, Kayla lunged for it but didn’t point it at Zach or at Danny or even at Toby. Instead, she just held it tightly and looked around the shuttle, her eyes wild.

“If it helps any, I’m sorry.” Zach started, “But besides, it’s too late anyways. Take a look outside. We can't turn back. This is what the Doctor would have wanted.” Doing what Zach had suggested, Kayla looked out the window to see the black hole growing smaller and smaller, “Isn't that right?”

Kayla looked over at the pilot and gripped the bolt gun tighter, “I don’t know.” She answered truthfully.

* * *

It was the sound of Toby’s laughter that put Kayla on guard, “Why are you laughing?” she snapped with a sharp look at the younger man.

The man just shrugged, “Just...we made it. We escaped. We actually did it.” He chuckled once more, a slightly sick smile spreading across his face.

Though no one vocally agreed with Toby or shared with his mirth, Kayla saw Danny nod out of the corner of her eyes, and that made her give Toby a look, “Just stop.” She said in a cold voice.

“We're not out of it yet. We're still the first people in history to fly AWAY from a black hole. Toby, read me the stats.” Zach ordered from the front.

Still smirking to himself, Toby looked at a clipboard, “Gravity funnel holding, sir. Always holding.” He replied.

_“Doctor is everything alright?”_

* * *

“Stats. at 53, funnel status at 66.5. Hull pressure constant. Smooth as we can, sir. All the way back home.” Toby said, still smirking, “Coordinates set for Planet Earth.” Pretending to look out the window, Kayla saw the younger man’s smirk slide into an unpleasant smile.

_“Doctor something is wrong with Toby. I don’t know what.”_

* * *

Kayla ran a hand through her brown hair, “It doesn't make sense. We escaped, but there's a thousand ways it could've killed us. It could've...ripped out the air or...I dunno, burnt us, or anything. But it let us go. Why? Unless it wanted us to escape...”

Next to her, Toby scoffed loudly, “Hey, Kayla, do us a favor...” he started, his tone slowly getting colder and nastier with each word, “Shut up.” Shocked and quite angry at this remark, Kayla stared at Toby without blinking for quite a few seconds before she growled under her breath and turned away, “Almost there. We'll be beyond the reach of the black hole in 40...39...”

* * *

_“I’m sorry Kayla.”_ The brunet heard the Doctor whisper right before the rocket started to shake violently.

“What happened? What was that?!” Danny shouted.

“What's he doing? What is he doing?” Toby cried out.

“We've lost the funnel! Gravity collapse! We can't escape. We're headed straight for the black hole!” Zach shouted just as the rocket turned back on itself and spiraled towards the black hole.

* * *

While the others yelled and screamed about their problem, Kayla decided to look back on the planet, only to see it shaking and moving, “It's the planet. The planet's moving. It's falling.” She stated though she doubted anyone could hear her. With a shake of her head, she leaned back in her seat and glanced over at Toby, only to scream at his ink covered face and red eyes.

**“I am the rage—“** He started to say in a voice that was too fast and too scared to actually sound powerful.

Gripping the bolt gun tighter than ever, she pointed it at Toby, “Is Toby dead? Is he gone?”

**“And the bile and the ferocity.”** Toby continued.

“I repeat, is Toby dead?”

**“I am the Prince and the Fall and the Darkness—“**

“It's him! It's him! It's him!”

Zach swallowed hard, “Stay where you are, the ship's not stable!” he ordered just as Toby expelled a burst of flames from his mouth, “What is he?! What the HELL is he?!” the captain gasped.

* * *

**“I shall never die! The thought of me is forever! In the bleeding hearts of men - in their vanity and obsession and lust--Nothing shall ever destroy me. Nothing!”**

With a single look to Danny and Zach, Kayla pointed to the window in the front of the shuttle, “This is for my Bonded.” She stated calmly as she shoot the glass. With a quick hand, she unbuckled Toby’s seatbelt and then held on for dear life as the shuttle shook and the young boy went flying out and into the black hole.

“Emergency shield!” Zach yelled as he slammed down on a button. Instantly, a shielding of some sort covered the hole in the window, but the rocket continued to shudder and fall towards the hole, “We've still lost the gravity funnel. We can't escape the black hole!”

Kayla’s brow furrowed, “But we stopped him. That's what the Doctor would've done.” She pointed out with a small frown.

Zach barked a sarcastic laugh, “Some victory. We're going in.”

Looking down at a computer screen, Danny whimpered, “The planet's lost orbit! It's falling!” He squeaked.

_“Doctor get off that planet, now!”_

As Kayla felt a sudden jolt of joy from the Doctor, a beep came from the monitor Danny was holding, “The planet's gone.” He whispered, but got no reply, “I'm sorry.”

“Accelerate. I did my best. But hey - first Human Beings to fall inside a black hole. How about that? History.” Zach said in a shaking but otherwise calm voice.

Nodding, Kayla screwed her eyes closed and braced herself for the impact of the black hole, but after several seconds of this, the shaking stopped and the shuttle fell silent and still, “What the hell?” Kayla gasped as she was forced to lean to one side because the rocket was turning.

Zach started to laugh as both his eyes popped open and he looked at the monitor, “We're turning around. We're turning away!” he laughed in shock.

On the dashboard, the comms. crackled to life, “Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship TARDIS.” The Doctor’s voice said rather smugly.

Starting to laugh as well, Kayla clapped her hands, “Oh my Doctor.” She sighed to herself, “You’ll kill me one day.”

“Now, first thing’s first – Kayla Harkness, I _know_ I have been horrible at checking in on you, but are you alright?”

Leaning forwards, Kayla rolled her eyes, “I have half a mind to not answer and let you think I jumped out of the shuttle because I thought you had died.”

The Doctor laughed, though a bit shakily, “I know you’re alive because I’m talking.” Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, “Though I don’t doubt you would,” A series of beeps came through the comms., “I'm just towing you home. Gravity-schmavity. My people practically invented black holes. Well - in fact, they did.”

Laughing once more, another series of beeps hit their ears, “In a couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe. Oh, and captain - can we do a swap? Say, if you give me Kayla Hark - I'll give you Ida Scott? How about that?”

Zach laughed loudly, “She's alive!” he cheered.

Next to him, Danny pumped a fist in the air, “YES! Thank God.”

“Yeah! Bit of oxygen starvation, but she should be all right.” The Doctor said rather dismissively, but then he sighed in defeat, “I couldn't save the Ood. I only had time for one trip. They went down with the planet.” The Time Lord reported, his voice far more solemn than before.

And then something beeped, “Ah! Entering clear space - end of the line - mission closed.” The Doctor stated.

* * *

Kayla took a deep breath as she pushed open the TARDIS doors and fell into the Doctor’s arms, “Kayla!” the Time Lord shouted in relief.

Still in his arms, Kayla ran her hands through his hair over and over again, “My Doctor.” She whispered as she looked down at him, “Oh how I’ve missed you.”

Putting her back onto the floor, the Doctor kissed her deeply before pulling away, “I love you Kayla.”

“I love you too.”


	25. Interlude 6

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

The Doctor didn’t know why he decided to follow the music. Perhaps it was because there was a strange man singing music in his TARDIS. Or maybe it was because he couldn’t hear Kayla in his thoughts and he was getting scared.

Regardless, the Time Lord found himself walking through his wonderful TARDIS, trying to figure out where the music was coming from and if Kayla had anything to do with it.

 

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

For a second, the Doctor paused as he tilted his head, slightly surprised that he recognized the song, but then with a shrug, he decided that it was probably nothing.

 

_Then I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

 

Now completely paused, the Doctor looked at the TARDIS walls in confusion, “Are you playing this song?” he asked carefully, but got a negative in response, “Can you take me to who’s playing it?” At this, there was no reply for several seconds. But then, out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor saw a hallway that had been straight only moments before curve to a left.

“Thanks old girl.”

 

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up to more than I can be._

In the time that it took for chorus of the song to play, the Doctor had reached the door that was slightly propped open, revealing Kayla singing softly along with the song and sitting in the middle of the room.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

Tilting his head, the Doctor watched Kayla toast an invisible person and wipe away a tear that had glided down her face.

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_

The Time Lord ran a hand through his hair, “Who’s she singing about?” he asked to himself.

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;_

At that line, Kayla’s voice faltered and she bowed her head, letting the song play on without her voice.

_You raise me up to more than I can be._

With a whimper that tugged on the Doctor’s hearts, the Time Lord felt like he could do nothing but watch as his Bonded’s shoulders shook and she started to sob.

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_

_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

As Kayla continued to sob, the Doctor stepped into the room and knelt down next to her. For a second, he waited to see if Kayla would flinch away, but when no movement came from the broken brunet, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

It was when Kayla was being rocked in his arms did it all make sense.

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_

For a second, he nearly started to sob himself as the brunet shivered in his arms.

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;_

Instead, he whimpered and held her tighter than before.

_You raise me up to more than I can be._

“I love you Kayla.” He whispered to her.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

“I will always love you.”

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas;_

“I will protect you.”

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders;_

“And I’m so sorry.”

_You raise me up to more than I can be._

“I am so, so sorry.”

_You raise me up to more than I can be._

The Doctor swallowed hard, not wanting to say the words he knew were true, “Because the pain you’re feeling is all my fault.”

If Kayla heard him, she didn’t show it. Instead, she continued to sob and allow herself to get rocked back and forth by her Bonded.

* * *

Much later, the Doctor found himself sitting up in his and Kayla’s shard bed. The brunet was beside him, sleeping with a soft look on her face. If he looked at her at just the right angle, he could almost not see the tears that were still falling despite the fact that she was sleeping.

“What have I done?” he asked to himself as he turned over the object that Kayla had been crying over. Despite the multiple times he had handled the leather Vortex Manipulator, he still just wanted to touch it and somehow feel more connected with his Bonded.

Feeling immense disgust at himself, the Doctor replaced the Manipulator onto the bedside table nearest to him and got up. He had no idea how he was going to make it work, but he was going to make sure that Kayla and Jack got back together.

Behind him, he heard a sigh and then a whimper, “Doctor, please stay.” He heard a soft voice beg, “I just need to know I’m loved.”

Turning back, the Doctor couldn’t help but smile at Kayla, “Of course I’ll stay my darling.” He promised, “But first, let me get a glass of water.”


	26. Love and Monsters Pt. 1

“Doctor! Doctor, the trap!” Kayla yelled at the Time Lord.

“Where's he gone? Can you see him?” the Doctor shouted back from a different room in the warehouse he and Kayla were currently chasing an alien in.

“There he is! Stop - no! Watch out! There!” Kayla called to the Doctor as the alien ran past her and the Doctor went chasing after it, only to pause at the sight of the straight corridor veering off into two directions, left or right.

Running a hand through his hair, the Doctor whirled back around and stared at Kayla, “Where?” he yelled at Kayla.

Suddenly seeing the alien run down the hallway to the right, Kayla pointed at it and started to jump up and down, “Right! Right!” Seeing the Doctor hesitate, Kayla grabbed the Time Lord’s hand and pulled him down the hallway, only to crouch behind a turn as the alien sniffed at the door.

“Someone’s there.” She hissed to the Doctor.

“Shouldn’t we help them?” the Doctor whispered back.

Kayla shook her head, “Let’s see what they do first.” She suggested just as the door opened and the alien growled loudly and then roared –

* * *

“That's what it did. It went RRROOOOAAAAAAAAARRR! And if you think that was the most exciting day of my life - wait 'til you hear the rest. Oh boy...” a man, sitting alone in his bedroom, shook his head at  the camera, “So there I was, with that thing going RAAAAH!” he continued.

* * *

As the alien stalked towards the mysterious man, the Doctor, using Kayla’s Vortex Manipulator that she had brought, somehow got a pork chop and appeared directly behind the door, holding the meant just beyond the alien’s relief, “Here, boy! Eat the food! C'mon, look at the lovely food! Isn't' that nice? Isn't it? Yes it is!” the Time Lord practically cooed at the large alien.

Turning to face the Doctor, Kayla took the opportunity to hiss over at the man, “Get out of here, quickly!” she warned.

“Have some, boy! Wouldn't you like a porky-choppy then?” the Doctor continued, waving the pork chop at the alien. Turning his head to address the man, the Doctor waved his free hand widely, “She said run!”

And then Kayla came running back, yelling something along the lines of “I GOT THE BUCKET!” and poured steaming liquid from a blue bucket, causing the alien to roar and rub at his eyes.

“Wrong one! You made it worse!” the Doctor yelled at Kayla.

The brunette rolled her eyes, “You said blue!” she retorted.

The Doctor frowned, “I said ‘not blue!’” he yelled back just as the monster spotted Kayla.

Frowning Kayla started to back up slowly, “I’m just gonna go now.” She stated before turning and breaking into a full out sprint.

What followed was one of the chases that the Doctor and Kayla had been in. Following the style of Scooby Doo, the Time Lord and Lady ran through different rooms to try and get away from the alien, “Hold on...don't I know you?” the Doctor finally asked the mysterious man, only for the man to run away in… _fear?_

Of course, this confusion didn’t stop them, and soon Kayla and the Doctor were in the TARDIS and sailing off.

* * *

“You can't imagine it - the Doctor's machine - the most beautiful sound in the world.” The man tried to explain to his camera, “Yet that wasn't the first time I met the Doctor - and it certainly wasn't the last - Ohhh no. I just put that bit at the beginning because it's a brilliant opening. But...erm...this is the story of me, and my encounters with alien life-forms. But be warned, because it is gonna get scarrrrry.” As he spoke, he leaned into the camera and barred his teeth, “I-- I need a remote control zoom, I'm having to do that with the lean - the scarrrrry. But look, don't worry, 'cos it's not just me sitting here talking - Ohhh no.”

* * *

Now the man, holding his camera, pointed towards a mousey looking girl, “That's Ursula on camera.” The man narrated.

Ursula waved a gloved hand and waved it, a smile spreading across her face, “Hello!” she greeted cheerfully.

“My good friend, Ursula Blake, and my brand-new camera.” The man continued, his voice holding more than a hint of pride.

Suddenly, the camera was moved rather quickly, blurring everything until it focused on a beige-colored terraced house in the middle of the street. Once again, the camera shifted to show the man standing in front of said building, “That was my family home, down there.” He explained, “I did try, but there's two women live there now and they're a bit...severe.” with a grimace, he shook his head, “So... never mind. But that - is where it all started. That's when I first met the Doctor.”

* * *

It was an ordinary home that Elton remembered. He had had a mother and a father and they had loved each other and him very much. But now, going back to that night, the night he had first met the Doctor, all he could remember was going down the stairs. He was doing that for some reason, a reason he didn’t remember.

Then he had traveled through the living room. That made sense for the living room was directly connected with the stairs.

And then, still in the living room, he had seen _him._ The Doctor. The man was looking down on the young boy with an odd expression on his face.

* * *

“So what happened? Elton, tell me. Why was he there?” Ursula asked sweetly, her head tilted as she looked at the man – Elton apparently.

Elton shrugged, “I don't know. I - I still don't know. All those years ago...” for a moment, there was silence as the man struggled to remember, but with a frustrated sigh, he waved his hand in front of the camera and cut off the film.

* * *

Now back in his bedroom, Elton leaned back in his office chair, “OK, first thing's first, my name is Elton. Er...not to be confused with –“ he frowned, his mind flashing to Elton John playing at a piano in his flashy clothes, “I left school, got a job, Transport Manager, Rated Logistics, modest little haulage company, perfectly normal life, and then...it all went mad.”

* * *

It was a normal night that Elton found himself shopping, _“Two years ago, I was in town, I was stocking up. You know, nothing special, all the usual stuff, when all of a sudden...”_ as Elton passed a shop window, a normal shop dummy raised its arm and _broke through the glass._ Stopping in shock, Elton could only move his swiveled his head around to see all the other windows getting smashed by the dummies, and, to make matters worse, the dummies were stomping out of the windows!

* * *

Remembering that day very clearly, Elton couldn’t help but shake his head, “Shop window dummies! Come to life!” he exclaimed.

* * *

Elton did the obvious thing that night, he got the hell out of that area, nearly risking life and limb while doing so. Those dummies were terrifying, after all.

* * *

“I survived...obviously...” Elton said, hoping that he sounded ominous.

* * *

On a different day, about a year from the shopping dummies night, Elton was walking down a busy street, doing his normal, day – to – day business, when Elton couldn’t help but notice something…., _“Twelve months later, I'm back in town. I'm up west, looking for a new suit, something nice and smart, when I hear this plane overhead.”_

At a loud humming noise, Elton glanced up at the sky in confusion as did the others on the street, which allowed them _all_ to see the large alien spaceship ejecting a cloud of black smoke as it veered through the sky, taking off a good portion of Big Ben before going lower and lower. Horrified and shocked, the shoppers and Elton could only stare in horror.

* * *

Once again, Elton could only shake his head, “But it wasn't over yet, 'cos then...Christmas Day...”

* * *

Elton was sleeping peacefully. He hadn’t gone out partying, like most, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the aspect of sleeping in, _“I'm in bed fast asleep, nice and cozy, quarter to eight in the morning, when all of a sudden –“_

His window, a large window right by his bed and therefore his head, _exploded,_ and Elton’s eyes snapped open.

* * *

To make sure that everyone got the message, Elton gestured his hands outwards, “SMASH!” he yelled before he gestured to his bed, “And I was stuck in bed, right, 'cos there was glass everywhere! And I was barefoot! I had to invent a rudimentary pulley system, just to reach my boots! And by the time I'd done that...”

* * *

Finally wearing shoes, Elton peered out his window to see a giant spaceship that looked like a mountain hovering over the sky. So he did the obvious thing, his mouth fell opened and he gaped at the spaceship like a monkey.

* * *

“And that's when it all started happening. That's how I met Ursula-“

* * *

At the park, Elton sat next to Ursula on a bench, listening to the woman intently, “His name is the Doctor, and hers is a mystery."

* * *

For the first time since he had started speaking, Elton frowned, “That's how I met Victor Kennedy –“

* * *

Mr. Kennedy, a horrible fellow, was moving his hand to strike Elton, “You stupid man!” he berated.

* * *

“That’s how I met Ianto Jones –“

* * *

A younger man with brown hair was smocking a cigarette on the side of a building, “So, you got wrapped up with Kayla Harkness and the Doctor.” The mysterious man said, his voice making Elton whirl around and stare at him.

* * *

"That's how I met Rose."

* * *

A blond wrinkled her nose, "That _woman,_ Kayla, stole my boyfriend."

* * *

“And that's how I finally met the Doctor - and realized the truth.”

* * *

Once again, Elton relieved that night he had gone down the stairs and into the living room, only this time, the Doctor _wasn’t_ alone, a blurry shape was behind him.

* * *

A headache building, Elton placed his head on the desk and watched out of the corner of his eye as the camera light faded out.

* * *

When he had gotten back together, Elton hurriedly wiped at his face and sniffled quickly, “Um, I should say, this isn't my whole life. It's not all...spaceships and stuff, 'cos I'm into all sorts of things. Er...I like football...I like a drink...I like Spain, and if there's one thing I really love, Jeff Lynne and the Electric Light Orchestra - 'cos you can't beat a bit of ELO.”

* * *

With hindsight, he probably shouldn’t have left his camera on while he danced to _‘Mr. Blue Sky,’_ that had been awkward to realize, especially with Ursula seeing him to the air drums and guitar…awkward.

* * *

“So - great big spaceship hanging over London. Imagine the theories.” Elton started as he turned the camera on.

* * *

When Elton had started to type his _password_ into his computer, he barely had any time to jump back as sparks and smoke flew from the computer just before the monitor exploded, _“The Internet was on meltdown. But I kept on digging. Something was going on - ohhh yes.”_

But like all smart people, Elton still got onto the internet. And that was how he found a small, completely genius website entitled **‘MY INVASION BLOG.’** But the name wasn’t what caught Elton’s attention. Instead, it was the picture of _him,_ the man from his childhood nightmares and a brunette with her hand on the man’s shoulder as she looked behind them.

_“And then one day, on some obscure little blog by someone called Ursula Blake, it was like a chance in a million. It was him - it was that man again but the photo was new, it was taken on Christmas Day but Christmas just gone. And he looked exactly the same.”_

* * *

He arranged to meet Ursula at the park, which he did. As soon as Elton met her, he knew that they were going to be great friends, especially when she sat down with him on a bench and explained everything, “His name is the Doctor, and hers is a mystery

Elton’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Doctor what? And who’s the girl?”

Ursula just shrugged, “That's all anyone knows. On Christmas Day I was taking photos all over the place. I went mad with it all - spaceships and lasers and everything. We all went to Trafalgar Square that night, 'cos everyone was celebrating - just being alive. And I snapped them in passing, that's all. They was just some couple. I didn't realize they were significant, until Mr. Skinner pointed it out.”

“Who's Mr. Skinner?” Elton asked.

At the question, Ursula positively beamed, “Oh, there's a few of us. The Inner Sanctum, all studying this Doctor. And, if it’s a slow week then we try to find out who that girl is as well.

Feeling as if he might explode with the joy of knowing there where others like him, Elton slid closer to Ursula on the bench, “I've seen him. The Doctor – and maybe the girl, but I swear to you, I saw him when I was a kid. He was in my house, and he was downstairs.”

“Don't tell me - he looked exactly the same then as he does now.” Ursula guessed.

Elton nodded quickly, “Yes - yes! Oh my God. You believe me!” he cheered.

Ursula just grinned even wider, “You're not the only one, you know...”

* * *

Elton and Ursula, talking and laughing, walked through the park, _“So that's how I met Ursula - all thanks to the Doctor. Turns out we read all the same sites and she only lived half a mile away. She was like a proper mate. Poor Ursula.”_

* * *

Ursula screamed loudly in pain and fear. Pure fear.

* * *

Shaking his head, Elton thought about Ursula for a second before sighing, “But like she said, there was this little community - the select few, all with their stories of the Doctor.”

* * *

A group of people, all clearly good friends, sat around a small table in a basement, all talking and laughing animatedly to each other, _“This little gang used to meet up, underneath the old library on Macateer Street. Mr. Skinner, first name Colin, but we always called him Mr. Skinner. I don't know why, we...just did."  
_

An older man stood in front of a board that showed many, _many_ pictures, “To me, it is the girl that I am most curious about. She has appeared multiple times.”

_“Then there was Bridget.”_

A woman, Bridget, was also presenting something to the group of people, but this time it was on a projector and the lights were dimmed, “All these different Doctors come and go, but the single constant factor is this faux police box. It keeps cropping up, throughout history...”

_“She lived way up North, but she travelled down without fail, just for the meetings.”_

_“Then, there was Bliss.”_

Giving a soft smile to the group, Bliss uncovered a large rectangular object, revealing her _own_ art of the mysterious man, “What I'm trying to do is sum up the Doctor - what he means to us.”

_“She was ever so sweet - bless. Bless Bliss, we used to say.”_

“What he could represent and what he should represent. And what he...never won't represent...sort of thing.” Understanding this, the others nodded.

* * *

Around the small table in their basement that served as their headquarters, it was Ursula who brought up their need for an official name, “We should have a name. You know - as a group.” She stated.

Bliss nodded, “Names are very important.” She agreed.

Elton blinked for a second, thinking it over, “What we need is a good, strong name, like a team. Something like...London Investigation 'n' Detective Agency - LINDA for short.” he suggested on the spot.

Mr. Skinner looked over at him, “Say it again.” He ordered.

“London Investigation 'n' Detective Agency.” Elton repeated.

The older man’s brow furrowed a bit, “'N?’” He remarked in confusion.

Elton just shrugged, “Fish 'n' Chips, Rock 'n' Roll...Chaka Demus 'n' Pliers!” he explained, his last line causing everyone to laugh.

Bridget grinned widely at the others, “Oooh, I like it - it's not too solemn.” She approved.

“I like the 'n.’” Bliss added in agreement.

“We're the men from LINDA!” Mr. Skinner cried out with a nudge to a beaming Elton.

Bridget hit the table, “And the women!” She put in.

“Linda United!” Mr. Skinner cheered.

Ursula looked over at Elton, “Did you think of that on the spot?” she asked.

Elton shook his head, “No, I've been wanting to use it for years.” He explained.

Interrupting the two, Mr. Skinner raised his glass, “I give you...LINDA!

As one, the others also put their glasses into the air, “LINDA!” They cried out before toasting.

* * *

In his bedroom, Elton grinned at the memory, “So we'd all meet up, every week, and we'd talk about the Doctor for a bit. But after a while...Bridget started cooking.”

* * *

Crowding around the table in the LINDA HQ, everyone was trying to eat Bridget’s wonderful meal, “Oh my God, that's gorgeous! No really, wow! Oi, the rest of you, get your hands off!” Ursula exclaimed.

_“The next thing you know, Mr. Skinner started his readings, 'cos he was writing his own novel.”_

When Mr. Skinner had pulled out his novel the first time, it was Ursula and Bliss who had moved the chairs so that the up – and – coming author could sit on a stool and read to them his latest writings, “’ That's the last time you ride the ghost train, Johnny Fransetta... now say your prayers!’ To be continued...”  the older man’s voice trailed off as he grinned rather sheepishly at his silent audience.

As the all realized their chapter was over, everyone groaned, “You can't leave it there!” Bliss complained with a frown.

_“As time went on, we got to know each other better and better.”_

When Bridget had come in, a sad and tired look on her face, Bliss and Ursula had immediately gone over and comforted their fellow female. After a few seconds of quite whispering, Bliss had scurried over and moved the chairs into a circle while Ursula led Bridget over.

“I started all of this because...erm...my daughter disappeared. It wasn't aliens that took her away - it was just - drugs. I come down to London, every week, and I just keep looking for her.” Unable to hold back the tears, Bridget started to cry into her hands.

Looking as if she might join her friend, Ursula let out a soft, “Bridget...” Before putting her arm around the mother’s shoulders while the others watched on with sympathy in their eyes.

* * *

At that same meeting an hour later, Bliss pulled out her guitar and started to sing.

_I gave my love a chicken, it had no bone_

_I gave my love a cherry, it had no stone..._

* * *

At the next meeting, Ursula had brought her tambourine along and joined in on Bliss’ music while the others clapped on.

_“Then it turned out that Bridget could play the piano, and I confessed my love of ELO. Next thing you know...”_

* * *

Elton grinned at the camera in his bedroom, “Musical LINDA.”

* * *

Musical LINDA was simply fun and enjoyable to all. Mr. Skinner, who had never played the drums at all, had volunteered for the instrument with a shrug and a, “You only live once,” attitude.  Bridget was on the piano, Bliss was always on the rhythm guitar, Ursula was on bass, and Elton had been all but shoved into center stage and “forced” to be the one and only singer.

_You got me running, goin' outta my mind..._

_You got me thinking that I'm wasting my time_

Grabbing Bridget, the two sang the last verse together.

_Don't bring me down._

* * *

In his bedroom, Elton shrugged, “Just for fun.”

* * *

At a different part of the chorus, Elton sang the last verse with Ursula.

_Don't bring me down!_

As he twisted and twirled around on their makeshift stage, Elton offered the microphone to the others to sing, something they all did.

And then, with a _pop!_ The electricity went out, shrouding the basement in a sea of black.

“Careful, mind the cables.” Mr. Skinner warned as he tripped over said cables to join the others.

The basement door opened with a loud bang that had LINDA giving each other looks. Those looks only continued as a black silhouette blocked out the almost angel – like glow from the street level. And then, the gate to their room opened.

_“And that's when it all changed, that Tuesday night in March. That's when HE arrived.”_

A rather large man dressed in an expensive pinstripe suit walked into the basement and set his shiny briefcase down on a table, “Lights!” He ordered. And like magic, the lights switched on one by one.

_“That's when we met Victor Kennedy. The golden age - was gone.”_

The large man, Victor Kennedy, gave them a dark look from beneath his black top – hat and, gripping his black and silver can, swished his equally black cloak, “So, we meet at last...‘LINDA.’” He greeted in a voice that was just _dripping_ in sarcasm.

Casting a worried look to the others, Mr. Skinner stepped forwards with an extended hand, “Pleased to meet you, sir. I'm sorry, was the music too loud?” He apologized with a smile.

Surprisingly, the man backed away quickly, a look akin to fear in his eyes, “No no no no, I don't shake hands - back, back. I suffer from a skin complaint - Eczeema.” He explained hurriedly.

“Oh, you mean ‘eczema?’” Elton corrected.

Victor shook his head, “Oh, this is worse - much worse - I blister to the touch. Back, back - all of you, further, further. Thank you.”

Sharing confused and disbelieving looks, the others slowly backed away from the mysterious man, “Sorry, don't mind me asking, but who are you?” Elton asked slowly.

The man just grinned, “I am your salvation.”

* * *

LINDA were all gathered around Victor Kennedy’s laptop, making sure they didn’t touch the man’s shoulders as they watched a video of the Doctor and the brunette girl that Mr. Skinner was so curious about get into a blue police box.

“That's the Doctor!” Ursula exclaimed.

“It's really him!” Elton agreed.

Victor just scoffed, “You've forgotten your purpose in life. You, with your band...and your cakes...and your blubbing and all the while he still exists - the Doctor.”

Bridget gasped and put her hands over her mouth, “Look at him, just look!” she cried out.

All in shock, LINDA stepped closer to the laptop screen, “Move back, move back, all of you! Oh, wait for this, the picture cuts out, but the sound still continues.” Pressing a few keys, a sound not unlike a car trying to go forwards with the break down started to play over the laptop’s speakers, “Listen. Listen to the sound of the universe...yes...” Victor whispered out with a dramatic wave of his hand.

In shock, Elton stumbled backwards into a chair and placed his head in his hands, “What is it? What's wrong?” Ursula asked gently.

Standing straight once more, Victor extended his cane, “Leave him!” he ordered, “You've heard it before, haven't you? When? When was it? Where? Where were you?”

Not lifting his head, Elton whispered his reply, “I'd forgotten, until now. But it was that night...”

“What night?” Victor asked urgently.

“I was just a kid...that's why I went downstairs. It woke me up. That noise...” Elton continued, still whispering.

* * *

Young Elton, half asleep and rubbing his eyes, half – walked, half – stumbled down the stairs. He had heard a noise, a very beautiful noise, but a strange noise as well. And being any curious child, he found himself traveling down the stairs and into the living room.

* * *

Raising his head a bit, Elton looked at Victor, “But what is it? What does it mean?” He wondered.

“That is a sound of his spaceship.” Victor replied seriously.

* * *

Back at the front table, Victor opened his black shiny briefcase and addressed LINDA, “Right then, homework! Using the Torchwood files, we’re able to look at all the old databases in a completely new light. We’re able to build up a more detailed profile of the Doctor. I’ve allocated tasks to each of you. I’d like you to-“ On accident, Mr. Skinner almost brushed Victor’s hand’s, “Careful! Watch the eczeema! I’d like you to complete your targets and meet back here this time next week, one step closer to catching the Doctor.”

Sitting down in a chair, Victor survived the others, “Well don’t just sit there, MOVE!” He snapped the order.

Blinking, LINDA slowly started to move out, only for Victor to wave his hand at Bliss, “Erm, Bliss? It is Bliss, isn’t it?”

Bliss nodded slowly, “Yeah.” She agreed.

The rather large man gave the woman a smile, “Could I have a word with you in private, please?”

Once again, Bliss nodded, “Course you can, yeah.”

Still smiling, Victor seemed as if he was about to giggle, “Thank you.” He told Bliss kindly, “Goodbye, goodbye.” He called over to the others, who all awkwardly got into the service lift.

* * *

Walking on the sidewalk, Elton was the first to speak, “Better get to work! Lots to do.” He said brightly.

Ursula frowned, “I never thought of it as work.” She muttered quietly.

Elton gave her a look, “It’s what we’ve always wanted, though. To find the Doctor.” he pointed out.

Ursula just shrugged, “Yeah, I suppose.” She agreed, though she didn’t sound very convinced.

* * *

In Elton’s bedroom, the sandy-haired man addressed his camera, “All of a sudden, without anyone saying so, we were working for Victor Kennedy.” He stated.

* * *

At the next LINDA meeting, it was Victor Kennedy who sat behind a desk with the others all sitting in school – like ones. No one was speaking or laughing as they silently made their way through their respected files, _“Though we had to admit, he was right. His methods were much more rigorous. It felt like we were getting closer and closer to the Doctor.”_

Raising his ruler in the air, Elton brought his head up to see Victor looking at him, his hands folded on the top of the desk, “Mr. Kennedy?” Elton started slowly.

Victor raised an eyebrow, “Yes?”

Elton slowly looked around at the others, who were all sitting very still and listening to every word he said, “We...we were wondering…no sign of Bliss. Do you know where she is?”

There was a slight pause before Victor answered rather quickly, “Yes, didn’t she tell you? She’s getting married! She left a message. It’ll never last.” Muttering something under his breath, the large man fixed a smile on his face, “Come on, back to work!” he snapped.

And very slowly, the sound of highlighters and pages turning filled the room once more.

* * *

“But we did get lucky once.” Elton said with a shrug in his bedroom.

* * *

One that day, Ursula was leaning on Elton’s desk while Mr. Skinner grabbed a paper and looked at it as if it was the Holy Grail, “A police box! Newly arrived, it says newly arrived today! And it’s in Woolwich!” He exclaimed.

Grabbing the paper from Mr. Skinner, Victor read it over quickly, “Well don’t just stand there, move! Move, go, go!”

* * *

In his bedroom, Elton smiled at the camera, “Don’t get excited, that’s where you came in. Woolwich. Police box. Red bucket, blue bucket. Police are stupid, etcetera.” Elton explained in a bored tone.

* * *

Victor, in a complete rage, towered over a sitting and cowering Elton, “Useless!” the large man roared.

“I just froze.” Elton tried to explain.

As if he didn’t hear him, Victor continued in his verbal abuse, “You met him…and you froze, you stupid man!”

Raising his hand as if to backhand Elton, the sandy – haired man placed his arms protectively over his exposed face, “You can’t hit me! 'Cos you don’t touch, you said so, you get a rash and an itch and—“ he started to ramble.

With a hand as quick as a vapor, Victor grabbed his cane and raised it above Elton, “I can use this!” the man roared.

And then, with a loud huff, the sound of pounding feet reached Elton’s ears, causing him to look up and see _Ursula_ standing next to his desk, her hands on her hips, “Use that cane on him and you’ll get one hell of a smack off me! And then a good kick! Is that completely understood, Mr. Kennedy?” she threatened rather loudly.

Slowly bringing his cane down from the air, Victor Kennedy slowly nodded, “Duly noted. Ursula...Blake. Most likely to fight back.” For a second, the two stared each other down, but then the larger man turned his back and headed for his desk, “Right then! We’ll change tack, we’ll approach this sideways.” While the man spoke, Elton and Ursula shared a grateful look, “If we’re to discover the truth about the Doctor, then we need to try and find…her.”

And then, a picture of the mysterious brunette was shown from Victor Kennedy to the others.

* * *

Once again, the lights had been dimmed and the projector was flashing pictures of the Doctor and the brunette, “Now when it comes to the Doctor’s companion, the Torchwood files are strangely lacking.” The photo that was the one that Victor had just shown them changed to an old, black and white photo of the same woman heading into the hospital and looking over her shoulder.

“It seems the evidence has been corrupted, something called ‘Bad Wolf’ virus. At least we’ve got these photographs.” Once again, the photo changed to the brunette and the Doctor on the sidewalk. It was a rainy day and the two were laughing, “They’re first hand evidence. Elton?”

Blinking himself from the shocked daze he was in, it took a few swallows for Elton to remember what he was supposed to day, “Posh London accent but with something else.” He offered.

Victor nodded, “So we hit the streets. We get out there, we take the photographs. Someone’s got to know who she is somewhere.”

Bridget shrugged, “Yes, but London’s a big place. I mean I should know, my own daughter’s out there.” She pointed out.

Victor growled lowly, “Bridget, don’t make this personal. I don’t like to be touched literally, OR metaphorically, thank you very much, I haven’t got the time. Bleeding hearts outside! Find me that girl!” handing each and every one of them the picture of the brunette, Elton glared at LINDA, “Go. Now, move!”

* * *

_“So it began. The impossible task. To scour the mean streets, to search a major capital city for an unknown girl. To hunt down that face in a seething metropolis of lost souls. To find that one girl in ten million—“_

Walking on a busy street, Elton stopped the first person he saw, which happened to be a young blonde woman with a bag in one of her hands, “Do you know who this girl is?” he asked her.

Looking at the picture, the blonde made a face and then glared at Elton, “She’s a cow. A complete and utter cow. Stole my boyfriend, she did.” Pulling out a phone and glancing down at it, the blonde sighed, “Look, I have work, so just meet me here…” grabbing a pen, the blonde scribbled an address on the palm of Elton’s hand, “And I’ll tell you all about her.”

While the girl walked off, Elton blinked and then looked back at the girl in shock.


	27. Love and Monsters Pt. 2

In his bedroom, Elton once again danced to ELO music. Who knew that finding the brunette was going to be so easy?

* * *

Waiting that night, Elton couldn’t help but be worried that the blonde woman wouldn’t show. After all, what person in their right mind would willingly meet a strange person in the dark and deserted parking lot? Elton knew _he_ certainly wouldn’t.

Regardless, the blonde did show. Wearing the same ratty sweat jacket and cheap jeans from earlier that day, the young woman walked with quick purpose towards Elton, _“I’ve been trained for this. Victor Kennedy’s classes covered basic surveillance and espionage. And that included secret meetings.”_

The blonde spotted Elton and walked over, _“Step one: make sure that the area is secure.”_

“Don’t worry about us getting overheard.” The blonde stated when she was standing in front of Elton, “No one ever comes in here.” She shook her head, showing off her bright red and overdone lips, her oddly curled hair, the way her cheeks looked like she had been slapped, and her eyelashes sticking together.

_“Do eyelashes usually stick together and clump black circle thingies between them? No matter, I’ll just ignore it. Now…step two: get on first name terms with the person(s) you’re meeting and why they could be of use to you.”_

The blonde smiled, showing a weird dot of red on one of her front teeth, “I’m Rose. I used to travel with the Doctor.” She introduced.

Elton blinked, “I’m Elton.” He greeted.

_“Step three: find out the needed information.”_

Before Elton could ask anything, Rose pointed to a deserted and sad looking bench, “Let’s sit over there.” She stated before heading over to the bench. Seeing no reason to argue, Elton followed the blonde, “So how do you know about Kayla?” she wondered.

“Who?” Elton couldn’t help but ask.

Rose sighed, “She’s the brunette.” She answered, “Listen, if you don’t know anything then maybe I should go-“

“No!” Elton cut in before he could stop himself, “I mean, that’s not necessary, I know loads.” He corrected himself.

Rose nodded slowly, “What do you know?” she asked after a few second pause.

Gathering himself, it took a moment or two for Elton to finally tell the blonde exactly what he knew, “the Doctor is an alien. A real, proper alien. He travels in a blue box – no idea why ‘cause it’s so small and must be rather cramp – but travels in it. And he’s also traveling with that brunette. The one that’s a…a cow.” He rushed to explain. For a second, Rose seemed a bit dazed, but then she broke into a smile and started to clap for Elton, who blinked, “Did I do something wrong?” He asked worriedly.

Rose shook her head, “Nope!”

“Oh…okay.”

After an awkward pause in the conversation, Rose started to explain, “The Doctor _is_ an alien, but there are loads of aliens. He’s a Time Lord and his home planet is destroyed. I only know all this because I traveled with him in that blue box, but it’s bigger on the inside.” Rose laughed to herself, “Can you imagine it? An entire world pressed into a tiny little box that should be no bigger than a phone box! And, it can travel in space and time!” Shaking her head, Rose made a snorting noise and then continued, “The Doctor is over nine hundred years old but he looks young, or at least he does now. When I first met him, he looked like he was forty and he wore a big leather jacket and a jumper!

 “It was just the Doctor and I, but one day we landed during the London Blitz. I got separated from the Doctor and during that time, _she_ came along. Kayla Harkness. She was horrible, she was. All smile and charms, and she was traveling with her dad. We, the Doctor and I, trusted her and those two broke that trust. Turns out that they were not only time travelers, but thieves. And they wanted to steal the TARDIS from the Doctor. We never found out, so we invited them onto our ship. After a few travels, we landed on a space station of some sort. Her father had only recently decided to just travel with the Doctor and I, but Kayla was jealous of how much the Doctor loved me so she decided to get me out of the way.

“She separated all of us. Her father was put in some fashion game, the Doctor was put in some reality show, and I was put in an impossible game show. Nothing about the present, of course, only the future.” Rose shook her head, “If it weren’t for the Doctor and her father, then I would have died, but they saved me. Kayla, however, took control of the space station and called these horrible aliens called Daleks to kill everyone. She very nearly succeeded, but her father stopped her at the price of his life. And the Doctor didn’t know because I couldn’t tell him. How could I? This was a person he _thought_ he loved, and I wasn’t going to be that jealous blonde who tries to rip them apart. He was happy, and so was I.

“But then everything fell to hell when Kayla somehow convinced the Doctor to leave me here at home. There was no reason at all. I tried to be civil to her, even befriend her! But I was apparently a risk, and that meant I was kicked out of the TARDIS with only my phone and none of the money I had in that ship, which was a lot. And now I’m stuck here, only imagining what horrors that Kayla is doing to my poor Doctor. She obviously did something to his brain because otherwise he would have known she was horrible.”

Letting out a little whimper, Rose shook her head and rubbed at her eyes, “That’s all, in case you thought that I had more information on Kayla or the Doctor. I can’t tell you how to contact him because Kayla wiped my phone.”

Feeling bad for the blonde, Elton awkwardly pat her shoulder. Looking up with tears in her blue eyes and black streaks going down her face, Rose did something that he _never_ saw coming. She leaned in and kissed him!

Of course this wasn’t Elton’s first kiss, but unlike the others he had had – well, it was only one but still! – Elton felt as if this kiss was _wrong._ It shouldn’t be Rose who was kissing him, but someone else. Someone with brown hair and glasses and a soft voice.

Someone named Ursula Blake.

And with that realization, he pushed Rose away and shook his head, “Rose, no.” He said as sternly as he could, “But I have a girlfriend, or I think I might. But the point still stands! I don’t want you to kiss me.”

Nodding, Rose rubbed at her eyes, “I should really go. Yeah. Bye.” And with that awkward farewell, Elton was left by himself on a bench in a deserted lot.

Sighing and shaking his head, Elton got up from the bench and started for a sidewalk, when a voice from the shadows caused him to stop and whirl around, “So, you got wrapped up with Kayla Harkness and the Doctor.” A male noted.

Trying to stare through the darkness, Elton rummaged in his pocket until he pulled out a Superman pen light, “Show yourself, I’m armed!” He tried to sound threatening, but his voice cracked slightly at the end, making the ‘armed’ sound like a squeak.

The man slowly walked out from the shadows, a fresh cigarette in his hands. He had green eyes and short dark brown hair. Perhaps he would have appeared friendly…if he wasn’t wearing a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and one of the creepiest  expressions that Elton had ever seen.

“You do realize that that’s a pen light.” The man stated with a flick of the end of his cigarette towards the pen light in Elton’s hands.

Elton swallowed, “Now I don’t want any trouble.” He said in a hopefully brave voice, _“The one thing that Victor Kennedy never taught us was what to do when a mysterious person stopped you in a dark area.”_

The man sighed, “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to know why Victor Kennedy sent you to gather information on the Doctor and Kayla.”

Blinking, Elton’s brow furrowed, “I’m apart of LINDA. We’re tracking down the Doctor ‘cause we just want to meet the guy. Victor Kennedy is helping us.” The sandy – haired man explained.

The man sighed, “Listen kid. Take it from me, and Torchwood One. Don’t bother with the Doctor or Kayla. He’ll get you killed, if you’re lucky. If you’re not then you become Rose. Jealous and left behind.”

“Hey!” Elton cried out, “Rose was a victim of Kayla! She’s evil and jealous and-“

“Kayla Harkness is a valuable assist to Torchwood One should she ever appear in 21st Century London. I have never met her father, but if she’s anything like him then you should know that she would _never_ do anything to Rose unless she deserved it.” Muttering something under his breath, the man huffed on his cigarette one more time and then threw it on the ground. Instantly, he used his shoe to rub it into the ground, “Bye kid. Hope I don’t see you around.” And then Ianto turned away and started to walk back into the shadows.

In a bit of a daze, it took Elton a few minutes to call after the man, “At least tell me your name!”

The man laughed, “Ianto Jones from Torchwood One.” He called over his shoulder before disappearing from Elton’s sight.

_“Of course I went home and straight to bed.”_

* * *

Elton, unaware that the camera was filming him, danced crazily to more _‘Mr. Blue Sky.’_

* * *

_“I skipped the next LINDA meeting, mostly because I slept through the time because of how tiring my night meet – up was. But also because I purposely didn’t set my alarm. I had a lot of thinking to do.”_

* * *

In front of the camera, sitting in his chair, Elton chewed on his snack of apples and peanut butter, “You see, I needed to decide who was right. Ianto Jones or Rose Tyler, and what I should do about LINDA, because when I explained to Ianto what we used to do at meetings, I realized that we were doing none of that, and I wanted it back. Plus, I needed to take Ursula out on a date. A real proper date to show here that I loved her.”

* * *

At the next LINDA meeting, it was a grimed faced Elton that listened to Ursula’s berating that he wasn’t there, and her glee over the kiss Bridget had received from Mr. Skinner. Of course when the older man came up to him and explained in a frantic voice that Bridget had disappeared and the last time anyone, including himself, had seen her was at the last meeting.

So with a dark cloud over his face, he stormed into the headquarters of LINDA and did something he rarely did, he _yelled_ at Victor, “And you were wrong! I don’t know WHERE you got that information, but according to Ianto Jones, the Doctor is going to get us killed! If you went to Torchwood yourself then how come you didn’t warn us that this – this isn’t kid stuff!” Elton ranted.

Victor Kennedy, however, looked like he just wanted to flick Elton away, “I KNEW I couldn’t trust you! You broke cover, you STUPID little man!” he roared at the sandy – haired man.

“I don’t CARE what you think of me! Because it’s all gone wrong, Mr. Kennedy, ever since YOU turned up! We used to come here every week, and we’d have a laugh. We were friends. No wonder they stopped coming. I mean there’s no Bliss any more, and even Bridget, she hasn’t turned up.” He pointed out.

At his desk and looking extremely bothered, Mr. Skinner nodded, “I’ve been phoning and phoning her, there’s no reply.” He added in.

“And who can blame her?! I’m sorry Victor, but you’re on your own. Because I am leaving! And so are you, Mr. Skinner! And as for you, Ursula –“ Storming over to the woman’s desk, the Elton looked at her, “You’re coming with me. And we’re going to the Golden Locust and we’re gonna have a Chinese.” He told her as bravely as he could.

Ursula blinked for a second, “What’s that got to do with it?” she finally asked.

Not expecting this reply, it took a few moments for Elton to actually reply, “I mean you and me. Together. Having a meal. If you want...” his voice trailed off as he waited for the woman’s answers.

After a few moments that were horrible for poor Elton, Ursula finally answered with a blush and a small smile, “Oh…I’d love it.” She squeaked out, obviously touched.

“But you can’t leave. You’ll never know what he was doing, the Doctor. You’ll never know what he was doing in your house all those years ago.” Victor protested, looking at Elton with pleading eyes.

Elton shrugged, “No. I’ll never know.” He agreed before pausing for a second before turning to Ursula and Mr. Skinner, “Ursula, get your stuff. Mr. Skinner, are you coming? Not to the Chinese, if you don’t mind, just sort of walking out.”

Mr. Skinner nodded, “I certainly am!” he cried out, gather his things and leaving his chair like Ursula was also doing.

Even though he didn’t really once to, Elton addressed Victor Kennedy for hopefully the last time, “Victor. Good luck. Good bye.” He stated before the three finally started to walk out of the basement –

“Mr. Skinner! Would you stay for a minute, please?” Victor called to the elderly man.

Confused, the man looked at Elton and Ursula – who shrugged – before turning to look at Victor, “We're walking out.” He pointed out, his forehead furrowed.

Victor nodded, “I've got numbers for Bridget! I've kept records, I've got old numbers.” He started to rummage through his bag, “We could track her down. Together. You and I.” he offered.

Unsure of what to do or say, the three exchanged worried looks with one another until Mr. Skinner shrugged, “That's more like the old team spirit. You two have a nice time.” He said to the two.

“I hope you find her.” Ursula offered.

“I'll email you.” Elton added in.

And together, hand in hand, Ursula and Elton walked out of LINDA headquarters with Victor Kennedy saying, “Just come a little closer. Come on,” to Mr. Skinner.

* * *

Out on the street, Ursula swung Elton’s hand a bit, “Mm, prawns!” she sighed in anticipation.

Elton nodded, “Yeah, I like prawns.” He agreed.

“Do you?” Ursula asked with a sideways glanced at the sandy – haired man.

“Crispy aromatic though.” Elton replied with a grin.

Pausing slightly, Ursula felt for her pocket to take out her phone, “Oh, I left my phone...” she muttered mostly to herself as she started to pat down her empty pockets.

At this information, Elton’s brow creased, “Really?” he checked.

Ursula nodded, “Yeah! It's not in my pocket.” She answered.

Elton grinned a bit, “So much for the big exit.” He pointed out with a friendly nudge to his friend.

Ursula rolled her eyes, “Yeah...come on.” She stated, making the couple turn back, “Hurry up.” She added as Elton paused at a newspaper.

* * *

Back in LINDA’s HQ, Elton and Ursula stepped out of the loud lift and two Ursula’s desk, “I'm not stopping, I just left my...ph...phone.” She paused, her voice faltering as she took in the room around her and that there were only _three_ people in the room, “Victor?” She finally started, her eyes drawn to the man behind in the large newspaper.

“Take your phone and go.” Victor replied quickly, his voice sounding... _strange._

Making sure she hadn’t missed the older man, Ursula looked around the room once more, “Where's Mr. Skinner?” she asked Kennedy slowly.

“He's gone to the toilet.” Victor answered just as quickly as before.

Sharing a look with Ursula, Elton and the mousy – haired girl started to edge towards Victor, “But...we haven't GOT toilets. We have to use the pub on the corner.” Elton pointed out.

The paper shook furiously in Victor’s hands, “Well-- well--- well that's...that's where he is, then.” Victor replied, his voice growing more and more strange as he spoke.

And then,  when Ursula and Elton were about fifteen feet away from the trembling newspaper, a familiar voice cried out, “Help me...”

Shocked and horrified, it was Ursula who reacted first while Elton continued to gape at the newspaper, “...What was that?” she asked.

“Nothing, it was nothing, it was nothing!” Victor Kennedy protested, his voice rising with each word.

But once again, Mr. Skinner called out, “Help me!”

“Shut up.” Victor growled.

His mouth snapping shut, Elton raised a shaking hand, “That's Mr. Skinner...” he pointed out.

Suddenly, Ursula gasped in shock and horror, “Victor...look at your hands.” She blurted out, her eyes staring at the _clawed, green hands_ that were clutching the paper.

“Look at the rest of me.” Victor replied, his voice sounding like he was gurgling as he threw the newspaper down.

To be frank, Victor Kennedy’s true form was one of the most disgusting things Ursula or Elton had ever had the misfortune of seeing. He was a blob – like and green. He was fat, and when he shifted a bit, a squelching noise came from his body as he fat rubbed together. All he had as hair was a long black made. And he was so, very obviously alien.

“You've dabbled with aliens... now meet the genuine article.” Victor Kennedy said with a laugh.

Ursula made a face, “Oh my God.” She gasped, clearly disgusted.

Elton shook his head, “You're a...thing!” he stammered out.

Victor frowned, “A THING? This THING is my true form. Better than that crude pink shape YOU call a body.”

And then things got even _more_ disgusting when Elton and Ursula saw Mr. Skinner’s _face_ perturbing out of Victor’s stomach, “What happened? Where am I?” He asked as Ursula and Elton stared in horror, “Ursula? Is that you?” he continued.

“That's Mr. Skinner! What've you done to him?” Ursula cried out, managing to tear her eyes away from the familiar face and onto Victor’s squishy green one.

“I've absorbed him.” Victor answered with a disgusting lick of his lips.

Suddenly, another voice from behind Victor cried out, “Colin? Is that you? Colin?” the female voice asked.

“Bridget, my love?” Mr. Skinner called back.

Ursula squeaked next to Elton as she clasped her hands to her mouth, “Oh my God! That's Bridget!” she shouted.

“Colin, where are you??” Bridget’s voice wondered desperately.

“I'm here, Bridget! It's all right - I'm close.” Mr. Skinner replied in a soothing tone.

Ursula looked at Victor in horror and anger, “You've absorbed them BOTH!” she accused

Next to her, Elton nodded in agreement, “What about Bliss? Where is she?” he pointed out, only for the familiar sound of Bliss’ voice to come out muffled and squished, “...What?” Elton asked in confusion.

Both Ursula and Elton could only watch in horror and disgust as Victor Kennedy leaned to the left of his chair so that they could all hear Bliss speak, “I said ‘you really don't want to know.’” She repeated just as Victor Kennedy sat back down.

“You've absorbed her.” Elton accused, causing Victor to nod with a twisted smile, “Are you some sort of... Absorbathon? An Absorbaling?... An Absorbaloff?” Elton said, searching for the right word.

Victor nodded, the twisted smile still on his face, “Yes! I like that.” He agreed.

Ursula glared at the man she had once trusted, “Let them go. I'm ordering you! Let those people go!” she shouted.

Victor slowly shook his head, “Oh, but they taste so sweet. Just think about the Doctor...oooh, how will he taste? All that experience - all that knowledge - and if I've got to absorb that girl that travels with him to get to him, then so be it.” He threatened.

Elton recoiled, “Don't you dare.” He glared.

Quickly moving, Ursula grabbed Victor’s cane and brandished it over the cowering man, “Oh, no! Please don't hit me! Look at me - I'm such a slow and clumsy beast. Please don't hit me.”

Looking confused, Ursula lowered the cane a bit, “Well then...give them back.” She ordered.

“What...you mean like this?” Before Ursula or Elton could react, Victor grabbed Ursula’s arm, “Just one touch...that's all it takes!”

Shocked, Ursula could only cry out, “Oh, no,” as she watched her arm get absorbed into Victor’s hand, “Oh...oh no!” she screamed.

“No!” Mr. Skinner yelled.

“No!” Bridget shouted.

Elton lunged forwards, “Leave her alone!” he yelled.

Ursula quickly held out her other hand, “Don't touch me! Oh, Elton…I'm so sorry...you can't touch me.” She explained.

Helpless, Elton whimpered, “Ursula...”

“’Most likely to fight back’ indeed.” Victor jeered at Ursula and Elton.

“Leave her alone!” Elton yelled back.

Ursula screamed loudly as she was absorbed head first into Victor’s chest. Squirming and shaking with pleasure, Victor smiled, _“Yes.”_ He sighed.

Elton shook his head, “No, that's not fair!” he protested.

Victor just grinned, “She tastes like chicken.” He said conversationally.

“Elton, where are you?” Ursula’s voice suddenly cried out as her full face was on Victor’s chest.

“Please...Mr. Kennedy, please. I'm asking you. I'm begging you. Give her back to me.” Elton begged.

Victor shrugged, “I can't. Once they've been absorbed, the process is irreversible.” He said with a snigger.

Ursula suddenly gasped, “Wait a minute...now I've been absorbed, I can read his thoughts. Oh my God, Elton...you're next...get out of here...” she begged as Victor started to smirk, “Now you've seen him, he can't let you go. Just run! Go on! Never mind me, get out!” she continued to plead.

Victor, continuing to smirk, glared at Elton, “Isn't she the clever one?” Victor stated.

“Run, Elton! Run!” Ursula screamed.

“Save yourself, boy!” Mr. Skinner added in.

“Run for your life!” Bridget pleaded.

Heisting, Elton looked at Victor Kennedy and then at the door. But in the split second that he did, Victor was out of his chair and jumping over his desk.

And Elton? Elton did the smart thing and ran for his life.

* * *

He ran out of LINDA headquarters, and down the street. Turning down an alleyway, Elton slammed into a closed gate. Terrified, Elton looked around the small clearing he was in, seeing no other option in escape except for down the alleyway he had run down.

The only thing on his mind being Ursula, Elton got to his knees and knelt as Victor Kennedy ran towards him, a grin stretching across his face as he saw Elton in his defeat state, “Ohh, what's the matter? Have you given up so soon?” Victor asked in a mocking voice.

Elton shrugged, “There's no point. Where would I go? Everything I ever wanted...has been absorbed.” He said in a hopeless voice.

Ursula whimpered on Victor’s chest, “Oh, Elton. Don't say that.” She protested.

“But it's true!” Elton protested.

Victor grinned, “Then join us. Join us, little man.” He said in a slow voice as he started towards Elton, his hand outstretched as he beckoned Elton, “Come on...everlasting peace. Come on. Join us. Dissolve into me...” he begged.

And then, just moments before Victor touched Elton’s forehead, the sound of the universe sounded and the blue box that Elton had been searching for almost all his life materialized in front of them and the Doctor and the brunette stepped out.

“Who the hell is Torchwood?” the brunette was saying as she looked at an odd brown leather strap around her right wrist.

The Doctor shrugged, “The coordinates said here, but there’s nothing going on.” The Doctor replied as he looked around the clearing they were in.

Elton, completely shocked, blinked at the brunette and the Doctor, “...Great big absorbing creature from outer space…” He pointed out in a slightly higher-pitch voice than usual.

The brunette shrugged, “We see that all the time.” She replied, not seeming very bothered by the alien.

“At last. The greatest feast of all. The Doctor.” Victor said gleefully, staring at the Doctor.

The Doctor leaned in closer, looking at the Victor Kennedy in interest, “What's this thing? A sort Absorbatrix? Absorba...clon? Absorbaloff?” he asked, struggling for the correct word.

Victor nodded, “Absorbaloff, yes.” He agreed.

The brunette’s brow furrowed, “You aren’t from the planet Clom by any chance?” she asked slowly.

“It’s nice to meet someone who knows my home planet. Have you been there?” Victor asked, “I'll return there victorious, whilst I possess your travelling machine.” he threatened with a gesture to the TARDIS.

While the brunette snorted, the Doctor blinked, “Well, that's never gonna happen.” He stated.

“Oh, it will. You'll surrender yourself to me, Doctor, or this one dies.”  Victor gestured towards Elton, “You see, I've read about you, Doctor. I've studied you. So passionate, so sweet. You wouldn't let an innocent man die. And I'll absorb him - unless you give yourself to me.”

The brunette shook her head, “Do what you want. We don’t work that way.” She said as she crossed her arms and leaned casually against the blue box.

“He'll die, mysterious girl. Doctor, aren’t you going to save him?” Victor warned.

The brunette, however, shrugged, “It’s Kayla, and he won’t.” she answered smoothly.

For a second, Victor seemed like he wasn’t going to do it, but then he nodded, “So be it.” He said as he turned back to Elton.

“Mind you - the others might have something to say.” The Doctor suddenly spoke out, scratching his neck as he did so.

Victor blinked, “Others?” he asked in confusion

“He's right. The Doctor's right. We can't let him. Oh, Mr. Skinner...Bridget...PULL!” Ursula suddenly cried out.

“No!” Victor gasped.

“For God's sake, pull!” Ursula continued to shout.

Victor twitched as all three of the faces on his body strained outwards, “No, don't - get off, get off!” he yelled at them.

But the voice continued to push outwards, “If it's the last thing we ever do - Bliss! All of us together! Come on! Pull!” she screamed as Victor Kennedy wailed wordlessly in pain and fear, “LINDA united! PULL!” she as Victor dropped his cane, “Elton! The cane!” she shouted over at the man. Confused, he picked it up and studied it, “Break it!”

Not needing to be told twice, Elton snapped the cane in half, only to be rewarded with shower of blue sparks. Suddenly, the hands on the end opened outwards, revealing a beautiful glowing light, “My cane! You stupid man-- oh no!” Victor roared just as he was turned to liquid and melted into the street under him.

Gasping, Elton looked at the bubbling remains of Victor Kennedy, “...What did I do?” he asked.

The Doctor looked at the remains, “The cane created a limitation field. Now it's broken, he can't stopped. The absorber is being absorbed.” He explained.

Elton shook his head, “By what?” he wondered.

The brunette, Kayla, gave him a pitying gaze, “By the Earth.” She answered.

The three were quite for a second, until one of the stones suddenly showed Ursula’s face, “Bye bye, Elton. Bye bye.” She said in her soft voice.

Elton, so very sad, could barely watch as her face disappeared, and a lone tear ran down his face, “Who was that?” Kayla asked him softly.

Unable to look away from the last place he had seen Ursula, Elton remained staring at the ground when he answered, “That was Ursula.” He answered simply. As he started to sob, Kayla walked over to him and knelt down next to him.

“Our pain and sadness makes us stronger.” She whispered as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “Those who we have lost will _always_ be with us, no matter what.”

* * *

In his bedroom, Elton leaned back in his chair, still speaking to the camera. The subtle lines on his face seemed stronger than ever, “And that's it. Almost. Because the Doctor still had more to say.”

* * *

The Doctor and Kayla, both looking somber and worried, sat next to Elton on some steps, “You don't remember, do you?” the Doctor asked quietly.

* * *

“And then he explained. That night.” Elton continued in his bedroom.

* * *

_“All those years ago.”_

At first, sitting in between the Doctor and Kayla wasn’t something he wanted to ever do. Kayla was supposed to be horrible. But when she comforted him, Elton decided right then that Ianto Jones was right and Rose was wrong.

So when Kayla started with the tale, Elton believed her, “There was a shadow in your house.” She started.

* * *

And then, Elton remembered walking down the stairs and going into the living room, the sound of the spaceship still ringing in his ears, _“A living shadow in the darkness. An elemental shade had escaped from the Howling Halls.”_ Young Elton looked up, startled from his wandering, as he heard a creak. There, standing still and looking troubled, was the Doctor. Next to him, practically leaning on his shoulder really, was Kayla Harkness.

* * *

“We stopped it, but...I wasn't in time to save her.” The Doctor gave Kayla a hard look as she looked at Elton with a guilt-ridden face, “I’m sorry.” She whispered as she took full blame for Elton’s death.

* * *

Young Elton, no longer asleep, listened to the strange man’s silent instruction to walk around the couch. And behind that seat, he saw a blonde woman lying on the ground, _“Because that was the night my mother died.”_

* * *

With a weary sigh, Elton closed his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

He had searched for his mother, the woman he had forgotten except for a few moments. When he thought about his family, really thought about them, or if he really wasn’t thinking at all, he would often say something about his mother to others.

So when he searched for the woman who had given birth to him, the woman he _knew_ he loved very much, it made him burst into tears as he watched old family videos of his mother living a life he knew nothing about.

* * *

On the steps, in the alleyway, Elton’s bottom lip trembled.

* * *

Now away from the camera, Elton sat on his bed, his head bowed as he mourned the woman he had loved dearly. The woman he had forgotten until recently.

* * *

Sitting in front of the camera, Elton stared directly at it, “We forget because we must.” He whispered.

And the camera turned off.

* * *

The camera switched on and Elton sat back down in his familiar chair, “So, there you go. Turns out I've had the most terrible things happen. And the most brilliant things. And sometimes - well - I can't tell the difference. They're all the same thing. They're...they're just me. You know, Stephen King said once, he said...‘salvation and damnation are the same thing.’ And I never knew what he meant. But I do now.” He paused, thinking hard about what he was about to say, “'Cos the Doctor might be wonderful, but thinking back...I was having such a special time. Just for a bit. I had this nice little gang.” Once again, he paused as he remembered LINDA in its golden age, “And they were destroyed. It's not his fault. But maybe that's what happens if you touch the Doctor, or Kayla for that matter. Even for a second. I keep thinking of Rose and how it didn’t take long until she paid the price.”

“Oh, now don't get all miserable. Come on, Elton. You've still got me.” Ursula’s voice suddenly said.

Elton smiled briefly, “Oh yeah. 'Cos the Doctor said he could do one last thing with his magic wand...”

* * *

Holding his ‘magic wand’ to the slab that Ursula had dissolved into, the Doctor was very quiet for a few seconds, “If I can key into the absorption matrix and separate the last victim...it's too late for total reconstruction, BUT...” he suddenly started to explain, only to stand up with wild look in his eyes, “Elton! Fetch a spade!”

* * *

Shaking his head, Elton smiled a bit more, “Even then, after all that...the Doctor saved me one last time.” Standing up, Elton grabbed something just out of frame from the camera. And when he sat back down, he showed Ursula’s face in a cement slab, “Here she is.”

“Could be worse.” Ursula put in from her spot on Elton’s lap, “At least I'll never age. And it really is quite peaceful, you'd be surprised.”

Elton grinned at the camera, “It's a relationship...of sorts...but we manage. We've even got a bit of a love life.”

Ursula frowned, “Oh, let's not go into that.”

With a soft expression on his face, Elton looked down at Ursula, “And I don't care what anyone thinks. I love her.” He stated.

“Ahh.” Ursula sighed with a smile up to the man.

Elton looked back at the camera, “But the thing is...” he started before grabbing a remote from off his desk and making the camera zoom in on his face, “There we are...I've even bought a remote zoom.” He grinned and set the remote down.

“But what I wanted to say is...you know, when you're a kid, they tell you it's all, grow up. Get a job. Get married. Get a house. Have a kid, and that's it.” He shook his head, “Ah. But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. It's so much darker. And so much madder.” Pausing, he smiled, “And so much _better.”_ He finished.


	28. Interlude 7

“Kayla come on, just think about this!” the Doctor yelled through Kayla’s bedroom door, his hearts beating frantically with worry, “Kayla!” He practically screamed as he pounded on the door.

“Doctor I’m done thinking about this.” He heard Kayla snap, her voice sounding breathless as the unmistakable sound of a zipper came from her room, “You lied to me. You broke my hearts.” The door to her bedroom opened, revealing that her room had multiple books, her flute, and her sheets missing. As the brunette stepped out, she gave the Doctor a horrible glare that made his stomach clench, “And you betrayed me.” She whispered.

Stumbling back as if Kayla had struck him in some way, the Time Lord only watched as the brunette walked down a hallway. Shaking his head to get rid of the daze he was in from Kayla’s statement, the Doctor started to run after the brunette, “Kayla please!” He begged as he rounded a corner and came upon the empty console room.

For a second, he thought about going outside, but instead, he ran over to the console and checked how many life forms where on the TARDIS. His heart fell and shattered as he saw the single positive integer on the monitor. Counting himself, there was only one person on the TARDIS.

Kayla Harkness had left the Doctor and the TARDIS.

Letting out a strangled sob, it took the Time Lord a few seconds to realize that Kayla was also blocking his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he leaned on the console for support, “TARDIS, start a timer for four months.” Replying with a soothing humming noise, the TARDIS replaced the check of life forms with a countdown of four months, “We have to find her.” The Doctor said to his spaceship, “Before she goes insane from blocking me and not having any physical contact with me.”

* * *

_Thirty minutes before…_

Kayla and the Doctor were fighting, which was a rarity in itself, because Kayla and the Doctor didn’t have much they didn’t agree on, and if they didn’t agree on something then they could often talk it out in a calm and quiet way.

The only thing they couldn’t talk out in a calm and quiet way is the blame game. Kayla could always convince the Doctor that it wasn’t _just_ his fault which was a trick she had learned at the Time Agency to help when a person felt guilty for whatever reason.

The Doctor, on the other hand, usually had a harder time with Kayla. That was all his fault, however, because he would usually try to tell Kayla that it was all _his_ fault and not hers. The problem with this tactic was that Kayla would be stubborn, as always, and not believe the Doctor. Then they would fight and finally make peace and usually followed it up with a nice dance.

Figuring that this was the case, the Doctor didn’t freak out like he had the first few times when he was locked out of the brunet rooms. He lightly knocked on the door, “Kayla let’s just sit down and talk about this.” He begged.

The Doctor heard Kayla sigh and open the door, “Doctor I think we need to talk about a few things.” She said slowly.

For a second, the Doctor nodded, then paused, “Kayla…is there something you haven’t told me?”

At this statement, Kayla recoiled in shock, “No!” she protested, _“Never.”_ Shaking her head, Kayla chuckled rather weakly, “It’s about my dad’s vortex manipulator.”

This time, it was the Doctor’s turn to swallow nervously, “What about it?”

Kayla shrugged, “It’s disappeared and I want to know if you know what happened to it.”

“Kayla why would I – I don’t –“ and then the Doctor grew very old and very tired, “I’m sorry.” He whispered, “I am so, _so_ sorry, but you were obsessing over it and I couldn’t let you do that. You were hurting yourself in front of me.” He explained.

Horror and pain flashed across Kayla’s face, “Where is it?” she whispered, too horrified to speak any louder.

The Doctor shrugged helplessly, “I don’t know. I threw it out of the TARDIS,” Kayla shook her head, tears starting to stream down her face, “I have no idea where it is. By now it’s probably broken and beyond repair.” Her shoulders shaking, Kayla slammed the door in the Doctor’s face, “Kayla I’m sorry!” the Doctor yelled through the door.

Trying to get into the room, the Doctor felt his hearts skip a beat as he realized that Kayla had locked him out, “Go away Doctor!” the Time Lord heard the brunette yelled through the door, “I’m leaving.”

Horrified, the Doctor started to rattle the doorknob to Kayla’s room, “Kayla please, I’m begging you! Just hear me out!” he yelled, only to hear the sound of sheets getting ripped off a bed, “I couldn’t think of any other way to help you.” The sound of something getting unzipped made the Doctor pound on the door even more “I never meant to hurt you. Please Kayla, I love you!”

“That’s cold coming from you.” Kayla snapped through the door, her voice shaking.

“Kayla come on, just think about this!” the Doctor yelled, “Kayla!” He practically screamed as he pounded on the door.

“Doctor I’m done thinking about this.” He heard Kayla snap, her voice sounding breathless as the unmistakable sound of a zipper once again came from her room, “You lied to me. You broke my hearts.” The door to her bedroom opened to reveal her ransacked room and the brunette stepped out, giving the Doctor a horrible glare that made his stomach clench, “And you betrayed me.” She whispered as the last and worst thing on the list that the Doctor had done.

His pain registering on his face, the Doctor watched as Kayla stormed down the hallway, the Time Lord too shocked to move, “Kayla I’m sorry.” He whimpered into the empty corridor before he realized that Kayla wasn’t there, “Kayla please!” He begged as he rounded a corner and came upon the empty console room.

For a second he thought that he should run out the TARDIS doors and chase after the brunette, but one wild hope made him run to the console and look at who else was on the TARDIS, but counting him, there was no one else.

His hearts breaking completely, the Doctor couldn’t help the small sobs that escaped him, “I will find her.” He vowed under his breath before addressing his TARDIS, “TARDIS, start a timer for four months.” Replying with a soothing humming noise, the TARDIS replaced the check of life forms with a countdown of four months, “We have to find her.” The Doctor said to his spaceship, “Before she goes insane from blocking me and not having any physical contact with me.”

At that horrifying thought, the Doctor clenched his fist so tightly that he could feel his hearts beating. It was common knowledge on Gallifrey that Bonding was very dangerous. Being away from your mate without having any mental contact or any physical contact would drive both parties insane from pure loneliness. That was the main reason why some never got Bonded. Though they might love someone, the risk was sometimes too dangerous.

* * *

Kayla Harkness had never been angrier in her life than when the Doctor had admitted to taking her father’s VM and throwing it out the TARDIS. So she had blocked her thoughts from the Time Lord, taken everything she needed, and went to the console room where she had used _her_ VM to travel away.

Now the tricky thing about vortex manipulators is that the user had to have a clear mental state when using it, otherwise the most prominent thought in the users head was the place the VM chose to go. _That_ was why Kayla ended up on a small deserted street well after dark.

“Hello?” she called down the street, only to hear no reply except her echo. Not one to be afraid of the dark, Kayla walked down the street, looking at all the cars, “21st Century London.” She whispered as she studied each one, “2012 maybe?”

Pausing under an intersection that was oddly empty, Kayla Harkness looked up and studied the sign that was hanging over her head, “Definitely 21st Century London then.” She said with a sigh.

Because, by some twist of fate, Kayla had arrived in 21st Century London, the Doctor’s favorite place. And of course, she had to pick a non – boring point as well. Because her VM had decided to take her to 2012, and London was hosting the Olympics.


	29. Fear Her Pt. 1

It had been two months since Kayla Harkness had last seen the Doctor, and she had never been happier. Sure she would miss the Time Lord and occasionally think about him, but otherwise she was actually living a normal, regular, human life. She had a job working in a school as the music teacher.

Sure she wasn’t _amazing_ at the flute, she never played it actually, but as long as she knew different notes and how to hold a tune while singing, she was pretty much golden.

The neighborhood that she lived on was the one she had walked down when she had first arrived. To them, she was a mysterious woman that all their children loved. Often she would come to the small house she had been lucky to find with several stressed parents begging her to babysit their children.

At first she had firmly said, ‘no,’ to every single person who asked. She would _not_ spend her Friday nights watching children when she could have been relaxing after a _day_ of watching children.

And then her first dizzy spell happened and then Kayla Hark remembered why it was nice to work for the Time Agency, which paid your bills if you brought in money.

Because suddenly, the Time Lady found herself staying up late trying to figure out _Quicken_ and growling offensive names about a certain Time Lord under her breath. Often times she would end up yelling abuse at her computer and the horrible amount of money that a hospital visit she had not wanted to go to was costing her.

It was during one of these times that the brunette stiffened and looked out the window, her brow furrowing. She could have sworn she heard a car backfiring in the distance, but it was almost three in the morning.

Wincing at the time, which was just a sharp reminder of the three hours of sleep she _might_ get, Kayla wandered back to her computer. The monitor was much too bright in the darkness, something she had never noticed until now. So she got up to go turn on a light and perhaps get some coffee.

Just as she got up, however, Kayla felt like something was pulsing behind her eye as her vision got blurry. With a slight moan of pain, she started to fall backwards onto the hard floor behind her. A voice made up of echoes yelled, “Oi!” and gently eased her to the ground, “I got you Kayla. It’s going to be okay.” The voice promised, though the brunette had no idea who it was.

* * *

When Kayla woke up, she thought for a second that she was dreaming, though whether it was a nightmare or not she was unsure. The reason for this was because she had woken up in a bed she had never been in before – this was not a new experience, and she didn’t really mind much – but she knew exactly _who_ the bed belonged to.

Because whenever the Doctor or Kayla had done anything that would require being in bed, it was in Kayla’s bed. The Doctor said that his bed was too messy anyways, and Kayla usually was too busy thinking about getting into a bed as quickly as possible to request a certain one.

But those from the 52nd Century had a heightened sense of smell, and Kayla obviously knew what the Doctor smelled like, as embarrassing as that might sound. To her, he had a distinct smell that greatly resembled one of a pleasant pine tree.

And right now, Kayla was slowly waking up, her nose getting attacked by the smell of a tree of good smelling pines. She felt an alien hand run through her hair and the soft mattress under her moving as the Doctor shifted and drew Kayla closer to him.

For a second, Kayla wanted to sink into the Doctor’s touch, but she felt the Time Lord sigh slowly and stop running his hand through her hair, “Kayla, I know you’re awake.” He said in a soft voice, “And I _know_ you’re angry.”

Both statements were true, of course. The Time Lady was very angry at the Doctor for throwing her father’s Vortex Manipulator out and for dragging her from her house, “You have every right to be, of course.”

The brunette smirked slightly, the Doctor wasn’t so clueless after all, “But what you did, leaving the TARDIS and blocking yourself completely was very dangerous!”

At this, Kayla’s smirk slid off and her eyes popped open. Flipping over in the bed so that she was facing the Doctor, she glared up at him, “Don’t you _dare_ put this on me!” she snapped quite loudly.

Looking a bit shocked at this, the Doctor shook his head quickly, “Kayla I wasn’t – I never – Bonding is dangerous! When a Time Lord or Lady is cut off from their Bond whether physically or mentally, they go _crazy._ They kill themselves because they are so lonely. And when a Bond dies…” the Doctor’s lower lip trembled, “My parents were Bonded. They loved each other so much that it was beautiful. But a few months before my granddaughter, Susan, had graduated, my father died. It drove my mother crazy within four seconds. Usually it takes four months, but not my parents. She was taken by the High Council and my family never saw her again.”

Tears slid down the Doctor’s face, “Don’t you understand, Kayla?” He asked in a low voice, “You would have _died_ if I hadn’t found you. Bonding is permeant.”

It took a few seconds until Kayla understood the full gravity of what the Doctor was saying, “I’m stuck with you?” she asked before she could truly think about it.

A flash of pain shot across the Doctor’s face, “I suppose so.” He agreed slowly.

Kayla swallowed hard and looked at the Doctor for a long time without talking, “You threw out the last thing I had of my father.” She stated, “You hurt me and betrayed the trust I had put into you.”

The Doctor nodded, “Yes.” He confirmed, “But I –“

“No! You don’t get to speak. Not about this. Doctor, I don’t trust you, I _can’t._ I love you, I always will, but my trust in you is broken.”

Swallowing hard, the Doctor looked at Kayla, “Will you ever trust me again?” He asked slowly.

Kayla stared at the Doctor, “Not until you prove to me that I can trust you.” She answered.

* * *

With the new mission for his life, the Doctor threw himself into trying to make Kayla as comfortable with him as possible. But how could he when all her things were in the house she had been staying in? The answer was obvious though.

So with a flourish, he set the TARDIS down on the corner of the street and beamed over at Kayla, who was leaning against one of the trees instead of helping like she usually was. Pain shooting through his hearts as he noted how tense she was, the Doctor grabbed his trench coat and pulled it on, “We’re here. Right on the corner of your block.” He reported to her.

Nodding slowly, Kayla walked over to the door and pulled it open, “’Danger – Keep out?’” She quoted from one of the gates the TARDIS had landed in between, “’No parking in front of these gates’” she added. With an arch eyebrow, she looked back at the confused Time Lord, “The corner seems to have changed.” She said dryly.

“What?” the Doctor asked, “Let me see?”

Kayla moved aside quickly, making it so that the Doctor didn’t even brush her arm, which made the Time Lord frown a bit as he looked out the TARDIS and at the gates, “Ah.” He sighed, “A bit off course but still nearby.” Stepping out of the TARDIS, he held the door open and allowed Kayla to walk out as well.

“You better be right.” She muttered behind the walking Time Lord, “I’m not in a mood for a stroll around London.”

The Doctor moved to take her hand, making Kayla flinch away a bit, “Let’s just get to my house and go.” She growled.

Nodding and trying not to look too hurt, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the gate and walked out of it with Kayla following him.

* * *

After watching the Doctor walk to the left and then turn around and walked to the left, Kayla was about to knock out the Doctor, steal the TARDIS, and go off by herself when the Doctor suddenly cried out, “I was right!” And ran forwards, making Kayla roll her eyes and speed up her walk just a bit, “30th Olympia.” He cheered, holding out his hands under the banner celebrating the Olympics someone had hung on some light poles.

Kayla arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms, “Congrats.” She said dryly.

The Doctor sighed and frowned, “Look Kayla-“ he started, only to sigh once more and shake his head, “Never mind.” He muttered.

Not really bothered by whatever the Doctor had been about to say, Kayla started to walk over to the Time Lord when something on a post caught her eye. Turning, she scanned the paper about a young child missing.

“Kayla?” She heard the Doctor’s voice come from behind her, “Now I know I said I would- What are you looking at?” Interrupting himself, the Doctor walked over to Kayla and stood behind her, look at the poster with the brunette.

Very slowly, with a small fire starting in her eyes, Kayla turned her head, “Besides how worrying this is, do you know what I find odd?” His face taking a slightly scared expression, the Doctor shook his head, “This poster is nearly a week old,” Kayla noted with a tap on the poster, “Yet it wasn’t here when I left.” Arching an eyebrow, she looked the Time Lord slowly, “Doctor, do you have anything you want to share with me?” she asked.

The Doctor quickly nodded, “It’s been about a… _month,”_ at the last word, his voice went higher and he squeaked rather noticeably, “from the night I got you.” 

Blinking at this information, Kayla looked like she was about to kill the Doctor or laugh at him and _then_ kill the Time Lord. Seeming to decide on the latter, Kayla took a deep breath, only for the Doctor to grab her hand in an automatic motion and call, “Come on,” Over his shoulder.

Knowing that resistance was just a waste – the last time the Doctor had kept going and not noticed, though Kayla eventually kicked him in the shins – the Time Lady rolled her eyes and settled for growling death threats under her breath.

“Look at this.” The Doctor breathed, sounding stunned as he came to a halt.

Yanking her hand out of the Doctor’s grasp so that she could cross her arms, Kayla watched as the Doctor knelt down in front of the object and used his sonic screwdriver, occasionally feeling around as if he had dropped his contact lenses in the grass, “It’s a soccer goal.” Kayla noted dryly.

“Football.” The Doctor muttered from the ground.

The brunette sighed, “Whatever.” She dismissed, “The point is, why is it so important?” she asked.

Not answering, the Doctor started to giggle rather crazily, “Tickles!” he cried over to Kayla, “You should join.”

“Not today.” Kayla replied with a glance over her shoulder at the front door, which had just closed behind an angry look man. The missing boy’s father, to be exact.

With remnants of his tears and his eyes rimmed with a slight red, the man gave Kayla a sour look, “I hope you understand Mrs. Smith that this is a hard time for my family. Which is why want to know what yours and your friend’s game is.” He growled harshly.

Straightening, the Doctor hurried over and awkwardly placed an arm around Kayla’s shoulder, which she shrugged off, “Snakes and Ladders? Quite good at...Squash. Reasonable.” The Doctor floundered awkwardly.

Kayla sighed, “Doctor shut up.” She hissed to the Time Lord.

At this command, the Doctor nodded, “Doctor is shutting up.” He stated.

The man, glaring at them, folded his arms sourly, his stance almost the same as Kayla’s. The glower, however, only got worse as the Doctor rubbed awkwardly at the back of his head and came out with, “We’re police officers!”

Kayla stared at the Doctor, looking just as taken aback as the father, “What?” she snapped.

Not noticing this, the Doctor nodded, “Kayla and I, we’re married and…Kayla’s an undercover agent! Yeah. Goes by ‘Doctor Shut Up,’ and I’m ‘Doctor.’” He supplied in a rushed voice.

Obviously not buying this, the father’s hands became fists as the glowered at the two, “Doctor shut. Up.” Kayla snapped.

Turning his head, the Doctor frowned, “Kayla stop saying your name. You’re blowing you’re cover!” he said in an exasperated voice, “Mind you, she’s a bit plain in the head.” He added in a stage whisper to the father.

Growling audibly, Kayla glared at the Doctor, “When I’m done with you, you won’t even _have_ a head to be plain in!” Kayla threatened.

“I have no idea who the _hell_ you two are, but get off my property.” The father ordered, his fists shaking by his side.

The Doctor gave the man a pleading look, “Please sir, don’t interfere. Official police stuff going on at the moment. Just take a second.” Now looking like he wanted to kill the Doctor, the man took a threatening step forwards, “We’re—We’re police officers, forget the whole undercover agent stuff! I've got a badge - and-- and a police car...you don't have to get-- I can-- I can prove it! Just hold on-“ stammering, the Doctor started to fish through his pockets.

“You idiot.” Kayla muttered as she leaned over and pulled the physic paper out of the _other_ pocket the Doctor had been searching through, “It’s always in there.” Holding it out, she tried to give it to the man, but he slapped her hand away, sending the paper to the ground as Kayla winced slightly and took her hand back.

Now, it was the Doctor who was looking more like he was going to murder the man, “Oi!” he shouted, affronted, “Don’t you touch her!”

“We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look - or sound - like any of them.” The man said in a rough voice.

The Doctor scratched at the back of his neck as he subtly moved in between Kayla and the angry male, “Let me just show you my badge-“ he started.

“What are you going to do?” A woman suddenly called over to the three as she joined them. Like she was the dam opening, all the other neighbors rushed over and crowded around Kayla, the Doctor, and the father, all eager for answers to their questions.

Her eyes widening a bit, Kayla looked at the Doctor, who was quite occupied with showing his psychic paper to everyone. With a deep breath, she stepped in to the crowd and vanished.

* * *

Kayla was able to pick up on hidden signals, especially badly hidden signals, and the hidden signals between a young black girl that the brunette remembered to be Chloe and her mother were some of the worst hidden signals ever. So she decided to do the obvious thing. Not break into the house, but poke around the backyard.

And so far, the backyard was just like Kayla’s. Void of anything that made it _Chloe’s_ backyard or her mother’s garden. It was lifeless and soulless. And it smelled, oddly enough, of something vaguely like metal.

So she rubbed her hands together, and climbed back over the fence, only to land right in front of the last person she wanted to see.

“Kayla!” the Doctor cried out, “I was tracking the smell!” he cried out in a guilty sort of way.

At this explanation, Kayla took a deep breath and sniffed audibly and loudly before spluttering and coughing, “What is that?” she gasped in shock of the smell, which had suddenly gotten stronger and less like metal and more like something disgusting and burnt.

Moving to take her hand, something that made Kayla step back and not allow the Time Lord to do, the two walked next to each other and down the alleyway, “There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished. Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this.” He explained to Kayla before stiffening and pausing in a spot just as Kayla gasped and rubbed her temple.

“It’s a power surge of somesort.” She stated.

The Doctor nodded, “Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other.” He started, perhaps he disappeared here.”

* * *

Though there were a few patches that made the Doctor stiffen and Kayla stumble and have to grab on to the Time Lord’s shoulder before flinching and pulling the hand away as if she had been burned, there were no clues that told Kayla and the Doctor where the children had gone and what had taken them.

“Oh no, it’s a cat.” Kayla suddenly hissed as they walked back down the small street and pausing in front of the houses that ended the road, “I hate those. They’re _bossy,_ and their hair gets everywhere.” After a second, Kayla looked at the Time Lord, “They’re a bit like you, actually.” She noted.

The Doctor pouted slightly and turned around, “My hair doesn’t get everywhere.” He stated, “And I’m not bossy!” He added as an understatement.

As if insulted by them, the cat slashed its tail in the air and stalked into a box, though this action went unnoticed by the Doctor and Kayla, who were too busy fighting to notice, “You are soo bossy, and as for your hair?” Kayla snorted and arched an eyebrow, “Have you noticed your amount of hair?”

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more than before, “I don’t shed!” he protested.

Suddenly, the sound of a cat meowing in apparent terror effectively interrupted their fight as both Kayla and the Doctor stared at the box, which rattled violently once before the cat’s meow echoed away. Running forwards with Kayla following, the Doctor stumbled backwards and grabbed on Kayla’s hand tightly, “Whoa! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!” He chuckled.

Wrenching her hand from the Doctor’s with a glare at the Time Lord, Kayla studied the box, “The cat’s gone.” She stated.

The Doctor nodded, “Iron residue. Blimey! That takes some doing!” he replied with a smack of his lips.

Kayla sighed, “So whatever it is it’s _very_ powerful?” she snapped.

Not looking rather worried, the Doctor nodded, “It can harness huge reserves of ionic power.” He agreed, “Find the source and you will find...whatever has taken to stealing children and bossy animals. See what you can see.”

“Did you just order me to do something?” Kayla snapped sharply, her eyebrow arching in challenge.

Swallowing, the Doctor nodded, “Yep.” He said with a pop on the last letter sounding as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

Very slowly, Kayla shook her head, “Why don’t you look around for the source and _I’ll_ gather my items.” At this statement, the Doctor frowned in confusion, “We’re leaving tonight, no matter what’s going on. I just want to go back to the TARDIS and away from _you.”_

Not even putting forth a fight, the Doctor sighed and nodded, “Okay.” He agreed.

* * *

Of course trouble had to follow Kayla everywhere, in fact trouble seemed to actively seek Kayla out and usually the brunette was willing to face it with her favorite Time Lord at her side. But when she was in a bad mood and angry at the Doctor? Trouble was the last thing the brunette wanted.

So when she turned to her house only to see her garage door shaking widely, Kayla nearly let out a string of curses that would have made her ex, who often had cursing battles with her and her father when they were quite drunk, blush. As it was, she did hiss, “Oh damn it,” as she eyed the door, “Why can’t it be the Doctor who finds this? I even went here to _escape_ the trouble.”

Shaking her head and muttering choice words about the Doctor, the brunette walked carefully over to the garage door and with a sigh and a grunt, she opened. Instantly, with the threat now available to attack her, Kayla tensed, but after several seconds of nothing, she hesitantly looked into the garage…

She screamed out of shock as something that looked like a violent circle of scribbles whooshed towards her, a strange buzzing noise accompanying it. With a whoosh, the circle came towards her, causing Kayla to jump out of the way and reach for her gun, which is why she finally _did_ curse rather violently, because that gun happened to be lying on an abounded space station.

For the first time in a very, very long time, Kayla Harkness was defenseless. Of course she was probably going to die but that didn’t worry her. She was fine with dying, but she wasn’t fine with going down without a fight.

So instead of shooting the circle of violent scribbles, Kayla did the next best thing and started to search for a weapon, her eyes flashing upwards to check the scribbles. But then some sort of force swished past her head, causing Kayla to jump. With a cry of pain, she felt her left ankle twist and a barely audible crack as her ankle broke.

Falling heavily to the ground with a wince, she sucked her breath in sharply as her vision blurred and she focused more on not crying and at least facing her death head on.

But right before the wires were on her, the Doctor appeared, favoring his left ankle as he soniced the mass of wires while standing over Kayla.

Instead of staying to watch however, Kayla exhaled slowly and passed out.

* * *

About an hour or two later, Kayla Harkness had gathered her object, taken a shower, gotten her ankle mended by the TARDIS, and was now standing next to the Doctor, her arms crossed across her chest, “I still don’t understand why we can’t just _leave._ It’s not breaking any laws of time.” She stated in a voice that was quite crisp.

At this, the Doctor frowned, “You’re still blocking me.” He chose to reply with instead, “Is that going to stop?” he asked carefully.

Kayla scoffed and shook her head, “When you don’t lie to me and not answer my questions then I’ll _consider_ it.”

A flash of pain flew across the Doctor’s face as he stared at Kayla for quite a few moments, an awkward and pregnant silence growing between them, “What attacked you,” the Doctor started slowly, “was graphite. Basically the same material as an HB pencil.”

The coldness slid off Kayla’s face as she looked at the Doctor in utter confusion, “What’s a…HB _pencil?”_ she said haltingly.

The Doctor blinked, “What?” he asked, “You don’t know what a pencil is?”

Kayla shrugged, a blush starting to stain her cheeks, “I’ve never heard of one.” She muttered while staring at the ground.

For a second, the Doctor looked like he was in danger of laughing at the brunette, but with a cough, he turned away, “It’s an object that’s used for writing.” He explained.

“So I was attacked by a pencil scribble?” Kayla said slowly, “Which means whoever did this was frustrated.”

The Doctor’s brow furrowed and he turned around to look at Kayla, “Why do you say that?” he asked.

Kayla shrugged, “Usually whenever I got frustrated when I was younger I scribbled on a piece of paper.” She explained shortly.

After a few moments, the Doctor nodded and sniffed the small scribble before letting Kayla do the same, “Brought into being with ionic energy. Whatever we're dealing with, it can create things as well as take them. But...why make a scribble creature?!”

Running a hand through her hair, Kayla’s brow creased as she thought in silence. Next to her, the Doctor scratched at his neck, “Chloe!” Kayla suddenly shouted out with a grin on her face, “She draws a lot but the last week of school she wasn’t there.”

“And you think she’s connected to this?” the Doctor asked.

Kayla nodded, “Her mom was acting odd earlier in the street and, frankly, it’s our best shot.”

* * *

About ten minutes later, Kayla Harkness and the Doctor stood in front of Chloe Webber’s glass front door. Raising his hand, the Doctor was about to knock three times on the door when Kayla’s hand shot out in front of him and rang the doorbell.

“Oh.” The Doctor sighed as he put his fist down, “I probably should have noticed that.”

Kayla nodded, “Yep.” She agreed stiffly, cuing an awkward pause.

Thankfully, however, Chloe’s mom opened the door with a slight frown only a minute later, “Hello?” she asked, suspicion flickering across her dark face, “Can I help you?” she asked.

Before Kayla could make the proper introductions, the Doctor beat her to it, “Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Kayla. Can we see your daughter?” he intoned bluntly while Kayla sighed next to him.

“No! You can't.” Chloe’s mom snapped instantly.

Not even looking like he was disappointed, the Doctor grabbed Kayla’s hand, causing the brunette to frown and remove it from his grip, and said, “Okay! Bye.” With a small shrug before once again grabbing the brunette’s hand and pulling her after him.

“What are you doing?” Kayla hissed, too shocked to move her hand out of the Doctor’s grip.

Instead of waiting, the Doctor winked at the brunette just before Chloe’s mom called to them, “Why?” Shocked that the Doctor’s plan had worked, Kayla allowed herself to turn along with the Doctor, their hands still clasped, “Why do you want to see Chloe?”

The Doctor shrugged, “Well, there's some interesting stuff going on in this street, and I just thought - well, we thought - that she might like to give us a hand.” He explained carefully, making sure that he didn’t out right accuse the young girl of anything.

Next to him, Kayla nodded, “I remember her from school, she was very smart.”

At this, Chloe’s mom grinned slightly, “She is.” She agreed softly.

Shrugging the Doctor sighed, “We'll let you get on with things. On your own. Bye again!” with a slight wave, the Doctor and Kayla turned away.

“Let go of my hand.” Kayla hissed at the Doctor.

Complying instantly, the Doctor shot the brunette a worried look, “You okay?” he asked softly.

Before the brunette could answer, Chloe’s mom called out once again, “Wait!” she cried. Once again, Kayla and the Doctor turned, only to see the strong facade slipping off her face, making her look vulnerable and scared, “Can you help her?”

The Doctor smiled, “Yes, we can.” He agreed.


	30. Fear Her Pt. 2

Chloe’s mother seemed like a nice person to Kayla. With a timid smile, the dark skinned woman had led the Time Lord and the brunette through her house and into her living room. There, a nice couch was sitting in front of a coffee table and a small TV that was on, “The Torch Bearer is running up towards the mall, which I can tell you is...” the newscaster was saying on it while the Doctor threw his jacket onto the couch.

Both standing, Kayla crossed her arms and listened as the worried woman spoke, “She stays in her room, most of the time. I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall. She gives me nothing, just asks to be left alone.” She explained, sounding scared and utterly alone.

Kayla nodded with understanding, “What about Chloe’s father?” she asked as she moved a bit to lean against the wall.

At this question, Chloe’s mother’s face darkened, “Chloe's dad died a year ago.” She replied, her voice changing a bit.

“You don’t seem very upset about that.” Kayla noted, “Not a good man?”

Chloe’s mother shook her head, “Definitely not.” She agreed.

Looking much too pleased despite the tone and subject of the conversation, the Doctor suddenly popped in, “Well! Let's go and say hi!” He cried out brightly.

Chloe’s mother blinked, a worried expression flittering across her face, “I should check on her first...she might be asleep.” She muttered hesitantly.

His smile slipping off, the Doctor peered at Chloe’s mother, “Why are you afraid of her, Trish?” he asked in a serious, concerned voice.

But the woman didn’t answer, "I want you to know before you see her that's she's really a great kid.” She explained in a soft voice.

The Doctor nodded in apparent understanding, “I'm sure she is.” He agreed.

“She's never been in trouble at school...you should see her report from last year. A’s and B’s.” At this, Chloe’s mother smiled proudly at both the Doctor and Kayla.

Smiling back, Kayla nodded to the Doctor very carefully, “I’m so sorry,” the brunette started, “but may I powder my nose?” she asked in a kind voice that sounded deeply apologetic for having to ask.

Falling for this completely, Chloe’s mother smiled back, “Of course.” She agreed before giving her the directions.

So with a smile, Kayla walked out of the living room.

* * *

Of course, unlike the Doctor, Kayla _wasn’t_ someone with no soul, and while she fully intended to use this time to use the bathroom, she also intended to search the house and see just how Chloe was.

So after five minutes, she snuck out of the bathroom and up the stairs, thankful that the house seemed to not have any creaky floorboards are stairs. Of course like anyone at the Time Agency, she was trained in the art of sneaking up something and being out of sight. Using that training, she headed to Chloe’s door and eyed it for a second.

It was cracked open, something that bothered Kayla. If the girl was staying upstairs pretty much 24/7, like her mother had implied, then why would the door be open. The answer was obvious to the brunette, Chloe Webber had probably left the room when Kayla had gone to the restroom.

Hoping that her belief was correct, she carefully pushed open the door, her hearts starting to beet faster as she cautiously looked inside. Chloe wasn’t there, something that calmed Kayla down a bit, but what was there was about a hundred pencil drawings. Now more curious, she pushed the door open more and stepped inside the room before pushing it back to the exact spot it had been in before.

The drawings on the room were quite well drawn, though the occupants in them all seemed to be in varying stages of depression. One person, a child wearing the British flag on his shirt, had a tear on his face. As Kayla watched the drawing, the tear slowly slid down his face and another one formed on the other side of his face.

Not particularly shocked, Kayla just looked at all the other drawings, noting the ways the people inside them were twitch subtly and, like the boy, crying.

“I’ll help you.” Kayla promised in a soft voice, “I’ll return you to your homes.”

At this statement, two things happened. The drawings Kayla had been speaking to all seemed to perk up and eye the brunette, while the closet door’s behind her suddenly shook violently. At once, the brunette whirled around and stared at the wooden doors.

Without a word, Kayla opened the doors to the closet and looked at the clothes. They seemed normal, a bit on the darker side which caused the brunette to blink and glance behind her at the bright room. Turning back, her brow furrowed as she noticed the clothes shaking and moving as if there was a fan behind them.

Her hands slightly trembling, Kayla parted the clothes. Instantly, a red light flooded over the brunette’s gaze, causing her to stumble back and knock over a can of pencils. Rubbing at her eyes and wincing as she stepped on a pencil, Kayla tried to peer at the thing in the closet. She could barely make out a beard and glowing red eyes when the thing spoke, “I'm coming...” it threatened in a rumbling, human male voice.

Trying to look closer at the figure, Kayla started to tremble as she saw the face morph into a man with blond hair that she knew well. Feeling as if her entire body was turning to sand, Kayla felt the barriers between her mind and the Doctor’s break as she finally cried out, “Doctor!”

She felt her knees shake and give out, sending her kneeling on the floor as she stared at the monstrous face before her. It looked remarkably like her ex, but she could see the actual face of the man with red eyes in a beard if she focused. The problem with that was that she couldn’t focus, no after seeing her ex and suddenly having the Doctor’s feelings in her head. He was worried in scared, which added to her emotions, but he was also amazingly happy and gleeful. She had unblocked him, meaning that he might have a chance.

The thoughts nearly made Kayla sick. In fact, she could already feel a headache forming from all the confusion and thoughts in her head.

Thankfully, though, the Doctor suddenly pushed the door wide open and ran to the closet doors and closed them without a look at the man inside. Shivering, Kayla watched as the Doctor turned to her, a wild look in his eyes as he threw off his suit jacket and gave it to her, “What can I do to help?” he asked in a soft and serious voice as he knelt in front of her, “What’s wrong?”

Barely lifting her head, Kayla felt like a leaf in the wind as she shook in the Doctor’s jacket, “Just…give me a second.” She rushed to say, “Just a second.”

Looking unpleased with her request, the Doctor slowly straightened and soniced the closet doors, “Best not to open them.” He explained to Chloe’s mother and Chloe, the former nodding carefully.

“What've you been drawing?” Chloe’s mother asked Chloe.

At first, Chloe stalled, “I'm drew him yesterday.” She started.

Her mother frowned, “Who?” she asked almost desperately.

“Dad.” Chloe answered, her voice low.

Instantly, the woman’s eyes filled with tears, “Your dad? But he's long gone. Chloe, with all the lovely things in the world - why him?” she wondered in a shaking voice.

Chloe’s face didn’t change, “I dream about him, staring at me.” She replied.

Looking more and more troubled, the woman wiped at her eyes, “I thought we were putting him behind us. What's the matter with you?”

“We need to stay together.” Chloe stated

For a second, it seemed that Chloe’s mother’s spirts were lifting as she nodded, a tearful smile on her face, “Yes, we do.” She agreed in a wavering voice.

Chloe, however, shook her head, “No. Not you. Us.” She corrected, her tone turning colder.

Kayla, wincing at this, glanced over at the Doctor, who turned away from the drawings and back to Chloe, a mask covering his emotions on his face.

“We need to stay together. And then it'll be all right.” Chloe repeated, her voice still cold.

Worried and scared, Chloe’s mother went over to her daughter and attempted to put her hands on the girl’s cheeks, only for the child to flinch away from the touch. Feeling her face harden, Kayla walked forwards and placed a hand on the mother’s shoulder, “Have you seen what Chloe’s drawings can do?” she asked in a soft voice.

Her face tear – stained, Chloe’s mother glared at Kayla, “Who gave you permission to come into her room? Get out of my house.” She demanded in a suddenly cold voice.

Not very surprised, Kayla nodded carefully, “I will,” she started slowly, “If you promise to at least _look_ at the drawings.”

“I don't wanna here any more of this.” The woman stated.

Kayla nodded, “I understand that this is scary for you, but this is situation has affected others beside yourself and your daughter.” Straightening a bit, she flipped on her VM and typed something in, “I’m sorry ma’am but Torchwood has taken over.”

* * *

The Doctor wasn’t speaking to her, which was fine for Kayla. The brunette simply ignored the quiet sulking and thoughts from the Doctor. Though the thoughts were harder to ignore because, while she was blocking the Time Lord, he was now actively attacking her mental barriers and forcing his thoughts into her mind.

This meant that the ride to Torchwood One was not fun for the Doctor and Kayla, who were in the back seat of a car with a tinted window that was most likely weapon proof. Behind them, in a very similar car, Chloe and her mother, who the brunette now knew was named Trish, followed them to Torchwood. There, from what Kayla had been told when the officers had arrived, both Kayla and the Doctor were allowed to figure out what exactly Chloe was. Whether or not that being would be harmed was a mystery, just like the Doctor’s fate.

Hers, however, had already been promised to her in agreement she had signed with Torchwood. She would work for them in a job not unlike the one she had had in the Time Agency. She would be allowed to have her own flat, and if her feelings ever changed for the Doctor, she would be allowed to see him twice a week.

_‘I can’t believe you did this, Kayla!’_ the Doctor’s thought whizzed through the brunette’s mind, causing her to grit her teeth, _‘I trusted you!’_

This, to the brunette, was an unfair protest. She had trusted the Doctor herself, and the Doctor had betrayed her. He had taken her father’s Vortex Manipulator, the only possession she had of the man, and had thrown it out into space. And when he had told Kayla this, he acted as if it was just a small mistake, something _anyone_ could have done.

_That_ was unforgiveable to Kayla. Her father’s Vortex Manipulator was hers and, to be honest, it was an object of comfort to Kayla. She never grew up with blankets or anything like that because the people who had taken her and her friend were cold and clinical, and the Time Agency broke any remaining feelings of want that could be considered childish. Captain Jack’s VM was the closest thing she had to him and to comfort. When she ran her hand over the back of it, she could pretend for a few seconds that Jack had raised her along with her mother.

The brunette jumped as she felt something hot and wet fall down her cheek. Wiping at it angrily, she rubbed at her eyes to try and stop anymore tears escaping from her eyes. She would _not_ show weakness in front of the Doctor.

But the Doctor was as perspective as always, and at the tear, Kayla felt a warmth entire her soul as the Doctor comforted her mentally. Too tired to resist, Kayla allowed her body to be engulfed in the warmth. The Doctor, sensing this, placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. This, though something Kayla would later make herself forget, was also allowed as she cried silently to herself.

* * *

When they arrived in Torchwood, Kayla didn’t allow herself to display any weakness like she had in the car. She was as cold and emotionless as the officers who were escorting Chloe, Trish, the Doctor, and Kayla into Torchwood One.

“Yvonne wants to see you.” A guard said to her left, “I’ll take you there.” The way he spoke this, it was clear to Kayla that she was only being told as a formality. She had no choice in this matter.

So she nodded and said, “I figured as much.” And with no protest, she followed the guard through the metal corridors and to the top floor where Yvonne’s office was.

When she arrived, the woman did her usual gushing as she had done when Kayla had arrived the first, second, third, and fourth time. With too many uses of the word ‘darling’ to be considered legal, Kayla had to bite her cheek to not snap at the blonde.

“Sit, sit.” She invited with a pleasant flourish to a chair in front of her desk. Knowing, just like with the guard, she had no choice, Kayla did as asked and sat down, “Now, you brought us the Doctor.” She said in her sugary sweet voice, “Just like we asked.”

Kayla slowly nodded, “Yes.” She answered.

Yvonne giggled, “That’s perfect! Now there’s _one_ more thing we need to ask you.”

Stiffening a bit, Kayla looked at Yvonne, “What is it?” she asked carefully, only for the blonde woman to press on a red button with her manicured nails.

“I’m afraid we hired someone who will be more help than you. Her one and only request is that you don’t work for us. And since you’re an alien, you belong to Torchwood.” At this, Yvonne laughed to herself, “So you will be staying with the Doctor arms.”

By now, Kayla’s mouth was open as she stared at Yvonne. Swiveling around, she saw two guards come in and look at Yvonne, who, without even talking, waved a hand at the brunette, “Wait! This is a mistake!” Kayla protested, “I trusted you. I gave you the Doctor!”

Yvonne nodded, “Yes, you did. But what Torchwood does is for the good of the British Empire. Surely you must see how you are a threat to our lives.”

Two heavy hands clamped down on Kayla’s arms, causing her to struggle as she was hauled up by the two, “What about Chloe?” she gasped out, “I thought the Doctor and I were supposed to work with her.”

Looking like that was the funniest question she had ever heard, Yvonne outright laughed, “Chloe has already been killed by our doctors and we will look into whatever was processing her. However since we have already wiped her mother’s memory and we have gotten word from the neighborhood that all the missing children have been found, the Doctor and you will not be needed.” Smiling once more, Yvonne waved her hand to the door, “Now away with her. One of the scientists wanted to talk to me about something called a ‘Ghost Shift.’”

Struggling and protesting in the guards’ grasp, Kayla felt a needle get pressed into the vain on her neck and she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	31. Interlude 8

The Doctor woke to the sound of a woman screaming, “I trusted you! I did what you asked!”  

Too groggy to do anything, the Doctor closed his eyes, so wanting to fall to sleep when he jerked up, sudden feelings of fear and anger coursing through him. If he concentrated, he could feel two pressures on his arms that resembled someone holding onto them. The woman’s voice continued to scream as the Doctor clambered to his feet and looked at the surrounding area he was in.

He appeared to be in a cement cell something that took him a moment to remember _why_ he would be in such a place, but then the memory of Kayla…Kayla...

Honestly, the Doctor didn’t know how to react to the situation. There were just so many things the Doctor had kept from her, and he knew that Kayla was doing the same. The main question was who was willing enough to confront the other. And the Doctor knew he would never do that to Kayla, not with what he was keeping. But Kayla? Once in a past that was barely three months ago, before everything had exploded with Kayla walking out of the TARDIS, the Doctor wouldn’t have needed to even pause to say that Kayla would _never_ confront him on something like that. Now, however, the Time Lord wasn’t so sure.

Wanting to do _something_ destructive, an urge he had not had since his ninth form, the Doctor hit the wall brutally with a fist before wincing at the feel of his bones snapping. It was heal in a few hours due to his Time Lord biology and due to his body needing to use up his regeneration energy. That was another thing he hadn’t told Kayla, though hopefully Kayla would understand that sometimes, secrets are best left unsaid.

“Let go of me! Let go of me now!” the Doctor jumped at the voice, one that was slightly familiar but much too high to be placed correctly in his memory. Though, if the Doctor seriously thought about it for a moment, he could nearly place the voice…and then the shrillness broke through. He had never met someone with such a high voice, such a _painful_ one, but judging by how close the voice was – probably in the next room – the Doctor was about to meet the person.

And meet the person he did! Because in the next few moments that passed, the Doctor was being pushed aside by two guards wearing black bulky protective gear with **‘Torchwood’** stamped onto it. The door to his cell was standing open as two black women dressed in the same protective gear as the ones holding the Doctor, and a man dressed impeccably in a suit with a tray of food for two. The amount of food was, of course, explained by _who_ had caused all the commotion.

That person was a passed out, at least for now, Kayla Harkness. But even without their psychic link, which was severally lessened because of their time apart, the Doctor could tell that Kayla was stirring in the arms of the guards. And judging by their expressions, they knew that as well.

Quickly and not so gently, the two guards stepped out of the cell and locked it behind them, leaving the man in the suit looking very awkward and uncomfortable.

“Right.” He started with a hard swallow, “I’m Ianto Jones and I’m your guide to your imprisonment in Torchwood One!” He said in a cheery voice that made the Doctor scowl quite a bit, “Now before Kayla wakes up –“

“I’m already up you ass.” Kayla snapped from the floor, her eyes closed.

Ianto nodded, not looking too happy about this new information, “Well, um, good. I hope you’re feeling well.”

“I’m not.” Kayla replied as she lifted one hand up to rub at her forehead, “I’d kill for some aspirin.” She added.

Before Ianto could reply, the Doctor cut into the conversation, “Don’t give her aspirin.” He commanded.

That statement caused Kayla to clamber to her feet and glare at the Doctor, “Don’t you _dare_ tell me what to do.” She growled.

“Kayla you don’t understand –“ the Doctor started to try and explain, but Kayla wasn’t done.

“It’s bad enough that I’m stuck in this cell with you but if you _ever_ try to control me again I will not hesitate to kill you.” She threatened.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Ianto stepped in between the fighting couple, “Please refrain from killing one another because you will be tried and put to death.” He said in a calm voice.” At this, Kayla and the Doctor slowly turned their heads to look at Ianto, “They’re the rules.” He stated, holding up a manual.

Kayla slowly nodded and then back away until she was sitting in a small chair, “What are the rules?” she asked. The Doctor, blinking, walked over to the opposite wall and sat down into another chair as well, his eyes flickering between Kayla and Ianto.

Seeming rather confused, Ianto grabbed something from his pocket and started to unfold a large pamphlet, “Do not try to break out of your cell are you will be killed. Do not try to kill one another or you will be killed. Every morning at six a guard will come and take each of you to your assignment for the day. Do not purposely fail in these assignments or your consequences will be swift. You will have three meals a day and in the case of an emergency, the doors automatically open.”

Closing the pamphlet, Ianto smiled at the Doctor and Kayla, “I’m sure you two can figure out how to get out of the building.” He said in a thin voice, “Now, do you have any questions?” he asked.

Kayla shook her head, and the Doctor, still looking at the brunette Time Lady, also shook his head, “No.” he answered in a soft voice.

Swallowing, Ianto seemed unsure of what to do, “Right.” He started, “I’ll leave you be. Dinner will be here in about an hour. Goodbye.” Turning away, he unlocked the door and locked it behind him.

Sighing, Kayla ran a hand through her hair, “Why can’t I have aspirin?” she asked the Doctor.

Jumping, the Doctor looked at her, “It’ll kill you.” He stated simply, “It’s deadly to all Time Lords or Ladies.”

“Then what am I supposed to do if I have a headache?” Kayla questioned angrily.

The Doctor shrugged, a sudden feeling of hot anger coursing through him, “Well usually I would be able to give you medicine from the TARDIS but I don’t seem to have that since Torchwood took it from me.” He snapped.

Shaking her head, Kayla muttered something under her breath, “I’m not doing this with you.” She retorted to the Doctor before turning away and staring at the wall. Letting out a snort, the Doctor slowly counted down from three in his head. Right at one, Kayla whirled around on her chair and glared at the Doctor, “What the hell is your problem?” she asked him crossly, “You got rid of the _one_ thing I had of my father’s and when I confront you on it you literally brush it off!”

“You were obsessing over it! Kayla I thought your behavior was unhealthy and I _had_ to stop it.” The Doctor defended.

This time, it was Kayla who snorted, “Like you care about me.” She scoffed.

Another spike of anger going through him, the Doctor rose to his feet and stalk towards Kayla causing her to do the same, “Do you even know what I did for the last three months?” he growled, nearly nose to nose, “I was searching for you every day and night. I didn’t sleep for two months before I passed out in the TARDIS. Kayla if we had been apart any longer, we _both_ would have gone crazy because you were blocking me and there was no physical contact.” He tilted his head to the side and, with a very deliberate move, he placed one hand on Kayla’s temple that she didn’t move away, “You were feeling the side effects already.” He started, as if reading something, “You have so many scars in here.”

Suddenly, Kayla pushed the Doctor away, “Don’t read my mind!” she snapped, “And don’t touch me either!”

Swallowing, the Doctor turned away, “Right, sorry.” He apologized, his gaze firmly on the ground.

Retreating, Kayla climbed onto the top bunk of the bunk beds in their cement cell and hugged her knees to her chest on it. Her brown eyes remained firmly on the Doctor as she watched every move he made. Knowing this, the Doctor made sure to make his movements slow and calm. The last thing he wanted was an angry, startled Time Lady.

But this however, didn’t seem to please Kayla either, because, quite suddenly, she snapped, “Either stop moving or sit down.”

At this, the Doctor turned and gave Kayla a look, “What is your problem?” he asked, a rage that had been pooling in him for far too long bursting out, “Seriously Kayla. What is your problem? If anything, you should be apologizing to _me_ for getting us locked up in this cell.” Kayla jumped down from the bed with a slight wince, but this didn’t stop the Doctor from continuing. He was very, very angry, and Kayla was getting the blunt of it, “It’s your fault that we’re stuck in here, completely in utterly your fault.” Kayla scoffed at that, which only made the Doctor even angrier, “What? Do you think I didn’t notice that we’re not in 2012?”

Kayla sighed, “Fine! Okay, I let the contact from Torchwood in 2012 use the TARDIS.” She explained, “But that’s only because _someone_ threw out a perfectly good Vortex Manipulator.”

The Doctor stared at her for a few seconds, his eyes widening, “You…you…” in complete and utter shock, the Doctor shook his head, “Do they still have the key?” he asked weakly.

As if this question had not occurred to her, Kayla blinked and then hissed something under her breath, “Yes.” She whispered in reply to the Doctor.

And that’s truly when the Doctor lost it. He let out a cry of horror and grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall. Still angrier, he started to kick said wall multiple times in his trainers, “You stupid girl! You stupid, stupid girl!” he cried out in disgust as he rounded on Kayla, who looked too shocked to even move, “Do you realize what you have just done?” Very slowly, Kayla nodded, but that just made the Doctor angrier, “When we get out you are _never_ going into my TARDIS again.”

Tears now running down her face, the Doctor felt a slight bit of guilt for hurting the brunette, but this emotion quickly became pure shock as Kayla reached a hand up and _slapped_ him across the face with a resounding _smack!_

“Don’t you _ever, ever_ say that!” Kayla cried out, her emotions making her voice tremble, “Don’t you ever kick me away Doctor.” Her shoulder shaking, Kayla fell to the ground and curled up into a ball, sobbing hysterically.

Guilt stricken and surprised, the Doctor stared at Kayla for a few seconds before he knelt down and rubbed Kayla’s back awkwardly, “Kayla…” he started to whisper before he trailed off as he realized he had no idea where that sentence was going. Instead, he gathered the brunette into his arms and carried her to the bottom bunk and carefully placed her under the covers before getting in next to her.

Perhaps he was wrong to forgive Kayla, and perhaps he should have left her on the floor. But a very important thing he had learned from his father was that once you were Bonded, you were stuck for life. The Doctor didn’t really mind being stuck to Kayla. In fact, any excuse to be closer to Kayla was welcomed. But no matter how much they fought, how many times Kayla left the TARDIS, the Doctor would always love her.

So when the brunette kissed him rather sloppily on the lips, he kissed her back.

* * *

**Three Months Later:**

The Doctor knelt next to Kayla on the floor, holding her brown hair – which had become longer over the months – back as she vomited into a toilet. Her forehead and neck were a blotchy red and covered in a sheen layer of sweat.

“It’s okay Kayla, it’s okay.” He promised, though they both knew that this, like every single morning since three weeks ago, would not be okay. Nothing about their situation was remotely okay, actually. They were trapped in a cement cell, though their bunk bed had been replaced with a bigger one for them to sleep in, and, quite surprisingly, after about two months Torchwood One had connected their cell with a smaller one to serve as a bathroom, which was where they were now.

Plus there was the whole deal with the mysterious non-existing sphere ship and the so called “ghosts,” but that was an entirely different matter.

Shaking, Kayla leaned against the Doctor’s chest, “Try to get Mickey to give me something for a headache.” She whispered to him in a tired, weak voice, “I’m sure this is just a stomach bug or something.”

Personally rather skeptical of this assessment, the Doctor bit his lip, “Let me help you to bed.” He offered, knowing that Kayla would be too weak to walk by herself into their bed. But like before, she started to protest only for the Doctor to scope her into his arms and put her gently down on the bed. He carefully checked her temperature only to sigh as he saw that she still was reading at a slight fever.

“I love you.” The Doctor promised as they both heard the familiar sound of the guards coming towards them, “Mickey will stop by at around 10 to check on you. After the ghost shift.” At the name, Kayla barely managed a wince, “I know love. I’ll try to fix it.” He promised.

Too weak to nod, Kayla’s eyes fluttered close as her lips formed a smile. Watching this for a second, the Doctor ran a hand throw his hair, thinking hard as the guards led him out and two medical officers filtered around Kayla to check on her. He hated leaving her, he really did, but before Kayla had fell as ill as she was now, they had decided that the Doctor _must_ keep working for Torchwood and Yvonne. As long as he was in the know, they could find out a way to stop whatever Torchwood was doing.

Besides, who would stop the ghost shift or make sure that Rose Tyler didn’t suggest that Kayla should be a mercy kill. As always, it was the Doctor.


	32. Army of Ghosts Pt. 1

_My name is Kayla Ann Harkness. When I was a baby, I was stolen from my mother and my sometimes there father by a mysterious organization. They started to train me at a young age with tactics and skills that would be valuable for my one job, which was the kill the Doctor. There was another girl there named Melody Pond and she was my best friend. She was also trained to kill the Doctor, so we spent much time with each other in the classes they put us through._

_But little did they know, the organization e had attracted the Time Agency’s attention, and with all their flaunting of the two that would kill the Doctor, the Time Agency decided to pick me to kidnap, so they did. Until I was thirteen, they trained me as their best agent. I was taught how to steal, to kill, to shoot, and to sneak. At a young age I was taught how to use the sex appeal I had naturally and, when I turned fourteen I developed an addiction to a controlled version of LSD that did not kill as many brain cells._

_When I was sixteen, I was injected with several drugs to expand my lifespan. It worked, which meant I would have been twenty-five when I turned eighteen. Eighteen was also the year I meant Captain John Hart. I was Commander Kayla Hark and we were a couple. Then Captain Jack Harkness came…_

_I don’t remember much of what happened, of how I realized the truth of the Time Agency and that Jack was my father. I knew that they wiped memories, but when they wiped the memories of my time at the Luna Academy, a time I now remember, I was done with the Agency._

_My father and I traveled as con agents until we met the Doctor and Rose. I fell in love with the Doctor, the man I had been trained to kill by the organization that had kidnapped me when I was a baby._

_But this is not a story about my past or current life. This is a story that is about the end of Torchwood, Torchwood’s employees, Rose Tyler’s death._

_This story is also about my death._

* * *

While Kayla was slipping in and out of a fever – like dream, the Doctor was standing in front of Yvonne. As all knew, they were in their usual argument.

“She’s s _ick.”_ The Doctor protested for the ninety-fourth time.

Yvonne, for her part, looked just as interested as the first time the Doctor had brought this up, “I am aware, Doctor.” She stated in a cold voice.

“I just need to get a few medical supplies from the TARDIS and Kayla will be okay in a few hours.” He pleaded, a hopeful expression on his face as if he thought that today was the day that Yvonne said yes.

If that was the case, however, his dreams were crushed as Yvonne clucked in a sympathetic way, “As I have told you, Doctor, you are not trusted in the TARDIS. As much as everyone, including myself, would love to see Kayla get better, you will either have to give us the TARDIS key, something we have let you keep, or hope that our medicines will help Kayla.”

The Doctor frowned, “But they aren’t working!” He protested, “She’s getting worse, not better!”

“I am sorry that you feel that way Doctor, but our tests on your Bonded show that she is getting better.” Yvonne explained in a patient voice, “Now if that’s everything then please go wait outside. You will be monitoring the ghost shifts today.”

Grinding his teeth, a habit he had picked up about two months ago, the Doctor left Yvonne’s office and closed the door with a snap. Turning away from it, he nearly ran into Rose Tyler, “Hello.” He grounded out.

Looking up, Rose flashed her familiar tongue-between-teeth-smile. Her blond hair was cut shorter in a more professional bob and her makeup had dulled out an incredible amount. She wore skirts and blouses now, but under all the change her personality and dislike for Kayla had not changed. And for that, the Doctor did not like her.

So when Rose smiled at him and said, “Hi Doctor,” in a way that made them seem like they were friends or on friendly terms, the Doctor felt a flash of anger go through him.

In fact, his emotions had been off course for the levels. At certain people or noises, he felt a sudden emotion that didn’t match up to the one he had been feeling, or, like just now, the emotion felt amplified and unnatural. If he had ran into Rose Tyler on a street block on a more normal day, then he would be able to stand her sight and friendly greetings.

But today, he could not. Today, his patience was too near breaking point to not snap at the sight of the blonde. So today he grabbed Rose’s arm and dragged her into the construction area. She, he noticed, did not protest. If anything, Rose probably thought that he wanted something _more_ with her, but this was not the case. Instead, once they were in a rather private area, the Doctor turned on her, “Did you do something to my Bonded?” he snapped at her.

Rose’s mouth fell open and her eyes widened, “W-what?” she stammered, “I don’t even know what that means! Who’s your Bonded?”

“Kayla. Harkness.” The Doctor said shortly.

Looking more angry than shocked, Rose recoiled at the words, “Of course,” She snapped, “Why would I expect anyone else? Kayla and the Doctor.” Shaking her head as if she was disgusted by those two names together, Rose turned away, “I didn’t do anything to Kayla. I’m just as shocked as you are about her sudden sickness. Now if you excuse me, I have a job to do.”

Running a hand through his hair, the Doctor turned back the way they had come when the he paused and whirled around, his eyes widening in horror as he saw Rose walking deeper into the construction site, “Wait! Rose!” He called after her.

Not pausing, something the Doctor wasn’t surprised by, Rose continued on. This, however, only prompted the Doctor to speed up.

And then Rose shrieked and backed up, one word single word coming out of her mouth in a high pitch, “Cybermen!”

* * *

Kayla Harkness awoke with a start, a sudden flash of fear rushing through her. This was not new to the brunette. She would often wake to an emotion going through her that the Doctor had felt, and, whenever she brought it up with the Doctor, he would sometimes have the same experience. It was just a side effect of being Bonded. Ever since they had been at Torchwood, however, Kayla had had the same experience more and more, though usually the emotion was something like stress or anger or worry. Fear was a fairly rare one. The two other times he had been so scared that he woke her was when he saw the sphere and the hole the sphere had made.

Her body already going out of instinct, Kayla mentally asked the Doctor if he was okay, but after five minutes and no reply, the brunette pulled out the big guns and pressed a small button on a necklace she was wearing under the gray shirt she had worn to bed last night. That button would make Mickey’s button beep and prompt him to have the Doctor called the sphere room. There he would tell the Time Lord to check on Kayla ASAP.

Instead of this happening, however, Mickey Smith came running over, looking flustered and worried. Flashing his ID card to the scanner, he slipped inside the cell and looked at Kayla, who was standing and waiting for him, for a long moment, “I am so sorry Kayla, but the Doctor and Rose are missing.”

Her eyes widening, Kayla shook her head quickly, one hand going to her stomach, “He wouldn’t…not with _her.”_ Spitting out the word, Kayla closed her eyes and leveled a hand to her forehead, the other still on her stomach and rubbing in circles, “I’m going to kill him.” Kayla vowed.

Mickey smiled tightly, but it quickly slid off, “You need to lie down.” He stated, concern now etching his face, “They’ll make you work.” He pointed out.

Sighing, Kayla sat back on the bed and perched there, looking at Mickey, “Find him for me Mickey.” She said in a soft voice as the man was walking out the door, “I don’t know how I can deal with this without him.”

Looking behind him, Mickey smiled, “Don’t worry. Just get better.” And with a snap, the door closed behind him and Kayla was locked in once more.

* * *

The Doctor was not happy. Very not happy. Extremely not happy. And this was all because of Rose Tyler. Because when the blonde had cried out, “Cybermen,” the other Cybermen around them started to move. They pushed the translucent tarps in front of them away and stepped out.

Not even really thinking, the Doctor grabbed Rose by the forearm and dragged her with him to the nearest door he could find, which was a closest, “In!” he ordered her harshly.

Giving him a shocked look, mostly likely because he had never _really_ yelled at her until now, Rose scampered into the closest, only for the Doctor to growl wordlessly in annoyance and push her in, nearly making the blonde lose her balance. Looking behind them, the Doctor shut the door and soniced it, making a lock click into place.

“What are we going to do?” Rose hissed to the Doctor. Her brown eyes – they were so unlike Kayla’s and, in all honesty, they were a rather muddy colored one while Kayla’s were a vibrant, perfect brown – widened in fear.

The Doctor gave her a cold look, “How am I supposed to know?” he asked in a harsh voice.

Rose rolled her eyes, “What is wrong with you?”

Taken aback, the Doctor blinked, his eyes widening, “What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you, Rose Tyler?”

This time, it was Rose who blinked in surprise, “There is _nothing_ wrong with me! Why are you acting like I’m the one to blame? I did nothing wrong!” she protested.

The Doctor glared, “How do you think that there’s nothing wrong with how you acted? Do you not remember the last time we saw the Cybermen? They are unstoppable!” he ranted. Rose opened her mouth to speak, her eyes sparkling in rage, but before she could speak, the Doctor slapped a hand over her mouth, “Shush!” he hissed at her.

Looking confused, Rose’s brow furrowed for a few seconds only for it to smooth out and the blonde’s eyes to widen with fear once more as she heard two Cybermen speaking to one another.

“The two intruders have disappeared.” One said.

“They must be found.” Another replied with a slightly deeper voice, “Continue your search, Cyber Unit 320050.” It ordered before stomping off.

For a second, there was silence, and then the remaining Cyberman stomped off in the same direction as the one before.

Removing the Doctor’s hand from her mouth, Rose whispered, “Are they gone?” in a frightened voice.

Shushing her once more, the Doctor moved very, _very_ slowly to the door and pressed his ear against it, “They’re gone.” He hissed to Rose, “Wait…no!” His eyes widening, the Doctor pressed his entire body against the door, “Two people are out there!”

“They're…building…offices.” He heard one of the people say.

“About…workmen?” another replied.

“They must be…somewhere else.” The first one answered.

“…Not worth it for a snog.”

The Doctor heard a laugh and a faint protest of, “It is.” The sound of the plastic covering barely reached through and caused the Doctor to hiss in frustration, “Come on...!” And then, just as suddenly as the conversation had started, it stopped and the sound of footsteps came through the door as one of the people walked by.

“Shouldn’t we do something?” Rose protested from near the back of the small closet.

The Time Lord sighed and went to the black of the closet to lean against the wall of it, “What can we do?” he whispered in reply, “It’s not as if we can go out and grab them.”

For a second, Rose seemed placated, but then she continued, “I think I might have recognized the man who was talking.” She started in a slow voice, “And if I’m right then that girl is his girlfriend.”

This seemed to be correct, for not a second later a woman’s voice came through the closest quite loudly, “I'm gonna go back to work.” She announced to nothing, “This is it...I'm going...see ya...” her voice seemed closer than before, “Now stop it, Gareth! I'm not kidding, just stop it!” she cried out after no reply.

The Doctor winced, “Why won’t she just leave?” he asked Rose.

Rose shrugged, “She’s a bit daft.”

“No kidding.” The Doctor agreed.

“Sorry, I'm just looking for my friend...did anyone come down here?” the woman asked something. When no reply came a rustling came from outside the room and then the woman screamed.

* * *

Kayla had been annoyed when a guard came in and ordered her to the Sphere Chamber. She knew that because of the guards’ cameras they had seen her moving about, but still! Sending her to the one place _everyone_ felt bad in was not a good idea.

However, Kayla Hark was still sitting near the back of the room; her eyes were firmly fixed to the ground.

“Kayla.” At her name, Kayla lifted her head to look up at Mickey, “It’s two minutes until ghost shift. Rajesh wants you to watch the computer for sign of activity.

It took the brunette a few seconds to reply, “Okay.” She finally agreed, “Help me up?”

Instantly, Mickey held out a hand that Kayla took and used to pull herself up; Mickey eventually had to grasp the brunette by the shoulders to steady her. “Thanks,” the brunette murmured in apparent embarrassment; there was a blush rising up her cheeks and her eyes were fixed to the ground.

“No problem.” Mickey said with a small, rather sad, smile. He had not traveled with the Doctor and Kayla for very long before he left, but the time he had spent with the couple gave him the impression that Kayla was a strong person. In a way, it was surreal for him to see the brunette so weak. The only other time he had seen Kayla like this, her daughter had just died.

Shaking his head to get rid of the memory of the place he had called home, Mickey turned back to his very important job of cleaning the floors. While behind him, Kayla was typing busily on the computer.

“We’re in ghost shift!” she alerted.

Rajesh nodded, “Tell me if something happens.” He ordered.

With a slight nod, Kayla continued to type, her eyes flickering between the multiple screens as Rajesh tried to stare at the sphere and Mickey cleaned the floors in boredom. Until, with a gasp, Kayla started to type so quickly it caught Rajesh attention.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

Not even glancing up from the computer Kayla replied, “The ghost shift is off. Someone’s been meddling it. And I know who it is.”

Hearing the note of worry in her voice, Mickey moved a bit closer, “Who is it?” he asked.

“It is Jackie Tyler and her band of rebels.” Kayla answered with a sigh.

* * *

Rose was the one who jumped; this action caused the Doctor to bang the funny bone of his arm on a bucket and make more noise than the blonde did with her small scream.

“Shut up!” He hissed at the blonde.

Of course, Rose didn’t listen to the Time Lord. Instead, the blonde got to her knees and started to go through every single pocket until she pulled out a much more modern phone than the one she had had when she was traveling with the Doctor and Kayla.

“It’s my mum.” She explained in a whisper to the Doctor, “She’s been rebelling against the ghost shift. Says she doesn’t want me working at Torchwood.” Rose shook her head at this belief, “She hasn’t been talking to me for weeks now. Something must be going on.”

And then, ignoring any sort of logic, Rose answered the phone call, “Mum?” She hissed into the device, “Now isn’t really the time…”

* * *

Jackie Tyler had changed since the last time she had seen her daughter. Her hair had gotten shorter, she wore less makeup, and she now wore a loose fighting black shirt and black jeans. And most importantly, she could now shoot several different types of guns.

This new _her_ was because of the so called ‘ghosts.’ Ever since she realized that the ghost that had been coming into her apartment wasn’t Granddad Prentice, she really had to find that brunette and thank her, Jackie Tyler had started a mission. She was going to make sure others realized that these ‘ghosts’ were not actually their loved ones returned.

So when they successfully trapped on only for _all_ the ghosts to disappear without notice and ahead of time; Jackie was the first to react in her team of desperate people, “Destroy the evidence!” Jackie ordered to the shocked others.

Lizzie, her oddly blue colored hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail stared at Jackie with wide eyes, “What happened?” she asked.

It was Jack, a young black man with a buzzed haircut, that answered, “They’re gonna track us down. I _knew_ this wasn’t a good idea.” He stated, giving a woman with olive skin and dark brown hair hanging around her shoulders an annoyed look.

The woman in questioned crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, “But it was our best bet, Jack.” She pointed out.

Jack sighed, “Now we just have to destroy everything we’ve worked on so _those_ freaks don’t get their hands on it.”

Lizzie frowned, “Isn’t it rude to call them freaks? Jackie, Katie, don’t you agree?”

Katie and Jackie nodded and gave Jack a stern look, “Fine.” Jack sighed, “Sorry I called them freaks.” He apologized with a roll of his eyes.

Smiling, Lizzie turned back to desk, “Everything, Jackie?” she asked.

Jackie nodded, “Everything.” She agreed. Turning, Jackie grabbed her phone and started to go through her contacts until she got to Rose, “I’ll just call my daughter and see if she could meet us there.” She told the others, “Katie you’re almost done so do my stuff too, alright?”

Turning away before Katie could reply, Jackie called her daughter.

“Mum? Now isn’t really the time…” Rose hissed to Jackie.

Jackie allowed herself to smile briefly, just listening to her daughter’s voice, but then she shook herself out of the cloud she was in to speak to her daughter, “Rose, Rose! We did it! The plan we had; you know, the one where we trapped one of the ghosts? Well we did it!” she cheered.

“Mum, that’s…great. But I really need to-“

“But now the ghosts have gone. Rose…they _know._ I need you to meet us at Torchwood and make sure they don’t kill us.” Jackie continued, not listening to her daughter.

She heard Rose sigh, “Mum I can’t.” she stated.

“Why not? Rose darling, this is serious.”

“Because I’m in a closet trapped with the Doctor.”

Jackie paused, her mouth falling open slightly, “What?” she asked, “What’s the Doctor doing with you? You said he left you for Kayla.”

“Yes, mum, he did. But now they’re here at Torchwood.” Rose sighed once again, “Listen mum, I can’t help. You’re going to be on your own.”

“Rose! Rose please, I- _we_ need your help.” Jackie begged.

“I can’t help, mum.” Rose replied simply, “I’m sorry.” She apologized.

Running a hand through her hair, Jackie sighed, “I understand. Goodbye Rose.” With a sad smile, Jackie Tyler hung up the phone and turned back to her friends.

* * *

Rose turned to the Doctor, her eyes wide. “There has to be _some_ way we can get out of here.

The Doctor, not listening to the blonde, was crouched in front of the door with his ear pressed against it, “Rose Tyler, I think I have a plan.” He said in a whisper.

* * *

Kayla sighed as Rajesh listened to whatever Yvonne was saying about Jackie and her team, “Can’t we help them?” Mickey hissed to Kayla.

The brunette shook her head, “Rose is their only hope.” She explained, “She’ll have to think of something.”

Mickey sighed, “I hope she does.”

“Me too, Mickey, me too.”


	33. Army of Ghosts Pt. 2

Rose stared at the Doctor, “What do you mean by plan?” Instead of answering, the Doctor held up a finger. This action, however, made Rose place both hands on her hips and glare at the Time Lord, “Doctor!” She hissed in a voice that was probably too loud given their current predicament, “Tell me your plan.” She ordered.

For a second, the Doctor struggled with the wonderful want of straggling the blonde, “Shhh.” He settled for whisper-yelling at the woman. Thankfully heading this, Rose settled onto a bucket with a sulking expression on her face as she texted someone.

Allowing himself a moment to smirk, the Doctor rose to his feet and turned to face the blonde, “We need to leave, _now.”_ The Time Lord whispered.

Rose blinked, “What?” she asked in shock.

The Doctor sighed, “No time for questions, just get up and wait with me at the door.” He ordered before going back over to the door and pressing his ear against the wood.

Thankfully, Roe had the sense to nod and get to her feet and hurry over to the Doctor, “Ready.” She told him firmly.

Not saying a word, the Doctor held up three fingers, then two, and then one, “When I say run, run.” The Doctor whispered before he dropped his last finger and hissed, “Run!”

At this very familiar command, Rose sprang into action. She yanked open the door and ran back down the twisting hallways that she and the Doctor had once gone through. Behind her, she could hear the Doctor quickly catching up to her, and, thankfully, no Cybermen.

Rose only stopped running when she had nearly reached the end of the corridor that led to the Rift Chamber, “Why’d you stop?” the Doctor asked, not even panting from their run; unlike Rose who was panting and whipping her hand across her forehead.

“Do we tell Yvonne?” she asked, “I mean, this is a huge deal! If she doesn’t get informed…” her voice trailed off as she started to bite on her bottom lip.

The Doctor gave Rose an incredulous look, “Yes.” He deadpanned.

“Are you sure?” Rose questioned.

“Yes!” he practically shouted at the blonde.

This, however, was a mistake. With a stern cry of, “What are you – Doctor! Rose!” Yvonne stormed until she was in front of the two, her hands on her hips; behind her, two guards stood slightly awkwardly.  

Glaring at the Doctor as if it was somehow _his_ fault, Rose turned to face the blonde leader of Torchwood One, “Yvonne!” she greeted in a cheery voice, “I just found the Doctor snooping around,” she dropped her voice to a whisper, “He was in the construction area.”

Yvonne sighed, “Thank you Miss Tyler; you may go back to your desk and work on the work you’ve missed while you were hunting down the Doctor.” Giving the younger blonde a chastising look, Yvonne waited until Rose was gone to address the Time Lord.

“What were you doing in there?” Yvonne asked.

The Doctor scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck, “Well…” he started, his voice trailing off as he searched for the right words, “I think you might like to know what I found while I was there.”

“Workmen?” Yvonne asked in a sarcastic voice.

Pretending like he had not noticed this jab, the Doctor continued with, “I can’t tell you.”

“Then what’s the point-“ Yvonne started with more than a hint of anger in her voice.

The Doctor interrupted her, “But I _can_ tell you that you need to shut off that ghost shift.”

Yvonne laughed, “And why would I do that?”

A sudden idea coming to him, the Doctor marched off towards the Rift Chamber; there, he went over to the sheet of glass in between Yvonne’s office and the chamber itself and waited for Yvonne to arrive for his presentation.

What he did _not_ notice was a black woman standing up and going back down the corridor he had stormed out. Only a few seconds later, a man followed her.

* * *

“Why is she coming here?” Kayla asked. The brunette was lounging in the office chair and eating a small salad that an assistant had brought in for her.

Rajesh merely rolled his eyes while Mickey, mopping the floors, paused to give Kayla a shrug, “Maybe they think she could help.” He suggested.

Kayla scoffed, “But Jackie is a rebel! She’s a rebel who can barely plug in her phone to charge.”

Mickey laughed, “Good point.”

Turning the chair around to face the computer she had been stationed at, Kayla watched the monitor for _any_ signs of sphere activity. Next to her, Rajesh typed on the keyboard, running the same scans that they had tried for months, “Anything?” Kayla asked, not expecting a positive answer.

Just like she thought, Rajesh shook his head, “Nothing.” He answered with a sigh, “Only thing we have on it is what the Doctor told us when you two first alive.”

Kayla nodded, “It’s a Void Ship; it’s made to travel through the Void.”

Pausing once more in his cleaning, Mickey jumped in with, “And the Void, in case you’re wondering, is also known as Hell to some people.”

Kayla laughed to herself, “Sounds like a lovely place for a trip.” She said dryly, “Rajesh, do you have a broacher to that place?”

Before Rajesh could reply, the door to the Sphere Chamber opened behind them, which caused all them to turn around and look at a guard bringing in Jackie Tyler.

“Rajesh, Rose is coming down to relieve you of the prisoner in an hour. Until then, the prisoner will stay down here.”

Rajesh nodded, “Alright.” He agreed, as if he had a choice in the matter.

Without another word, the guard walked out, and Jackie Tyler stood at the front of the Sphere Chamber. Her hair was a mix of a fading dye job and streaks of gray hair. A long cut was on her left cheek and bags where under her eyes. Nevertheless, Jackie didn’t seem very feeble. Instead, the woman crossed her arms and glared at the three.

“Kayla,” she nodded to the brunette, “Mickey,” she nodded to the black man, “Man I don’t know,” she nodded to Rajesh, “ _You’re_ all my babysitters?” she asked with a sneer.

Kayla sighed, “You could at least sound pleased that you know more than half of your guards.” She pointed out.

Jackie frowned, “You’re my guards, why should I be pleased with that?” Not waiting for an answer, Jackie stepped forwards in the Sphere Chamber, and then she stopped short, “What IS that thing?” she asked.

The brunette turned her head towards the sphere, “We have no idea.” She answered truthfully.

“But what's wrong with it?” Jackie asked, her brow creasing together.

Rajesh turned away from his computer to stare at Jackie with an evil scientist vibe, “What makes you think there's something wrong with it?” he questioned as if at least two people per day didn’t come into the Sphere Chamber and ask the same exact question Jackie had just asked.

Jackie blinked, which was the same reaction everyone else did when Rajesh asked them that same question, “I dunno...just feels weird.” She struggled to explain, her brow creasing together.

Mickey nodded in understanding, “Same with Kayla, the Doctor, and me. You get used to it.” 

“Took me a few weeks to get used to it,” Kayla remarked from her chair, “I kept calling Mickey by his real name, he was going by a fake one until we came along. Rajesh eventually noticed, but he’s been a doll and hasn’t said a word to anyone.”

Rajesh sighed, “It’s not my fault if word gets out.” He muttered in a dark voice from the computer he had now turned back to face.

Jackie nodded slowly, “So what should I call him?” she asked.

Kayla glanced towards Mickey, who paused in his sweeping, “I’m Samuel.” He said proudly, giving Jackie a significant look.

Looking rather awkward, Jackie crossed her arms and stared at the floor, “Thanks.” She said in a soft voice.

Knowing that she was missing out on something, Kayla chose not to ask and, instead, to steer their conversation towards the sphere and not some guy named Samuel. So she asked in a commanding voice, “Do you want me to explain why the sphere feels weird to you?”

While Mickey went back to his sweeping, Jackie turned to address Kayla, “Yes.” She answered immediately.

“It doesn’t exist.” Kayla stated, “It doesn’t age; there’s no heat, no radiation, has no atomic mass, and our machines don’t pick it up. By all standers, it doesn’t exist.”

Jackie frowned, “But I can see it!” she protested.

Once again, Rajesh turned away from his computer, “Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off...nothing. It is...absent. But we know what it is.”

Now, Jackie looked very confused, “If it doesn’t exist, then how do you know what it is?” she asked skeptically.

Kayla sighed, “When the Doctor and I were taken prisoners, they had us look at anything they had questions over. The Doctor said that it’s a Void Ship.”

Jackie crossed her arms, “And what’s that?” she asked defensively.

“It’s a vessel designed to exist outside time and space. Right now, the object itself, the outer shell if you will, has broken through into our world. But the _actual_ vessel is still traveling through the Void.” Kayla explained.

Jackie started to nod, and then she started to shake her head, “What?” she asked blankly.

Kayla motioned towards the sphere, “We can see the outer shell of it, but it’s actually not here.”

Looking still just as confused, Jackie seemed to nod in a way that suggested she still didn’t understand, “So what am I supposed to do until Rose gets here?”

Mickey headed over to her, a spare mop in hand, “You’re going to help me clean.” He said in a bright voice.

Jackie looked very angry at this suggestion. But with a frustrated noise, she took the mop from Mickey and started to clean the floors in an aggravated manner.

* * *

The Doctor stood in front of a glass panel, his eyes scanning the room. Already he could see a fair amount of problems. A man had an extra ear piece along with the one from Torchwood, Rose was all-but pounding on her keyboard, Yvonne was taking her time to speak to the Doctor, and the Ghost Shift was about to start any minute.

Thankfully, with five minutes until Ghost Shift, Yvonne strolled casually into the room. Behind her, a young black woman and a mousy looking man both went to their respective desks. Both, the Doctor noticed, had extra ear pieces.

Yvonne, not noticing this detail, flicked her wrist at Rose, “Your mother is waiting for you down in the Sphere Chamber, Rose.” She informed the younger blonde. At this information, Rose jumped to her feet and ran out of the room.

Looking slightly disgust by this action, Yvonne headed over to the Doctor, “What?” she snapped, “I’m getting quite busy and Ghost Shift is about to start.”

The Doctor crossed his arms, “I’m giving you _one_ last chance. Cancel it.” He ordered.

Yvonne rolled her eyes, “I don't think so.” She disagreed.

“I'm warning you, cancel it.” He nearly growled, growing quite angry at this point.

Yvonne raised an eyebrow, “Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the rights of Man.” She sneered.

Ever since this problem between the Doctor and Yvonne arose, Kayla had been pushing the Time Lord to get a bit more visual with his examples. So far, he had declined that idea. Not only because he felt like metaphors would work better with Yvonne, but also because he wanted to give her a chance. Humans were his favorite species, despite how many times he insulted their intelligence. Now, however, they had run out of chances and the Doctor had a very bad feeling that today wasn’t going to go well. This meant that he was determined to make sure Yvonne listened to him this time.

So instead of going for a long-winded metaphor of cause-and-effect, the Doctor turned towards the glass sheet that separated Yvonne’s office from the rest of the room, “Let me show you.” He started as he took out his sonic screwdriver, “Sphere comes through.”

Making sure to make eye-contact with Yvonne, the Doctor pressed the tip of the sonic screwdriver to the pane of glass and took great pleasure in creating a small crack in it. He also enjoyed knowing that the glass had a very thin cracks coming from the place where he had set his sonic screwdriver against.

“But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension, splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours. With the Human Race hoping and wishing and helping them along! But too many ghosts, and...” very slowly, he lightly touched the sheet of glass. Instantly, the glass shattered out of the frame and onto the floor.

Yvonne pursed her lips, “Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful.” She said before turning away and addressing everyone else in the room, “Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute.” She ordered.

The Doctor wanted to scream. Had all that really been for nothing?! But not one to give up easily, the Doctor pursued the blonde, “Ms. Hartman, I am asking you - please, don't do it.” He practically begged.

Yvonne didn’t even turn to face him as she spoke, “We have done this a thousand times.” She pointed out.

“Then stop at a thousand!” he nearly yelled.

Yvonne turned to face the Doctor, “We are in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breech, but equally they can CLOSE it.” She explained in a quick voice. And then, for quite a few seconds, the two stared at each other in a battle of wills.

The Doctor was the one that broke the stare by looking away, “Okay.” He said in a suddenly light voice before he strolled towards Yvonne’s office for a chair.

“Sorry?!” Yvonne called after him.

The Doctor shrugged as he picked out a chair and made it face the front, “Never mind! As you were.”

Yvonne blinked, “What, is that it?” she asked, unsure.

The Doctor settled down into the chair and stared at Yvonne, “No! Fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of a cup of tea?” he asked.

“Ghost Shift in twenty seconds.” A young black woman with an extra ear piece announced to the room.

The Doctor hummed, “Mm! Can't WAIT to see it!” he cheered in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Yvonne crossed her arms, “You can't stop us, Doctor.” She pointed out.

“No, absolutely not!” the Doctor agreed with a nod.

At her desk, the black woman started to speak once more, “Ghost Shift in ten seconds. Nine...eight...”  As the atmosphere of the room grew more and more tense, the Doctor raised his eyebrows at her in a silent dare for her to go through with it, “Seven...six...five...four...three...two...” the woman continued.

Just as the Doctor knew she would, Yvonne broke, “Stop the shift. I said stop.” She ordered to the room.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you.” He said gratefully.

“I suppose it makes sense to at least let you give us proof. But the program will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything.” Yvonne explained.

The Doctor nodded, “I'm glad to be of help.” He promised.

Turning away, Yvonne addressed the room at large, “And someone clear up this glass.” She ordered before shooting the Doctor a glare, “They did warn me, Doctor. They said you like to make a mess.” She stated before heading back into her office.

* * *

It took about an hour for Rose to head down to the Sphere Chamber and enter it to collect her mother. She knew what she would find when she arrived. Mickey sweeping, Rajesh running tests, and her mother sulking in the corner.

What she had _not_ expected was Kayla Harkness seated nearby Rajesh and nibbling on a piece of bread, a few crumbs literally her lap and her non-existence stomach. Rose sneered, which made Kayla rolled her eyes and turn away to work on the computer.

Moving her eyes away, Rose looked over at the sphere and already felt her stomach turning at the sight of it. It was just so…weird.

Shuddering, Rose nodded to Mickey before stopping front of her mother. Jackie Tyler looked just like a rebellious Rose had, once upon a time, right down to the sulking expression on her face, “Mum, come on. I need you to come with me. We’re going to get you cleared.”

Jackie didn’t raise her gaze from the ground, “What about my friends?” she asked.

Rose shrugged, “It’ll depend on what Yvonne wants to do with them, but I’ll put in a word.”

Sighing, Jackie rose to her feet, “Fine.” She said, “I suppose that’s the best deal I’ll get.”

For a second, the mother and daughter looked at one another for quite few seconds before Rose cleared her throat awkwardly and turned away, “Come on.” She said as she started for the door.

“Rose! Wait, Rose!” the blonde turned away to see Kayla coming over, “Is the Doctor alright? I haven’t really heard anything other than the fact that you two were missing.” The brunette explained.

Rose sighed, “He’s fine. Just having a chat with Yvonne.” She replied, “He went of exploring him so I went after him.”

Nodding, Kayla turned away with a muttered, “Thanks.”

And then, Rajesh came over, “Rose, I need to explain some of these files to you so you can tell Yvonne.” He told her before launching into a very long lecture on said files.

* * *

The Doctor felt like he was _finally_ succeeding in progress with Yvonne. _Now_ she was asking the right questions. Questions like, “So these ghosts, whatever they are - did they build the sphere?”

At this, the Doctor shrugged, truthfully not knowing the answer, “Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannon ball.” He explained as he tipped the chair he was in onto two legs; his feet were crossed and resting on Yvonne’s desk, something the blonde was letting slide.

Yvonne started to nod, an odd look on her face, “I feel like we’re missing something here.” She sighed in frustration.

The Doctor nodded, “Kayla and I can’t figure out who or what would have the technology to create a Void Ship.”

Looking like she was about to speak, Yvonne, and then the Doctor, froze at the sound of the Ghost Shift engines starting up. Instantly, Yvonne strolled over to the door and threw it open, “Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift.” She asked the room, but no one answered.

Hearing this, the Doctor got up from the chair and stood behind Yvonne, “Who started the program? But-- I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?!” her voice rising as she started to panic, Yvonne pointed towards the lever that was rising on its own accord.

“Step away from the monitors, everyone.” She ordered, but no one did. Instead, they kept typing, “Gareth, Addy - stop what you're doing, RIGHT NOW. Matt. Step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers!” Two scientists ran over to the levers and started to try and pull them back as bright light started to enter the room.

“Stop the levers!” Yvonne yelled, now panicking.

The Doctor, seeing that Yvonne’s method was getting nowhere, took charge and headed over to a young black woman that happened to be one of the few that had an extra ear piece, “What's SHE doing?” the Doctor asked.

Following him, Yvonne studied the woman, “Addy? Step away from the desk.” She ordered to no avail.

Feeling like he had seen _something_ like this before, but he didn’t remember where, the Doctor raised his fingers in front of the woman’s face and snapped them. As he had suspected, the woman did not even blink.

“Listen to me. Step away from the desk.” Yvonne tried once more.

The Doctor sighed, “She can't hear you.” He reported to her before turning his attention to the computer screen, “They're overriding the system.” He announced. At these words, Yvonne and the Doctor turned to stare at the blank wall where light was coming from, “We're going into Ghost Shift.” He stated as the light brightened.

* * *

Down in the Sphere Chamber, Rose was getting impatient. After quite a few minutes of Rajesh explaining file after file, the man had suddenly told her to wait and started to mutter in his comms. while Kayla and Mickey spoke to each other in hushed tones.

Without warning, Kayla appeared at Rose’s side, “Get your mom out of here, now.” She ordered.

Rose surprised herself by nodding simply and grabbing her mom’s arm, “Mum. Come on.” She told her, “Get to the top floor and find the Doctor.” She ordered before pushing her mom outside the door and slamming it shut behind her before Jackie could say another word.

Thankfully she did that because the Sphere Chamber suddenly shook and Rajesh gasped, “It can't be,” before he, Kayla, Mickey, and a confused Rose ran over to the source of the disturbance. The sphere, “It's active!” he whispered.

* * *

The Doctor tilted his head, staring at the ear piece on the woman’s ear, “It's the ear-piece controlling them. I've seen this before.” He said, more to himself than anyone else. With a suddenly solemn, look on his face, the Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and moved until he was standing behind the woman, “Sorry. I'm so sorry.” He apologized. Wincing, the Doctor pressed the sonic screwdriver against the ear piece and pressed the button.

Instantly, the woman screamed with pain and slumped onto her desk. Nearby, the two other men did the same, which meant that the ear pieces where connected.

Yvonne, her eyes wide, stared at the Doctor, “What happened? What did you just do?” she asked.

“They're dead.” The Doctor answered darkly.

Yvonne winced, “Did you kill them?”

Not looking at her, the Doctor turned to start to type into the computer, “Oh someone else did that long before I got here.” He explained.

The blonde nodded, “What're those ear pieces?” she asked with a nod towards said ear pieces.

“Don't.” the Doctor ordered without even looking at the blonde.

Yvonne frowned, “But they're standard comms. devices - how does it control them?” she questioned.

The Doctor moved to one of the men’s computer before he answered, “Trust me, leave them alone.” He ordered again.

“But what are they?” Yvonne asked once again. Not waiting for an answer, the blonde took hold of the black woman’s ear piece and pulled, expecting it to come out of here. Just like the Doctor knew it would, however, the ear piece came out of the black woman’s _head_ with a trail of brain tissue attached to it, “Urgh! Oh, God! It goes inside their brain!” she gasped, revolted, before she dropped the ear piece onto the desk.

The Doctor smirked to himself a bit, “What about the Ghost Shift?” he asked.

Yvonne sighed, “Ninety percent there. It's still running. Can't you stop it?”

The Doctor shook his head, “They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system.” He answered.

“Who's THEY?” Yvonne pointed out.

Not answering her question, mostly because he hope he was wrong, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and laid it flat on his palm and turned it slowly, “It might be a remote transmitter but it's gotta be close by. I can trace it.” He explained in a rush a second before he bolted.

Looking very confused, Yvonne followed; her forgotten laptop was still on her desk, only now it was flashing with a message that read, **‘Sphere Activated.’**

* * *

“We've got a problem down here. Yvonne, can you hear me?” Rajesh called into his comms. as the sphere started to vibrate, “Yvonne, for God's sake - the sphere is active! The readings are going wild! It's got weight, it's got mass, an electromagnetic field - it exists!” he yelled frantically.

Not sharing his apparent enthusiasm, Kayla winced and turned as the door crashed to lock behind them, “Automatic quarantine.” She sighed.

Rose, looking rather worried, glanced at the brunette, “Is there any way to get out?”

It was Mickey who answered, “Nope. But it’s all right, babe. We beat them before, we can beat them again. That's why I'm here. The fight goes on.” He explained easily as the sphere continued to vibrate.

This was new to Kayla, so she was thankful when Rose asked, “The fight against what?”

Mickey smiled grimly, “What d'you think?” he asked, only for the four of them to stumble as two loud crashed from the sphere made the room shake.

* * *

The Doctor walked down the corridor, his screwdriver guiding him. Behind him, Yvonne followed his wake; she only paused to order to guards to come with them, and, when the Doctor grumbled, “Jackie.” And then invited her to join their group. Jackie, not liking this, glared at the two guards who were now flacking her and the back of the Time Lord’s head.

“I was right. Damn.” The Doctor whispered to himself, something that made Yvonne’s brow furrowed.

“Right about what?” Yvonne asked.

Not answering, the Doctor turned to face the group, “You should go back.” He pointed out.

Yvonne snorted, “Think again.” She scoffed.

So the group moved forwards for several minutes in a tense silence until the screwdriver beeped and the Doctor stared at it, “What is it? What's down here?” Yvonne asked.

“Ear-pieces, ear-pods, this world is colliding with another. And I think I know which one.” He said darkly _just_ as outlines of _them_ appeared around them.

“What are they?” Yvonne whispered as Jackie whimpered and moved closer to the Doctor.

The Doctor glared around at the outlines, “They came through first.” He started as the _things_ ripped the curtains with their hands, “The advance guard.” He continued while the _things_ stepped through the ripped curtains and started towards the group, “Cybermen.” He finished.

As if this was their signal, the two guards started to fire at the Cybermen, but this, of course, had no effect. Grabbing Jackie’s hand, because no matter how annoying that woman was she had still helped him before, the Doctor and Yvonne tried to run with a Jackie in tow, but they were surrounded by the metal men.

* * *

In the Sphere Chamber, another crash came from the sphere, “We had them beaten, but then they escaped. The Cybermen just vanished.” He paused to allow a crash to interrupt him, “They found a way through to this world, but - so did we.”

“But that doesn’t make sense. Though Cybermen don’t have the technology to create one.” Kayla pointed out.

Rose, surprising herself, nodded in agreement, “And the Doctor said that that was impossible.” She pointed out.

Mickey shrugged, “Yeah, well it's not the first time he's been wrong.” He pointed out, “No offense.” He added with a nod towards Kayla.

“What's inside that sphere?” Rose asked just before another crash.

“No one knows. Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen...whatever it is...” Mickey grinned rather darkly, “He's dead meat.” He explained.

Rose nudged Mickey with a smile, “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Mickey smiled back, “I’m glad to be with you.” He traded.

* * *

The Cybermen led Yvonne, the Doctor, and Jackie down the hallway and into the Rift Chamber with their hands up in clear surrender, “Get away from the machines - do what they say, don't fight them!” the Doctor yelled at the others.

As if to prove this, one of the Cybermen shot one of the scientist who had not done as asked immediately.

“What are they?” a person asked in a terrified voice.

It was one of the Cybermen that spoke, “We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent.” It answered before clamping its fist to its chest while the lever started to rise.

“Online.” A computer announced.

The Doctor swallowed, his eyes automatically going to the floor as a bright white light started to surround them, “Here come the ghosts.” He muttered darkly.

And he was right, though instead of being silent, the ghosts that started to march through the lights made the same sound as the Cybermen when they stomped around. Soon, the ones in front were Cybermen in appearance as well.

* * *

“Can anyone hear me? Come on, I need help down here!” Rajesh begged into the comms. Around him, the entire chamber was shaking non-stop and booms kept coming from the sphere, “I need—“  his voice cut off as if he was put on pause.

Because, without warning, the sphere stopped vibrating. This made the entire chamber an eerie calm. Looking disturbed by this, Rajesh hurried over to Mickey, Rose, and Kayla as the black man took off his lab coat and removed his ear piece, “Here we go.” He muttered darkly.

Kayla winced, throwing a hand up to shield her eyes as the sphere cracked and a bright white light flooded the room.

* * *

Jackie was confused and scared, which never boded well for anyone, “These Zybermen - what've they got to do with the ghosts?” she asked.

The Doctor growled in frustration, “Do you never listen? A footprint doesn't look like a boot!” he explained.

“Achieving full transfer.” A Cyberman announced.

“They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen.” The Doctor continued, “Millions of them. Right across the world.” He finished as the Ghost/Cybermen all looked exactly like Cybermen.

* * *

Now there were hundreds – no, thousands! – of Cybermen in the blinding white light, “They're invading the whole planet.” Yvonne whispered.

The Doctor, however, shook his head grimly, “It's not an invasion, it's too late for that. It's a victory.” He corrected.

Before anyone could reply to that, a computer started to beep, “Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated.” It announced, causing the Doctor’s brow to furrow.

* * *

In the Sphere Chamber, the crack in the sphere was growing larger, “I know what's in there. And I'm ready for them. I've got just the thing.” Mickey promised as he turned away to retrieve a large gun from under a counter.

“Didn’t you just say that you _didn’t_ know?” Rose pointed out, her eyes narrowing.

Mickey stepped back a few steps and aimed the gun at the sphere, “General assumption.” He admitted with a shrug, “But I do know that _this_ is gonna blast them to Hell.” He finished, cocking his gun.

* * *

The Doctor turned to a nearby Cyberman, knowing that while the Cybermen where horrible, they still were _decent_ to their prisoner…though that was mostly because they were about to be upgraded and therefore shouldn’t get hurt.

Regardless, the Doctor knew that the Cyberman would answer his question.

“What I don't understand is Cybermen don't have the technology to build the Void Ship, that's WAY beyond you. How did you create that sphere?”

The Cyberman stared at the Doctor, “The sphere is not ours.” It answered.

At this, the Doctor literally stumbled backwards a bit, “...What?” he asked, his eyes widening as he realized that there was _another_ species breaking through as well.

“The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown.” The Cyberman explained.

The Doctor scratched at the back of his neck, “Then what's inside it...?” he questioned to himself.

Next to him, Jackie whimpered softly, “Rose is down there.” She whispered.

The Doctor nodded, “And Kayla, and Mickey.” He added in.

* * *

Kayla knew it couldn’t be a Cyberman, that race didn’t have the technology yet, and that meant that the gun Mickey had would probably not work. And, if the luckiest thing happened and the creature inside the sphere was good, then having a gun pointed at it would probably be a bad idea.

But when the brunette saw four familiar and horrible domes start to emerge from the sphere, Kayla knew all was lost. Rose seemed to know it too, because the blonde squeaked and hugged Mickey around the middle, burying her face into his shirt.

“That's not Cybermen...” Mickey stated, swallowing hard.

Kayla placed a hand on Mickey’s gun and slowly started to lower it, her eyes never leaving the creatures, “Throw it behind you. Otherwise you’ll be the first.”

Mickey’s brow furrowed, “The first?” he asked in confusion.

“The first to be exterminated.”

His face paling, Mickey threw the gun behind him and watched the aliens glide to the floor, “What are they?” he whispered.

Kayla closed her eyes briefly, “Daleks.” She answered simply, “They killed my father.”

**“Location: Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!”**


	34. Doomsday Pt. 2

In the sphere chamber, all was not well. The Daleks had landed on the floor and the creatures were heading towards the huddled group that was Mickey, Rose, Rajesh, and Kayla. The brunette knew that none of the group, except Mickey, would be any real help. He had, after all, been training in the other universe. But since he was currently preoccupied with awkwardly hugging Rose…all the responsibility was currently on Kayla.

So it was Kayla who stepped forwards, and it was Kayla that yelled, “Daleks!” at the foursome of Daleks. She took note of the odd, Dalek-like shape that had landed behind the Daleks _and_ the black colored Dalek that appeared to be leader.

This was all odd, but they did do exactly what Kayla had hoped they would do and backed up a bit, not shocked or surprised, but affronted. After all, in this age, Daleks were not known to any humans. That fact made Kayla’s job harder than usual. She would have to hope that they didn’t recognize her from the mission the brunette had been on with the Time Agency and that they did not scan for human life.

But these thoughts did not stop Kayla from continuing to speak to the Daleks, “You're called 'Daleks.’” She pointed out as she started to carefully step towards the Daleks. Thankfully, the seemed to want to find out how Kayla knew them, or else the brunette would probably have been shot a long time ago.

 “I know your name. Think about it - how can I know that? A Human...who knows about the Daleks. And the Time War. If you wanna know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends.” Trading with any race, especially the Daleks, was hard. There were a few things Daleks wanted that they could not get. Thankfully, information was one the Daleks always wanted. For such a hateful race, they were surprisingly greedy.

From behind the Time Lady, Mickey spoke out, “Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too.” He agreed, which caused the eye-piece to point at the black man.

“And me.” Rose put in.

“Yeah. And me.” Rajesh lied.

The black Dalek moved its eye-piece to look at Kayla, **“You will be necessary.”** It stated. Then, it turned its eye-piece towards one of the normal, bronze colored Daleks, “ **Report - what is the status of the Genesis Ark?”**

The Daleks answered promptly, **“Status - hibernation.”** It reported.

**“Commence awakening.”** The black colored Dalek ordered, which proved Kayla’s belief that it was in charge.

**“The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else.”** Another bronze colored Dalek said.

The foursome of Daleks, appearing to have lost interest in the group, turned towards the odd, Dalek-like shape behind them and pressed their suckers onto the giant balls on the side of it.

Kayla, seeing an opportunity, backed towards the group, “They’re obviously not dead.” She whispered to the others.

Rose nodded grimly, a worried look on her face, “Never mind that - what the hell's a Genesis Ark?”

* * *

In the rift chamber, the Doctor was leaning against the wall. He wasn’t trying to contact Kayla – Yvonne had made it so that the Doctor could not mentally contact the brunette – and Kayla’s wristband was currently in the basement getting tested, and since Kayla didn’t have a phone…there was no way to contact her. The only thing he _did_ know was that Kayla _had_ to be alive. Otherwise he would be dead.

But this did not give him much clue on anyone else, so he stayed silent as Jackie whimpered to herself. For all the bravo and rebellious spirit she put out, Jackie was still the same Jackie Tyler that the Doctor had met about two years ago. In fact, he was quite surprised she hadn’t offered anyone tea.

“What's down there? She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose?”

The Doctor finally broke, “I don't know.” He snapped, which made Jackie start to sob. Wincing, the Doctor went over to her, “I'll find her. I'll get you both out. You and your daughter. Jackie, look at me. Look at me.” Jackie looked up, her eyes rimmed with red, “I promise you. I give you my word.” He vowed.

It was then that a Cyberman stomped over to Yvonne, “You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender.” He ordered the blonde haired woman that was sitting at her desk.

Yvonne, for her part, rolled her eyes, “Oh, do some research. We haven't GOT a central world authority.” She informed the Cyberman in an annoyed voice, because evidently an evil race of aliens need to have done some research to actually be of higher standing in Yvonne’s books.

The Cyberman, however, did not appear to be upset up Yvonne’s information, “You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths.” Still standing near Jackie, the Doctor very slowly placed his 3D glasses back on, “This broadcast is for human kind.”

* * *

After the broadcast from the Cyberman, all hell broke loose in London. Black smoke, loud cries, and gun shots barely reached the Doctor’s, Yvonne’s, Jackie’s, and the Cyberman’s ear.

“I ordered surrender.” The Cyberman stated.

The Doctor turned to glare at the Cyberman, “They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street - you're in their homes. You've got their children. Of course they're gonna fight.” He spat.

* * *

Kayla, Rose, Mickey, and Rajesh were crowed together when the black Dalek came towards them, **“Which of you is least important?”** it asked.

Rose blinked, “What's that supposed to mean?” she asked.

**“Which of you is least important?”** the black Dalek repeated.

“No, we don't work like that. None of us.” Rose protested.

**“Designate the least important!”** the Dalek ordered.

Kayla sighed, “Arguing won’t help. If any of us want to come out of this alive then we need to make sacrifices.” She stated, effectively taking charge for the time.

Rose shook her head, looking horrified, “We can’t just push one of us to the Daleks!” she protested.

Mickey frowned, “I think we might have to.” He said, sounding disappointed.

Closing his eyes, Rajesh stepped forwards, “This is my responsibility.” He stated.

Rose gasped and grabbed Rajesh’s shoulder, “No, don't!” she begged.

Ignoring her, thankfully, Rajesh moved until he was standing in front of the Daleks, “I er - I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you...come through me. Leave those three alone.”

**“You will kneel.”** The black Dalek ordered.

Rajesh blinked, “What for?” he questioned. This made Kayla wince. Questioning the Daleks was never a wise decision.

Thankfully, however, the Daleks did not shot the man, **“Kneel.”** The Dalek repeated its order. Looking confused, Rajesh knelt in the circle of Daleks and tried to ignore them as all their eye stalks pointed at him.

**“The Daleks need information about current Earth history.”** The black Dalek started.

Rajesh swallowed; Kayla could see his chest starting to speed up as his eyes flickered around the group of Daleks, “Yeah well I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Home Land security—“ he started to ramble.

If Daleks could be amused, then they would have been by Rajesh’s sentence, **“Speech is not necessary. We will extract brainwaves.”** It stated.

Kayla took in a sharp breath, knowing exactly what the Daleks were about to do. This knowledge, however, did not stop the brunette from gasping as the three Daleks advanced towards Rajesh, their suckers aimed at his forehead and his ears.

“Don't...I-- I'll tell you everything you need. No. No!” Rajesh started to beg, the first signs of fear growing in his face.

But it was just as Kayla knew it would be. The Daleks…the Daleks crushed Rajesh’s skull. And when the Daleks rolled back, they let Rajesh’s blackened corpse fall to the ground.

**“His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts.”** Dalek Sec announced.

With a horrified squeak, Rose started forwards, “You didn't need to KILL him!” She yelled at the Daleks.

Once again, Kayla could only thank a higher power that the Daleks didn’t kill her for her tongue, **“Neither did we need him alive.”** One of the Daleks pointed out; Kayla hated that she could see the wisdom, no matter how horrible, in that statement.

The black Dalek turned to a different Dalek, **“Dalek Thay - investigate outside.”** It ordered.

**“I obey.”** The bronze Dalek – did that black Dalek just call him Dalek Thay? Kayla could only think of one group of Daleks who had names, and if she was right then they were in trouble. – rolled away and out the door.

* * *

The Doctor felt a bit stupid that it took until one of the Cybermen say, “Units open visual link,” for him to notice that something was going on with the Cybermen. So when a visual of the area occupied by the two Cybermen that had been sent to scope out the sphere chamber came onto Yvonne’s laptop, the Doctor was very interested.

“Visual contact established.”

* * *

In the sphere chamber, Kayla wished she could contact the Doctor. But since she couldn’t, Kayla hoped that her emotions were strong enough to register with the Time Lord. Until she could see him, however, the brunette could only watch and listen.

**“Establish visual contact. Lower communications barrier.”** The black Dalek ordered.

After a few seconds, a projection appeared in the same spot that the sphere had been. The projection was in Dalek…Thay’s point of view, which meant it was tented blue.

“This won’t go so well.” Kayla whispered, more to herself than anyone else, as two Cyberman stood waiting around the corner Dalek Thay had just rounded.

* * *

The Doctor sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the bronze Dalek rolled around the corner and stop in front of the two Cybermen. If it had to be any evil alien, why was it the Daleks?

**“Identify yourselves.”** The Dalek ordered.

“You will identify first.” The Cyberman retorted.

**“State your identity.”**

The Doctor sighed; if only he could contact Kayla in some way!

“You will identify first.”

**“Identify!”**

* * *

Mickey seemed to be the only one enjoying this display that was playing out on the projection, “It's like Stephen Hawkins meets the Speaking Clock.” He whispered to Rose and Kayla.

Kayla rolled her eyes, “Which is which?” she replied to Mickey, only for both of them to be shushed by Rose.

Grinding her teeth together, because Rose was still very grating, Kayla turned her attention back to the projection, “...illogical, you will modify.” One of the Cybermen was ordering.

**“Daleks do not take orders.”** Dalek Thay informed them.

“You have identified as Daleks.” One of the Cybermen stated.

In the sphere chamber, the black Dalek rolled forwards a bit, **“Outline resembles the INFERIOR species known as 'Cybermen.’”** It announced.

* * *

The Doctor cursed under his breath when Jackie, obviously terrified, leaned over to him, “Rose said about the Daleks. She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead?” she whispered in a tearful voice.

A sudden thought striking him, the Doctor turned to face her, “Phone.” He hissed.

Jackie stared at the Doctor, “What did you--?”

“Phone!” the Doctor repeated, more sharply than the last time he had said it.

Still confused, Jackie slipped the Doctor her phone. Instantly, the Time Lord went into contacts and then called Rose Tyler. When this was over, he was definitely getting Kayla a phone.

* * *

Kayla whipped her head around when Rose’s phone went off. The blonde had jumped from the noise, but luckily, the Daleks didn’t notice. Her brow drawing together, Rose glanced over at Kayla before she slowly clicked the answer button but she didn’t speak to the person who had called her.

Glancing towards the still occupied Daleks, Kayla looked over at Rose’s phone and read off the name. Mum – or as Kayla knew her, Jackie Tyler – had called Rose.

* * *

Covering the speaker of the phone, the Doctor hissed to the worried Jackie, “She's answered, she's alive.” He reported to Jackie, which sounded much better without voicing the other possibility that Kayla had grabbed the phone off of Rose’s body.

It would probably be best that he didn’t mention that, actually.

Still, he couldn’t help but say, “Why haven't they killed her?”

Jackie frowned and crossed her arms, “Well, don't complain!” she ordered the Doctor.

“They must need her for something.” The Doctor muttered to himself.

* * *

**“We must protect the Genesis Ark.”** One of the bronze colored Daleks cried out.

* * *

Hearing this through the phone, the Doctor’s brow furrowed, “The Genesis Ark?” he questioned to himself. Confused, he placed the 3D glasses onto the bridge of his nose and stared at the laptop.

“Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant.” The Cyberman that was speaking to the Dalek stated.

* * *

Kayla leaned forwards a bit, knowing the start of a deal. So did, apparently, Dalek Thay, **“Daleks have no concept of elegance.”**

“This is obvious. But consider - our technologies are compatible. Cybermen plus Daleks - together, we could upgrade the Universe.” The Cyberman proposed.

Her eyes widening, Kayla quickly glanced over at her two companions. Rose’s eyes had widened; Mickey’s jaw was set.

**“You propose an alliance?”** Dalek Thay asked.

“This is correct.” The same Cyberman agreed.

The Dalek twitched slightly, **“Request denied.”** It stated.

Reacting instantly, the Cybermen thrust their arms forwards, obviously about to shoot, “Hostile elements will be deleted.” They said together. The one that had been speaking shot first, then, barely a few seconds later, the other one fired as well.

Not knowing exactly who she wanted to win, Kayla stared at the screen as the rays bounced off the Dalek’s amour.

**“Exterminate!”** it cried out.

Without further warning, the Dalek shot at both Cybermen. With a scream, the Cybermen fell to their knees and then to the floor, dead.

* * *

His eyes wide, the Doctor watched the Dalek kill both of the Cybermen. The visual link cutting off, the lead Cyberman stomped off, “Open visual link.” It ordered.

* * *

It was within a few moments that a Cyberman leader made contact with the Daleks, “Daleks, be warned: you have declared war upon the Cybermen.” It warned.

**“This is not war. This is pest control.”** The black Dalek retorted.

“We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?” the Cyberman asked, while the threesome of humans exchanged horrified looks.

**“Four.”** The black Dalek answered.

If Cybermen were capable of laughter, that Cyberman on the holographic screen would have laughed for a very long time. “You would destroy the Cybermen with FOUR Daleks?!” It asked, its voice growing in power at this threat.

The black Dalek moved forwards, **“We would destroy the Cybermen with ONE Dalek. You are superior in only one respect.”**

“What is that?” the Cyberman asked.

**“You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!”** the black Dalek ordered.

As the screen went to static, one of the bronze colored Daleks cried out, **“Wait!”**

* * *

Shaking his head, the Doctor moved back over to Jackie, “Lost her.” He explained.

* * *

**“Rewind image by nine rells.”** The bronze Dalek ordered. As the screen reappeared and went backwards, Kayla sucked in a breath a familiar suited figure in the background **, “Identify grid seven gamma frame.”** The bronze Dalek ordered. The screen zoomed in on the Dalek, obviously pacing.

**“This male registers as enemy.”** The bronze Dalek stated.

Kayla, glancing over at Rose and Mickey, turned her full attention to the Daleks.  It was very lucky that she had done this because the black Dalek turned around, its eye on her, **“The female's hearts have increased.”** It reported.

Noting the plural, Kayla stepped forwards a tad bit, her hands raised, “They have.” She agreed.

**“Identify him and yourself.”** The black Dalek ordered.

Kayla nodded, fully intending to comply, “I am Kayla Harkness.” She stared at the Daleks, “Daughter of Captain Jack Harkness and Bonded to the Doctor, and that is the Doctor on the screen.” She answered with a smirk. The smirk only grew larger as the Daleks rolled back.

“Five million Cybermen - easy. A Time Lord and a Time Lady? NOW you’re scared.” She couldn’t help but taunt.

* * *

“Quarantine the Sphere Chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel.” The lead Cyberman ordered.

At his command, three Cybermen stomped over. One grabbed Yvonne, the other grabbed Jackie, and the last one grabbed the Doctor. However, before they were even out of the office, the lead Cyberman called out, “This one's increased adrenaline suggests he has vital Dalek information.” It ordered, which made the third     Cyberman leave and the two others to drag Jackie and Yvonne out.

“No, you can't do this! We surrendered! We surrendered!” Yvonne was screaming.

But the Doctor did not pay attention to her. Instead, he focused on Jackie Tyler, “You promised me! You gave me your word!” she accused.

“I'll think of something!” the Doctor tried to reassure her as she was dragged out of sight.

* * *

The bronze Dalek that had killed the two Cybermen suddenly entered the chamber, **“Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark.”** It reported.

The black Dalek rolled over to the Genesis Ark and placed its suction arm on the egg-like thing on the side.

Taking this as an opportunity to speak to the others, Mickey nodded to a spot further away from the Daleks. Kayla glanced over at the spot and then at the black man. Checking on the Daleks, Kayla started to walk backwards with Rose and Mickey following her.

“Why are we being kept alive?” Mickey whispered.

Kayla nodded towards the ash pile a few feet away, “They’re not afraid to kill us. So maybe they’re just making sure they have extras.”

Looking sick at this thought, Rose looked over at the Daleks, “But why do they need to have extras?” she asked.

Kayla had no answer for the blonde.

* * *

The Doctor was staring out at the devastation of London. He was sitting on the window sill and was silent. He was not in the mood for visitors, like the Cyberman approaching him right now.

“You are proof.” It stated.

The Doctor didn’t even turn to face the machine, “Of what?” he asked.

“That emotions destroy you.”

At the bland sentence, the Doctor shrugged, “Yeah, I am.” He agreed, “Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes.” Glancing to the side, the Doctor expected to see Jack Harkness and his team.

At first, when a group of people in black with guns appeared, that seemed to be the case. But then, after the sudden and quick fight, the man that had _just_ blown the head off of a Cyberman turned to the Doctor, “Doctor - good to see you again.” He greeted. Taking off his helmet, the Doctor knew instantly it was _not_ Captain Jack Harkness. No, this was Jake from the other universe.

“Jake?!” he couldn’t help but cry out.

Jake shrugged, looking rather smug, “The Cybermen came through from one world to another - and so did we.” He explained.

Turning away from the shocked Doctor, Jake faced his group, “Defend this room. Chrissie, monitor communications.” He ordered, not noticing the Doctor put his 3D glasses on once more and stared at the group, “Kill one Cyber Leader and they just download into another. Move!” Jake finished with a shout.

As his group scurried out to follow his orders, Jack turned to smirk at the Doctor, “You can't just-- just-- just HOP from one world to another. You CAN'T.” the Doctor protested.

Jake shrugged, “We just did. With these.” He explained. Without any other warning, he tossed something that appeared to be a giant yellow button that had a meatal chain on it. Clearly it was meant to be worn around the person’s neck, but the Doctor did not place it on. Instead, he examined the object.

“But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology.” The Doctor stated as he flipped the object over.

Jake continued to smirk at the Time Lord, “We've got our own version of Torchwood. They developed it. Do you wanna come and see?”

The Doctor quickly shook his head, “NO!” he yelled, but it was too late. Jake pressed his button and they both disappeared from the chamber. Though, to be exact, they merely traveled into a different universe. And the Doctor was not happy.

For as soon as they had arrived, he had glared fiercely at Jake. He was in a world where he was not Bonded to Kayla. While he felt no pain, Kayla would be.

“Parallel Earth - parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the institute was doing and the people's republic took control.” Jake was explaining to the completely oblivious Doctor. Not even bothering to look around, the Doctor tried to push his button, but he didn’t leave, “There’s a cool down, that won’t work.” Jake stated. This caused the Doctor to growl.

“I NEED to get back! Kayla needs my help!” he protested, “And Rose’s mother!”

Sadly, however, this was in vain, because Pete Tyler, wearing a black suit and flanked by two guards, strolled into the room, “That'd be Jackie.” The Doctor whipped around to face the man, “My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are.”

The Doctor ran over to the man, becoming more and more worried about Kayla, “Right, yes, fine, hooray. But I've gotta get back. Right now.” He tried to explain.

Pete just calmly looked at the Time Lord, “No, you're not in charge here. This is our world, not yours. And you're gonna listen for once.” Glaring at him darkly, the Doctor rubbed at his temples but fell silent.

* * *

Kayla was sitting down and trying not to make a scene. She felt like there was something she had forgotten, something important. It made her ill to her stomach. But she didn’t complain because the Daleks might notice and then there would be trouble.

So instead, Kayla rubbed at her stomach and leaned her back against the cool metal wall with a sigh. The Daleks were still fussing about, but Rose and Mickey were shooting her worried looks, obviously trying to work out something. After a few seconds, Mickey came over with a sheepish look on his face.

“Rose thinks that whatever is in the Ark is waking up. She thinks that the Daleks will want one of us, most likely you, because of the background radiation.”

Nodding slowly, Kayla got to her feet with a groan, “Why would they build something they can’t open themselves?” she asked.

**“The technology is stolen. The Ark is not of Dalek design.”** The black Dalek interjected suddenly, startling both Kayla and Mickey.

Rose hurried forwards, hearing the conversation, “Then who built it?” she asked.

The black Dalek’s eye piece turned towards Rose, **“The Time Lords. This is all that survives of their Home World.”** At this answer, Kayla winced; her eyes flicked over to the Ark and stared at it. Was it really from the world she had never gotten to go to?

“What's inside?” Rose asked the black Dalek.

The black Dalek stared at her, **“The future.”** It answered.

Swallowing hard, Kayla stared at the ground. Rubbing her stomach, Kayla closed her eyes.


	35. Doomsday Pt. 2

The Doctor was, for lack of better word, completely and utterly pissed. Kayla could be in danger! Or hurt! She could be about to die and the Doctor wouldn’t know until it was too late. Turning away from the wall with a growl, the Doctor faced Pete and gave him his best glare. “When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories.” The suit wearing man was saying.

“Except people argued. Said they were living. We should HELP them.” Jake called over, clearly still annoyed with those people.

Pete nodded, “And the debate went on. But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished.”

“When was this?” the Doctor asked.

“Three years ago.” Pete answered promptly. Evidently this was still a sore topic for the man, because he quickly dropped the subject and instead he turned and started to walk away. With a growl, the Doctor followed him.

“It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once.” He noted, speaking more to himself than Pete or Jake.

Pete snorted, “Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff,” the man sighed, “He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find Miss Rose Tyler.”

The Doctor nodded, “She's your daughter. You do know that? Did Mickey explain?” he wondered.

“She's not mine. She's the child of a dead man.”

Clearly wanting to drop the subject, Pete picked up his pace only to stop at the window. The Doctor sighed and stopped next to him. Together, they looked down at the London below them, “Look at it. A world of peace. They're calling this 'The Golden Age.’”

“Who's the President now?” the Doctor asked.

Pete blinked at the question, “A woman called Harriet Jones.” He answered after a moment’s pause.

The Doctor exhaled, remembering the woman from both encounters with her, “I'd keep an eye on her.” He remarked.

Pete did not seem to have paid attention to his warning. “But it's a lie. Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is gonna be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it?”

“No.” the Doctor agreed.

Pete nodded, “It's the breach.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, “I've been trying to tell you - travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks break down the walls with the sphere...” he started to explain.

Pete turned his head towards the Doctor, “Daleks?” he questioned.

The Doctor did not pause in his explanation to answer that question, “Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot - those disks - every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and BOTH worlds will fall into the Void.”

Now, Pete had turned his full body towards the Doctor, “But you can stop it - the famous Doctor...? You can seal the breach?” he asked, sounding hopeful and tired.

The Doctor’s brow furrowed, “Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth.” He pointed out.

“That's your problem. I'm protecting this world, and this world only.” Pete stated.

Though this was not any laughing matter, the Doctor couldn’t help but laugh softly to himself. This man reminded him so much of Kayla. Of course that thought made the nagging worry he had for the brunette grow ten times; the Doctor pushed himself forwards. “Hm...Pete Tyler...I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight...alone...” he stepped forwards, forcing the man to look at him, “There is a chance…back on my world...Jackie Tyler might still be alive.”

Pete shook his head, though he looked very conflicted, “My wife died.” He tried.

The Doctor shrugged, “Her husband died. Good match.”

“There's more important things at stake.” Pete shook his head, “Doctor...help us.” He pleaded.

The Doctor backed away, “What? Close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that?”

“Yes.” Pete stated.

A wide grin spreading across his face, the Doctor nodded, “Maybe that's all I need. Off we go, then!”

* * *

Jake, who had wandered off to make a phone call, was soon found and made to take Pete and the Doctor back to the correct universe. Once they were there, the Doctor ran into Yvonne’s office, “First of all, I need to contact Kayla. Then, I need to make a phone call. You don’t mind?” he called to them as he hopped into a chair and started to type on the keyboard in front of him.

Noticing Pete and Jake give each other confused looks, the Doctor rolled his eyes and continued to type on the computer.

* * *

Kayla, feeling better physically, was now worried. The Doctor had, for some unknown reason, left the universe. And, to make it worse, her mind had acted like he had never existed! Shaking her head, she glanced over at the Daleks. They were busy.

It was then that the computer at the workstation beeped. Startled, Rose and Mickey looked over at it, and Kayla ran over to it. “Someone could be trying to contact us for help.” The brunette whispered to Rose and Mickey. The two, looking rather baffled, nodded all the same. “Keep an eye on the Daleks.

While the two headed off, Kayla started to type on the computer until she pulled up the alerted chat room. There, she saw a post from…Yvonne?

**‘Yvonne Hartman: Kayla, are you there?’**

Blinking, it took a few seconds for Kayla to remember that she hadn’t replied yet. **‘Yes. Have you seen the Doctor?’**

The reply came back instantly. **‘Kayla! Oh thank god. It’s me, the Doctor.’**

Kayla bit down on her lip, hard, to make sure she didn’t cry out. **‘Doctor! I forgot you. I don’t know why. It was really weird.’**

**‘I was in the alternate universe. Listen, Pete and Jake are here. Are you okay? Do you feel well enough to run?’**

**‘Yes.’**

**‘Good. I have a plan. Don’t worry. Just play nice with the Daleks. I love you.’**

**‘I love you too.’**

Grinning, Kayla got back up from the chair and headed over to Mickey and Rose to share her good news.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Rift Chamber, the Doctor had also gotten up from the chair. But instead of informing the others of his plan, the Doctor hurried around the desk and picked up the phone. Then, with some concentration, the Doctor called Jackie Tyler.

“Help me! Oh, my God, help me.” Jackie’s voice came through the phone. She was panting and her voice was jumpy.

“Jackie, you're alive! Listen—“ the Doctor started.

But, as per usual, Jackie cut him off, “They tried to download me but I ran away!” she practically screamed through the phone.

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor waited a second until his ears stopped buzzing, “Listen, tell me - where are you?” he asked.

“I don't know! Staircase.” Jackie answered oh-so-helpfully.

Cursing under his breath, the Doctor couldn’t help but roll his eyes once more, “Yeah, which one? Is there any-- any sort of sign? Anything to identify it?” he pushed.

“Yes! A fire extinguisher!” Jackie replied, sounding rather proud of herself.

“Yeah, that helps...” the Doctor bit sarcastically.

“Oh, wait a minute - it says 'N3.’”

The Doctor beamed at this information, “North corner, staircase 3. Just keep low, we're trying our best.” He said, already preparing to end the call.

“No, don't leave me!” Jackie begged in a fast voice.

The Doctor sighed, “I've gotta go, I'm sorry.” Before Jackie could beg anymore, the Doctor hung up the phone and turned to face Pete, “Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler.” He rattled off to the awkward man standing in the doorway.

It took a second for Pete to realize where the Doctor was heading with this, “She's not my wife.” He protested once more.

“I was at the wedding.” The Doctor started, “You got her name wrong.”

Not waiting for a reply, the Doctor headed over to Jake and casually slipped the boy’s gun off his shoulder as he spoke to him, “Now then, Jake-y boy, if I can open up the bonding chamber on this thing, it could work on polycarbide.” He informed Jake.

The blond man blinked, “What's polycarbide?” he wondered.

The Doctor pat the boy’s shoulder, “Skin of a Dalek.” He answered.

* * *

Tracking down the Cybermen was easy. Finding something that looked like a white flag was also easy. In the whole, it took him fifteen minutes to do those thing, plus, he added ten more minutes because it took him that long to run to the Cybermen.

The only thing that wasn’t easy was knowing that Kayla was with Daleks and he, the Doctor, could do nothing about it. But just like before, he pushed that thought from his mind and instead, he held the stick that had the white sheet of A4 paper attached to it and waved it around the corner. After a few seconds, he stepped around the corner himself.

“Sorry.” He apologized to the backs of the Cybermen. Instantly, the two metal things turned around and looked at him, “No white flag. I only had a sheet of A4. Same difference.”

Both Cybermen lifted their fists and pointed it at the Doctor, prepared to shoot, “Do you surrender?”  one of them asked.

Not answering immediately, the Doctor marched forwards until he was only a few spaces away from him, “I surrender. Unto you.” He leaned forwards a tad bit, “A very good idea.” And then the Doctor grinned slyly at the Cybermen.

* * *

Kayla’s, Rose’s, and Mickey’s plan was simple: stall the Daleks until the Doctor could get them. However while they were working out the specifics, the Daleks all backed up from the Genesis Ark.

**“Final stage of awakening.”** One of the bronze Daleks called out; its cry alerting the threesome and making them turn to face the Daleks.

**“Your handprint will open the Ark.”** The black Dalek ordered Kayla.

Kayla blinked, though she had known this would happen. Still, it took a few seconds to stammer out, “I can’t.”

**“Obey or the female will die.”** The black Dalek threatened.

Kayla held up her hands, “I seriously can’t.”

**“Place your hand upon the casket.”**

Kayla closed her eyes for two seconds before she started forwards towards the Genesis Ark. She ignored Mickey’s protest and was standing in front of the casket when Rose called out, “If you um...escaped the Time War...don't you want to know what happened?”

The black Dalek looked at Rose for a second before turning back to Kayla, evidently ignoring the blonde, **“Place your hand—“**

“What happened to the Emperor?” Rose asked, “’Cause Kayla knows.”

The black Dalek did not order Kayla when it spoke, **“The Emperor survived.”** It informed Rose.

Kayla, sharing a short look with Rose, decided to speak up, “Actually…no.” the black Dalek whirled around, staring at her, “met the Emperor. And I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks...and I destroyed him.” Smirking at the Daleks, Kayla couldn’t help but chuckle at them.

This, evidently, was not a good idea.

All the Daleks started to roll towards her, making an odd circle around the Genesis Ark and Kayla, **“You will be EXTERMINATED!”** the black Dalek cried out.

“Oh now, hold on, wait a minute.”

The familiar voice coming through the room gave everyone a different reaction. Kayla beamed, Mickey gawked, Rose clapped her hands, the bronze Daleks whirled around, and the black Dalek cried out. However all of these reaction did not stop the Doctor from sauntering into the room, 3D glasses on, and acting as if everyone was perfectly alright.

**“Sensors report he is unarmed.”** One of the Daleks announced.

“That's me. Always.” The Doctor agreed.

The black Dalek directly in front of Kayla rolled forwards, giving Kayla a better view of the Doctor. **“Then you are powerless.”** It stated.

The Doctor chuckled at the question, “Not me.” He took of his 3D glasses with a tad bit of flourish, “Never.” Looking up at Kayla, he winked at her.

Smiling in return, Kayla stepped around the Daleks and dashed over and hugged the Doctor tightly.

“How are you?” the Doctor asked softly to Kayla.

“Much better.” Kayla replied.

Grinning down at her for a few more moments, the Doctor turned to Rose and Mickey. “And how are you, Miss Tyler?”

Rose shrugged, “Oh, same old, you know.”

“Good! And Mickity-McMickey!” the Doctor and Mickey, both awkwardly, bashed their fists, “Nice to see ya!”

Mickey grinned at the Time Lord, “And you, boss.” He greeted.

It was then that _one_ of the Daleks spoke up, **“Social interaction will cease!”** it ordered.

**“How did you survive the Time War?”** the black Dalek inquired.

The Doctor stared down at the Dalek, one of his hands on Kayla’s shoulder, “By fighting. On the front line.” He answered, “I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that.” Kayla, wincing leaned into the Doctor’s shoulder and allowed the Time Lord to move his hand to her waist.

“But you lot - ran away!” the Doctor accused.

**“We had to survive.”** The black Dalek stated.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow, “The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about YOU?”

Rose suddenly leaned over, “Doctor, they've got names. And Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said they—“

Overhearing the blonde despite her low voice, the Daleks started to introduce themselves.

**“I am Dalek Thay.”**

**“Dalek Sek.”**

**“Dalek Jast.”**

**“Dalek Caan.”**

The Doctor’s eyes widened as he ran through the names in his head. Letting out a low whistle, the Doctor couldn’t help but draw Kayla closer to him, “So THAT'S it! At last...the Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend.”

“Who are they?” Rose asked.

The Doctor chuckled, “A secret order. Above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine. Think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names.” Still standing in the same spot, the Doctor sneered at the Daleks, “All to find new ways of killing.”

“But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?” Mickey wondered, motioning towards the Ark.

The Doctor looked at the Ark, his brow furrowing, “I don't know. Never seen it before.”

Kayla frowned, “It looks a bit like a Dalek. Why would they make something that looks like a Daleks that acts against the Daleks?”

“Both sides had secrets.” The Doctor remarked. Giving Kayla a very long look, the Doctor removed his hand from Kayla’s waist and stepped forwards to address the Daleks. “What is it? What have you done?”

**“Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy.”** Dalek Sek, the black Dalek, answered.

The Doctor crossed his arms, “What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?”

“They said one touch from a time traveler will wake it up.” Kayla informed the Doctor.

Very slowly, the Doctor nodded, “Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything...ever...from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage.” He started to step forwards until he was very close to Dalek Sek, close enough to reach out and shove the Dalek if he wanted to. Instead, he chose to whisper to it. “Completely alone. And that explains your voice. No wonder you scream.”

**“The Doctor will open the Ark!”** Dalek Sek ordered, its voice higher than usual.

The Doctor snorted and stepped back, “The Doctor will not.”

Dalek Sek rolled closer, “You have no way of resisting.” It noted.

“Well...you got me there. Although...there is always this.” The Doctor, starting to smile at the Daleks, took out his sonic screwdriver from his pockets.

**“A sonic probe?”**

The Doctor rolled his eyes, “That's 'screwdriver.’” He corrected.

**“It is harmless.”** Dalek Sek said scornfully.

The Doctor nodded, “Oh yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do - it is VERY good at opening doors.”

With all his strength, the Doctor casted out one thought to Kayla: _‘Get onto the floor!’_ And then the Doctor activated the sonic screwdriver.

All hell broke loose.

Somewhere, from among the cries of “Delete,” and, **“Casing impact,”** Kayla heard the Doctor yell out, “Kayla, get out!”

Unable to tell where the Doctor was, Kayla started to crawl on the floor, only to pause and back up, stumbling and landing on her butt as she somehow ended up very close to the Ark.

“Kayla!” the Doctor yelled once again.

This time, Kayla got to her feet only to stumble once again. Without really thinking about it, her arm was thrown out and Kayla felt a burning sensation in her hand. Crying out, “Damn,” Kayla felt strong arms grab her and pull her out of the battle. Suddenly, she was in a hug with the Doctor, his familiar suit pressed against her face.

“Are you alright?” the Doctor couldn’t help but ask.

Kayla shook her head, “I touched it.”

Pulling back from the hug a bit, the Doctor captured both hands and flipped them over so he could look at the burn mark on her right hand. “Here.” He murmured. Taking out his sonic screwdriver, he ran it over the wound until it faded it a small, barely there scar.

“Mickey made it. Come on!” At Rose’s breathless command, the Doctor and Kayla locked hands and ran after the others.

“Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, come on!”

* * *

After quite a few turns and one staircase, Rose, Mickey, Pete, the Doctor, and Kayla all dashed around the corner. The Doctor and Kayla were in the lead, their hands still clasped together.

“Sorry about touching the Ark!” Kayla called to the Doctor.

The Doctor lifted their locked hands up and kissed hers, “Kayla, without you, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favor!” he grinned at her, “Now let’s run!”

* * *

Pete, who had somehow moved to the front of the group, made them stop as he held out a gun. And pointed it at the two Cybermen in front of him. Confused, Rose looked at her father, but then her mouth fell open as they all heard a familiar yelp.

“You will be upgraded.” One of the Cybermen said to the woman that had yelped.

“No, but you can't! Please—“ Jackie Tyler whimpered.

Kayla saw Pete’s face hardened. His grip tightened on the gun, and he shot at the Cybermen. Within a few seconds, both were on the ground and dead. Kayla felt the Doctor put an arm around her waist and pull him against her. She couldn’t see him, however, due to the smoke.

So when the sudden cry of, “Pete!” came from through the fading smoke, Kayla jumped a bit.

“Hello, Jacks.” Pete greeted the woman.

As the smoke cleared enough for Kayla to see Jackie’s facial expressions, the older blonde woman frowned, “I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?” she complained to no one.

“I'm not a ghost.” Pete corrected.

Jackie shook her head, “But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete.”

The Doctor sighed, “It's Pete from a different Universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where—“ he started to ramble.

Before he could get into the explanation, Jackie cut him off, “Oh, you can shut up.” She ordered.

Blinking, the Doctor glanced at Kayla before shrugging.

Jackie hesitantly took a few steps towards Pete and peered at him, “Oh...you look old.”

“You don't.” Pete replied with a small grin at Jackie.

“How can you be standing there?” Jackie finally asked.

Pete shrugged, “Just got lucky...lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or...?”

“There was never anyone else.” Jackie finished for him in a soft voice, “Twenty years, though. Look at me - I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself.”

Pete shook his head, “Brought HER up. Rose Tyler. That's not bad.” He pointed out.

“Yeah.” Jackie agreed, her voice still soft.

“In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine. They worked. Made me rich.” Pete informed her.

Jackie nodded her head, “I don't care about that.” She stated, “How rich?” she asked for a pause.

“Very.”

Once again, Jackie nodded, “I don't care about that.” There was another pause, “How very?”

Pete started to laugh at this, while Kayla smiled fondly at the two. Next to her, Rose was chuckling to herself and nudging Mickey, who was rolling his eyes.

“Thing is though,” Pete started, his voice making everyone pause to listen once more, “Jacks, you're...you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both...” he stared at her, seeming to be at a loss for words, “You know, it's just sort of...” With a shrug that very clearly said, ‘to hell with it,’ Pete threw down his gun and started towards Jackie, “Oh, come here.”

As the two ran to meet each other and Jackie was swept up into a hug by Pete, Kayla turned to the Doctor and kissed him deeply.

“I love you.” She whispered to him, their foreheads touching.

The Doctor kissed her once more. “I love you too.”

* * *

It was the Doctor that insisted on dragging everyone to the factory floor. There, with Kayla hissing multiple warnings in his ear, the Doctor opened the door and watched the battle. “Now!” Kayla whispered. Trusting her, the Doctor snuck out of the door and dove to a crate that was working as a table. On it, were two heavy black clamps and a small, brown leather Vortex Manipulator.

Turning his head around to wink at Kayla, something the brunette did _not_ find funny, the Doctor brought down the heavy black clamps first and then he took the Vortex Manipulator and shoved it under his arm. Finally, the Doctor started for the door, making sure to not trip over the fallen Cyberman body.

“What did you put under her arm?” Kayla asked as soon as the door had been closed behind the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled at the brunette and slipped out the Vortex Manipulator. “Surprise.”

Grabbing it from the Doctor, Kayla gave the Time Lord a quick hug. “Thanks.” She said once she had released the Doctor.

Nodding, the Doctor took out his 3D glasses, slipped them on, and reopened the door so he could look out at the room.

**“Override roof mechanism.”** One of the Daleks, probably Sek, ordered.

Pushing the door open wider, Kayla looked out along with the Doctor. Sure enough, while the bronze colored Daleks were fighting the Cybermen, the black Dalek Sek was in the center with the Ark.

**“El-ev-ate.”** Just like Dalek Sek had cried out, the black Dalek and the Genesis Ark started to slowly ascend.

“What're they doing? Why'd they need to get outside?!” Rose asked, having overheard the Daleks.

The Doctor did not answer. Instead, he continued to look at the Ark, “Time Lord science-- WHAT Time Lord science?” he asked, frustrated. Taking off his 3D glasses, he shook his head, “What is it?” Frowning, the Doctor closed the door and nodded to Kayla. Still caring the clamps, the Doctor and Kayla started to run down the corridor, the other following.

“We've gotta see what it's doing, we've gotta go back up! Come on! All of you! Top floor!” the Doctor shouted to the other.

Nearby, Jackie sighed, “That's forty-five floors up! Believe me, I've done 'em all.”

Kayla, her brow furrowing, made the Doctor pause with her question of, “Are the lifts not working?”

With a laugh, the Doctor turned and started for lift. He made to press the button to call an lift to them, but he paused when one of them dinged open and Jake popped his head out, “You ready, then?” he asked.

* * *

When the lift dinged onto the top floor, the Doctor got out first, then Kayla, then Rose, Mickey, Pete, Jackie, and Jake. Dumping the clamps onto Yvonne’s desk, the Doctor stared out the window. He was quickly joined by Kayla, who took his hand carefully as they watched the scene in front of them.

“Time Lord science...it's bigger on the inside.” The Doctor whispered, horrified. And he was right. The Genesis Ark was spinning rapidly in the air, and thousands upon thousands of Daleks were pouring out of it with Dalek Sek hovering in the center of it all.

“Did Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?” Mickey asked as he came up behind the Doctor and Kayla.

“It's a prison ship.” Kayla answered in a bland voice.

Rose also came over, “How many Daleks?”

The Doctor shook his head, “Millions.”

* * *

When the Cybermen started to fire at the Daleks and the Daleks started to fire at the terrified humans along with the Cybermen below them, Pete turned and started to walk away. “I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's gonna crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home. Jacks, take this.” He explained.

Having turned around the look at him, Jackie fumbled to catch the yellow button he tossed her. “But they're destroying the City!” she protested.

Pete chuckled as he walked over to Jackie and looped the button around her neck himself, “I'd forgotten you could argue.” He murmured to her, “It's not just London, it's the whole world.” Seeing that she wasn’t looking at him, Pete clasped both hands on Jackie’s cheeks and made her look at him, “But there's another world, just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe. As long as the Doctor closes the breach.” Looking up, Pete turned towards the Doctor, “Doctor?” he called over.

Hand-in-hand with Kayla, the two turned around. The Doctor was wearing, once again, his 3D glasses and grinning at them. “Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood!”

Dragging Kayla with him, the Doctor started to type on one of the computers while Kayla leaned next to him. “Slam it down and close off both universes.” The Doctor announced with a bit of a bang.

“Reboot systems.” The computer announced.

Rose turned away from her parents, “But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen--?” she asked the Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head, “They're part of the problem. And THAT makes them part of the solution. Oh yes!” he cheered, grinning at Kayla. “Well?! Isn't anyone gonna ask? What is it with the glasses?”

Kayla, laughing a bit, grinned back at the Doctor. “What’s with the glasses?”

The Doctor grabbed Kayla in a hug and twirled her around, “I can SEE! That's what!” the Doctor started once he had put her down, “'Cos we've got two separate worlds, but in-between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here!”

Turning on the spot, the Doctor now faced Jake, Pete, and Mickey, “And you lot - one world to another, via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look!”

He pressed the glasses to Kayla, who hesitantly put them on, and then, instantly, took them off and gave them to Rose with a shake of her head. “Never wearing those again.” She stated.

Rose, however, did not seem to be bother by the glasses. She watched the Doctor hop around, and chuckled.

“I've been through it. Do you see?” the Doctor explained to Rose, sounding a bit less happy than he had when he was talking to Kayla. “Void stuff.”

Rose nodded, “Like um...background radiation!”

“That's it. Look at the others.” The Doctor instructed.

Instantly, Rose turned and stared at Pete, Jake, Mickey, and Jackie. The Doctor, giving Kayla a playful nudge, pointed at Jackie. “The only one who hasn't been through the Void - Jackie. First time she's looked normal in her life.”

Rose giggled while Jackie frowned and cried out, “Oi!”

Grabbing Kayla’s hand, the Doctor pulled her with him as he dashed into the middle of the room itself. “The Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen - all of them. I just open the Void - end of verse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside.” The Doctor explained.

“Which would pull them in.” Kayla pointed out.

The Doctor nodded, “Pulling them all in!”

Mickey, grinning, fiddled with the button around his neck, “So...you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell.” He nudged Jake, “Man, I told you he was good.”

Then, Rose spoke up, her voice troubled. “But it's...like you said, we've ALL got Void stuff. Me too, 'cos we went to that parallel world.” The blonde flexed her fingers as she stared at them before she took off the glasses and looked up. Somehow, the Doctor had moved in front of her without her noticing.

“We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in.” she couldn’t help but say.

The Doctor nodded slowly, “That's why you've gotta go.”

While Rose gaped, Kayla winced, and the computer warned that the reboot was in two minutes, no one made a sound. Everyone was too worried to speak.

The Doctor was the first to break the silence. “Back to Pete's world.” With a tight grin, he pointed over at Pete, “Hey, we should call it that - 'Pete's World.’” His cheer vanishing once more, the Doctor turned back to Rose, “I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side.”

“And then you close it. For good?” Pete checked.

Kayla answered for the Doctor, “The breach itself is soaked in Void Stuff, in the end it'll close itself.” She explained.

The Doctor nodded, “Kayla and I are staying on this side.”

“But you'll get pulled in.” Mickey protested.

Grinning tightly once more, the Doctor ran over to Yvonne’s desk and pointed at the clamps, “That's why...I got these. I'll just have to hold on tight - I've been doing it all my life. Kayla catches on quickly.”

“I'm supposed to go.” Rose said, her voice low.

The Doctor sighed and started to walk towards her, “Yeah.” He agreed.

“To another world, and then it gets sealed off.” Rose continued.

“Yeah.” The Doctor repeated. His brow furrowing, the Doctor went over to one of the computers and started to type on it.

Rose stared at him, “Forever.” Surprisingly, Rose laughed, “That's not gonna happen.”

Outside, a crash shook the building. Starting, Pete sighed, “We haven't got time to argue, the plans works, we go in. You too. ALL of us.”

Rose shook her head, “No, I'm not leaving him!”

Kayla hurried forwards, ignoring Jackie and Pete starting to go at each other. Instead, she focused on Rose. “You need to go. The Doctor and I…there’s not a chance.”

“There’s always a chance! For nineteen years I did _nothing_. But then I met the Doctor and...all the things I've seen him do for me. For my mum. For all of us. For the whole...stupid planet and every planet out there. I can’t leave that.” Shaking her head, Rose turned to her mum, “But mum, you've GOT to leave.”

“Well, that's tough!” Jackie protested instantly.

The Doctor slowly started towards Rose, making eye contact with Pete.

“I’ve made my choice,” Rose said just as the Doctor slipped the button around her neck and Kayla pushed her into her father. Before Rose could truly react, Pete pressed down on the button and the group was gone.

For a moment, Kayla and the Doctor stared blandly at the spot. But then, shaking themselves out of their stupor, the Doctor walked over to Kayla and kissed her. And then they were interrupted.

“Systems rebooted. Open access.”

Sighing, the Doctor brought Kayla over to the computer. “See these?” he asked, motioning towards the computers, “Those co-ordinates over there, set them all at six.” Nodding, Kayla started to do as she was told and the Doctor started to prep everything.

“Cybermen on the way up.” Kayla called out.

Stopping, the Doctor ran over and looked at the screen, one of his hands on Kayla’s shoulder. “How many floors down?”

“Just one.”

* * *

“Levers operational.” The computer announced after a few tense moments.

At this announcement, the Doctor grinned and gave Kayla a quick kiss, “We did it!” he cheered.

Laughing, Kayla nodded and pushed him towards Yvonne’s desk. “Hurry up, Doc. I’ll do the final readings and you do the heavy lifting.”

Groaning, the Doctor pressed one clamp on Kayla’s side and then one clamp on the Doctor’s side. “Press the red button.” The Doctor instructed her once they were both in place. With a nod, Kayla did as she was told.

“When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void Stuff. My lever isn’t as sturdy as yours and will likely slip. Don’t you _dare_ let go until the Void is gone.” The Doctor sighed, “Are you ready?”

“So are they.” Kayla warned with a nod towards the window. There, Daleks were starting to appear out of it.

The Doctor grinned at her. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Now let’s do this!”

Grabbing the black levers, the Doctor and Kayla pushed them upwards and then grabbed the handles of their clamps.

As the area was filled with bright white light and the sound of wind, the Doctor and Kayla struggled to hold on. This struggle only got harder when the Daleks started to come through with their high pitch screams.

“The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!” the Doctor couldn’t help but taunt.

Kayla laughed and grinned at him, “There goes the Ark!” she called out as, sure enough, the Genesis Ark flew through the room and into the Void.

And then it all went wrong.

The lever on Kayla’s side sparked suddenly, and it started to move back into the off position. “Offline.”

“I need to turn it back on!” Kayla yelled to the Doctor.

Before the Doctor could reply, Kayla started to lunge towards the lever, but her arms were too short. Her breath catching in her throat, Kayla let go of the clamp and grabbed onto the metal base of the lever. Using that as a base to pull herself up, Kayla grabbed the lever and started to struggle with it, pulling it back to the position where it had been before the spark. However, then she found a problem. While there was a way for her to _get_ to the lever, there was no way to get back to the clamp.

Not wanting to risk trying to get to the clamp, Kayla held onto the base of the lever. Her fingers slipped every now and then, and Kayla was terrified. Tears were starting to run down her face and by the time the wind started to die down and the rift left, she was full on sobbing.

Running over, with a few tears still on her face, the Doctor fell down next to Kayla and wrapped his arms around the brunette. “It’s okay now. It’s down.” He repeated to her as he rocked her back and forth. His head was pressed against the top of hers as they just cried together.

* * *

After a very good nap, Kayla came to the Doctor. Their mental link had blossomed despite their time without being able to contact one another due to Torchwood. But on that occasion, the Doctor couldn’t read Kayla.

“Doctor…I took a pregnancy test.” She started, “And it came back positive.”

His eyes widening, the Doctor ran towards her and kissed her deeply. Pulling apart, the Doctor placed his hands on her stomach. “You’re about…oh, three months along?”

Kayla shook her head, “I’d be showing by now. I showed early with Lucy.”

The Doctor scratched at the back of his neck, “Time Lord pregnancy take 18 months.”

Kayla stared at him. “I’m going to be pregnant for 18 months?”

The Doctor nodded, “You’ll show by your sixth month.”

Sighing, Kayla kissed him again, “I will kill you when I become hormonal.”

The Time Lord laughed, “I will allow it.”

“Wanna go make the baby room?” Kayla asked.

The Doctor nodded, “Sure.”

Grabbing his hand, this time Kayla led the Doctor through the TARDIS, trying to find a good spot for the room of their child.

**To Be Continued In:**

**Love With the Doctor**


End file.
